Star of Bosco
by Nightmare Senshi
Summary: Abused, and traumatized, a young Lucy is taken in by her God-Family. MA rating due to sometimes graphic nature and other situations that may arise. Set in an AU-Pradeshverse, based on Desna's Pradesh FT OC Family; stemming from my Pradesh-Shots Gallery.
1. A Star Born

**Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.**

 **I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).**

 **I own the Storyline. That's it.**

 **Many people asked for more of the "Childhood" Prompt-verse...so I'm going to start...at the beginning. giving more details, so updates will be slow, this is...well it's darker to start, but it will...become...however my muses want it to be. I'll be honest. I expect dark things, I expect funny or light things...we're dealing with a childhood story, children. they're unpredictable.**

 **yes, Jude is an abusive asshole. he emotionally abused her in the Manga/Anime and eventually she forgave him.**

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Lucy was a very smart girl for her age, her tutors said so. So when Mama started to get tired more often, she knew something was wrong.

The past few weeks, she'd sit with Mama and read letters from her Hygge. Papa always got so upset when Mama read the letters, more so when she softly read them to her. It was one of the arguments they tried to hide from her. Her Papa didn't like her Hygge and that upset her.

After one fight, she'd asked her Tutor what a 'Bosco' was and she had been rewarded with a geography, history and culture lesson that had her eyes wide, her mind open, her lips curled in a happy grin as she told her Mama about the lesson, not knowing her Papa was just outside the door, and had a new Tutor the next day, who ripped the grin off her face as he firmly stated that Bosco was 'a country of sexual deviants, hardly anything a young lady of her stature needed to ever think of'.

When Mama died, she'd cried and tried to find comfort in Papa, but his eyes were so cold towards her and she felt small…smaller than she already was. He threw harsh words at her when she didn't perfectly do what her tutors were, but…things took a downward spiral after he hit her for bringing him a rice ball she made.

If she didn't get out of Papa's way fast enough, she got painful smacks, but the worst were the ones where the staff had gone home for the night and she'd gotten so thirsty that the pitcher of water emptied. She'd have to venture out of her room, through the home and Papa was always angry, smelling oddly and she almost always ended up with bright bruises on her arms and legs, feeling so void of emotion at the slew of words that came out of his mouth, how he blamed her for Mama's death, putting it all on her shoulders and making her curl up in pain.

She'd been scared one night when he said he was going to sell her off as a wife. She didn't know what that meant, but 'sell off' registered. It was with small and shaking hands that she wrote to her Hygge eight months after Mama's death, hoping that the letter would get to him, begging him for help because Papa was scaring her. She didn't talk about the hitting, the bruises, none of it, only that she was scared of him. Normally the secret letters to the man that she'd never met, but her Mama promised he was a good man were just normal things, talking about what she was learning, this one, she couldn't take it anymore.

He'd raged two weeks later when a letter arrived for her. Only her and it had sent her running through the hall that late night, screaming in fear from the Monster her Papa had become. Her voice cried out in help, but she knew there was no one there. She desperately called out for her Hygge even as she tripped and fell. Tears ran down her face as she looked up and saw the man with one of Mama's very heavy vases over his head.

The last thing in Lucy's mind that night as a terrified scream ripped through the night was that she just wanted to be loved.

-0-0-0-

Arman had gotten the letter from the child, brow furrowed as he looked at his own small brood of children. Nurem was there, so he knew he could take a small trip and he did after talking to the dragon queen. This letter from his goddaughter was the last straw, he'd sent letter after letter after Jude had written him that Layla had died, yet no reply. He was worried, he didn't trust the man, not after he'd been so adamantly angry about her coming to Bosco to visit him after his wife died. There was something there, something a little dark in Jude and he wanted to make sure that the girl was safe now that he'd gotten a sloppily written and tear stained letter.

He made plans, coordinated things and when they'd gotten to the Konzern late at night with the Rune Knights, his blood ran cold as the echoing screams of a child in terror were heard. It didn't take him long to follow after the rune Knights as they stormed the home, quickly finding the man and tackling him before the heavy crystal vase was brought down on the now passed out child.

Arman's lips drew into a thin line as he carefully picked the woefully slender and small child up. No, he was done. The man had just tried to kill his goddaughter and the ugly cuts and bruises made him angry because in him, he could see his old friend's face when they were younger.

-0-0-0-

Lucy was awake, better but sore and she looked at the people around the room with her. The man with dark hair and tan skin made her feel safe though as he crouched down and looked at her and it took all she had to not flinch as he gently touched the top of her head.

"Lucy, dear," he smiled warmly at her, "My name is Arman Pradesh…" he watched her as she curled her nose cutely in confusion, "I'm your Godfather…your Hygge." He saw her eyes light up, there it was, that was a good sign.

"now…your father did something very bad, do you understand?" he watched her as she gave a nod and then moved to stand, pushing her chair in, "now…I could adopt you, become your Father, or stay your Hygge and make you my ward."

The girl looked at the papers, brow furrowing, "You…you're Hygge…papa is…" she shook her head.

He smiled as he nodded, realizing this child probably would never be able to say any variation of Father for a long time, not until she got a lot of help, "Alright. I'll stay your Hygge."

His heart melted at the grin she gave to him and then smiled, "anything you want to take with you?"

Lucy shifted in her seat before she put her hands in her laps, "…Mama's keys? She…was teaching me."

Arman nodded "of course."

The girl bit her lip as she looked at papers that she was supposed to put her name on. Her nose scrunched up as she did so. Arman had to admit, her writing was well honed, especially for a child of seven and a half years old.

-0-0-0-0-

The man watched her shift nervously in the sedan, watching as she was torn between looking out the window and trying to hide as far back as she could in the seat. He knew she would have a road ahead of her, one of recovering and growing. He was a bit sad that she hadn't wanted to be his daughter, but at the same time, he understood.

He'd left Heartfilia Railways under an Executor Status, with a man he trusted, to run until the girl decided she wanted to run the company, or if she just wanted to have stock in it and allow it to run without her other than making a few choices here and there. That would be Lucy's choice and when she got older, he'd discuss it with her, for now, though, he had to gently coax her out of the fear that Jude had thrown her into.

When the car parked at the Pradesh estate, he looked at the girl, seeing her wide eyed, "Everything alright?"

She let out a squeak and looked up at him, smiling a very small and very sad smile, "mm! just…" she shrugged, "Feels like…the Konzern…when Mama was alive."

Arman gave her a soft smile and gently lead her into the house, sighing as what greeted them was his children playing. Roughly. Bickslow, Cris and Emzadi were struggling on the floor, the coffee table was broken and Farron, Kaleb and Xally both had a look on their face that they usually got…right before they came yelling about what the other's did wrong. Only Vander was unaccounted for, but he was sure the boy was around…he hoped.

"Lucy, these are…your god-siblings, don't be," Lucy's little scared squeak at the scene caught all their attentions and they turned to look at him and the girl that was hiding behind him while holding tightly to his pants. He smiled and put a hand on her head, "oh, come on, they won't hurt you." The pointed look he gave his children said it all 'be good'.

The man smiled as Farron slowly stepped forward, leaning from side to side before he managed to catch the girl's eyes. The boy smiled at Lucy, "I remember when you were a baby, your Mama was very beautiful. I bet you'll be beautiful as well."

Lucy blinked, almost owlishly as she felt a bit of heat rise to her cheeks and shook her head. No one could be that pretty. "mm! no one's as pretty as Mama."

Farron held out a hand and waited patiently until she took it and grinned as he tugged her along, "don't worry, Van, Cris and Bix can get a bit rough, but they're all cuddlers." He pointed out each in turn and then grinned, "Kaleb's nice too, Emzadi's the tall one, Xally's the small one and I'm Farron."

Lucy let out a soft giggle and nodded, smiling as she was drawn to the group, letting out a squeak as Emzadi and Xally moved to hug her. The girl stiffened for a moment, but when it stayed at the gentle pressure, she sniffled and clung to the two, crying happily. She felt wanted, loved and she wasn't even adopted into the family.


	2. Adjusting

**Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.**

 **I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).**

 **I own the Storyline. That's it.**

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

Lucy mumbled darkly as she shifted, sighing as she opened her eyes and lay there. It was still night, she could tell by the moonlight coming from the open doors and she smiled at the smell of the Grass Sea. She'd been there three days, adjusting and she liked her new God-Family. They were fun and they never left her out, even when she tried to hide.

Aquarius would love the Grass Sea, she was so picky! Her eyes went wide as she sat up, picking up the pouch that was on the night stand. After a moment, she pulled out a single golden key and smiled warmly, nodding to herself in resolve.

She bit her lip and then moved out of her bed, grabbing the fluffy robe that Emzadi had given her. She smiled as she snuggled into it. It was almost dragging the ground, but it was warm and fluffy and she'd curled up in it the first night she was there, almost refusing to let go of it. They'd laughed and since Emzadi had others, the little blond was gifted with one of the fluffiest robes she'd ever felt. She shuffled out the doors and smiled as she looked at the sand just off the small porch. Lucy took a deep breath before she carefully walked along the sand, making her way towards the water.

Scared eyes looked around before she pulled out one key and took a breath. She nodded to herself. She'd done it before, she did it often, before the keys were hidden and she leaned forward, gently putting the end of the key in the water, "A..Aquarius?"

The girl covered her face with the other hand as the water lit up and she shied backwards, especially at hearing the growl come from the water, "I'm sorry!"

She squeaked as she felt pulled into arms and slowly blinked, looking up at the Spirit, "..A…Aquarius?"

The Spirit pursed her lips and sighed, tucking the child under her chin, "Shut it, brat. About time you summoned me in some real water. Guess I wouldn't mind joining you for baths and swimming lessons now." The Mermaid listened to the girl sniffle before she started to cry and all she could do was soothe her hair back. The mermaid narrowed her eyes as she saw something moving in the trees and raised her urn with one arm.

"Calm," Came the rumble and the spirit watched as a massive dragon stepped into view.

Lucy sniffed as she turned her head and then blinked, "A..Aquarius…it's a…a dragon."

The mermaid rolled her eyes, "it's a dragon."

The girl looked at Nurem for a moment, "are you a good dragon, or a bad dragon?"

There was amusement in Nurem's tone, "I'd like to think I'm a good dragon."

"Do you go around locking girls up in towers?" The brown eyes slowly blinked.

"…no."

Lucy nodded, "Stealing Cattle?"

"…no.."

"Hoarding Gold?" The girl just blinked as she wriggled in the mermaid's arms until she was let go.

"…all dragons do that, child.."

"oh, well…burn down villages?" Lucy tilted her head as she slowly picked her way across the sand.

The dragon slowly shook her head. She was used to oddities with the Pradesh family, but this girl was quite the oddity in and of herself.

"Oh, then you're a good dragon and look like the night sky! It's perfect," The girl grinned as she continued to slowly pick her way across the sand, letting out a squeak as she got close and tripped. The girl rolled on the sand for a moment and then huffed, letting the robe fall and she stood there in the shirt and shorts she wore to bed. She brushed the sand off her body gently, letting out a hiss where she touched bruises that were still fading, giving her skin a very sickly yellow tint in places.

"Brat…what happened," Aquarius frowned a bit as she moved to the child, helping her stand.

Lucy looked between the two large females for a moment before looking down, "…nothing."

The spirit frowned a bit as she crossed her arms under her breasts, looking ready to snap but shook her head. Her head snapped around when she heard the soft crunch of the sand.

Lucy looked up at the sound and smiled faintly as she saw Cristoff, shifting on her feet a bit, "…hey.."

The older boy grinned and she felt her nerves soothe, "I see you've met Nurem."

Lucy nodded, "and this is Aquarius."

Cristoff grinned and then flinched at the glare he got from the mermaid, "…hi?"

The Spirit sighed a bit and ran a hand through her hair, "not for a week, brat, I'm going to spend time with my boyfriend." She paused, "unless you're having swimming lessons in the Grass Sea, then it's fine."

Lucy went to say something, only to have Aquarius fade in a shower of golden sparkles. The little girl let out a soft sigh, "…okay."

The small slayer moved to the girl and looked at her, "I'm not that good at healing yet…but…have to start somewhere right?"

The blonde tilted her head, "Huh?" she squeaked as mist seemed to roll in and then looked at the boy, eyes going wide as his eyes glowed, "…that's…neat."

He smiled as she stood in the mist and then tugged her to sit, "Nurem taught me. It'll heal you…probably not that fast yet, but..I'm working on it."

Lucy squeaked as she was forced to sit and then furrowed her brow, "…s'okay…used to this sort of ache."

Nurem sighed, "no child should be used to it."

Lucy let out a soft sound as she curled into the larger boy, half closing her eyes. She smiled as her hand moved out, slowly curling through the mist and watching it move. After a moment, she giggled as she sat there, "pretty."

Cristoff grinned as he sat there and kissed the top of her head, "it is." He couldn't help as he looked at her in the moonlight and mist, shaking his head. He could almost feel the stars in the sky by holding her and he murmured, "Can you feel the stars?"

Lucy frowned a bit as she looked up, "only a few…Aquarius, Cancer, Taurus…." She smiled as she leaned against him a bit more, just watching the stars, "Mama's Friends…now my friends." She sniffled a bit, "my only friends."

Cristoff shook his head as he hugged Lucy, "you've got us."

"really?"

"really, really," He grinned at her and then touched their foreheads together, watching her eyes couldn't help but laugh as she yawned and he shifted them, carefully standing before he moved to settle against Nurem's side, curling Lucy up in his lap. He let himself relax as he looked at the sky, watching the stars dance on the dark backdrop and the moon shine down on the peach sand around them.

He could very well get used to this. He let out a faint sigh as he sat there, eyes half closing. He tried to keep himself awake, but slowly even he drifted off.

Nurem lay there, watching the two and then turned when she saw another blonde head of hair, "Emzadi."

The tall girl smiled and then eyed the other two children before rocking from side to side on her feet. She didn't say anything before she settled against Cris' side, wrapping around the other blonde as best she could, mumbling, "mine."

The Dragon looked curious, it wasn't a very possessive 'mine' like one would talk about a mate, but…Kin. The dragon's heart softened. The Solar Slayer had taken the girl as kin without much preamble at all. Her thoughts drifted and she laid her head back down, letting the three children sleep as she draped a wing over them. They were all Children of the heavens, so it was proper for them to bond this way.

-0-0-0-0-0-

It was a slightly panicked Arman that found the four the next morning, letting out a sigh as he found the children with Nurem and shook his head, "…honestly…"

The Dragoness let out a low hum, "children of the heavens."

"of course," He dipped down when the large wing opened and carefully moved to pick up the smallest of the three, starting as he heard a low growl and saw Orange eyes open. He slowly arched an eyebrow as he looked at Emzadi. The girl looked a bit sheepish as she slowly stood, kicking Cris in the leg to wake him.

The Lunar slayer blinked his eyes open and grinned, "Breakfast?"

Arman let out a small suffering sigh, children, he'd found, loved food. Dragon Slayer children even more so, "yes, breakfast."

The small blonde in his arms mumbled, "strawberries?"

"we'll ask Mister Elan," He said smiling as they walked inside, "but there should be, Cristoff and Vander both like them."

He set the girl down and looked at the three getting ready to say something before the rest of his children came running past. Emzadi and Cristoff not having any issue falling in with the gaggle of children, but Lucy letting out a squeal as she was grabbed and drug along by Vander towards the dining room and it warmed his heart to watch his children just bring her into the fold without a second thought. He enjoyed watching them eat, and watching Vander tease Lucy to get her to try new things. She was opening up, slowly, and the play did help.

Her eyes still had that haunted, unsure look, but the hugs from his girls the first day had helped. Arman blinked as Vander let out a grunt, watching the littlest of the gaggle tackle him out of his seat and sit on him. Her arms moved to grab at his, not bothering to care before she rose up and bit a strawberry right out of Vander's fingers.

"That was mine," Vander sulked up at Lucy, who just sat there chewing.

After a moment, she swallowed and shook her head, "nu-uh, came from my plate." She flicked him on the forehead before she moved to crawl off, blinking as she felt fingers along her sides and squealed with laughter.

Lucy scrambled away from Vander, clambering back onto her chair and eyeing him as she grabbed a fork, holding it like it was a weapon with both hands, "I'll use it!" at the laughter she looked down and saw the piece of pineapple on it. She and Vander both looked from the fruit to one another eyes. "I will make you so sticky you have to take ten baths."

Vander stood there for a moment and then blinked, hands going to his chest before he 'collapsed', groaning "not baths."

Laughter erupted, even the small girl whose bell like tone carried in the air clearly. The family finally settled again, though, this time, the two seemed to share the food, picking bits off each others plates without a thought. Arman could see that she was settling in simply because of the love that was there.

He'd wished she'd chosen to be adopted, but perhaps this provided a unique chance to truly see another childhood friendship bloom into something else.

-0-0-0-0-

Arman recalled some of the things that Layla enjoyed doing as he went over the activities his children were currently taking lessons on. It had been a week and she'd adjusted decently well, she still shied away from new people, men especially, but not the children. Horse riding was a must; it wouldn't do for the girl to not know how to ride one, or a Grass runner.

She enjoyed twirling in the sand as she hummed, so dancing lessons, singing lessons as well, and acrobatics for her small frame? The man drummed his fingers on his desk as he sat, listening to the quiet of the house so late at night. He'd give her the choice, the fall sessions were staring soon and all his children would be back in classes, he could present her with the list and where the others were, so that she could learn with at least a single face she knew.

He truly had a lot to do and he absently looked at the door to Ganier's study. After a moment he stood and sighed, moving to it and turning the lights on. Her Study had everything, from the keys she was looking for, where some keys could possibly be, photographs of himself, Farron and Zen; Older photos of Layla and Ganier. He let out a hum as he stood there, he'd get the girl to test for the Acadame Celestine, it would be a good thing for her…but not yet, when she was a bit older.

The man sighed and shook his head, closing the folder he was working in and then stood. The Patriarch of the family wandered the halls, checking the childrens' rooms and then shaking his head as he found empty bed after empty bed, until he got to the newest addition's room. It was a 'nest', that was the only thing he could think of. They were all cuddled together, Emzadi sprawled half over top of the little blonde, nuzzling into her stomach, Cris on one side, Vander on the other and the rest in varying states of spawled out over each other. The man smiled softly as he stood there for a moment, just taking in the sight before turning and heading to bed himself; it was going to be a long few weeks of getting the girl settled in.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **For those of you that have read, my little One Shots Gallery...the Nest o'Children would be directly after "Teddy Bear".**

 **I'm glad that many people seem to like this story, and I know a few will probably sulk at only once a week updates, but that allows more at once...and me more time to go over where I want to go, refine it and carefully, gently guide the story where Lucy becomes a Holy Terror to Kurino and beyond.**


	3. Of Glitter, Cake and Keys

**Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.**

 **I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).**

 **I own the Storyline. That's it.**

 **Since I can't Reply to some Comments:**

 **Ko-chan: if I had an editor or beta, they'd have probably fixed that, or pointed it out. "Drug" as a past tense is more a regional 'slang' dialect. One that, in this case, I obviously grew up with. English/grammar lessons not withstanding, sometimes even teachers don't correct it. In this case however, if you take out "grabbed and" what is left is "was drug" which is, I believe gramatically "sound".  
**

 **On another note: I am thinking of taking on an Editor/Beta for this story. I've a lot of little things and a lot to delve into, but sometimes things don't work out quite well in my head and I'll sit and stare for a few hours trying to grasp what I want.**

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

Lucy stared at the woman that was there to test her education level for a long moment before she scooted her chair in to start working. She sat straight in her chair and used as few movements as possible to actually write each character or answer.

Arman watched quietly from the observation room, glancing at the man next to him out of the corner of his eye, "Dean."

The man smiled, brushing his silvering hair back, "Arman, we spoke, but I really would like her at the Academe. There are very few bloodline mages left...his mother was going to enroll her but her father refused."

The Patriarch gave a soft hum, "yes, I would not put that past him." He took a breath, "I take it she'd been tested when she was younger?"

"No, but Layla was and if that gold key she has says anything…" he arched an eyebrow, "and her chatting about how she swims with one of them, I'd like to test her."

Arman gave a faint nod, "I want to at least give her until her induction to grow in normal classes, then we can see about her at the academe."

"Good, she'll need the training," He smiled a bit and watched as the girl motioned to the woman testing her.

"Yes, Dear?" The woman smiled softly.

Lucy looked up at the woman and smiled, innocently, but there was an edge in her eyes of someone that was extensively and privately tutored, "this problem is wrong, Ma'am. It's unsolvable given the information and it's not even the right formula to use."

"what do you mean, Dear?"

Lucy looked at the woman and then slowly started explaining, almost as if she were the teacher. When she was done, the woman smiled and then retreated from the room.

Both men looked at each other in amusement, the Dean shaking his head, "she's a bit of a spitfire."

"When she wants to be," Arman smiled softly, "other times, not so much." He shook his head, "she's adjusting, slowly but surely and I know there are classes that she's going to take that will be good…Including general lessons…if we can figure out about where she's settled at."

"By the sounds of it, right up there with Farron and Kaleb, despite being a few years younger than they are." The two watched as the girl sat patiently, as if waiting.

After ten minutes, it looked like boredom got to the girl and she hopped up from her seat. She looked around almost as if trying to figure out of anyone was around and then pulled out a golden key and giggled as two little blue 'dolls' appeared.

"piri, piri! Lucy! Lucy!" they danced around the girl in the air and she laughed before grabbing them into a hug.

"Gemi! Mini!" she nuzzled the two and smirked, "…copy me."

There was a bit of giggling before there were two more Lucy's in the room, all three of them identical. They spun around so much that if the two men didn't have their own magic, they wouldn't have realized which the child was and which two were the Spirits.

"I'm bored, piri!"

Lucy let out a sigh, "So am I, Mini."

The three sat down and the girl let out a huff, "I think I scared the tester off." She grinned a bit and then settled against the two, "Hopefully I'm done soon."

"That's a golden key, Arman," Kalperden looked at Arman for a long moment.

"It is, she has nine of them," The man watched as the three 'girls' sat and whispered to one another. His father senses were tingling much like before one of his own did something that ended up in either a chase…or a glitter bomb. "she has a mermaid she brings out for baths."

The Dean took a deep breath, speaking softly, "nine?" his voice had a bit of awe and appreciation as he watched how the girl treated the spirits like friends, like family.

Arman nodded, "At one time, the Heartfilia family held all twelve zodiac keys, but one went missing shortly after Layla's death…" his lips drew into a frown, "and we found sale contracts on the other two. We're working on…attempting to get them all back, they're her family legacy."

The Dean's lips thinned as a sour look overtook his features, "Wonderful, it's good that you brought her, and them here." He patted Arman's shoulder and then turned, "next testng is either next month or two years after that. Try to make one of them with her."

Arman nodded, "we will." He turned back and narrowed his eyes as he saw only one "lucy". He thought it might be the right one, but he couldn't be fully sure.

The man watched as another tester came in, "hello, Miss Lucy." He smiled as he sat across from her, "I hear that you've found a few…incorrect things in your test."

The girl slowly rolled her head and leaned back before scrambling back to the chair, "yes. _Hygge_ can, most likely, get information from my tutors on my current progress." She folded her hands in her lap and cast a warm smile.

That was the indication to Arman that it wasn't Lucy. Lucy was still very skittish around men; his eyes went wide and moved towards the door out to the hallway, only to hear a startled yell. When his eyes panned back to the viewing pane, he could only stare in horror at the sheer amount of glitter that was in the room…yet managed to not cover the girl.

-0-0-0-

He'd attempted to punish her by making her clean up the glitter bomb, he hadn't expected her to call out a pink haired maid spirit to help her. This little girl was going to be right along the same lines as Vander and Bickslow, he had the strange feeling, because she had an arsenal of different magic at her beck and call.

The girl innocently followed after him, her magic needed work, but she had just enough to apparently do ten minute stints with the zodiac spirits to do things like get help and play pranks. Immaculate light, help him, he almost feared for someone that got on her bad side.

Vander was the first to greet them by leaping down the stairs and tearing off towards the doors to the beach, "whatever Xally says, I didn't do it!"

Arman just slowly arched an eyebrow as he looked at his youngest child, "is that so?"

Xally wasn't too far as she thundered down the stairs, "VANDER! GIVE IT BACK!"

Vander opened his mouth and then shut it before he took off running, "I didn't do it!"

"never a dull day," Arman smiled and shook his head.

Lucy gave a faint snort, "he did it, I saw one of her hair pins in his back pocket." The girl then skipped past him, humming happily as she made a beeline towards the library.

-0-0-0

"hey, Dad?"

Arman looked up from his book, "yes, Farron?"

"When is Lucy's birthday?"

The man paused and frowned before pulling out a folder. He'd completely forgotten about that and with everything, he knew he should not have. "It was last month.." His lips drew into a line, "Right before I brought her here."

Farron looked at his father for a moment, "you gave her a family for her birthday…we need to get stuff, even if it's late."

Arman chuckled a bit and smiled, "she has her first riding lesson today, we can do that then, so she's not as nervous by having everyone watch her." He made a small motion, "now, go tell your brothers and sisters."

He chuckled and shook his head, he knew next year wouldn't be a set of late gifts, no, not from his children nor him. They had a lot to make up to her and he was going to make sure that the girl would be happy.

-0-0-0-0-

In Retrospect, taking seven very unique children out shopping for birthday presents with only an hour and a half time window was a bad thing. Emzadi had been the first to find something, a golden rod veil dress that would fit the young girl. Xally had hummed and the two girls had looked at charm bracelets before nodding and picking out a few.

It was the boys that were having an issue. They didn't want Help, they didn't want suggestions, but they darted around the market and he was having issues keeping an eye on them. When the girls were finally done, he took their bags and then herded them towards where he'd last seen the boys and was semi-grateful that they moved as a pack.

He found them slowly inching into a magic store and arched an eyebrow as he walked in behind them. Thankfully, they weren't completely wild and understood this was not a store that you ran through.

"Welcome! Need anything, let me know!" The woman behind the counter smiled, brushing a bit of her hair back.

The boys looked at one another before Farron walked up to the counter and looked up, "we're looking for celestial keys."

The woman blinked slowly down at the boys and then smiled, "oh? Why is that? I know they're pretty but…"

Kaleb shook his head, "a friend of ours summons them. we're celebrating her birthday."

The woman took in the boys, noticing the light blushes before she grinned, "I see…" She moved to pull out a box, "keys aren't exactly cheap boys." She opened it revealing four keys, "and these are around fifty thousand each." She watched as the boys balked a little bit at the price and smiled.

Arman stepped up behind them and looked at each, "which constellations are these?"

The women smiled warmly, "ah, let's see…" She tilted her head before tapping one that had a feather on it, "This is Columbia, the dove. It's mainly used as a messenger. The summoner can use it to get a letter to anyone they know. Time varies by how far away they are, but these keys were good for use during the holy wars." She smiled as the boys' eyes lit up, "this is Horologium, the clock, mostly used for keeping time, I hear they key has been used as an alarm clock and a few tales that it will encase it's summoner if they are in mortal danger. This is Lyra, a companion spirit, she plays beautiful music to help soothe" The last one she tapped made her smile, "and this is Monoceros, the Unicorn. Usually this one is contracted primarily to females."

Arman looked to the boys who were turning pleading eyes up to their father. He smiled a bit and nodded, "we'll take all four…and the box."

The woman laughed softly and nodded before she stepped back. After a moment of rummaging, she pulled out a silver and gold ribbon, moving to tie it around the box and then create an intricate bow, "There, all done."

The boys eyed the box, even as Arman put it into the bag, he himself had a key that he'd been meaning to send to the girl, but the letter and everything else had made him forget about it. It was one of a set of four, but Pyxis would serve the girl well for the time being, until the rest of the set could be found.

Vander paused, "we're missing one more gift." He titled his head as he stopped in the doorway and then looked around for a moment.

Arman looked at the boy in amusement before tilting his head. He wondered what the child was up to. "Are we now?"

Vander let out a small sound as he wriggled around the shop before grinning when he found a book. The boy walked to the counter and grinned as he put the old dusty tome on the counter, "I'll take this."

The woman looked amused, "oh, ancient star charts; a very good choice." She laughed as the boy bounced and then carefully pulled out some deep blue fabric with silver thread woven into it. She wrapped the book and then put the same ribbon around it. After it was paid for, she watched the boy hold it to his chest and waved good bye, "Tell her happy birthday!"

-0-0-0-0-

The gifts were carefully secured away by the time the family went to pick up the girl from her riding lessons and they had to snicker. She stood there, waiting and rubbing her rear end.

"Do we need to give you a piggy back ride?" Farron arched an eyebrow as he looked at the semi-sulking girl.

Lucy pouted a bit and mumbled, "yes."

Farron chuckled and turned, crouching down. Lucy didn't miss a beat before she fell over his back and let her arms curl around his shoulders. She knew she was tiny, even compared to the others. She was at least seven inches shorter than Xally, but it made for an easy way to get piggy back rides. Her head settled against Farron's shoulder and the boy stood with a bit of help from his brothers, all of them softly chuckling as the girl seemed to doze off.

-0-0-0-0-

When they'd gotten home, the girl was settled in her bed as preparations started. It wouldn't be anything Fancy, but with work, there was fresh ice cream being made from scratch, a cake being made and more strawberries than Arman thought Mister Elan knew what to do with.

The presents were set on the coffee table, including a small box from him added to the mix and they waited, the children near bouncing as the smell of the cake filled the air. The children looked at the stairs quite often and then half jumped up when they heard the soft steps and a very small yawn.

The children watched the stairs in anticipation, not just because 'cake and ice cream', but because she was finally awake. They had truly enfolded her into their family, even if she wasn't a 'sister'. When she smiled, they all felt warmth in their chest because despite everything, she had a pure warmth and innocence to her.

The chorus of 'happy birthday!' had her tripping and losing her feet down the last few stairs and the children all running to her. She blinked as she slowly rolled onto her back, looking up at them and trying to clear the confusion from her fall out of her head.

"what?" She looked around at the group and then slowly was helped up, rolling her eyes only slightly at the doting, even as she was picked up and carted to the couch. There were times when being small was nice and then times like this where she felt they took advantage of it. The gifts on the table caught her eye and she looked at them curiously before the group nodded and grinned, giddy.

Each key made her eyes dance and light up, her laughter and tears filling the space as she sniffled, rubbed her eyes and doled out kisses that left quite a few sets of pink cheeks. The book had her eyes wide and had gotten poor Vander tackled…but Mister Elan?

The Chef brought her out a small bowl of unbaked cake batter. He got the biggest hug she could muster as she dipped her fingers in the bowl and let out a happy sound. She'd debated on keeping it to herself, but between the smell in the air and the wide almost puppy dog eyed looks she was getting; she smiled and shared, creating more laughter and joy.


	4. Princesses and Dancing

**Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.**

 **I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).**

 **I own the Storyline. That's it.**

 **On another note: I am thinking of taking on an Editor/Beta for this story. I've a lot of little things and a lot to delve into, but sometimes things don't work out quite well in my head and I'll sit and stare for a few hours trying to grasp what I want.**

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

Arman hadn't wanted to visit the palace, but he'd needed to talk to Altiene. It was a bit of an evil, he supposed, but with nine children, perhaps the Princess would make another friend. The king looked at the children and chuckled, knowing what the other man was planning.

Kurino blinked at the large group and she knew she could get Farron away from them, it wasn't hard and she'd gotten good at it the last few times his father had brought them all. "Farron." She smiled sweetly to him and her lips curled down just a bit as she saw a new head of blonde hair, "…who is this."

The girl slowly looked at Kurino and smiled softly. She felt a little bit of jealously rise up in her as the little girl held onto Farron's hand. The two looked at each other and the little, tiny, what she thought was a four year old blonde cast big, doe eyes on her and then wrapped both her arms around one of her Farron's arms.

She didn't realize her own eyes had narrowed a bit, but then she saw a spark of…mischief. No, what was this little thing? It clung to her Farron like a pet. That had to be it, they'd adopted a little stay thing that just looked like a human, but was really an animal.

Lucy's eyes danced as she saw the small shift in demeanor, she'd always been fairly good at actually reading people when she applied herself. Right now, she was applying herself. The dark haired girl's eyes had a lot of emotions in them that weren't shown in her very kept together outer appearance.

"there's going to be a ball soon," Kurino smiled, keeping her eyes off the 'pet' and refusing to acknowledge it's existence. "I was hoping you could come.." she took a breath, "All of you, of course."

Farron nodded, feeling Lucy's arms tighten around his own just a little bit, "Of course, I am sure Dad will be there, so we will as well."

"will you…dance with me?"

Vander rolled his eyes. They didn't want to be there, something about the girl was **off** and it rankled him fairly well. He shifted on his feet and then moved away from the group, finding a tree to sit under and watch his family.

Farron gave a polite smile as he stood there, and then brought his free hand up to pat Lucy on the head affectionately, "I believe I will be able to do one dance."

"oh? Only one?" Kurino tilted her head, her mind automatically putting the head pat down to one an owner would give a well behaved dog. That was it! The 'girl' was actually a spelled dog to look like a little girl! Probably some sort of Fiorian blonde breed and it explained the big, dewy, brown eyes. Most Dogs had brown eyes. Her mind clung to that explanation.

"I will have to stay with my siblings and Lucy," He gave an almost unperceivable shrug; "she's still adjusting and may not do well with the crowds."

The dark haired girl wanted to scoff, but nodded and smiled, "ah, very noble." Her mind however was wondering why they'd bring a **pet** to a ball. Pets didn't belong at them…no that wasn't true. There were quite a few noble women that had those little yappy dogs that they carried around, so…she supposed with a new pet the family didn't want to leave it alone very long, lest it soil the floors.

"why don't we play a game?" Kurino smiled at Farron, "we've got the whole garden, there's plenty of space."

Farron looked thoughtful as he stood there and then nodded, "how about hide and seek? It's fairly simple."

Vander grinned, Hide and Seek was fun…and a good way to actually cause mischief without getting called on doing it for the sake of doing it, "I'm in!"

There was laughter and nods as they stood there, attempting to figure out who would be 'it' first. Kurino smiled, though it looked sweet, there was something in her eyes that wasn't, "perhaps…Lucy was it? You'd like to go first?"

Lucy tilted her head as she stood there and then shrugged, "okay." The blonde moved to a tree and then covered her eyes, slowly counting.

Kurino pursed her lips as the children scattered and then moved towards where she saw Farron going. She had to wonder if the small thing even knew how to count, but as each number rang clearly through the air…she realized they'd adopted quite the smart pet.

It was a natural game for young children, mage and non-mage alike, to play. For mages, they learned to use their magic carefully without blowing areas up, or in the case of Dragon Slayers, it made them more like bloodhounds in a way; Powerful bloodhounds that could kill if they weren't careful.

When she heard the last number called out…it was as if there were three voices, not one. She didn't want to peek and see what was going on. She'd found a nice dark area that she could hide in easily with her hair color. Laughter filled the air as well as calls of "Gemi!" and "Mini!" which made no sense to her.

When a strange little snow…man thing poked it's head through the bushes she was behind, she let out a screech and stared. Then her eyes went wide as there were **three** of the little blonde girls! Three!

"found you!" came the trio of voices and then two of them disappeared into…little blue dolls.

Her brow furrowed, "What…was…that?"

The Girl huffed, "not what. Who!" she reached down, pulling the snowman thing to her chest before she stepped back, "my Celestial Spirit friends."

Celestial Spirit. The Pet was a mage. A rare mage and her eyes danced as she took the thing in. The Blood Hunters were always looking for information on possible recruits, with rare magic. She watched the girl take a step back again and then shook the thoughts from her mind. Later. Grendice would reward her if she could toss a mage in his lap like this..and anything to get the pet away from Her Farron.

~)~)~)~)~)~

"She was creepy," Lucy spoke as they watched the palace fade behind the vehicle.

Arman frowned, "that's not nice…" he went to say more, but several of his children snorted, "no matter how true you all may think it…it's not a nice statement."

The blonde girl looked at Arman for a moment, "her eyes. They're evil. Like Papa's were right after Mama died."

That made the ambassador blink, it was not an easy statement to say and he was hoping it was just…a wariness in the crown princess and not something more. He took a breath and then moved to smooth back the girl's hair, "she was probably just a bit caught off guard by things today."

Lucy didn't look convinced and her eyes just barely flickered towards Vander. She'd talk with him later and Kaleb, too. There was something **wrong** with that girl and it had the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. She put on a small smile though and nodded one of her eyebrows just barely quirked, "okay, _Hygge._ If you say so…"

Oh, Arman knew that tone and look, both Ganier **and** Layla used it. He'd come to realize it was a tone many women and girls used when they were trying to compromise but thought the male they were speaking to was being **stupid**. He was actually glad that both Emzadi and Xally had yet to figure out the small nuances, but with how they'd both watched Lucy at that instant, he knew they'd learn soon enough. Immaculate Light save the boys and himself.

~)~)~)~)~)~

They'd had a week of preparation for the ball and a week of trying on clothes and finding jewelry…which the girls seemed to love more; Lucy hadn't been conservative, but she seemed to favor simpler designs. Even as a sound mage, it seemed like the children knew when he'd sent his magic to catch the whispers, or at least Lucy did. Her head would always slowly lift from where she was talking and look right at him.

The girl's magical containers were almost as big as Cristoff's own, and the boy's were still growing as he worked more and more with Nurem and other teachers and if he couldn't find her, Cristoff or Emzadi inside, they were more than likely curled up on a large fluffy mat next to the Dragon Queen.

Now they were at the ball and it seemed like the little blonde 'darling', as she was called by quite a few, had won hearts with innocent smiles, light laughter and the ability to reign in even Vander's and Bickslow's mouths. The music was just starting up again and he could see Kurino slowly moving towards Farron, right before a little tiny blur of silver was at his oldest's side and tugging him towards the dance floor. He watched the crown Princess, seeing the look of anger just bubbling in her eyes and then almost sighed when he saw the small smirk and very smug look on his Goddaughter's face.

Oh, This was trouble in the making. He wished he knew how he was going to stop it, but anytime Kurino seemed to get close enough to cut in, Lucy's eyes darted to the side, the little girl planted a foot and despite letting Farron mostly lead her, swung herself out to make the older boy follow her…or look like he'd messed up the dance.

By the time he was ready to take the children home, Kurino was fit to be tied and barely containing her glare towards the little blonde…who just smiled as innocent as she could and nuzzled Farron's arm. The Ambassador realized one thing: this was going to be something he wished beyond hope ended soon.

~)~)~)~)~)~

Singing, dancing, horse riding, learning to handle a grass runner, her own private studies and then there was piano and harp lessons. He'd tried to suggest other ones, but he'd gotten _that look_ again and had given in. if she wanted to learn more when she got older, she would.

It was two weeks later, after three days of the little blonde being strangely grumpy with everyone that he made a connection after coming back from the consulate after talking with king toma. The king's daughter had been a terror for the man, only to find out she'd had her first cycle. He'd warily thought of Lucy's actions, things slowly clicking into place, because Toma had pointed out that Fiorian girls, in general, seemed to start earlier than most on that sort of thing.

He came into the living room to see all of the boys tied up and the girls sitting with chocolate bars and mugs. He opened his mouth and then shut it because part of him knew he shouldn't find it amusing, but he did. The trays of chocolates, hot cocoa and cookies made him look towards Mister Elan and arch an eyebrow.

The Chef looked at him, then to the little blonde girl before shaking his head and turning. The man pulled out what looked like chocolate strawberry cheesecake muffins. He carefully set them on a tray and then smiled as he brought them out, "here you go, girls."

Lucy gave the man a warm smile and then picked one up, carefully bouncing it from hand to hand before she took a bite and let out a happy sound, "perfect, Mister Elan!"

Arman shook his head, "let them go…we'll start some extra lessons for you next week, Lucy."

The blonde smiled at Arman and nodded, "okay, _Hygge._ " She looked at the boys that were on the floor and then shifted, using one hand as she continued to eat the muffin while untying the closet of the boys to her: Farron.

Farron looked a little scared as he hurried to get the other boys untied and Arman watched as they scattered away from the girls. Arman forgot, truly, how terrifying girls could get and there sitting was, normally, a very beautiful bundle of sunshine that had terrified the boys with probably very little effort.

"Do I wish to know what that was about?" He looked at the girls.

Emzadi blinked slowly, the larger blonde girl just slowly stirring a piece of chocolate into her cocoa, voice soft, almost reverent, "You don't mess with Scary Lucy…and it's true, we all have a scary side…Scary Lucy is real."

Xally nodded as she continued to nibble, "She is, but they ran in and tried to raid the cookies, they deserved it."

~)~)~)~)~)~

Arman knew he shouldn't find it funny, but Nurem training the children had become a bit of a place where he could chuckle at the results. Cris and Emzadi were flourishing well in their abilities. Kaleb was getting training, finding that the results of not doing as well as the Dragon queen wanted would put the boy on his ass.

He watched as Lucy hung upside down from one of the dragon's massive horns, looking like she was scrubbing something as Cris and Emi were sparring on the beach, with Aquarius and Scorpio tossing shots in at the two. The blonde girl didn't seem like she was upset at all.

The Ambassador arched an eyebrow as he watched from the porch, wondering what exactly the girl was up to. She twisted and then slid down, landing in the sand only to squeak and dive as a blast of sand came at her.

The girl narrowed her eyes and looked aggressive before yelping as the two dragon slayers came tumbling over top of her in a wave of water. The three lay there and the small girl mumbled, "I have an elbow in my back…and a hand somewhere I don't think it should be!"

Arman was proud of her, the girl was trying her best to get re-used to males, but at the moment, her Sudehpah was female. They'd agreed to slowly work her into a male one, but it would take time. He hoped that she would grow well and be confident in herself without the fear that had been instilled on her by her father.

When the three untangled themselves, Lucy brushed herself off and grumbled before stalking towards the water and dipping her feet in. She smiled as she shifted and then sat down next to Scorpio, leaning against the Spirit and smiling as his 'tail' wrapped around her. The girl let out a small yawn and squeaked as she was hugged a bit.

"Alright, Brat," Aquarius smiled at the girl, "you're getting tired, that means off to a nap or something, we're going to go for the day."

Lucy pouted up at the mermaid and mumbled, "Okay…" She huffed as the male spirit ruffled her hair and then started to smooth her hair out as best she could, even as the two shimmered out of existence. The small girl let out a yawn that had too much volume for her size and looked about as the other's continued with their "sparring".

She curled her nose a bit and then squeaked as Vander and Bickslow plopped on either side of her. She looked between them and tilted her head cutely, "yeeeeeeeeees?"

"we have an idea," Vander grinned down at Lucy, eyes dancing.

Bickslow nodded, eyes dancing, but his face looking Solemn, "A big idea."

The conversation alone had Arman's Dad senses tingling and he focused his magic, before scowling. The boys were getting smarter as they handed the girl a piece of paper. He listened to her soul and while it had that same withdrawn undertone sound, it lit up suddenly, a joy as her head looked between the two and she nodded.

She nudged both of them with a shoulder and tucked the paper into the pouch she kept her keys in, "I'll work on it…I need a nap."

Vander grinned, "we'll give you a piggy back ride."

Bickslow snorted, "You can, I'm gonna go see if I can tackle Kaleb."

The sunny, sad girl and the mischievous shadow boy watched the Seith go, both blinking slowly and Lucy shook her head, with a soft, fond smile on her lips, "Nap." She eyed Vander for a moment before she moved behind him, flopping against his back.

Vander chuckled and leaned forward, shifting and then rolling to his feet while grabbing her legs. Very well used to Xally or Emzadi for these things, Lucy was nothing. She was small and he enjoyed how she didn't seem to have boundaries with any of them and only them. He'd seen her freeze up when they'd been out, all of the brothers would slide into her dance classes to be her partner at random, sometimes he, Farron and Kaleb all at the same time.

The blonde he carried could dance and she seemed to enjoy it, it was the one time that nothing bothered her. He'd say she was coming along with her horse riding, but it seemed she always ended up a little sore bottomed. Monoceros had been a boon to the girl, the spirit able to 'ride' over the grass sea, though truly, the spirit was a few inches above it, creating no waves in its wake and no disturbance to the ground either when not on the Sea.

When Monoceros was not called out for Riding Lessons, the Spirit took the form of a young woman with silvery hair half coifed in a loose bun on the top of her hair. She didn't look any older than fifteen. Settled on her forehead was a single tear drop surrounded by a silver-gold pendant that had no chain but held the flowing bangs back. Her clothing was a soft swirl of pale silver, white and lavender fabric that was nebulous in volume, sheer and yet showed nothing off; the most dangerous part of her in this form seemed to be her long nails that shimmered.

Amalthea, as she liked to be called, was not a combat spirit. She had very minor healing abilities, but they were in the realm of purification: both magical and poison based. The pale eyed Spirit became a bit of a day time companion to the blonde, easily sweeping her up and holding her, while impishly sticking her tongue out at the boys and grinning.

The Spirit had just popped out as Vander was padding towards the tree line and she stopped, smiling a bit, "Here I thought I would have to carry her."

Vander smirked as he walked, already feeling the faint and soft breathing against his neck, "I got this." He didn't protest when the spirit gently put a hand on the girl's back though, to make sure she didn't fall backwards, "She just needs a nap."

Amalthea nodded as they walked, "I see…well, she has had two gold keys out for a few hours, even just casually, it can be a strain."

Vander gave a small nod as he debated on where to take the blonde for her nap and smiled as he walked away from the sand and found a nice, shade filled spot, "This should be good, other than not hav…" He trailed off as Virgo appeared, laying out a blanket and snorted, "nevermind."

The young man carefully crouched down, taking the help of both Spirits to settle the blond on the blanket and sat down. He wasn't tired himself, but he found a peace being around the Celestial Mage and he smiled softly.

The two Spirits looked at each other and gave small, almost secretive smiles before disappearing in a golden swirl of stardust.

Vander gently brushed her bangs back and smiled. He knew that Farron, Cris and Kaleb all found her intriguing, and he did as well. He was fairly certain the only one that didn't have any sort of crush on her was Bickslow…which just meant one less bit of competition. He grinned as he looked down at the beach, watching his brothers and leaning back. They'd all been watching her, so it was just a matter of which got to help her first.

He'd heard Cris talking with Nurem, the boy confused about his feelings for Lucy, but Nurem had assured him that if she was his mate, he'd know in time, most likely when they both were ready, if it was meant to be. Part of Vander sulked at that thought. How would any of them deal with her being his mate? He knew he wouldn't take it well, but…it was Cristoff, he couldn't stay mad at his brother and, if nothing else, Bickslow, Lucy and he were 'The Three Prankskateers' as Lucy had said one day. There would always be that bond, no matter what.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Lucy settled against the railing to her room as she looked up at the moon, smiling at its almost full state. She let her eyes close, letting the power curl over her. The girl's toes wriggled a bit and she looked around, listening before she grinned took off down the wood and into the sand.

The girl hummed as she finally stood next to the water's edge, watching the water and grinning as she kicked a foot sending a few drops of water everywhere. She rocked a bit on her one foot before she spun and let her head face up. It wasn't long before she cracked open one eye, grinning as she saw Cristoff and held out a hand as she spun.

He chuckled and shook his head, settling down on the sand and taking a breath as his eyes slowly turned silver, warm mist curling in the air. He grinned as he watched her eyes dance, the moonlight catching the more golden tones of her eyes and making them sparkle. The Slayer admitted, he heard nothing from his dragon, but Nurem assured him, with time, the dragon would talk to him. His lips curled softly as he watched the blonde dance a bit, fingers twirling and he smirked as mist rose around them, focusing his magic to watch the delight on her features as he moved the mist about.

Cris watched as the smile on her face widened and her eyes danced before she let out a soft laugh and then her hands slid out with fingers wide. She continued to hum, moving to the beat of the song, letting her movements curl the mist around her. Her magic would be perfect with hers, he was sure and he took a breath as he watched her twirl in the wet sand. He wanted his mate to be her, he truly did, but he knew he had to wait to see what it said regarding the petite blonde.

For now, he'd do right what he was doing, lean back on his elbows, let the mist of his magic curl around them and watch her dance like she was some sort of creature of the stars that had come down to dance for only him. He grinned as he felt her magic and then watched as Pisces curled out of the water, first as a pair of snakes, then as an older woman and a younger male.

The blonde girl grinned and held out her hands, "Dance!"

The male of the pair grinned and Cris knew 'dancing' was going to come with a chase; it always did with the Son of Pisces. The girl let out a squeal and the 'dance' turned into a bit of a cat and mouse dance that was almost tribal and filled with laughter. The slayer smiled warmly, watching what was going on and then smirking as he stood and joined in the little 'chase dance'.


	5. Starlight and Feral Kittens

**Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.**

 **I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).**

 **I own the Storyline. That's it.**

 **On another note: I am thinking of taking on an Editor/Beta for this story. I've a lot of little things and a lot to delve into, but sometimes things don't work out quite well in my head and I'll sit and stare for a few hours trying to grasp what I want.**

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

Kurino was fit to be tied, again; another ball and only **one** dance with Farron! That little _Pet_ was taking his attention, all of his attention. The blonde thing had to be adjusted by now, but whenever she was left alone for more than a few moments, she was shifting uncomfortably and shying away from people.

The moment Farron was at her side though, she was smiling and relaxed. It was driving Kurino crazy. That was Her Farron and he was more concerned with a stupid pet than her! Her mind was going over ways to make sure her Farron was going to be by her side.

She watched them closely most of the night, having told her father she wanted Farron to do her induction two weeks ago, but he'd claimed 'sick' and she didn't buy it. The little Pet wasn't as energetic as it normally was, almost lethargic in it's actions and her eyes narrowed as she saw the thing sniffle.

The Crown Princess had to wonder if the thing had gotten sick. That would be the only reason her Farron wouldn't do something for her. She watched as the thing let out a sneeze and then tugged on Farron's hand gently and her own blood boiled as her Farron put his forehead to the thing's own and frowned. Then the crowd seemed to converge, hiding them from view.

Kurino frowned as she heard her father talking, barely catching the few words of 'I hope she gets better' and inwardly growled. Stupid. Blonde. Pet.

~-00-0-0-0-0-0-

Arman pursed his lips as he talked to the doctor, nodding a bit. He barely listened, realizing what was going on. They had been pushing her to use more and more magic, but it seemed the growth that her magic wanted was too much for her body.

He gave the doctor a smile, "White Sea has more than enough resources and Grenlow is helping my other children. I will contact him." The Ambassador knew what he was going to contact the Guildmaster of White Sea about, right after he talked to Kalperden. The growth wasn't unexpected, but it was expected to take more than the six months that she'd been there. Perhaps it was all the keys? He wasn't sure, she felt strong for the most part, other than the aches and pains that even his children went through, normally with a spike of their magical power.

He stepped into her room, smiling as Cris was sitting there, playing chess and the girl tilted her head a bit, taking a breath. Brown eyes blinked and she smiled at Arman, "I'm feeling better, _Hygge,_ really."

"Good," Arman smiled as he sat on the bed, putting a hand to her forehead. "we're going to get you some extra training for your magic."

Lucy tilted her head the other way and nodded, "okay." She moved a piece without looking at it, "Checkmate."

Cris groaned and his head fell back, "…she's worse than Farron and Kaleb."

Arman chuckled softly and shook his head, "you'll all learn well together." Though he knew that the girl needed specialized training…and hoped he was going to do the right thing.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

Going to the Academe Celestine for a Visit had the little blonde girl blinking owlishly. The pressure in her head lessened as they walked down the streets and she only half listened to Arman and the Dean talk. Her eyes half lidded at the power she could feel curl around her, it eased the ache in her chest a bit, but she could still feel it.

She wasn't aware that the flush she'd had for weeks now was lessening, but both men knew that it meant she needed to be there. It wasn't hard for her to use her magic, in fact, Columbia was on her shoulder, providing a constant drain now. She had so much to do, her studies were coming along decently well in her eyes and Master Grenlow was nice, though she always giggled when Kaleb was put into his place.

When both looked at her, she blinked owlishly, "Huh?"

The men both laughed and Arman shook his head with a small smile, "would you like to spend a bit of time here to learn?"

"How long?" The girl rocked on her feet.

Kalperden smiled warmly, "well, you'd go home on weekends, but we'll have to see how long you're here, to learn and grow."

Lucy pursed her lips and nodded a bit, "okay." She wasn't stupid, this would be lessons about her magic itself. Her nose curled when she felt the pang in her chest and held out a key letting the gold key drain her magic enough that it didn't hurt as much. "Open, Gate of the twins, Gemini."

The two 'dolls' appeared floating around the girl's head and she smiled warmly, "hey you two.." She hugged them "what do you think? Want to lear…" She blinked at the cheers and watched the two dart off. The girl hung her head and mumbled, "I think that's a yes."

The two men laughed, Arman well used to the quirkiness of the spirits that the girl called, "let's get you tested, hmm?"

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

Lucy had dealt with the way that the entire family had taken her having to be at the Academe fairly well, Cris sulked and she'd had to assure them she'd be home every weekend. She needed this though, the ache in her chest eased here.

She walked towards her first set of lessons, humming to herself. She didn't want to be alone, so she had Virgo and Taurus out with her. It provided comfort and some one to talk to; because she wasn't sure she wanted to make friends just yet. She knew she was getting looks, but she'd deal with it later. This also had the added bonus of a drain on her magic container, keeping it from getting to that painful point.

Her first thing had been learning to requip her keys, and that had taken a month. She felt Safer now though, knowing that her keys were safer. She'd gotten a lot of people that wanted to be 'friends' with her, only to ask her to call out her zodiac keys and then ignore her, so she'd taken to keeping to herself. She let out a sigh as she made her way to the library and then let out a squeak as she turned a corner and ran smack into a large body. She prepared for hitting the floor and then opened an eye as she felt being caught. It wasn't her spirits, who she didn't let come into the library with her.

The girl blinked owlishly into the pale eyes and then blurted out, "you've got pretty hair." Her face turned red and she brought her hands to her face as she turned red. She knew it wouldn't be bad, but that being the first thing out of her mouth instead of an apology embarrassed her.

The young man chuckled a bit and helped set her right, "well, should I take that as the reason you ran into me?"

Lucy snorted a bit, realizing the young man was grinning as she peeked out from between her fingers, "yeah, totally…" she could feel the trepidation from being around someone not family and male, but his grin was warm and she righted herself, "…I'm Lucy."

"Hestor, Share pleasure?" He watched her and frowned a bit at her cringe, "I…said something..?"

Lucy shifted and shrugged, "haven't…gone through my induction…" She looked at the floor, "…not ready…" she smiled faintly, "waiting for my magic to be ready, I guess?"

Hestor nodded and then motioned with his head, "want to get some food?"

Lucy rubbed the back of her neck, "I came here for a book.."

Hestor chuckled, "book then food?" he knew of the girl, but there was quite a bit that the rumors hadn't covered, including the shyness that came from not being born Boscan.

Lucy nodded and then darted around him and Hestor watched with a bit of curiosity before he lazily followed after her. She had quite a bit of energy, and if this girl really had zodiac keys, it might be interesting to get close to her...and perhaps find a way to get her keys off of her. his lips curled into a smirk as she bounced ahead of him, yes, it might be fun; friends close, enemies closer, especially when you can get some keys out of the whole process.

~)~)~)~)~)~

Five long grueling months had been hard on Lucy, even coming home on weekends where she'd curl up and snuggle hadn't been quite enough to take that edge off. Being out of the Academe, she felt the ache, though it was no where as close. She would listen to Farron as he'd tell her about everything that went on, relaxing before falling asleep midday. The blonde had become a bit of a 'night dweller' with her time at the Academe. There were all day classes, but it was hard to sleep with the power that curled around her at night.

She was still shy, but the fact that she hadn't gone through her induction had gone around, so there was no worry about that. She had made quite a few friends that were girls, but she had a threshold of being able to deal with them. More often than not, she was found having snarky conversations with Hestor, the two seeming to be at each other's throats verbally, along with some random punches, but it never went further.

Unless, like now, when the two were sparring. Both panted as their magic levels were dropping low, but neither wanted to give in. Lucy snorted as she crouched, wiping dirt off her cheek.

"would you just tap out!" Hestor growled, the slightly older mage glaring across the sparring ring.

Lucy stuck out her tongue as she slowly shifted her weight, "NOPE! Caelum!" She let out a laugh as she sprung forward, the thin sword in her hand turning into a barbed whip that sprung out, "Taurus!"

"FUCK!" Hestor dove out of the way, he did not want to be hurt by either weapon, "Sisters of Ammit! Defend!"

0-0-0-

Arman blinked as he stood, watching the spar, "She…has come far."

Dean Kalperden grinned, "Hestor has been an invaluable training partner for her. He's a bit older, has a bit of an Ego and it's pushed her. The two are at each other's throats some days and others they'll sit and go over magic theory."

Arman sensed something dark within Hestor, festering beneath the boy's outer layers; however, he knew that Kalperden knew what was best, he hoped at least, for his god-daughter. He gave a small nod as he watched the two spar, the spirits going at it even as the mages closed quarters on one another, snarling and fighting, "It's a bit abnormal for Celestial Spirit mages to do this, isn't it?"

Kalperden nodded, "typically, yes, they're holder mages, so many of them are not physically as strong. However, we do promote it here at the Academe, if for nothing else than to learn a deeper bond with…" The man trailed off as Hestor flew back after getting a kick planted in his stomach, "their spirits…these two…just seem to want to take it in close. I assume it has something to do with the strange…rivalry friendship they have."

Arman nodded, watching as the two summoned more spirits, "they're…fine correct?"

"Yes, the excess Magic here allows them to push a bit further…" He watched as the two continued and then everything but the two holding the same spirits was left. "Ah, It looks like they're winding down, they both have their Caelum and Scutum out…"

"I take it this happens often?" Arman was a bit worried as the two went after one another. It was obvious the older boy had an advantage of training, but seeing Lucy twist and bend out of the way of attacks was promising.

Kalperden nodded, "they push each other…" he winced as Lucy went tumbling and landed, Hestor's sword landing between her legs, "she doesn't have a good win record if it gets this far."

-0-0-0-0

Lucy let out a whine as she lay there, gasping and panting. She knew Hestor wasn't in much better shape, but she let out a frustrated sound. "FUCK!"

Hestor grinned and then his head fell back as he laughed, "you have to have your induction first."

Lucy scowled at the laughing male and brought a leg up, smacking the older youth in the head and grumbling as she rolled over and worked to heft herself to her feet, "I'm not ready yet."

Hestor stood, using the back of Lucy's shirt to pick her up and held her slightly off the ground. "we know. We know." He grinned "you'll have plenty lined up when you finally do."

Lucy rolled her eyes, flailing a bit before she was put down due to getting a foot in the larger male's stomach, "blah. Giants. All the damn giants in earthland are around me." She huffed as she started walking, rolling her eyes as the older young man slung an arm over her shoulder. "ooooooooooooff!"

"Nope," Hestor chuckled a bit as they walked, "loser buys lunch, remember?"

Lucy let out a whine as her head fell back, "ugh, I swear." The two were both smiling as they walked though.

~0~0~0~0~

Arman nodded as he stood there, "so she's coming well, how long until she'll be well enough to come home?"

Kalperden looked at the Ambassador for a moment "I'd like to keep her for a few years…" He smiled at the disappointed look in the jade eyes, "But…the current classes end in two months. We'll reevaluate her then, but…between finding a friendly Rival and being here, she's come far. I'd almost wager she'd be better off learning how to use the weapons she uses Caelum to turn into."

Arman nodded, "combat can be done easily. That's part of what she will be able to pick up at White Sea."

The Dean nodded, "then I'd say that's her next step. She needs to refine the skills that she's choosing to use and learn." He smiled "and we don't promote weapon skills, we work on the magic side of learning."

~)~)~)~)~)

Lucy was nervous as she walked with Kaleb through White Sea, she gave half aware responses and then trailed off as she saw the training area. Her brown eyes lit up as she ran over.

 _"lucy…we don't …and you're not paying attention."_

She looked over her shoulder at Kaleb and grinned, _"look! Look at them!"_ her eyes were dancing as she leaned forward over the railing. _"swords and whips and shields and, and…and.."_

Kaleb looked amused and shook his head a bit before he patted her on the head, "well, you've been inducted into White Sea, so if you want to go see if some one can spa-" he watched as she just jumped over the railing, _"Sure, go ahead, run off. The tour can wait, not like the guildmaster didn't say to give you one…"_ He snorted though as he leaned against the railing watching as she leaned from side to side near a few mages, looking at the weapons they were holding.

He was a bit proud that she'd come a long way in eight months. This Hestor person had helped her with her loneliness while at the Academe and apparently had helped her open up that last bit so she wasn't constantly flinching around men. He'd thank the man later, right now, he was suppressing laughter as the little blonde girl was poking at weapons and, by the confused looks on faces, chattering faster than most could process.

Kaleb smirked as a larger male with bi-colored eyes walked up behind her and plucked her up, holding her aloft under her arms. He enjoyed the calm presence of the Beastmaster and to see Lucy wriggling like a pup or kit in the man's hands? It was hilarious to him.

Lucy let out a sound as she was picked up and then let her head fall back. She blinked at the bi-colored eyes for a long, long moment before going limp. "Your eyes are pretty." Then her body seemed to relax more before she shifted her body, a foot coming back so she could push off his stomach and flip up.

She silently thanked Vander and Bickslow for keeping her into Gymnastics and acrobatics as she spun in the air and then squeaked as her leg was caught. Alright, that wasn't part of the plan. She crossed her arms over her chest as she hung, plotting and debating.

Beck chuckled slightly, he'd been doubtful when he'd heard Kaleb describe her like a feral cat, but now? She was very much as he described: curious, wriggly and wily. He lowered her and arched an eyebrow as she finally put her hands out to the ground. The male waited and internally counted off seconds before she turned.

Lucy looked up with wide eyes and a pout that made quite a few breaths catch, "…sorry?"

"Somehow," Beck cleared his throat, "I'm doubtful."

Lucy let out a low whine as she crossed her arms under her chest this time, "…damn." She looked around, "I want to learn to use a weapon better…or a few different ones." She pouted a bit more.

Beck just nodded and internally rolled his eyes. Yes, this was the type of girl that was trouble, however, hopefully he prayed, she'd be able to be tempered. He didn't know what sort of magic she used, but given how she had an obsession with weapons, he assumed it had something to do with that. Kaleb hadn't really said what type of magic his god-sister had, saying that they'd have to learn.

When the wind shifted a bit, that's when Beck barely caught it. A light smell, like the dust on a clear, cloudless, full moon night; it had become known as the smell of 'stardust' and associated with Celestial Spirit Mages and now Beck had a clear idea what the girl used. He blinked a bit as he looked down at her, "why? You have your summons.."

That, he learned was the wrong thing to say. The little girl launched herself at him suddenly and he had exactly what Kaleb described grabbing his hair and shaking him after she'd half scaled his body and wrapped her legs around his chest, "YOU DON'T USE SPIRITS AS A SHIELD!" she paused, "well…maybe Scutum…but Scutum is a shield so that's different!"

The beastmaster's head was rattling as he finally grabbed the girl and held her away from him, contorting his body a bit to avoid the kicks she had. Yup, feral cat was the only way to describe the girl when riled. "Calm down."

Her eyes narrowed as she let out a low hiss and then after a few more times of attempting to wriggle away, she went limp. "…don't wanna."

Beck chuckled a bit, "it's good that you want to learn though." Instead of putting her down, he wrapped one arm around her waist and started carrying her from the training field. The beastmaster smirked as he heard Kaleb laughing and looked up, giving the mindbender a nod.

~)~)~))~

I was asked about Ages, and I had to truly sit and plot this all out. I had to go over essentially everything and base it off Lucy's age. I fudged around a bit trying to figure out age differences. They're probably not 100% accurate with Desna's original Source. There are some events that...Just won't be included, for obvious reasons. Before anyone asks: Yes, all of the zodiac will show up. no, not telling anyone how/when.

And Regarding those that keep requesting ships: I'm not telling, but it could be something you all expect, or...well off the wall, like Hestor/Lucy, or Beck/Lucy...and the last is very tempting, just saying.

Lucy is currently 9

Kaleb is 14 (going on 15 and his induction into the Knights, so...prepare for Jokes about how he looks incoming lol)

Farron is 15, so studies and getting ready to be an ambassador.

Bickslow is going on 13. which means the ban on seith magic is about to come into play.

Emi is 10 1/2 (just a little older than vander)

Xally is 9 1/2

Vander is 10 1/2

Zen (even though he's not in this yet) is currently 12.

Hestor is 13


	6. Salads, Elves and Shopping

**Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.**

 **I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).**

 **I own the Storyline. That's it.**

 **To everyone: thank you, things went well, I'm in an area that people evacuated to, so I've been doing a lot of voluneteer work. we got some storms, and the Smell of the Sea has finally left the air, now it's all continuing to help the people out as we can. This is a bit shorter than normal, but...I didn't get too much time to write this week.  
**

 **Legolas belongs to Tolkien (direct Tolkien Reference)**

 **~)~)~)~)~**

Grenlow truly wondered about things, when he'd gotten Arman's god-daughter in the White Sea ranks, he'd been happy, but to have another flow into the mix was…interesting to say the least. He didn't know Hestor too well, but things had checked out, however watching the two celestial spirit mages tear up one of the training rings was not what he had in mind.

There were sparks as not only their spirits fought, but the two were in and out, darting about the training ring and trying to put the other on the ground. The girl was small and agile, where the male had strength and knowledge on his side. Instinct guided the girl as she bounced off the ground just in time to avoid a blade coming at her and then both blinked at each other as she landed on the end of the sword.

She tapped the blades of her two 'daggers' together as she looked down at the normally taller male, "So uh..tie?"

"not at tie, loser buys lunch," The male let out a growl as he shifted and put weight behind the sword, flipping it up and watching the girl spring into the air, "stop that!" Blade shifting in his hand to careen through the air at the smaller celestial mage.

She let out a squeal as she tucked in on herself and landed, rolling forward just in time to avoid the blade strike for the most part, though she appeared to lose a good foot of hair. She twisted her body as the blade came around again and then rolled between hestor's legs, grabbing his ankles with her hands and then contorting her body to flip herself up and put her legs around his waist.

She swung herself up and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaving her weapons on the ground as she applied careful pressure. She grunted as the man fell back with a snarl and she felt pain lance in her body from the impact and the pressure of the body on top of her.

The little blonde let out a snarl as she held on, feeling the pressure as Hestor arched, trying to use his head to force the breath out of her chest before he passed out himself. "I am NOT paying for lunch this time!"

Hestor's hands came up, trying to get the arms from around his neck and he let out a low growl. He couldn't exactly talk with not being able to breathe too well. He saw the spots in his sight and he was fighting with all he could, but it wasn't long before he slumped.

Lucy let out a sigh, feeling the body go lax and then she dropped her arms. She could feel the other celestial mage's body move with each breath he was taking and she groaned, "I win."

The blonde lay there and mumbled, "…can someone **Please** get him off me?" she huffed at the chuckles and then rolled her eyes as she lay there.

Beck slowly walked out through the ring, "you two done?"

"yup," The blonde grinned as she lay there, "I get lunch on his tab!" she cackled then coughed as she struggled to get the unconscious mage off her, "heeeeeeeeeeeelp."

The beast master shook his head and then hefted the male up, watching the blonde girl scramble to her feet and stretch before brushing herself off, "…is lunch really worth all that?"

Lucy slowly blinked up at Beck, tilting her head as she looked at him for a moment like he asked something crazy, "..yes." she then trotted away towards the lockers, leaving a very confused Young man behind the bruised and cut up blonde.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Cristoff stared at Lucy as she sat at a table in the main guildhall, grinning at the other Celestial mage, Hestor. Something about him made his inner dragon growl in warning. It really was the first real reaction he'd ever gotten from his dragon and that was fine. He had such a harmony with it that he truly was shocked when he heard it.

Lucy was eating an amount of salad that he wasn't sure was healthy, even though the food was. The little blonde let out a moan of delight that had quite a few around her looking over with heavy lidded eyes until they realized who it was. The little bundle of light that was Lucy could capture a lot of eyes and the fact that she truly was flourishing in a lot of ways helped.

"it's a salad! No one should make a sound like that over a salad," Hestor scowled down at the other celestial mage, eyes narrowing.

Lucy slowly looked up at him as she put another bite in her mouth and let out another happy moan, her eyes dancing with mischief as the older mage shifted uncomfortably. She slowly chewed before swallowing, "…the dressing is **amazing** like you wouldn't believe."

"you are a tease," Hestor scowled as he ate his own lunch slowly.

The brown eyes slowly blinked up at Hestor, an innocent, yet owlish look on her features, "I would **never** ….." she trailed off, "…okay, I totally would to get any advantage in battle." Her lips split in a grin as she took another bite of her food, making no sound this time.

Hestor threw his hands in the air, "this shit is why you don't have a lot of close friends, no one wants to put up with this."

Lucy pouted up at Hestor and leaned in, poking his chest, "Then why are you my friend?"

The older Celestial mage huffed a bit, "well it sure isn't your keys. You're like a barnacle. You latch on and don't let go. It's not a choice to be your friend."

There were a few bits of laughter around them and Hestor tried to not scowl as Bickslow draped himself over the small girl, "That's Lucy, yanno?" The Seith grinned broadly, "Though, not sure about barnacle, she's like that stray cat that you want to tame."

Lucy rolled her eyes a bit and stabbed Bickslow's arm with her fork, making him let go before she started eating, "uh huh. I've got claws."

"Yeah, yeah, so, Emi and Xally want a girls day…" Bickslow didn't get any further before the blonde was scrambling away from the two and he blinked, "…uh…"

"You mentioned something that may encompass copious amounts of chocolate, facials and mani-pedis to a girl," Hestor said drolly, "and yet you expected her to stick around?"

"point taken," Bickslow snorted as he looked at the mostly gone salad and picked up a bit, taking a bit and letting out a moan, "…shit, this is good."

Hestor scowled, "it can't be that-" he didn't get to say much more as some of the salad was shoved into his mouth and his eyes lit up. Alright **now** he got the sounds the girl made, "…point taken."

The two pre-teens did not like one another, but Lucy was the common factor in them even talking. Bickslow sat there for a moment and the two stared at each other. The Seith stood, "right, I'm…gonna go.." He picked up the girl's tray and then started towards the bar, uncomfortable. He had looked at Hestor's soul a few times while he was sparring Lucy and he didn't like the darkness that was in the other Celestial mage's spirit, it sent shivers down his spine to see that darkness curl through the bright soul without actually harming it. The mage had taken it in **willingly** and that scared the shit out of Bickslow.

~)~)~))~

Lucy had come back from the Academe for Kaleb's induction into the Knights of the Immaculate light, though she wished she could have been there for all three days, she did have tests and lamented with whines over a comlacrama. He'd rolled his dark eyes at her and she'd grinned, but she was still upset that she wasn't going to be there for the entire thing.

She just blamed them for, honestly, doing it the middle of the week that they had end of semester course tests. She'd rushed to get back for the last day, grinning as she sat with the Pradesh family, playing with Bickslow's and Vander's hair as they waited.

When he came out, they all milled over, Bickslow blinking, "wow, talk about a Fairy Princess look."

Vander grinned, "I was trying to not say it first." He shrugged at the glower from Kaleb, "if it fits, right?"

Kaleb scowled, but Lucy's voice cut through the air, her hand to her forehead in a dramatic gesture "He was as tall as a young tree, lithe, immensely strong, able to swiftly draw a great war-bow and shoot down a Nazgul, endowed with the tremendous vitality of Elvish bodies, so hard and resistant to hurt that he went only in light shoes over rock or through snow, the most tireless of all the Fellowship.." her lips quirked in a grin, "Legolas, son of Thranduil, king of Doriath." She gave a flourishing bow. "We welcome you into our midst."

Kaleb looked at the smaller blonde for a long moment, "you are a literary terror."

Lucy's laughter bubbled, "What? C'mon, you were pretty good looking before…but now? In platinum blonde and pretty, pretty lavender eyes?" she tilted her head, eyes dancing. "Elf boy."

"well, I guess it's hard to tell a male elf from a female one, right?" Vander grinned as he leaned against the blonde's head, "jeeze, how is it you're still **short**."

Lucy made a few mocking sounds and stomped on Vander's foot before slipping away and then hugging Kaleb, "Congrats, Elf boy." Her eyes were soft, despite the teasing, "can't wait to dress you up, we can totally do spa days now."

Xally grinned as she joined into the hug, "mani-pedi?"

"Face masks and mud baths," Emzadi purred as her arms wrapped around Kaleb from behind and he wasn't sure it was full blown fear, but apprehension that slowly rose in him. "And shopping…" oh, there it was. Dread.


	7. Cuddling, Tragedy and Ice Cream

**Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.**

 **I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).**

 **I own the Storyline. That's it.**

 **~)~)~)~)~**

Another Class Session, another eight months of hard work that had Lucy Regretting much, especially when all her muscles hurt. She had just opened her second origin up a week before the session ended and spent the last week recovering and then an additional week there making up anything she missed or had to do for the end of term.

She had an evening lecture and that was it, she'd spend the better part of the day around her Family and White Sea, training physically and practicing in the rings at white Sea, pushing herself as much as she could before she poked and prodded a Teleport mage to take her back to the Academe for the lecture and sleep.

The Previous weeks, the lectures on using the stars to find out indications of the Future from the stars and they'd all frowned when it showed something bad was going to happen. It was never truly able to narrow down **what** but it gave an indication that something big and dark was going to happen. Lucy had been mulling it over as she drummed her fingers on her chair.

The blonde was the only one not doing something. Vander was off in some sort of advanced Sudehpah lessons that she knew she should ask about, but her mind was too far distracted. Emi and Cris were training with Nurem; Xally was in her private studies while Kaleb was at White Sea…training? She truly wasn't sure. It had been a long week and her mind wasn't working well at multi-tasking due to the strain of the last week.

She let out a sharp breath as a hand rested on her shoulder and looked up. She smiled warmly at Farron, "hey."

"Muffin for your thoughts?" He smirked as he sat on the arm of the plush chair.

Her laughter rang in the air, "decent offering…just…you know how I was taking that lecture about how you can tell if something major, either good or bad, is coming from reading the stars?" She smiled as he nodded and handed her a muffin. The small blonde slowly picked at the muffin, "Something…big…and dark is coming, Farron…it's…there's a lot of worry." She took a breath and sighed, shifting to lean into him and letting out a low murr as his arms curled around her.

She missed this part of being around the others: The hugs, the touching. She wasn't touch starved, but it always seemed like it around them. She wasn't unhappy, quite the opposite, in fact, but…it always seemed like a hug made her want more, made her body demand more. At ten and a half, she was still debating on her induction, when she'd feel ready and she felt confident it was soon, but the Star Reading had her too on edge to think about doing it. Celestial Mages and their actions could easily affect the long flow of 'Things that will be' and she didn't want to take any chances.

She let out a yelp as Columbia appeared and took the letter. Her eyes roamed over the letter, pursing her lips. She'd half gotten to know another person; a boy just a little older than she was that was working around the grounds. He was shy and truly didn't talk much, but when she needed a quiet and calm person to talk at, She went to the steel eyed boy and the girl he loved. Things were quiet at the Academe and she was glad for it, learning in the smaller groups made it easier to learn period. Yes, there were still lectures that were highly gone to, but those were far and few between.

Farron arched an eyebrow, "do we have to start screening your letters?"

Lucy waved a hand as she smiled up at Farron, "It's a school friend. He's very quiet, very nice and very much already in love." Her eyes danced as she sat there, "it's adorable."

Farron shook his head, a slight look of amusement on his features, "Alright. So is there anything we need to worry about?"

The blonde girl sat there, letting out a soft hum, "something 'dark' was revealed in a star reading…but…" she trailed off and shrugged, "it's not like it can be pinpointed too well, just that something **bad** is going to happen. Whatever it is."

~)~)~))~)~)~)~

It wasn't three months later when things went bad. Lucy had been spending from after Lunch until breakfast at the Academe, mumbling to herself and half brushing Hestor off when the man came to make sure she ate.

He gave a sigh as he watched her and then moved to lean over, wrapping his arms around her waist and hefting her up. He didn't listen to her indignant screech as he tossed her up and then slung her over a shoulder before walking out.

Lucy's hands beat on his back a bit, "I was busy!"

"you were about to starve yourself…" He spoke softly, "Besides…a guild that was mostly Seith…went rogue." Hestor made a face, "Started…kidnapping and leaving husks of bodies in their wake."

Lucy went completely still, "Seith…how is…the government…"

Hestor shook his head, "an uproar, but…I'd say this is going to be a bad outcome. Way too many people have ended up dead."

Lucy went limp as she was carried and mumbled, "fuck."

"After your induction," Hestor's lips quirked, then he flinched at the double open palmed smack on his back. "you're a bit rude."

Lucy shrugged a bit, "I need to eat and get home…I'm sure _Hygge_ and the others are already…running around doing things, but…I want to get home. I **need** to get home."

"is this going to be something hair brained?" Hestor carried her, even as he got two trays of food. The young man moved to put the trays down and then put the smaller blonde down. He stared her down with an arched eyebrow before he sat.

Lucy pursed her lips a bit as she sat, "I don't know…" She shrugged, "I mean…maybe…possibly…"

"most likely," Hestor rolled his eyes, "but I get wanting to spend time with your family."

She went to get up, but the other Celestial Mage put a hand on her head and forced her to sit. He never stopped eating his food but looked at her, "Food first, then everything else. Otherwise, you're going to starve."

Lucy let out a low growl and grumbled as she sat, sulking as she worked to finish her food as quickly as she could.

~)~)~)~)~)~

By the time Lucy got back to the Pradesh estate, there was chaos; semi-controlled Chaos, but still chaos. She crossed her arms on her chest and sighed faintly with a shake of her head before she moved towards Bickslow's room. She smiled softly to him as she saw the fear in his eyes and moved to hug him.

"I don't…want to go," the blue haired young man said softly.

Lucy let out a reassuring hum as she let him half rock with her, "I know…but you know…I've got a way to get letters back and forth thanks to you guys." She looked up at him, "we can keep in touch, right?" her eyes were soft, "And I know _Hygge_ will find a way to make sure you can come back and be safe, okay?"

She could almost **taste** the fear in the air and she continued to hug Bickslow. She had a feeling that whatever was happening wouldn't be smoothed over too quickly. When it came to the government it was rarely a fast thing, that was just a fact of life. She gave him a tight hug and mumbled, "we'll find a place to get you safe…" Her lips drew into a thin line, "there's always the Konzern. It's a good place to hide out a bit."

"really?" Bickslow frowned a bit and shook his head, "I don't know…"

"there's a small staff there, so they'll be able to help you and there's a few mage guilds that you can go to as well." Her eyes danced, "I always wanted to join Fairy Tail because Mama talked about them." She nudged him, "They're good people….and I can always visit to check on the Railways."

Bickslow let out a low sound, "you could get in trouble."

Lucy arched an eyebrow and then poked the young man's shoulder, murmuring, "you're family…" she smirked, "and use what there is at your disposal, okay?"

Bickslow nodded a bit and sighed, "Okay."

What Lucy wouldn't know, is that when Bickslow was finally 'smuggled' out of the country two weeks later, there was a fight and the boy never did make it to the konzern. They'd agreed to write after a month, just to let him settle in.

~)~)~)~)~)

Letters had been gathered and Lucy narrowed her eyes at people in and out. They were poking around and when they tried to get into the ornate box she had, her hand slammed down on it.

"what is in there?" The woman that was staring down at her looked suspicious.

Lucy pursed her lips, "Letters to my dead mother, a way to honor her even though she's gone."

The woman blinked for a moment and held up her hands, "Alright, my apologies."

The little blonde watched the woman leave the room with narrowed eyes. She was glad that she did the letters to her mother. She had a good place to hide the letters from the Pradesh Family to Bickslow until they got them all together…and the reply letters for when they came.

She took a breath as she sat there, letting her shoulders relax. She understood that they were looking for Bickslow, but they didn't have any idea where to look past the family home and for information that they could get. However, he didn't do anything wrong…it wasn't fair for him to be punished because of his magic. She knew Arman and Farron were going to do everything they could to get Bickslow back home, but…all they could do was wait and she **hated** waiting, especially for one of her Partners-in-Crime.

~)~)~)~)~)~

Lucy stared at Vander for a moment over her ice cream, "…say again?"

The dark haired male grinned as he licked at his ice cream cone, "I need a practice partner, for my Sudehpah training."

She slowly arched an eyebrow as she licked her cone, "and you felt the need to tell me this because…?"

"you'd be readily available!" He grinned wider and then blinked as he had strawberry ice cream shoved up his nose. "COLD!"

Lucy clapped her hands together, "I'll have my induction when I'm ready. I'm not quite ready yet." She shrugged slightly.

Vander wiped at his face, scowling, "I didn't say that to rush you! You wasted good ice cream!"

Lucy shrugged, "Sorry, not sorry." She crossed her arms and sat back, staring at him. She glanced around the guildhall for a moment, "I've got a lot to do…and I know I should soon, but something still seems…" she shrugged, "I miss Bixy, a lot."

Vander let out a sigh and moved to side hug the smaller blonde, "I know you do, we all do, but at least you've made it so we can keep in touch…and he's doing well, yeah?"

Lucy curled his nose, "he's being called a pervert…"

Vander let out a low hum, "why don't we see about going to visit…you've got a legal reason to go there..." He shrugged, "Visit the place he's at and come back with a lighter heart?"

Lucy looked around again smiling as she waved to Beck as the large beastmaster walked across the guildhall, "…sounds like a plan."

Vander's lips quirked and he leaned in purring in her ear, "like what you see there?"

Lucy scowled and put a hand on Vander's face, shoving him away, "Oh, my stars!"

"I'd totally do him," the shadowquip grinned, "good choice there!"


	8. Shedding Childhood, Visits and Research

**Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.**

 **I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).**

 **I own the Storyline. That's it.**

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Lucy was nervous; she'd taken deep breaths as she calmed her heart. This was a big moment in her life and she knew it. She knew what her native Fiore would think, but she refused to be bound by those thoughts any longer. She'd grown past what her home country probably would have been able to allow her to become. She took a few more deep breaths as she tied her robe around her body and looked at herself in the mirror. She patted her cheeks lightly and gave herself a nod before turning to look at the door to the room.

The blonde took another moment before she stepped out. She could do this, she knew she could. She smiled at Orion and her female Sudehpah as she did so and then let out a whoosh of nervous breath as she looked at the green haired man waiting for her. Lucy couldn't help the blush as she slowly walked towards Beck and tucked a bit of hair back.

Orion took a moment to draw the two Sudehpah back, he'd already explained that Celestial Spirit mages were a bit unique in that while they could be guided, their magic was connected to so much of their life that it was truly something they needed to do with just the knowledge they had. He watched the girl pad across the room and stop in front of Beck and then stare up at him. The height difference wasn't necessarily ideal…but…well, the girl had made a choice and the Spirit was proud of the blonde.

Lucy took a deep breath and smiled before her hands went up, slowly curling along the beastmaster's chest, taking it in. Her smile was warm, inviting, yet had an innocent quality to it. She traced his muscles slowly before the smile turned impish, sexy and almost coy and her body shifted, her foot hooked behind one of Beck's legs and she put a bit of pressure on his chest, giving a shove and sending him back onto the bed.

Beck blinked slowly and watched as the small blonde crawled up his body, "that…was unexp-"

Lucy didn't want talking, and she grinned into the kiss, nipping gently at Beck's lower own, purring at the taste. Her eyes danced as his hands started to roam and she let out a very small moan. The blonde went with what she knew, what she'd been taught and spent her time exploring the other's body, while allowing Beck to do the same. She was half shy, blushing from time to time, but she never seemed to pull back, she kept herself going forward, never looking back.

~)~)~)~)~

Vander just stared at Lucy for a long moment, taking in the little bruises here and there as she washed up. He wasn't sure what to say, but she looked like she got the last of Mister Elan's cookies as she rinsed her hair, "…went well?"

Lucy looked over at Vander, lips curling into a very Cheshire cat like grin as she finished cleaning up and then hummed in an affirmative. She grabbed a towel and slowly started to dry herself off.

"you're killing me here…" Vander let out a whine as he watched her wrap silks around her body.

The blonde shrugged a bit as she finished putting the veil dress in place, "I don't kiss and tell." She grinned at him as he rolled his eyes and then walked over with a bit of a bounce in her step before he arms curled around his shoulders, "aww, Van, don't get all pouty, one day I'll talk about it." She winked, "maybe."

He wrapped his arms around her and arched an eyebrow back as he gave a lazy grin, "one day? Why not today?"

Lucy snorted softly and smacked Vander's chest before she slid out of the room, "because right now, it's my special memory." She winked over her shoulder, "come on, we've got a ship to catch, I've scheduled a talk with the man that _Hygge_ has watching the Railways already, I need to get going and I can't go alone."

"Just me?" Vander walked after her, slowly walking around her as she paused, "it'll be a fun trip if it is."

There was a sigh and Farron spoke, "no, someone needs to be responsible, so I'm going with you two."

Lucy let out a bubbly laugh and bounced over to Farron, leaping at him in a hug and letting out a squeal as he swung her a bit, "sounds like fun! After we get done…we can go talk to Bix!"

"now that, little star," Farron smiled, "sounds like a very good plan."

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Lucy hummed as they walked through Magnolia, the blonde unaware of the looks she was getting. She truly didn't care if there were scandalous looks thrown her way. Her body was developing nicely and she was **proud** of it.

Farron was walking next to her, looking around curiously, "you're sure this is where he's at?"

Vander let out a low sound as he moved, "hope there's something fun to do…"

Lucy waved a hand as loud sounds she'd come to semi-associate with a Mage's Guild came from ahead of them. The building wasn't a bad size, especially as far as the city itself went, but it was no White Sea. She looked semi-smug as they walked inside and people stopped talking.

She put her hands on her hips as she looked around and then called out, "Bixy! I came here to see you!"

There were startled sounds and then a helmeted head popped over the railing. She noticed the movement and she looked less than impressed as she spoke, voice flat, "…you look fucking stupid."

Vander choked and laughed, putting a hand to his mouth. Well he hadn't expected her to be quite so blunt about it.

The Seith's mouth opened and closed before he crossed his arms and looked down at her, "and you look like you've been bitten up, go camping last week?"

Her pale pink painted lips quirked, "well, I did kind of Rough it." She purred as she slowly started towards the stairs and then put a hand on the railing. She stopped at the growl and looked at the large blond man, "yes?"

"S-class or their teams only," The teen looked down at her, scowling.

Lucy tilted her head and then kept moving, "family, out of the way."

"I don't think you heard me, Blondie…"

Lucy looked up at him, looking not at all intimidated, "Farron's better built than you, Kaleb could beat your ass. Move it, growls-a-lot."

Vander spoke softly, "who thought she could get so sassy after her induction?"

Farron gave a small smile, indulgently watching the blonde, "I'd say she did. She's gained a lot of confidence lately."

She stepped right into his space, speaking in a low tone, "I know you can hear me. I know those growls, I've grown up with **two** dragon slayers." The small female smirked as the larger blond paled slightly, "now…either you let me see Bix…or I swear…I'll blow what's obviously a secret right out of the water."

"I could fry you before you do," The male narrowed his eyes, a growl threatening to rise in his chest.

"punishment, hime?"

The blond teen started and half turned at the new voice and Lucy ducked around him, "not yet, Virgo! Thank you for the assist! We'll talk about a reward later!" she launched herself at Bickslow and let out a squeal as she was caught and swung.

Vander chuckled a bit and leaned against the railing, "So…you going to stop the rest of the family that's here?"

The blond teen let out a sigh and turned, stalking after the smaller blonde with an obvious goal in mind. "Look, Blondie!"

Bickslow looked over her head at Larger male, "…it's my family, boss…" his voice had an almost unnoticeable pleading edge to it and held the small blonde close.

"Fine," He sat down, scowling as he watched the little girl. By his reckoning, she couldn't be more than seven.

Bickslow smiled warmly, "Thanks, Laxus." He sat down, pulling Lucy into his lap, "So, Lucy...?"

Lucy grinned brightly, giggling as she watched the group of the corner of her eye, "Induction is done. Lots of stuff going on at home…" she let her forehead rest against his after yanking off the helmet, "miss you."

Bickslow grinned, "oh, man, the guys are gonna be eaten up, aren't they?"

"Bix, c'mon man, she's what? Seven?"

Lucy looked offended as she put a hand to her chest, "I am twelve in a few months, thank you very much!"

Vander lazily moved to sit down by Bickslow and grinned, slinging an arm over the taller youth's shoulders, "she's sassy now."

"she was sassy before," Farron leaned against the railing close by, taking in the small group there. His eyes stopped on Freed for a moment and he nodded before looking back to his siblings and Lucy, "but she definitely got more confident."

Lucy shrugged a bit as she sat there, "say what you will." She let out a dramatic sigh and flopped backwards, giggling as Bickslow yelped and moved to grab her before she fell right off his lap, "but…I'm just happy to be visiting.."

Freed cleared his throat, "Miss Lucy, might I suggest something more modest?"

Vander snorted, "and this is why Fiore sucks, we've got to get you back to Bosco, Bixy."

Bickslow cackled and then grinned as the blonde flung herself up and wrapped herself around him, "when it happens, it happens, we can write, so it's not…that bad."

Lucy nuzzled his neck as she continued to straddle him, "Miss you lots though."

Farron smiled softly, "we all do. We have to leave tomorrow morning though."

Bickslow frowned a bit, "well, let's do something." The Seith stood up, chuckling softly as the little blonde wrapped her legs around his torso, "…she's still a monkey."

Vander grinned lazily as he pushed off the railing, "she's gotten worse."

Lucy looked over Bickslow's shoulder, making a motion with two fingers towards her eyes and then towards Laxus, smirking as she was carried down the stairs. It only widened as the larger blond scowled at her.

~)~)~)~)~)~

Lucy stood at the train station, looking up at Bickslow as they waited to board, the train was there that would take them to the border town that would take them to where they could get an airship back to Palerno. She held his face in her hands, "don't do anything dumb, okay?"

"I'll try not to," Bickslow grinned as he kissed her forehead then handed her a tied bundle of letters, "This is for everyone."

Lucy grinned, "I'll pass them out when we get back." She looked over her shoulder as she heard Vander call and then took a breath, "we'll talk soon, Bix." She held out a hand and the pinky was out.

Bickslow grinned, hooking his own with hers, "promise." He then ruffled her hair and turned her, patting her back to get her going. He stood there, watching as the train boarded and then left the station.

He turned and yelped as he came face to face with Laxus, "…boss, hey…"

"who was that," Laxus just scowled as he crossed his arms on his chest, "and I don't mean her name, Bix."

Bickslow tilted his head, "Lucy? My god-sister…" He shrugged, "She's really sweet most of the time…why?"

Laxus gave a small nod, "okay." He turned and walked off, leaving Bickslow confused as he stood there.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Returning home with the bundle of letters brought smiles to everyone's face as she passed them out and then wandered to the kitchen. She grabbed the mail she'd gotten and looked through it, pursing her lips as she did so. Letters from the Academe, Letters from Hestor. The blonde smiled as she moved to sit and absently looked through the letters, listening to everyone chuckle over whatever was written in their letters. She never asked, never read them, but did put them in the one box for safekeeping. She let out a low hum as she read through a few things.

"Jewel for your thoughts?"

Lucy jumped and lashed out, blinking as her hand was caught by the wrist and she looked sheepishly at Kaleb, "no way, Elfboy, you'd just take it as an invitation to get into my head." She leaned forward though, kissing his nose and watching him blink, tugging her hand back as his grip loosened just enough. She curled her legs up under her and put the letters in her lap, "Very important and super secret Celestial mage stuff. Can't share."

Kaleb shook his head, leaning on the back of her chair, "Thank you, Lucy, I know we say it all the time, but it truly means a lot for us to be able to keep in touch with Bix."

She gave him a warm smile, "I don't mind, Kaleb, really, you guys got me that key and if I can make good use of it I will…and this is the perfect thing for it."

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Lucy strolled down a walkway at the grand library, looking through books. She'd gone out alone, which truly, in Bosco was no issue. She'd gotten approached a few times, smiled and shook her head with a very gentle turn down. She didn't have the time and she'd told each so.

She scoured the shelves as she walked, moving as fast as she could without running or jogging and tried to find the right area. Eventually, she found what she wanted and moved one of the sliding ladders over, scaling up it and then grabbing a few old leather bound tomes.

"if I had a copy of Crux's key, this would be so much easier," She mumbled to herself.

"If you had that key, no one would ever see you here."

The voice startled her and she let out a squeak as she lost her balance and fell backwards. Her eyes closed and she let out a yelp as she fell, only to grunt as she was caught. Slowly, she opened her eyes and then grinned, "Hestor!"

The other celestial mage smirked at her, "Who else?" he shrugged as he set her down, "So what's the topic for today?"

Lucy straightened her clothing out and carefully picked up the books, "looking for major celestial happenings. Trying to see if anything will effect our magic in the next few weeks."

"you're plotting something." It wasn't a question, Hestor knew the other blonde far too well by this point.

She rocked on her feet and grinned, "always."

"not going to tell me?" He tilted his head, brushing his hair back and waiting.

Lucy debated and then grinned, "let's go get some food, then we can share the books and I can give you my theory in the privacy of one of our rooms."

Hestor arched an eyebrow as he watched her go and used his own longer strides to catch up with her, "oh? Isn't that dangerous?"

The smaller blonde shrugged a bit, "maybe? Who knows." She bumped her hip against his, "we're just sharing research."

"We could share pleasure."

Lucy missed half a step and then coughed, "after I run my theory past you."

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~

A little late, yes, but I was trying to figure out a few things on where I wanted to go .

and the Lucy/Beck scene just refused to be written. Muses went out for coffee in Paris or something, took them most of the week to get back to me.


	9. Hearts of Dragons

Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.

I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).

I own the Storyline. That's it.

As Michael is going to be swinging close by me at Cat 1 to Tropical Storm levels, I'm going to post this a day early. Not to say I won't be around, but I don't want to end up not posting this week because I go "maybe it'll be fine".

~)~)~)~)~)~)~ Chapter 9 ~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Lucy took two months off at the Academe when she heard about Emi and the death of her first love. She'd been rooting for both of them, if she was truthful. As it was, she was sitting in Emi's room, just letting her hands curl through the older girl's hair, allowing the other's mind to drift.

It was horrible, from what happened to the fact that they were trying to say Emi did it on purpose. Her eyes were dark as she sat there, keeping herself as calm as she could. She looked down at the dragon slayer and pursed her lips. So much had happened and she wasn't sure how to help the other short of just being there. It was a horrible thing and Lucy knew she could never imagine that happening to her, she wasn't sure she'd be much better if she saw someone she cared for dying from...what was supposed to be an act of love.

The smaller blonde moved to grab an ice cube and lightly run it along the larger blonde's lips, smiling a bit as a pink tongue darted out and she kept doing so until the cube was fully melted. With a small sound she moved to lay down, hands still curling through the other's hair. Her own eyes were filled with sadness as she looked into now bitter burnt orange orbs instead of the normally intense and bright orange that reminded her of a mix between a persimmon and a tangerine.

She knew it wasn't going to be an easy recovery, emotions rarely did recover so quickly, but she would be there while she could, her classes be damned. It had been two weeks and she wished she knew how to help more, but she at least could help watch over Emi when the others had things to do and all she needed really was a book for when the other blonde was sleeping. She had Lyra out as often as she could, the spirit happy to play music to try to help Emi. There were tears and eventually...there was laughter.

The laughter at the start of the second month was the turning point for Emzadi, it was the point that she wasn't fully healed, but enough to venture out. Lucy wasn't sure what was going on legally, but she knew that Arman wouldn't let this be brought back badly on her.

Three days after the laughter, Emzadi had drug her and Xally shopping. The smaller girls collapsing as soon as they gotten in the living room that evening. The dragon slayer was perfectly fine as she skipped up the stairs. Xally groaned as she lay there and when Vander poked his head over the couch, she scowled up at him.

"Not a word," The dark haired girl said, voice exhausted.

Vander shrugged, "it couldn't have been that...bad…" He trailed off as Lucy's hand came up and then tapped on the couch a few times, "...was that a tap out?"

Xally nodded solemnly, "It was. Scary Lucy has nothing on Shopping Therapy Emi…"

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

Hestor slowly looked at the slender and delicate body that was curled against him and he couldn't help but run his fingers through the golden hair. He knew he had dark goals in life, needed to bring their type of magic back to where it was once long ago at any cost. While he had done several challenges for keys and won, he'd never looked back at his actions, waiting until one challenge finished to give his own. He had no doubt in his skills, it was simply strategic. He wouldn't stop these actions, but he supposed this was the one other mage he would never do something like that to.

He snorted in his head, this woman wouldn't even accept such a thing and, knowing her, she'd give him a sour look and kick him right in the nuts. She didn't see the spirits as a lot of people did, and she'd gone off quite a few times when she'd come across the formal challenges going on. With her birthday coming up, he'd decided that the duplicate keys he'd gotten over the last year would be given to her.

The man still had plans, darker plans, but being around her, he could put them aside for a few hours, or however long they were together. The moment she left his presence though, he found the darkness in his very soul, the drive that wanted him to kill and amass keys returning. The Sisters of Ammit didn't care either way, but they were curious about the young woman, enough that they demanded to come out during their spars, wanting to push, prod and see how the girl was growing.

As she shifted, he slowly ran a hand up and down her back, watching as she seemed to be lulled into a deeper sleep. He'd honestly dreamed of the previous night the first time he met her, though at the time it had been to catch her off guard and take her keys. In a way, it was both frustrating and not that he'd become what one could suppose was a friend to her. She simply had that inner light that drew you to her and Heavens Forbid if you got her angry.

Hestor slowly closed his eyes, just relaxing beneath the light covers and smiled as he relaxed in the darkness, physical, mental and spiritual. He could almost sense her light, all Celestial Mages had to have light souls, it was just a matter of what else was drawn into them over the years, or what keys they acquired. With her having so many of the Zodiac, there was a warm light, the light of wanting to protect and soothe that drew people in, that made you want to trust her even if you knew you shouldn't.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~

"Presca!" Lucy squealed as she made a running leap at the dark haired older male, laughing as she was caught.

The quiet youth rolled his eyes and then looked at Gwen, having only half a moment to blink as the blonde was gone and giving the other young woman a hug, "Hello, Lucy, I take it you're excited about something?"

Gwen chuckled a bit, "when isn't she?"

The blonde bounced on her feet as she let the other woman go, "yes, yes I am!" She kept hold of the other woman's hands and was bouncing around, making the other turn, "there's a few things of note coming up! Happy things!"

Presca crossed his arms on his chest and arched an eyebrow, "well?"

"my birthday! Summer! Swimming!" she let out a happy laugh, "all things that are great!" She leaned in towards Gwen, speaking in a stage whisper, "So…how are you two doing?" Brown eyes danced with Glee as both blushed and she laughed softly, then she hugged them both, "I'm happy for you two."

"you're here for another reason though," Presca arched an eyebrow as he looked at the small young woman.

Lucy rocked on her feet and nodded, "mmhmm, I'm going to leave for the summer, so…" she put both hands in front of her, clasping them under her chin, "keep me updated, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase?"

Gwen chuckled softly and nodded, "we will. You go and have your fun." The two watched the blonde bounce off with a small chuckle, "she's still got quite the bit of energy."

Presca wrapped an arm around Gwen, "now if only I could drain some of that off and bottle it…"

"You'd make a fortune," the two shared a laugh, knowing it wouldn't ever happen, but it was a good joke when it came to the overly energetic blonde.

~)~)~)~)~)~)

Lucy yawned as she tried rolled over, classes at the Academe were on a month break and she was home. The blonde blinked as the arms around her made it near impossible to move and she took a moment to take in the world around her without opening her eyes. Arms around her, muscular and masculine, one from each side, so she was trapped between two bodies; no mint in the air, so neither of them was Cris. One could be Vander, as he had always had this thing for sneaking into her room with Bickslow at night; however, Bickslow was in Magnolia, so the other couldn't be him. She tried to think on where everyone was, Farron was with Arman on a Diplomatic mission that left the day before and lunch had been a huge affair. That left Kaleb. One hand moved out behind her and she felt the silky hair and grinned at a very familiar sound. He was up, most likely just refusing to move and not wanting to wake her.

"morning, Elfie" She said softly.

He shook his head a bit, "honestly…"

Lucy wriggled before she managed to find a comfortable way to look at him and then let out a squeak as Vander's body curled around her own; she arched an eyebrow and grinned at him. Her hands went out and she tugged his head down, kissing his forehead and keeping her voice low, "it's a term of endearment. Promise."

He gave her a soft smile and returned the gesture, relaxing a bit before he stretched, "I know." He tapped his temple and smirked at the roll of brown eyes. He wanted to ask if she had plans for the future, but whenever anyone asked, even their father, she skirted around the issue like there was no reason to truly worry about it; perhaps that's what worried them the most. She was smart, she enjoyed her life, but she always seemed to go off on random tangents for learning. He was also fully aware that going into her head to look for these would break her trust. "plans for the day?"

Lucy let out a low hum, "bath, breakfast, beach?"

There was a sleepy and lazy mumble behind her, the voice low and husky as Vander slowly rose out of sleep, "that's three Bs. What's after them?"

Lucy let out a soft chuckle as she lay there, "don't know, got a month so…"

~)~)~))~~

Bickslow sighed as he looked at Cana, "what?" he slowly sipped the beer in his hand, side eyeing the woman from beneath his helm.

"who was she?" The brunette grinned, "I've never seen anyone like that before!"

The Seith debated on the answer as he took another draw out of his mug "A good friend from back home." He grinned wickedly at the card mage and watched her eyes dance. He pat Cana on the shoulder and stood before making his way back towards where his team was on the second floor and away from the rest of the guild. He rolled his eyes when he heard Natsu saying there was a strange yet familiar scent in the air.

He knew he'd have to make sure to write about it in his letters home. He smiled when he got up onto the balcony and sat with his team, arm over the railing and watching below.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Lucy had traveled back to the Academe for the Meteor shower. Even though her birthday was the next day, she'd been adamant about this. It was the best place for watching it and she wanted to be around others that shared the same view. She knew her god-family could, but it was just one of those things that she wanted to do in the best place she found for watching the stars. Cris had come, becoming giddy and she had grinned broadly as he settled on one of the rocks around the millennial fountain.

She had another motive for dragging Cris there, with Nurem leaving a few months earlier, he needed to be able to actually not think on that. This was the perfect distraction, in her eyes. Plenty of Magic, plenty of nice people, plenty of things to distract him from the sadness he'd been going through. She and Emi both missed the massive dragon, but Cris had been hit the worst; she knew he'd not admit it for awhile, but he sulked around for weeks in sadness before he steeled himself and decided that he'd become stronger and stronger to make the Dragoness proud.

She was settled with him on one side and Hestor on the other, the young woman laughing as she watched the stars. A lot of them were magic drunk and with some wine being passed around a little bit normal drunk. She had a glass in her hand and was slowly sipping it over the course of the evening as they waited. Her eyes were shining brightly with warmth that filled the dozen people there.

A happy sound tore from her as the first streaked across the sky near Cancer and her eyes lit up with magic as it answered the celestial bodies; in fact, when Cris looked around, each of the mages had a similar reaction, even his own seemed to rise to answer the falling stars, for him it was an almost religious experience, if he was honest, and the fact that the entire other dozen people there all shared it, made it even more for him.

It was an amazing feeling for him, feeling the swell of magic from the heavens at each bright streak across the sky, then there was a loud whooshing sound as a large shooting star came across the sky and all eyes followed the bright green trail, eyes lighting up. It didn't follow the path the other's did through Cancer, this one screeched across the sky, all eyes lighting up and watching as it streaked through Draco.

Cris felt odd as he put a hand to his chest, his magic almost twisting and he heard a startled sound and a choked off cry. His head whipped about and he stared as Lucy's eyes were glowing brightly, body arched. Hestor was cradling her with a startled and very worried look in his magically backlit eyes.

"Lucy?!" Cris scrambled over, bringing his magic to bear to see if something was wrong and his dragon let out a whimper as nothing was found, but there she was, mouth open in a silent and choked scream. He took deep breaths, trying to keep himself calm as her tense body relaxed, "…her room. I have to call Dad."

Hestor frowned a bit and looked at the sky again, eyes narrowing a bit before he carefully picked her up. He shook his head, "infirmary." He took a breath as he slowly climbed out of the water, the lunar slayer following after him; his lips were drawn in a grim line and it was obvious the blond man was thinking.

"what?" Cris frowned a bit as he kept a hand on Lucy's forehead.

The male celestial mage scowled a bit, "how is her magic."

"a bit too lo…oh…" Cris' brow furrowed a bit, "are you feeling drained?"

Hestor gave a small nod, "A bit of a pull on my magic, yes…" now, he mused, it all made sense why she was excited and apprehensive for the meteor shower. She'd felt strange for weeks and had wanted to see if something was coming. He'd thought it was just a bit of excess from the stars and the Academe, but no, it was something else. "there wasn't supposed to be anything going towards Draco tonight…"

Cris furrowed his brow as he walked, thinking and then his thoughts drifted back to Ganier. She'd had Draco's key and it had been lost all those years ago; part of him wondered if it was a warning from the spirit.

~)~)~)~)~)~)

Lucy drifted in the Ether, she supposed she'd call it. The young woman starting as there were a few figures in the shadows and pursed her lips as she tried to walk towards them. When that didn't work, she decided to try something else and 'kicked' off the ground. She floated for a moment before she went towards the figures, watching as the smaller one seemed to be fighting.

It was all so shadowy that she couldn't see much for figures and the blonde was concerned. The smaller had something behind him that sliced through the shades she could see, almost like he was in a great battle and for as small as he was, she was sad about that. They were almost like wings, she mused as she watched, but with the lack of being able to see any sort of definition past shadowy figures…she was at a complete loss.

Lucy 'backpedaled' when a figure was half lit up to her left side, the sight scaring her as she looked at the pale blue tinted skin and the copper scales that were shimmering in the darkness. She slowly took the figure in, licking her lips at the horns that curled from where his ears should have been and caught the flickering of a tail with a spike at the end curling in the darkness. What stood out though, were the glowing eyes, one like an emerald and the other like a diamond in the darkness.

"…h…hello?"

The eyes trained on her for a moment and when the massive figure stepped forward she gulped. He had to be at least six foot seven and she already felt plenty tiny around the people she was normally around but now? Now she felt like a baby in size. "interesting…"

Lucy felt the fear melting away into ire as she fisted her hands by her side, "you're not helping! Who are you?! Where am I!?"

"somewhere between your world and the Celestial World," The voice was a deep rumble as he seemed to stay half in the shadows, despite being close to her. A massive hand came out, long claws lightly grazing along her cheek before the warm palm cradled her cheek.

"you didn't say who you were!" The girl wanted to panic, but the action was soothing and calming. Her eyes half closed as negative emotions seemed to bleed out of her being.

His lips quirked and it seemed the shadows shifted just enough to take the harsh edge from the dragon-man's features. It was enough for her fear to melt away, especially when his voice, though still low and rumbling, warmed, "Shinryu, little mage, now…off with you, no more letting your soul follow spirits across the cosmos, no matter what sort of interesting ability it is."

~)~)~)~)~)~))~

Vander scowled as he crossed his arms on his chest, "how much longer? It's been two days!"

Cris let out a soft sigh and slowly looked over the bed at Vander, his brother had been downright impatient and he half felt it was his own fault; however, at the same time, it wasn't. No one could have known that would have happened and he almost didn't go because of wanting to stay to set up the birthday party for the next day for Lucy.

Arman came in with a tray of food and smiled, "alright, boys, go on, breakfast is ready, I'll sit here and watch her." Before either boy could open their mouths, he gave them a firm look and moved to the bed, "now."

He watched the two go and shook his head before looking to the girl on the bed, "you, my dear, are a bit of a trouble magnet, hmm?" he smirked as her lips quirked "when did you wake?"

"When you spoke," The girl said softly as she slowly opened her eyes and rolled onto her side to watch him. She had a peaceful look on her face as she looked up at him, "sorry if I worried everyone…"

Arman smiled as he helped her sit up, "What happened?"

The girl slowly poked at the pancakes on the tray and then took a few bites, "magic?" She ducked her head at the reproaching look she got and shrugged, "magical comet spirit type…stuff?"

Arman just kept the eyebrow arched as he picked up the coffee off the tray and slowly sipped it. He would wait, he had nothing but time…or half an hour for his brood to eat and then come running up to check on her.

Lucy poked at the food nervously and mumbled, "nothing bad, but…just one of those strange things that happen with Celestial magic…" she mumbled, "Can't talk a lot about it, rules and stuff."

Arman gave a soft sigh and then smiled a bit before he gently ruffled her hair, "try to not do it again? You've missed your birthday."

Lucy blushed, "I'm so sorry…"

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

The Birthday celebration was a bit late, and mostly consisted of Lucy getting wisecracks about how she'd been a Sleeping Beauty through her birthday. She was slowly eating her lunch and then spoke suddenly, "if you all thought I was sleeping beauty, no one thought to try a kiss?"

Emi grinned as she sat back, "I did, but forehead kisses don't work!"

Xally giggled a bit as she took another bite of her cake, "same."

Hestor held his hands up, "Oh, don't look at me, you'd probably find a way to punch me in your sleep."

Cris looked at his cake and stuffed another bite into his mouth, mumbling, "you probably would come up swinging…"

Vander grinned a bit as he shrugged, "or slapping." He chuckled softly, "you don't always wake up nicely."

Farron smiled, "and you did look peaceful, we were worried, but you do tend to toss and turn in your sleep…" he put his food down and looked at her, moving to gently put a hand on top of her head.

Kaleb smirked a bit and shrugged slightly as he started to clean up, "you were resting peacefully for once. What did you dream about?"

Lucy sat there, looking at her plate before pouting as it was taken out of her hands, "a dragon man…a figure fighting for their life…" she shrugged, "the details are all hazy, so…just an odd dream."

Cris took a breath and looked at her, "Lucy…"

She shook her head and smiled softly as she reached over, gently squeezing his hand, "not…aggressive, so I don't think…it was Acnologia." She knew that Nurem leaving was a very sore spot for the Lunar slayer and didn't really want to bring it up. Her eyes searched his "don't worry, it was a dream. Really."


	10. Research and Forced Vacations cut short

Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.

I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).

I own the Storyline. That's it.

welp, we've moved along to other things in the story, I'm going to start bringing in some of the major events from the manga at this point, as well as a few very key events from the Pradesh-verse. y'all don't ask, I won't tell.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Archive mages were rare, and currently one of the few in the world was hiding for his life. He wasn't sure why the little woman was hounding him, but he'd **felt** the hair on the back of his neck raise and he'd taken off, only looking back to see a small figure jogging after him. Truth be told, he was scared to death of her in that instant; she was, supposedly, a very, very sweet young woman; however, that moment their eyes had met, the sheer determination in them had sent him running.

He held his breath as he heard footsteps in the guild library and when nothing came close, he let out the breath slowly. His head snapped around as he heard the door to the room he was in slam open and saw the small figure that was standing there. He stared wide eyed but would never admit to the little whimper that left him.

"Androoooooooooooooooos," The word was a drawn out, overly happy hiss and he felt a shiver run down his spine as he stared. "There you are…"

He gave the small woman a smile, "...L...lucy...he...hello...ca...can I help y-you?"

Her feet were planted and her arms were spread, using the door frame as 'support', but he wasn't fooled, this was her showing him he was trapped. It probably didn't help his mental state that she was back lit and it seemed like her eyes glowed beneath her bangs, "you weren't running from me, or hiding from me.." her head tilted a bit and he felt sweat start to bead down his neck, shaking his head rapidly in a 'no' even as she continued, "were you?"

"N-no! Why would you think that?" He tried to sound reassuring, but the stutter in his voice said otherwise.

He barely saw her lips quirk into a semi-happy, semi-dark smile, "I could have sworn you saw me and then ran away…for the last few days."

"No! NO NO!" Andros cleared his throat, "Ahem, no, I simply had a translation job that I had to focus on, I've barely registered anything the last few days! How can I help you?!"

Lucy stared at him for a moment and her hand moved, turning the light on in the small room. Her eyes had a fevered look of someone that had been doing a lot of researching and no sleep. "I need information on Archangel Mages."

Andros swallowed and nodded, "..okay...okay...give me a day?"

Lucy half turned and looked at him over her shoulder, "you have eight hours."

He watched as she stalked away and took a breath. He could probably actually get what she wanted in that time, but he'd hoped for a bit...extra time on doing the research.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Kaleb watched Lucy and then let out a faint breath, newly instilled as Guildmaster and he already had one very big problem mage on his hands. He watched as she flit around, grabbing books and looking like she hadn't slept in a few days. She was smart enough to know how to keep him out of her head and knew better than to apparently willingly make eye contact with Cristoff.

He knew she was stubborn on a good day, but lately? Lately she was downright rabid with what she was doing, down to the point of slamming doors in people's faces and he had no clue what she was even researching. Hestor, of all people, had come to him and said there was something wrong. **Hestor**. There was no love lost between the two of them, he didn't trust the man and well, the man didn't particularly like how close Lucy was to all of them.

"Lucy," He spoke in an even voice, knowing it should catch her attention. When he got no response, he decided to go for another route, _'Lucy.'_

The blonde's head whipped up and her eyes narrowed. He recalled the first time he saw that look, and while he was much more powerful now, it still sent shivers up his spine that he repressed the best he could. Scary Lucy was out because she was interrupted. Her voice hissed, a strained, sleep deprived edge to it, "Stay out of my head."

"You need rest," He said firmly, watching her warily. She tensed as she slammed a book closed and he could feel the stubbornness radiating off her. The taller blond slowly walked forward and he gently put his hands on her shoulders, "you're tense, running on fumes. You need rest."

"No, no, I've almost got it…" She looked up at him, eyes half glowing as she half shook from nerves, half from actually ingesting way too much caffeine and sugar.

Kaleb knew she didn't work herself up this far for any reason and the mental lockdown like it was meant she didn't want anyone to know for some reason. He stared down at her and then leaned in, drawing her into a kiss. He couldn't help but smirk as she let out a small whimper and her hands came up, fisting in his hair, _'come, relax, share pleasure, take a small break?'_

Lucy let out a low whine, melting into the kiss. She felt herself melting into it and tried to tug back, but the lack of sleep, even with her drive, was clouding her rational thought. ' _Mm, okay.'_

He carefully pulled away, looking into her eyes for a moment before nodding and giving her a soft smile. Lucy wasn't delicate, he knew that, but he knew she was in a fragile state mentally. The man carefully lead her out of the library room and down the hallway, using his magic to make sure no one would see or acknowledge them as they went. Lucy would be ashamed if someone saw her like this when she finally rested and he couldn't have that.

Eventually, he drew her into his rooms, shutting the door behind them and picking her up, letting out a low groan as he nipped his way down her neck when her legs curled around his hips and she ground herself just a little bit. At least, he mused as he nipped at her collarbone, her body realized the need for relief.

Despite her whimpering, he took his time when they finally made it to his bed and slowly he undressed them both before looking down at the stressed, exhausted and at her limits blonde beneath him. He smiled down at her, looking at her flushed features and then slowly let one hand cradle one of her cheeks.

Lucy looked up at him and then let out a small sigh as she smiled and one of her own small hands came up. She gently tucked back a bit of his blond hair, giggling as the silky strands fell right back the way they were, creating a curtain between the two of them and the world it seemed. Her fingers moved slowly and she drew them across his cheek and then slowly over his lips before she slowly pushed herself up a bit, tongue darting out and over his lower lip, nipping at it and she smiled at the low sound that rumbled in the back of his throat.

Kaleb shifted his body, slowly crouching on the bed and chuckled softly when she let out a whine and her hands moved up, slowly curling along his skin. His own hands slowly moved across her skin, starting along her legs, fingers slowly pressing and watching as she arched a bit at each sensation. He was going to take his time, despite her obviously wanting relief fast, if the look in her eyes said nothing else. He let his fingers slowly slid over her skin, taking in the soft feel and the muscles that moved beneath the silky skin and he smiled at the hitch in her breath when he found a spot that made her eyes roll back a bit.

He watched her body and gently touched her mind, waiting until the fervor for the research died down and a limpid quality curled through her very being that he moved on from simply grazing his hands over her body. The fervent touches that she'd been employing with her hands moved into languid and slow yet sensual touches that sent fire through him. He slowly drew her up, sliding into her body and he let out a low growl of pleasure that almost overshadowed the gasp that tore from her lips. He slowly drew his hands around her body, one pressing against her lower back and the other sliding up her side to cradle the back of her neck and sliding through the hair there. He slowly tugged, arching her back and then kissing down the column of flesh, letting out a low moan against the skin.

~)~)~)~)~

"You can't make me do that!" Lucy scowled at Kaleb and stomped her foot.

Kaleb sat behind his desk, features impassive, though he was torn between laughing and being frustrated, "as your guildmaster, I can."

The little blonde huffed as she slammed her palms on his desk, "you Can't!"

Now Kaleb smirked, he knew she was just testy because she wanted to continue to research, he'd confiscated it that morning while she slept off the past few days and a very relaxing night of pleasure, "I'm sending you on a job to Magnolia. To Visit Bix."

Lucy's nose scrunched up and she let out an almost inhuman screech before her head thudded into the desk, "you suck, Legolas."

"That's Guildmaster Legolas, if you would," Kaleb said as he went back to his work, "at least address me by my title."

Lucy hissed a bit and then turned, storming out on heavy footsteps and loudly cussing. Quite a few people watched her, just being amused in her actions as she stomped her way through the guildhall. She threw herself against Hestor's back, whining, "he took my research."

Hestor brought a hand up, patting her arm, "There, there. There, there." the man kept eating his food, well used to the dramatics of the blonde and half wondering if she ever did anything calmly. In retrospect, she rarely did and it halfway amused him; he carefully turned a page in the book he was reading through.

Lucy let out a low sound, "...you're not even listening."

"Barely, to be honest, enough to know you're upset about someone making you take a break," He arched an eyebrow as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

Her lips drew into a thin line and she gave him a dark look before groaning, "fuck."

"Is that an offer?" Hestor smirked as he sat there and then chuckled as she was pulled away.

Vander scowled at the male Celestial mage as he drug Lucy back against his chest, "no."

Lucy rolled her eyes and pat his arm gently, "there, there. I was just angry. You wanna come on a mission to Magnolia?"

Vander grinned, tugging her around so they faced one another, "When do we leave?"

Lucy went to talk only to let out a yelp as she was drug into the shadows, smacking Vander's chest with a fist, "you asshole!"

~)~)~))~)~)~)~))~

Lucy had demanded that they stop at Oshibana town on the way to visit Bickslow. She wanted to go to the little town for awhile. It wasn't the bathhouses back in Bosco, but...she wanted to and she was stubborn enough to get her way. She hummed as Emi and Vander looked at her oddly as she pranced around in a Yukata that she bought. She giggled a bit as she looked at them.

"It's covering…" Emi pursed her lips, "not without it's novelty but…"

Lucy arched an eyebrow and then grinned, looking around for a moment. There was no local here and she smirked as she shrugged, "I'm wearing nothing under it. It's nice. It's like a robe, but warmer for the cool evening air."

The three chuckled, the two Pradesh realizing why she liked the thing now. A trip to the bath, a nice relaxing time and then Lucy was just...missing. Again. They should be worried, but Emi could feel her little, half nutty kin was safe, Vander was a bit more worried, Lucy was devious, to a degree that sometimes scared him.

The flare of magical power, no, Celestial Magic, had them moving. Trouble Magnet. That's what Lucy was.

"EXCUSE YOU!" Lucy's voice cut through the air, "you're going to punish him for trying to **save** someone from Abuse?!"

The two stopped at the entrance towards a grave marker, watching the little blonde stomp a foot as Aries knelt by a man on the ground, giving him a reassuring smile. That had been her birthday gift that year from Arman. The man knew that Layla had possession of all twelve Zodiac at one time and he was determined that the girl would get them all back.

They watched in Awe as Lucy chewed the Spirit King up, down, sideways and then gave him a proverbial kick in the balls. When he said Leo could come back, there was that beaming smile that they loved about Lucy and she chirped out, "Thanks, Stashface!"

The man on the ground slowly dissolved and then reappeared in a suit, blinking as he saw the small blonde with his key, "well...I've been exiled for awhile, been going by Loke in th-"

Lucy tilted her head and looked him up and down, "huh, you were part of Fairy Tail, I saw you a few times when I was visiting Bixy." She pat him on the arm, "nice to see you again, welcome to the family."

The Ginger haired man watched her walk away and his jaw was slightly unhinged, "...she's…"

Vander snorted softly, "we call her one of a kind, welcome to the family...we're going to Magnolia next." he grinned, "So you can tell your old guild!"

~)~)~))~)~~)~))~

Lucy was eating a kabob as she walked, blinking at the rather jovial city. She heard something about a parade and looked at Vander, "guess what?"

Vander smirked as he walked, "i'm going to be your ladder." he nudged her gently and laughed as she grinned.

"Let's see if Bix knows what this is about?" She let out a hum as she walked, blinking as she went, "wow...a lot of people are at Fairy Tai…" she trailed off as she heard talk of a contest. The two quickly started walking, "Besides, we have to talk to Bix, he's been way too vague in his letters."

"That, beautiful, would be the Miss Fairy Tail Beauty Pageant," Loke said as he appeared next to them, adjusting his glasses as he walked, "it happens every year, it allows the women of the city to show off how beautiful they are."

Emzadi rolled her eyes, "Sounds like a sexist thing if they don't do it for guys as well."

Loke went to shoot something back and then curled his nose, "point taken."

The four managed to just walk into the main guild hall to see the women on the stage turned to stone and blinked as they felt the shimmer of runes behind them. Emzadi scowled, "really?"

"Never a dull day here?" Vander suggested and grinned, shrugging helplessly.

Lucy watched the stage and noticed how the four there were acting. The crowd was getting anxious and she slowly started towards it, giving a wave for the two Pradesh siblings to not move.

It was Bickslow that saw her first and his body went tense as the grin on his lips just frozen in place. He could feel dread slowly inch it's way down his spine, especially as he saw the darkness slowly curling around the small blonde.

"Let's play a game, old man!" Laxus cackled, eyes dancing with what Lucy classified as the taint of insanity.

"How about we play the game of Emi, Van and I kick your ass like the little pussy bitch you are," Lucy called out, making the crowd part.

Laxus looked at the little blonde and then said softly, "...Bix...what are they doing here?"

The Sieth mage's smile got tense as he shook his head and took a step back as Emzadi and Vander walked behind Lucy, "...dunno, boss. Lucy wasn't supposed to visit until next month..."

Freed's lip curled as he looked at them, "They don't look like much of a threat."

Lucy let out a laugh, putting a hand to her chest, "oh, little man, you are so, so wrong." The voice sent ice down Freed's body like he'd been doused in ice water. "I'd like you to meet my two traveling companions, Emzadi Pradesh, Solar Dragon Slayer…" Her lips curled into a wicked, yet calculated smile as the green haired man started to pale, "and Vander Pradesh...Shadowquip, I'm sure you remember him…."

The three stepped onto the stage, Lucy crossing her arms on her chest, "well, wall-socket? You gonna act like a tempermental little shit, or you gonna let us have some fun."

"You're not part of this guild!" Laxus snarled, rounding on the small blonde only to hear the larger blonde let out a possessive growl and step right up to her side.

Lucy arched an eyebrow and smirked as he slowly leaned over, obviously trying to intimidate her, then her hand went out, a crunch filling the air as Laxus' head snapped back, blood starting to pour out of his nose, "you're stupid. You need help."

As the lightning started to crackle around Laxus, Bickslow groaned, he'd done well these past years, growing stronger, alright, so Laxus had become unhinged, but that was fine, they were dealing with it. "lucy...c'mon...don't...get involved…"

"Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" Lucy called out.

The pink haired maid appeared, "punishment, hime?"

The blonde pointed at Bickslow, "Bixy's been bad." She grinned as the Seith stood there and then took off in a very 'nope, I'm fucking out' way before the spirit took off after him.

Evergreen's hand came up and she put a hand on her glasses, right before Emzadi's fist met her stomach, making the woman double over, "none of that."

Freed wasn't in much better straights, the man trying to slice at shadows around him, hoping to catch Vander, "Laxus-sama!"

"You're all mine, socket," Lucy crossed her arms on her chest as she stared at him, waiting.

As Lightning started to come towards her, she flicked her wrist, "Open! Gate of the bull! Taurus!" There was a chime and what most would call a minotaur appeared, axe slamming down into the stage to ground the lightning as it slammed towards him.

"Let's see how much lightning that bull can take, huh, shortie?!" Laxus roared as he brought his magic to bear and then started when the small woman was past the Spirit. He dodged to one side and then his eyes bugged out when she twisted, rolled and then went between his legs.

"LUCY KICK!"

Everyone in the guildhall heard the kick and the men all cringed, covering their own crotches as Laxus staggered to his knees. Lucy stood grabbing Laxus' hair and yanking his head back as her knee was planted firmly in the small of his back, "Now, sparky…" she sneered as he growled, "we're going to go have a talk with someone...because you're fucking a mental case."

Vander sighed as he wrapped shadows around Freed, subduing the rune mage and Emzadi came over, growling and wrapping her hand around Laxus' throat, squeezing and keeping him in place.

Lucy let out a breath and then started counting, the whimpering the first indication that Bickslow was being brought back.

Virgo smiled brightly as she dumped the hogtied Seith at the blonde's feet. "Punishment, hime?"

The smaller of the two blonde's puffed her bangs out of her face and then leaned over, her hands shifted before she pinched a point and the Spirit let out a groan and disappeared, "right…" she slowly rounded on Bickslow, "Bixy…"

Vander snorted as he grabbed Freed out of the shadows, putting him in a headlock and waiting to see what was going to happen. The Rune mage was struggling as best he could, but Vander wasn't about to have any of it. In fact, he was almost giddy at Bickslow being on the receiving end of Scary Lucy at the moment, "shhh, just watch."

"My sweet, sweet loveable, Bixy...the third in my trio of bestest best friends…" Lucy smiled far too sweetly and Bickslow just cringed, "Is there any reason you're helping sparks for brains pull this shit?"

Bickslow opened his mouth and shut it, almost like he was attempting to come up with an answer, "...we're...friends?"

Lucy's features went flat and she scowled, "Do I have to tell _Hygge_ about this?"

"Oh, snap," Vander let out a choked laugh, "Dad'll have your hide…"

Bickslow shook his head, "please no?"

Emzadi let out a growl, the smell of searing flesh starting to cut through the air as Laxus tried to get up, "he needs help. I think it's best if we take him back with us."

"We'll take him back," Lucy eyed Bickslow, "you owe me." She turned and blinked, "oh, right...um...i guess we should do that...and you should get on with this.." She waved a hand and smiled warmly, "don't worry, none of this will happen again. Right, boys?" both Freed and Bickslow nodded a few times and she smiled, "See! All taken care of."

~))~)~)~)~)~)~

Kaleb opened his mouth just slightly and then shut it, looking at the big blond man tied to the chair, then he looked at Lucy, "repeat what you just said?"

Lucy smiled, she knew it wasn't because Kaleb was having a hard time processing it, she simply said some really off the wall and crazy things sometimes. She motioned to the blond tied up, "this is Laxus Drayar. He's at least half crazy, most likely because he's an untrained dragon Slayer. He needs to be here for a bit."

Kaleb sighed, "a week, you were gone a week and you brought home a stray."

Laxus growled, "I am not a stray! I'm a member of Fairy Tail!"

Lucy cuffed the back of his head, "currently you're on probation and seeking personal help and training, sparky. You planned on making your entire guild fight against each other, take over Fairy Tail and then kick most people out."

Kaleb frowned, jaw clenching just a bit, "I see…"

Lucy smiled, "and I may have talked to the Master of Fairy Tail.." she carefully slid a folder across the desk, "about...an exchange so that perhaps we can one day be something more…"

 _"You're talking sister guilds."_

 _"It would work, at least then you all would have a reason to go to see Bix without me being there...using my company as a front…."_ Lucy smiled at Kaleb softly and rubbed the back of her neck, shrugging a bit.

 _"You've been planning this awhile, haven't you?"_

 _"Yeah, I have been."_ Lucy gave him a shy smile and shrugged slightly.

~)~)~)~)~)~


	11. With Deep Regrets

Pairings will be varied, as many saw, I don't latch onto just one and run with it, I'm flexible…though Van's a little shite and decided he wanted Lucy a bit more than the other boys lol

That Said. I don't own the Pradesh boys, Desna's Version of the FT world...or FT itself. ..The core of Team Natsu wouldn't be so abusive if I did.

Anyone is free to use these prompts, they're simply out there on the Internet, I just grabbed the one that I liked some of the prompts a lot...and a break from a large story can always help give a person new insight.

Also, if anyone feels like continuing the small snippets, feel free. these are random "story seeds", quick stories to perhaps build off in the future..only thing I'd like is to be able to see it.

Seriously, anyone wants to pick this up? feel free. just lemme see the result.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

This...isn't an actual early update.

I'll be honest, I can't trust FFNet anymore. with everything going on...I don't feel safe here. I can't trust that my account will be hacked, or i will receive some stupid reviews or flames. I've not been subjected to this yet, but that doesn't mean it won't happen.

I enjoy the interaction, I truly do.

My stories can be found over on AO3 **under "Nightmare Senshi"** **While my Non-Fairy Tail Fandom stories can be found under "Saraphin"** **  
**

 **I do Have a Discord that i've been half debating which my reviewers can Private Message me for.**

 **My stories will not be updated normally here, unfortunately, until I know this is dealt with and I'll be taking my stories over to AO3. I want to focus on a site that I know is safe and that I don't have to worry about hackers and trolls and a lot of other things.  
**


	12. Balls, Dirt and Hangry blondes

Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.

I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).

I own the Storyline. That's it.

this will be the last "regular" update for the FF site, I apologize, but those that do want you can find it under the same name over at AO3

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Lucy had finally gotten her research back and then had been shocked at the extra information there. She'd wanted to ask about it, but after looking at the soft look from Kaleb, she'd given him a kiss in thanks and retreated. She let out a low hum as she relaxed in the moonlight, curled back and chuckling at the warmth of her 'pillow'.

Vander was slowly curling his hands along her sides; working to get her relaxed enough to forget about her research, but wasn't having too much luck. He had to give it to Lucy, she could focus through a lot. He grinned, though, when he felt her breath hitch and then leaned forward, letting his lips slowly curl over her throat in feather light kisses as his fingers slowly slid lightly on the underside of her breasts.

Lucy let out a small whimper as she tried to concentrate, eyes attempting to roll back into her head as she let out a soft moan and her head fell backwards. She could feel the heat start to slowly pool between her legs and let out a soft sigh as the book in her hands drop to her lap, "Van, don't you have some sort of work to do?"

The Shadowquip softly chuckled, voice husky, "I've been given the job of making sure you don't overwork yourself with research again."

There was a knock at the door and both turned their heads, Vander half scowling at being interrupted but Lucy called out, "It's open!"

The young woman smiled when she saw Farron and swatted at Vander's hands as she got up and strode towards the door, "Farron, welcome home?" She tilted her head before curling her arms up his chest and around his neck with a grin.

Farron smiled warmly and dipped his head, accepting the readily offered kiss. That was one thing that he did enjoy best about the Blonde: she would freely give affection…and that was also what made him just a tad jealous about his lack of time being around her. She didn't deny any contact when he was around, but with him being an Ambassador, he didn't get the time he wanted to attempt to win her affection. "Actually, I'm looking for a Date to a party."

Lucy arched an eyebrow, "mm, normally you don't need one…means that…Kurino's going to be there, hmm?" She tilted her head and tried to look as innocent as she could.

Vander made a noise, "She's bad news."

"I knew that when I first met her," Lucy said as she relaxed against Farron's chest, turning a bit so she could look at Vander. She arched her eyebrow at the shadowquip, "But…well, I suppose now is a good time."

"aren't you supposed to be registering for the military soon?" Vander watched her and leaned back where he was sitting.

Lucy let out a burdened sigh, "I'm not required to, because I'm still a citizen of Fiore." She shrugged, "I will, I just have a few things to deal with before I actually do."

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

With the help of both Virgo and Cancer, Lucy was ready for the ball. Her hair pulled up and then cascading around her features in curls; make up done in a smoky eye and sheer lipgloss, small gemstones actually glued by her eyes and forehead, patterns only known to those that actually knew the stars: Leo resting on her forehead and Aquarius at the corners of her eyes. Her dress started the deep color of the night sky and then slowly faded so that the last six inches of the hem were a beautiful moon silver, making it look like she was rising out of the celestial body, especially with the crystalline representations of the stars in the sky littered on the fabric.

Cris stared as she came down the stairs; his dragon still hadn't responded either as 'mate' or 'kin' to the blonde and he took the time to stare at how she looked. He let out a small breath. "…wow…" he shook his head with a small, easy smile, "You remind me of Mehturt."

Kaleb's mind actually came to a halt as he watched the small blonde walk down the stairs. It wasn't that any of them hadn't already seen her; no, this was something that they'd never really seen her be before. If he had to think, it was as if she were the evening sky personified. He looked at Cris when the words registered, "Mehturt, The Goddess of the night Sky of Stella?" He looked back at the blonde woman, "…it fits."

Lucy blushed a bit as she stepped off the stairs, "you two…I swear." She shook her head with a small, soft smile, "don't do that…you never know if a God or Goddess will hear you…and I've read you don't want to cross one."

Vander purred a bit, "maybe you're just a physical representation of what we think she would look like?"

Lucy rolled her eyes as she pat the Shadowquip's chest lightly with the back of her hand, "Flirty Giants. The whole lot of you."

Farron chuckled softly as he set his coffee down and stood while straightening his dove gray suit, "They speak only what their hearts see."

"So, Silver tongued, flirty Giants," Lucy looked amused as she stood there then took a breath, "I'm just glad I look decent."

Farron smiled, "I'd say you look more than decent." He also knew that she had a few small issues with how she looked…and her height, so he'd just leave it for now. He offered her his arm and smiled, "come, let's go to this ball."

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Lucy could feel Kurino's eyes boring into her; she had all night after she'd been introduced with Farron. There had been a tell tale sign that Vander was around, a shadow slithering up her leg but just patting it, so to speak. She knew if things went south, she could easily get away and so would Farron. The two carefully made their way around the assembled men and women, Lucy sipping her drink and inputting where she believed corrections need to be made.

It wasn't until later in the evening, when Lucy was getting just a bit tired from the lack of sleep overall in the last few weeks that Kurino came over to them. She could almost feel the disdain radiating off the crown princess and she quirked her lips into a smirk, "Princess, what a pleasure."

"Indeed," Kurino smiled to Farron, "Farron, nice of you to make it, I was hoping you would."

Farron gave a nod of his head, "Of course."

Kurino smiled and then the smile turned forced as she turned to Lucy, "Miss Heartfilia…always a pleasure."

Lucy smiled a slight, if stiff smile, bowing just a tiny bit, "of course, Princess, the pleasure is all mine, I assure you."

"I've heard a strange rumor that you've yet to register for military service, and you turned fifteen last month," Kurino looked at the blonde, knowing it would get quite a few ears.

Lucy waved a hand lightly and sipped her drink, "as I am still technically a Fiorian Citizen, I am given an extra few months to tidy things up. I do have to travel a bit to put my business in order, take care of my living will, that sort of thing."

"Ah, I see," Kurino's smile became strained and she took a breath.

Lucy could **see** the simmering anger and she debated on how far to push the other woman. With an innocent smile, she shifted to lean against Farron, pressing against his side and watching Kurino's eyes darken, "it's one of those processes that takes a few months, but…well, I've got plenty of support." She demurred, "Farron is a wonderful support in my life; I can go to him for… _anything_ I need, in fact, he offered that support last night. He is very skilled with his hands." She wasn't about to say that it was a simple massage of overworked leg muscles, Kurino didn't need to know that and the anger she was stroking in the other woman was on purpose.

Kurino's jaw bunched as she ground her teeth and took a moment to calm herself as much as she could, "though…I had not heard you'd be bringing a date, Farron."

Lucy's lips quirked just slightly as she stood there, then curled a bit more into Farron's side, murmuring, "he asked me specifically. It was quite the emotional reconnection." Her eyes half lidded and she hid her eyes, "I'm very glad that he asked me to be his date."

"That's…good," Kurino's smile was stiff as she stood there, "I was about to ask Farron if he would join me for a dance."

"no," Lucy smiled softly as she continued to mold her body to Farron's, "I'm afraid we have other plans that we must attend soon." She finished off her drink, setting it on a passing tray that one of the wait staff was carrying, "afterall, I'm his **date** and it would be **rude** to leave a lady alone."

"It is also rude to turn down a request for someone else, Miss Heartfilia," Kurino kept the smile on her lips, though her eyes radiated her fury.

Lucy waved a hand, "yes, but I'm his date, you see. There are special societal rules in place." She pointed a finger to her own bosom, "me…not you. All of this beauty of the night sky, not…you…in black." She waved a finger and was going to talk again when the woman lunged forward. The blonde just let go of Farron and fell backwards, the shadows rising up and curling away with her as Kurino let out a frustrated half cry.

"one of these days, you're going to push her too far," Vander snorted as they appeared on the upper balconies, "you do enjoy pushing her buttons…"

Lucy shrugged a bit, "She started it." The blonde nuzzled into his shoulder and smiled, "though, I am getting a bit tired and catty."

The Shadowquip chuckled softly, "Obviously." He watched as Kurino's head whipped around and just as her head started to go up, he whisked them away, curling through the shallow shadows until they carefully rested atop the large chandelier, "There, much better."

He played with her hair a bit as they settled here, "so how's my favorite slut." He grinned, it was teasing and both of them knew it meant nothing like the connotation of the word itself.

"peacock," She gave him a light shove, "I don't know…I'm looking for the…right fit."

"maybe the right fit is closer than you think…" he trailed off, smirking at her.

~)~)~)~)~)~

Vander scowled as he looked at Lucy, then back to the hallway. He hissed softly, "this is a bad idea!"

Lucy waved a hand and then grinned as she was looking through the closet. When she found what she wanted, she came out and held up the ornate jar, "I have a jar of dirt."

The Shadowquip slowly blinked and then looked between the blonde and the jar. It took a moment, but he snickered, "dammit, Lucy…"

The two shared a grin and then Lucy carefully shut the door. She took a breath as he grabbed her and they disappeared into a shadow. When they reappeared, they heard the angry yell of Kurino and the two chuckled.

"so, how far are you willing to go?" Vander watched her, arching an eyebrow.

Lucy smirked, lips quirking, "I want to drive her crazy."

The Shadowquip arched an eyebrow, "you really didn't like how she was at that party…"

"Nope!" Lucy's eyes danced as the 'p' popped and she chuckled, "she tried to make me come off as if I were running from the laws. I'm not, I just have special considerations."

The two slipped in and out of the shadows, Lucy giving a playful and sing song "I've got a jar of dirt" every time they did. The two "watched" from the shadows as the woman got more and more worked up.

~)~))~

Kurino was fit to be tied as she stormed through the palace. Someone broke into her room! Someone stole something from her room! The young woman was on the war path…and she had two mages in her sights. There weren't many that could get through the wards and other security measures in the palace! They had done so to defile her shrine to her dear Farron!

She turned a corner and heard a giggle and a whisper, "I've got a jar of dirt." Her head whipped around as she let out an enraged scream and then started after where she thought the voice had come from.

She tore through the palace, enraged until she was stopped from walking right out a door that the balcony was being repaired. She was panting and near frothing at the mouth as she swore she heard the giggled phrase again. She would kill them.

She smiled tensely as she saw her father, "Father." She clasped her hands behind her, trying to hold in her anger and rage.

"Daughter, is…everything alright?" Altiene looked at his daughter in worry. She normally was a calm, relaxed child – to him at least.

"someone stole something from my room," She took a breath, this was it, she could get them in trouble.

The king let out a soft hum, "That's not good, we'll get someone to track the person…what was stolen."

Kurino's smile faltered, "oh..a…a jar."

The man looked at his daughter and slowly arched an eyebrow, "…a jar?"

"A jar."

"care to…describe this jar?"

She slowly licked her lips, "…it has dirt in it…"

All the heads whipped around as they all heard the whispered and singsong tone "I've got a jar of dirt!"

The man watched his daughter run off and sighed as he stood there, this really had to stop. Two figures appeared at his side and he knew he shouldn't be shocked in the least bit at the blonde young woman and the youngest Pradesh boy, "…must you?"

Lucy grinned as she held up a jar that had an ornate label reading 'from the garden at our first dance' in the Princess' writing, "…I've got a jar of dirt."

The pair was grinning widely, similar devilish grins as he took the jar and sighed, "I'd ask you to stop, but…you won't."

Lucy giggled as she buried her face in Vander's neck, "not until she stops obsessing."

The king watched the two disappear in a swirl of shadows and sighed before murmuring, "please, Immaculate light, never let those two marry and have off spring." He was all for love, all for finding your perfect match, but those two being a match scared the hell out of him.

)~)~)~)~

While Farron absolutely hated the obsession Kurino had for him, he had to admit he had a bit of one with his God-sibling. She was wild, free, but had a heart of gold that just drew people to her.

She was sassy as well, and team her up with Vander? The two were neigh unstoppable. He appreciated all they were doing to attempt to get the king to see that his daughter needed help. His only lament was that the Steel council had Vander into being Blood hounds, and that there was a rumor that they were setting their eyes on Lucy when she enlisted. That was enough to get him to worry and he was glad he'd found the very small bit of old, archaic law that allowed her to get things in order because she was still a citizen of another country.

The blue eyed man sighed as he sat back at his desk, slowly rubbing his face. They'd been gone for two days on an assignment and it was driving him crazy. He needed to hear her laughter, see her dancing eyes that had such sadness and horror buried in their depths. When Lucy had gotten Kurino to attack over them cuddling the night before the function a week ago, he half had wished they'd done more that night, not that he could admit it.

It might make a target out of both of them. He carefully filled a tumbler with some Boscan Gold and took a slow draw out of it, trying to think of anything other than the blonde haired woman that he'd known since she was a baby. He was man enough to admit that he'd had a small crush on her mother, but as Lucy had grown, to him, she **was** more beautiful than Layla and shone enough that he hadn't figured out exactly when it had gone from 'try to love her as a sister' to 'needing to feel their bodies together in pleasure'.

He stood as he heard the melodious laughter fill the halls and let out a sigh of relief, she and Vander were back. He had to admit, he did have a little bit of guilty pleasure because she embraced Boscan ways so well, enjoyed touching, kissing and he'd take any kiss he'd get from her, as soon as they dealt with Kurino.

Farron walked down the hallway, sighing as he saw the two half dancing to a peppy tune only they knew in their own heads and arched an eyebrow, "are you two quite done? People are sleeping, you know."

Lucy let out a squeak and turned, looking at Farron and it took her breath away seeing her flushed cheeks, "Sorry, Fare…we took a detour before we came back."

He arched one of his eyebrows, "do I want to know."

The two looked at each other and he groaned as Lucy did a little skip, tone light and lilting, "I've got a jar of diiirt."

Vander laughed as he wrapped an arm around her waist, swinging her about as he sang along, "I've got a jar of dirt."

"and guess what's inside it," Lucy laughed again as she was deposited by Farron and looked up at him with dancing eyes as she bounced a bit to lightly kiss him, making him inwardly groan at just the small touch.

He could only arch an eyebrow, "…a bunch of trouble from the Palace, if I'm right."

Lucy purred as she leaned into him and he reflexively pulled her closer, "mm, damn right. Her dad knows now too."

Farron sighed, "You two are going to get killed if you keep this up."

Vander slid up, sandwiching the woman between them, "we've got this, and don't worry…I'll keep her safe." He arched a very challenging brow at Farron, watching the babyblue eyes narrow.

Farron's lips drew in a thin line as he looked over the blonde at his brother, " **we** will keep her safe." He heard her soul let out a beautiful trilling sound and he dipped his head to kiss the young woman's hair.

~)~)~)~)~

Lucy was sitting under a tree, watching Kaleb and Laxus spar. The dragon slayer was struggling, but that was a good thing. She could see his ego slowly being chipped at and it was something that needed to be done. He needed to be rebuilt physically and mentally…and this was the first step.

She tilted her head as Kaleb tensed a bit while twisting. She pursed her lips as she did so, letting out a low breath and then licking her lips. She'd seen him lift weights that would make her cry just putting one on a bar…and not get sore or anything. She assumed something was up, but she wasn't sure how she should bring it up. Her eyes went back to the book in her lap and she slowly started reading again, just listening to the spar going on.

She let out a hum as she heard someone sit next to her, "hey."

Hestor rolled his eyes as he closed her book, "you're reading time is up for the day."

Lucy's eyes blazed, "excuse me?"

The other celestial mage nodded towards Kaleb, "Guildmaster's orders."

The blonde's eye twitched as she put the book aside, "is that so."

Hestor flinched as he sat there, watching as she stood and couldn't help but smirk. He could have said something else, but he did prefer to be transparent with the woman. It was easier on him to do so, she was downright nasty when she found out she was told a half truth.

"Kaleb Suraday Pradesh!" Lucy hissed and both men on the training field froze out of instinct.

Laxus mumbled, "if we stay completely still…she won't see us…right?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "I'm not an animal that sees better when things move around me." She poked Kaleb in the chest a few times, until he physically stopped her, "what is this about I'm only allowed to research for so long every day?!"

Kaleb stared down at her, "in blocks, yes. So that you eat and do other things."

Lucy hissed at him again as she stood there, "That's unfair."

"That's me making sure my mage is healthy," Kaleb said firmly as he stared down at her.

The small blonde snorted, almost bull like in action and then grumbled, "Fine, whatever. I'll get my revenge!" she turned, tugged her hand and threw her hands in the air, "You will rue this day! Rue it!"

Laxus blinked as the blonde stormed away, "…what just happened?"

Kaleb rolled his eyes and turned back to the dragon slayer, "what happens every time someone has to make sure she takes care of herself when she gets too focused…" He smirked slightly as he heard the screeched 'rue it! I swear!' echo through the air, "she doesn't mean it, she's just…what was the word that Vander used? Oh, right 'hangry'."

~)~)~))~

Lucy sighed as she looked up at the night sky, the moon was half full and she just relished in the light it gave off, the soft glow allowing her to pull in magic and just relax as best she could. She snuggled back into the warmth of the body behind her and let out a content sigh.

"there's a sound I like," Vander spoke, kissing her shoulder gently as they relaxed and he grinned against her skin.

Lucy let out a relaxed chuckle and half turned, holding the sheet against her chest with a quirked eyebrow, "really? I thought it was a moan?"

Vander nuzzled her neck gently, giving a soft groan as he did so, "Oh, I like a lot of sounds you make."

The blonde tilted her head to the side, giving him more access before her brow furrowed. She swore she heard something and by Vander's actions of stopping as well, he heard it. She slowly pulled away from him, moving to grab her black fluffy robe and slowly curl it around her body. She tied it firmly before she padded out and knew Vander was following her.

It didn't take the two long to find the right room and when she opened the door, the sight that she saw made her bring a hand to her mouth. There was a blood soaked shirt and pants to the side and though she could almost see the flesh starting to knit itself together beneath the bloody mess, she knew that whatever did this…was bad. Silver eyes blazed at the two of them, looking feral and ready to attack. She spoke softly, "Van…?"

Vander's eyes narrowed a bit, "I'll…get the first aid kit."

She half turned, kissing the corner of his mouth and nodding, "thank you…I'll see if I can get him calm." The blonde took a deep breath and then slowly moved towards the bed, listening to the growls that were coming from the slayer that was laying there. She spoke softly, "hey, moonbeam, you know me…no need to growl."

She carefully sat on the bed, listening to the growls before inching forward to lightly touch Cris' hair and then she smiled as he let out a whimper, "There we are, moonbeam."

Lucy gently played with his hair, letting him hiss and shift to wrap his arms around her waist and nuzzle into her stomach, "what happened?"

Cris was quiet for a few long moments, hissing and arching a bit when he felt something on his back.

"it's okay, it's just Van, he's cleaning your back up…shhh…" she kept her hands curling through his hair, "what happened, Cris?"

"Kurino…" His voice was hoarse and he let out a small sound.

Her lips drew into a thin line, "why. Why would she do this? We've not messed with her in a few months…and she's pretty much seemingly gotten over Farron, to the point of not interacting with him at one function…"

The dragon slayer sounded broken, "She…wants me to tell him…that…she'll stop…if he marries her."

"That's blackmail," Lucy hissed as she sat there, still running her hands through Cris' hair. She looked up at Vander, both of them sharing a look. They knew Farron, they knew he'd do anything for any one of them and they both gave a shake of their head. They couldn't tell him. When the pained whimpers turned into sleeping purrs, Lucy sighed. "…we have to do something, Van."

"...like what?"

She gave him a flat look, "you and I both know he probably went tonight thinking it would be a good time…not come back with wounds that were resisting his natural healing…she could have killed him if it had been just about anyone else." She let out a low hum, "…we'll…find a way to protect him…and Farron."

Vander settled against the headboard next to her, pursing his lips, "this won't be easy, Stardust…"

"of course it won't…but…"

 _"I'll help."_

The two looked towards the doorway, seeing Kaleb barely illuminated in the moonlight, but his eyes gave him away. Both nodded as they sat there then Lucy snorted softly as he moved to crawl on the bed. She wanted to fuss, but knew it was probably nothing she could do much about. She was sandwiched between Vander and Kaleb with Cris stretched out over her legs. Only one thing came to mind: _at least I don't have to pee._

~)~)~)~))~)~

The three had planned, working out the details when they could while going about their daily lives. Lucy had gotten the biggest shock when Cris had nuzzled her neck and murmured to her that she was his kin. She was smiling softly, but sadly and patted the large arm around her. She liked them all, but the thought of perhaps having someone that needed you that deeply had fully appealed to her as she'd talked to Nurem.

She was currently under 'her' tree was Kaleb worked with Laxus again, the blonde meditating and pushing her magic outside her body. She used to do this with Bickslow and she missed that harmony with another person. It wasn't that she had it with no one else, but feeling their magics play along one another was something that she couldn't explain to anyone else.

She took deep breaths and felt her magic, slowly making orbs and then letting them spin around her and carefully start to split into smaller and smaller orbs.

Laxus looked over as he felt the magic and tilted his head, "…that's…her?"

Kaleb smiled as he kept the dragon slayer in a headlock and looked over at the starting to float blonde, "it is."

"…that's…a lot of magic…" Laxus frowned a bit as he shifted and got out of the hold, "how…she…?!"

Kaleb smiled, "her magic. It takes a lot to open a gate to another plane of existence." He arched an eyebrow, "She might **look** weak, but…her magic draws from her heart, not just the physical. One of her Golden keys is like one of your bigger slayer attacks."

Laxus' jaw came a bit unhinged before he cleared his throat and then looked between the two, "where is she compared to you?"

The Mindbender arched an eyebrow, "I'm a wizard saint. You do the math."

~)~))~)~)~


	13. Plansand Interruptions

Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.

I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).

I own the Storyline. That's it.

this will be the last "regular" update for the FF site, I apologize, but those that do want you can find it under the same name over at AO3

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

The Early Stages of the Plan included Van putting lacrama cameras in and Kaleb just barely nudging the Princess' mind so that she wouldn't sleep long or well. Vander still had work for the Steel Council, and Lucy refused to allow Kaleb to stay up alone.

The two were settled on a couch in Kaleb's Guildmaster apartment and sipping on coffee. It had been three nights and they both feeling the exhaustion from little sleep kicking in. Lucy was not going to admit it, she hadn't admitted it when she'd gotten sucked into research, but she pursed her lips as Kaleb half dozed.

The small blonde carefully put both cups of coffee on the table and tugged him to lay down, "put your head in my lap. I'll have Horologium let me know when it's been a few hours."

She knew he was tired because he didn't even bother to fight her too much, a few weak grumbles before her fingers were lightly curling through his hair and he was sleeping. She didn't have responsibilities like the other two yet…so she could get away with less sleep…and day time naps to recharge.

At Five days in, Kaleb was letting the Princess sleep deeper, but twisting her dreams into nightmares. He'd used some of what he'd gotten from Lucy's memories of her father and those months after her mother's death to twist the dreams. Publicly, Kurino looked tired, but there was the start of a hint of madness in her eyes and they knew they'd have to move soon.

Kaleb had looked the other way when he saw Vander periodically putting items into a large box that Lucy kept at the foot of her bed. He didn't exactly what to know what was in there, or where his brother was getting the items, but with the stress he felt from the Princess' mind, he could guess.

~)~)~)~)~

Kurino woke in the middle of the night, gasping as she sat up. She looked around, staring at the shadows in her room with wide eyes. Another night, another nightmare about shadows devouring her. She shuddered before she slipped out of her bed and threw open the curtains to the large window, bathing the room in moonlight. She turned, watching the room again and then running a hand down her face.

Ever since she had spent the night with Cristoff, she'd not been sleeping well for one reason or another. It was wearing thin…and taking into account that more of her personal things were coming up missing, she bet those two were behind it. Her lips curled into a sneer. She'd show them. Farron loved her; he just needed to be shown again, it was all that blonde's fault! Being Rescued by Arman, she was nothing more than a pet.

The woman snarled as she stood there, a pet that had her dear Farron forgetting her. It was fine, she'd gotten the Steel Council to know about her magic the moment the girl used her magic to enchant her beloved. A few more pieces and Farron would come into her arms, frustrated at what was going on with his family, begging her to fix it, proclaiming her love for him! She knew it!

She stalked towards her bed, ripping the covers off as she panted…and then grinned as she saw the chains there. Her hand slowly moved out, playing over the metal and she murmured, "Soon, my Farron, soon you'll be here, beneath me, being my king." Her eyes danced in the darkness, "giving us a beautiful daughter, a strong child…yes…"

 _"…this is where I point out she sounds like a Joyan war queen, right?"_ Vander's voice echoed in the link between the three people that were watching the scene.

 _"…lil bit,"_ came Lucy's lilting voice, pausing at the arched eyebrows she could feel _"…okay a lot bit. But we need to get her talking."_

 _"leave that to me,"_ Kaleb's voice rumbled across their minds.

Kurino stood there and then purred as she unlocked her nightstand, pulling out a vial of glowing yellow liquid, "And when you drink this, my Farron, you'll forget everyone but me, yes…yes you will."

 _"…okay, that's succubus venom. Highly illegal I might add."_

 _"Would you shut up and record this, Van?"_

 _"Gods, Kaleb, don't bunch up your thong. I am!"_

Lucy's voice snarled in both their heads, making them recoil, _"ladies, you're both fucking pretty. Kaleb, keep turning off the fucking filter from her brain to her sick and twisted mouth, or I swear to the Stars I will fucking put Taurus' axe so far up your ass that you'll be spitting cow shit! Van, if any of this is missing from the recording I'm going to put you on an X-Frame, get you so worked up you're about to cum and then leave you there, in magic suppressing cuffs so that you fucking can't shadow port out!"_

Both males mentally squeaked because it was obvious that the blonde was tired. They'd been at this for a week, not to say they weren't tired themselves, they were and simply handled the exhaustion a bit better at times like these. However they had to work Kurino's mental barriers down enough to get to this point.

All Three blinked as the woman threw her head back and cackled, "do you hear me, my Farron?! You're mine! I'll make sure of it! No matter what! You'll be in my bed by the end of the week!"

 _"…uh…"_ was the mental reaction of all three. That wasn't something they had expected, not in the least bit.

 _"…sleep depravation?"_

 _"Van…just uh…"_

 _"yeah.."_

 _"we…I think…we…we're done?"_

They watched from their hiding place as guards rushed in, eyes going from the woman to the vial in her hand. There were a few moments of silence before the woman turned and started towards a door close to her.

 _"get her!"_

 _"just waiting for her to come through,"_ Kaleb's grin could almost be heard and Kurino let out a scream as she ran into the large body.

Their eyes met and the woman swallowed before screeching, "what are you doing in my chambers?!"

Kaleb held the woman by the arms and slowly walked her backwards, eyes glowing, "I think 'protecting my family' is the correct answer." His lips curled into a grin as she started to scream, the guards not moving as his eyes glowed.

Vander purred from her side, making her struggle a bit more, "you've got to watch out for the boogeyman, sweetheart…"

Lucy stepped onto her other side, smirking, "he brings friends."

~)~)~)~

The Crown Princess' Trial was done publicly and it had been one of those things that both Arman and Farron had started when they listened to what happened to both Cris and Kaleb, though it looked like Lucy wanted to punch Kaleb when he spoke about what had happened to him.

Kurino had tried to stay dignified during her sentencing, but Lucy wasn't going to have any of that. The blonde would see the other woman in pieces…and lashing out. Their eyes met as she sat next to Farron and the blonde moved to tug the man's braid lightly, making him bend down.

Farron arched an eyebrow as Lucy ducked in fairly close and murmured, "I'm going to make her burn."

He didn't get to ask what she meant before she was kissing him and the Princess screamed in rage, "Get away from him! He's mine! Mine do you hear me!?"

"That is ENOUGH!" King Altiene said forcefully, even as guards restrained his daughter. The man had heard enough that day to feel sick over what his daughter had done and now he knew that the two that often played 'pranks' on her were trying to get him to see it from such a long time ago…he'd simply been blinded by loving his daughter and hoping they weren't right. As a member of the Royal Family, Kurino would first go into the crystal at the citadel; The Immaculate light would look for regret for anything she did.

Given what the King heard, and how his daughter was reacting, he doubted in the least bit she had any regret…or would make it through the immersion.

~)~)~)~)~)~

Cris had let out a sigh as he heard about Kurino, the woman was stripped of her power, and being tried for essentially treason, because one didn't get Succubus Venom easily. He looked out at the night beach, leaning against the door frame and just staring out.

He could see her, dancing along the shore, laughing as the magic infused her and he was happy for her, happy for all of them, but sad at the same time. That night they'd found him, his dragon was rattling in its mental cage against his soul at what Kurino had done to him and when Lucy had soothed him, it had purred 'kin'. Not what he wanted, but…he'd take it. She was one of the gentlest, yet up there in the deadliest souls he knew. He half wondered why the dragon hadn't spoken regarding her before, but they'd both been busy and rarely had time to truly spend together since they were young, so he'd call it poetic in a way.

He snorted as she looked towards him and waved, he raised his own hand, waving back and then watching as she spun in the sand like some sort of sprite in the moonlight. To him, until he found his mate, she was still the most beautiful person in his world. She was the stars to his moon and…stars were just suns that were far away and without sunlight...there was no moonlight. His lips quirked into a nostalgic smile before he stepped out of his room and took off down the beach.

The bulky slayer didn't giver her any chance as he swept her up in his arms and spun her, listening to her laughter as he called his magic and let it curl in a mist around them. He spent the evening dancing with his Little Star, letting her joy and relief at being able to make sure their brother was fine, that he would be fine, that they'd all be fine.

His breath caught as her eyes glowed golden and he blinked as her hands touched his face. She leaned in, gently kissing him and murmuring against his lips, " _mio fratello delle stelle, tu sei la mia forza interiore. sempre._ "

Cristoff smiled and nodded, " _e tu sei mio. sempre_."

They danced beneath the stars, in an intricate dance that came from years of lessons and simply knowing one another well. Lucy didn't see their audience as she laughed and twirled, letting the mist curl around her body, but Cris smelled them. He wanted to arch an eyebrow, or even look over, but he didn't want Lucy to know.

~)~))~

"So….when are you registering again?" Kaleb said as they sat down for Christmas dinner, looking at the spunky little blonde that had been vibrating all day.

Lucy looked up from where she was putting some turkey on her plate before the boys got to it and grinned, "Soon. I'm waiting on one little-" She let out a yelp as Crux popped out between her and Hestor. The family might not like the other mage, but he was Lucy's friend, so he was there.

"Miss Lucy!" The Spirit said as jovially as he could, "I've found the information you asked for, would you like to hear it now?"

Lucy's grin seemed to widen and she nodded, "yup, Grampa Crux."

Hestor shook his head, getting a bit of food while the others stared at the spirit, wondering what Lucy was doing. He'd long since figured if she wanted anyone to know until she got to the end of what she was doing, she'd say something…and until then you needed to go about your daily life.

"There is one recorded Archangel living, Miss Lucy," The spirit looked at her, then smiled, "and it's the one you think it is."

"where is he?" Lucy stood, hands on the spirit's shoulder as she seemed to vibrate more.

The Spirit looked uncomfortable, "…Peregrande."

"why would an archangel be in Peregrande?" Vander looked confused as to why Lucy was asking for that information.

Both Lucy and the Spirit looked at Vander, eyes dancing, "Grandpa Crux…would you please tell everyone assembled here the name of the last born Archangel."

The Spirit nodded, "Zen Pradesh."

That got shocked sounds from all around the table and Lucy looked at Arman with a soft look, "…he's alive."

The Ambassador looked choked up as he sat there, wondering if they would have known where he was if the girl hadn't come into their lives. His children stayed far away from Peregrande and he wanted to see it burn for what they did to his wife and son…doubly so now, knowing that they'd lied all those years ago, "…where…in Peregrande…"

Lucy shook her head, "We don't know yet, I've got a few Spirits and Pyxis looking into it." She blinked as she was hugged and then tugged into a kiss that curled her toes. Her hands went into the hair and she purred into the kiss.

Then she was quickly tugged away and hugged by each of the others, smiling when she ended up being hugged with Arman's head buried in her hair. She hadn't expected this, but it was something she wanted to know. She'd started by asking about the boy, knowing his mother was a celestial mage like herself, the results ended up in a chase of information that took eight months to lead to this moment.

"we'll…get him back, I promise…as soon as we figure out where he is," Lucy spoke softly. She smiled and looked up as she pulled away, wiping away tears and nodding before she used her head to motion to the table, "…I think I gave a good family present."

Arman let out a watery chuckle, "you did, Lucy, you did."

"Right, food time. I'm starving…and Mister Elan's cooking is always the best!" She settled back down and then smacked Hestor's hand, "That's my cranberry sauce, don't you dare touch it."

"I don't see your name on it," The other celestial mage challenged, holding the spoon that was in the dish.

Lucy sat there for a moment, then picked up the bowl and licked the top, "that work?"

There was laughter when the other mage looked at her for a moment and then just put a large helping on his plate, "no."

~)~))~)~

Lucy huffed as she leaned over a map, tapping a pen on it and letting out an annoyed rumble. She pursed her lips and looked at the current information she'd gotten from her spirits and then started marking places off. She paused in thought as she thought back to that night of the Meteor shower, brow furrowing as she looked at the city map.

The small blonde sighed as she circled a few places on the map and nodded as she sat back into a chair slowly. She mused over the map as she tapped her finger on the table and debated. She sighed and stood, rubbing her temples and then turned letting out a squeak as she ran into a solid wall; a solid warm wall.

"careful there," the tone was amused and Hestor arched an eyebrow as he looked down at the blonde, "food time for you."

Lucy let out a whine and sighed before nodding, "Fine…."

 _"Kaleb…I think I…narrowed it down."_

 _"We'll send people to check it out."_

 _"Alright…map is in my work room."_

 _"this could take months…"_

 _"it takes what it takes…"_

~)~)~)~)~

Lucy sat quietly, looking out the window a few evenings later and then she sighed before she got out of her chair. She padded out of her apartment and then quietly moved down into the guild itself. She took a moment to just look around before shaking her head slightly. She knew she couldn't put this off any longer and it made her sad.

Arman was on a diplomatic mission to Stella, so she would be doing this alone. She could have asked any of the Pradesh Family to come, but they were all quite busy, one way or another and she let a small smile quirk her lips before she walked towards the door of the guildhall. She gave some waves and smiles, keeping her mental barriers up as she went. She didn't need Kaleb to get nosey. She had paperwork filled out already, the Knights seemed like a good choice and she wasn't sure if she'd caught any eyes…and she wouldn't doubt that Kurino hadn't done anything.

Waiting in line was the worst, she found. She had patience, but it just didn't seem to move and take forever. She wanted to get this done and slink back without them knowing. When she finally got the front and then taken for an interview, she looked at the man that was across from her. This…wasn't who she was supposed to talk to. It should be the Pradesh Family's Uncle, not this strange, greasy man that just sent shivers down her throat. Alright, so he probably wasn't as greasy as her mind thought and she was being paranoid.

She knew she would have six months of training and that worried the crap out of her. This man didn't give off a good vibe in the least bit. Her smile was tense and she wished she could summon Gemini out, but it would be…suspicious. "we have some special tests we'd like to give you, Miss Heartfilia."

"of course," she kept her features neutral, though her eyes were accusing. Hestor wasn't given any special tests and he was the same as she was. There had to be a reason she'd been singled out.

~))~)~)~

Presca's lips were drawn in a thin line as he and Vander were both called in. The Shadowquip had been deadlier than normal on their assignments the last few months, ever since Lucy had slipped away from all of them to register for the military. The fact that no contact was gotten…the family and extended family knew what had happened. The family had been calling in favors to do recon in Peregrande and he hadn't taken long to figure out the why: The events at Christmas.

They stood and waited as Grandace looked over a file, no matter how impatient and how much they wanted away from the man, the two had to stay calm as they stood and waited. He gave his partner a sharp look out of the corner of his eye as the other started a small shift that would turn into a nervous tick, for once thankful the man stopped before it got bad.

"I'd like you two to meet one of our newest hunters," the man's lips curled into a dark smile.

The door to the side of the room opened and both men stared, various shades of horror in their eyes. There was the blonde that had been missing for months, putting the rescue back a bit as they tried to also hunt the woman down. Her eyes weren't dead, but there was a burning hate in them that just simmered beneath their lids. She glanced towards Grandace for a moment and then to the two, giving a nod of her head.

It didn't take long for anything to click into place as to how they were holding her there. The Pradesh Family, her few close friends and lovers, her not so close friends; they didn't even have to take them. Vander knew how her magic worked, promises meant more than anything to her and her magic.

"You three may leave now."

Lucy slowly walked out of the room, steps measured as she walked down the hallway and held out some delicate chains, "Store those in the void for me, Van."

"this is why you shouldn't have gone alone," Presca said firmly as they walked. This was supposed to be a bubbly woman that had too much going on in her head and perpetually got sucked into things that made her loose sleep…not this.

Lucy rolled her eyes and mumbled, "hindsight is twenty twenty. Get off my ass."

"someone's snippy," Vander arched an eyebrow and nudged her gently.

Amber eyes snapped to Vander for a moment then back ahead of them, speaking calmly, "I wanted to be in the knights. Hestor wasn't taken for this..there's a reason."

Vander put his hands behind his head as they walked, "well, other than leverage?"

"no one should have known about my magic or the keys I had unless…they were told," Lucy's voice was almost a deadly hiss, "and the only one that has seen some of the spirits they asked me to summon was one former crown princess."

Vander's eyes narrowed a bit, letting out a low growl, "even dead she's making shit hard."

"she always did look constipated," Lucy said without thinking and the two males chuckled. A small smile tugged at her lips, "…okay…that wasn't meant to be a joke…"

Vander snorted in humor and nudged her gently, "but it was a good one, right Presca."

"A little cruder than what I would expect from her, but it was humorous," The Energy mage looked down at the blonde and arched an eyebrow.

Lucy snorted through her nose, "…fucking giants. The whole lot of you."

~)~))~)~)~~

The blonde woman could almost **feel** the anger that radiated off Kaleb as they stepped into the guildhall. She truly didn't want to hear this lecture; in fact, she didn't want to so much that she was walking to the bar adamantly ignoring the Guildmaster that was leaning against the railing upstairs.

Kaleb was perturbed. She'd left a **letter** saying she had no choice but to enroll in the military. She'd ran out of time, and he got that, but she could have taken someone with her; instead she'd dropped off the face of Earthland for six months…just like Vander had. He knew what that meant and he didn't like it. They could have protected her; she'd protected them all at times and this would have been a way to balance that scale out a bit.

 _"that was stupid."_

Lucy smiled as she took the strawberry smoothie and then turned on her stool. She crossed her legs and looked up at him. She smiled as she drank the treat and tilted her head to the side, _"I do a lot of stupid things. You've noted that a lot in the past."_

Kaleb wanted to refute that, but she was right. They'd often gone round and round about some things that many found to be just idiotic for such a smart woman. He debated on how he could 'punish' her and there was only one way to do it…and he hated the thought of leaving her out, but at the same time, he was angry with her.

 _"you're not going on the rescue mission."_

 _"excuse you?"_

 _"you heard me."_

She got a very flat look on her features as she looked at him, _"that was not what that meant."_

Vander had just sat down next to Lucy when he felt the dark Aura around the woman. He followed where she was looking and shook his head before he got his drink and retreated. He was not getting drug into that; he knew better. He'd tried to stand up to 'Scary Lucy' a few times when they were younger, all the boys had and he had a healthy respect for not pissing the small woman off.

 _"you're not going, you've shown irrespo-"_

 _"you're aware that my grace period was up, Guildmaster Legolas? They would have sent Knights to pick me up."_

Kaleb's brow furrowed as he looked down at her, doing math and then he realized she was right. That didn't make him any less angry for what she pulled. His lips drew into a thin line, _"you're still not going."_

 _"oh, please don't tell me you're going to be a little kid over this."_

 _"I'm **not** being a child."_

 _"fine, you're being a worried ex-lover then?"_

 _"we're doing this?"_

Lucy shrugged slightly as she sipped her drink, still staring up at him. Her pinky was tapping impatiently on the side of her glass, _"what do you want me to say? I got a special allowance, it ran out. I had a choice of going…or the Knights showing up. I wanted to go into the Knights, I figured that's not the best way to get a commission…"_

 _"You're not in the knights though, are you?"_

 _"…no. I'm…a Blood Hunter."_ The two shared a look as she finished off her drink and took a deep breath before she pushed off her seat, _"just...leave it Kaleb..."_

 _"what are they holding over you?"_

 _"everyone...but...Van and Presca. I don't behave...they'll get sent on mission after mission, with little to no rest. I'll get to see them being worn down...until something goes wrong. now...about this mission. you're not sidelining me."_

~)~)~)~)~

The Family was assembled and were watching as Kaleb was still being lit into by Lucy. According to Vander and a few others, this had been going on for days, and apparently Family Dinner night she was just at the end of her patience. "you fucking asshole. I spent months on this! you can't leave me out!"

"I'm your Guildmaster, I can. Just like I sent you to magnolia."

"Look here, fucking Legolas, you are not going to fucking leave me out," She started jabbing him in the stomach, just below his diaphragm.

"You are not going," Kaleb looked down at her, features firm. He was torn between letting her go and just riling her up because he thought she looked fairly good when she was mad. She was beautiful when she was happy, but when she was mad there was something vengeful and almost sexy hidden in her eyes.

"Kaleb Suraday Pradesh," She hissed as she gave him another jab, "I am going. I did the work. I narrowed it down." She let out a growl, "you will not deny me something that I have been doing the research on for the last year! You will not leave me out of this."

There were plenty of flinches to go around, the full name treatment was bad on a good day, but with the blonde's aura dark and ready for a fight, it was bad. Kaleb looked at her for a moment, arching an eyebrow. He debated on riling her up more but gave a small nod, "Fine, but you stay with someone. it's Peregrande."

Lucy looked at him for a moment and then Honeyed Eyes rolled and she waved a dismissive hand, her tone was slightly dismissive, but there was an undertoned purr of delight at getting her way, "yeah yeah. Okay, Legolas." She licked her lip and then gave him a quick peck before she turned and bounced away, whistling happily.

Kaleb swallowed hard. He'd seen her grow up; he'd seen Cris be sad that she wasn't his mate. He, Farron and Vander were still trying to get her to fancy them in their own ways, but it seemed she'd always just lightly dance through their fingers like motes in moonlight and starlight. Frustrating woman. "that's guildmaster!"

Lucy waved a hand over her shoulder, "alright, Guildmaster **Legolas.** "


	14. Rescues and Magical By-products

Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.

I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).

I own the Storyline. That's it.

this will be the last "regular" update for the FF site, I apologize, but those that do want you can find it under the same name over at AO3

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Lucy stood on the deck of the Eclipse, letting the light breeze curl through her hair. They were a few hours into the flight and she just needed to see the sky. The woman let out a soft hum as she let her head fall back in the early evening air. It wasn't like standing outside…and well, they were moving fairly quickly.

She turned as she heard footsteps and smiled as she saw Farron, "hey."

He gave her a faintly amused smile as he stopped next to her, "…so what's your next idiotic thing, hmm?"

Lucy let out a low hum as she stood there, "I don't know yet." She smiled though as she looked out at the passing land. "Give me a few weeks?"

Farron chuckled softly and then nodded, "I'm sure it will not be that long." He gently nudged her as he leaned against the railing. He studied her, using his magic and gently listening to her soul. There was a festering negativity within her that he knew came from the six months that she was "missing". His hand went out and he gently played with the ends of her hair, speaking softly, "but we're all here to help you, to be there to confide in."

Lucy looked up at him for a moment, features softening as she nodded and murmured, "I know. There's just…so much." She shifted closer and leaned against Farron, smiling as his arm wrapped around her. After a moment, her eyes closed, "we've got to figure out how to get Bixy back, Kaleb's almost rehabilitated Laxus, we're rescuing your brother…"

"There's more though," Farron lightly kissed the top of her head and let out a low hum, "what is it?"

Lucy pursed her lips and murmured, "I don't know…just a bad feeling, in general." She shifted a bit to lean her body against his a bit more.

"It will work out, Lucy," Farron smiled a bit and gently stood up, "let's get you below deck, it's going to get chilly soon." When the small woman let out a whine, he simply scooped her up and laughed as she let out an indignant squawk and flailed a bit.

~)~)~)~)~

 _"Please stick to the plan."_

Lucy looked up at where she knew the airship that had brought them there was, rolling her eyes and letting the feeling flow back to the mindbender, _"yes, Guildmaster Kaleb."_

Her lips quirked as she felt the shock and then started to walk with Corvus at her side; the spirit had the shadows curling around them, hiding them as they made their way to their destination. She stopped suddenly when she came to a junction and her head slowly turned to the side as she felt a draw in her magic. Her head slowly tilted before she started walking, following the feeling. She didn't flinch as Corvus blocked a black blade, but kept going.

Vander frowned a bit, "…Corvus…what are you and Stardust doing here?"

The Spirit arched an eyebrow as both moved to keep pace with her, "If I knew that, I would certainly tell you."

"She's not supposed to be down this hallway," Vander hissed as he watched the blond continue walking with a furrowed brow, the woman almost as if she were in a trance.

Corvus arched an eyebrow, "you want to stop her, be my guest." The spirit then sped up his pace to catch up with his mage, sighing as she stopped at another junction and then turned, "Lucy."

Lucy waved a hand absently as she walked, the tugging getting stronger as she followed it. She stopped and then turned, kicking out as a hand came at her through a set of bars and sneered, eyes flashing darkly at the jeers she'd started getting. This was the gladiator area, she knew that much. Everything else was a low buzz around her, she could barely hear Kaleb in her head, barely hear Vander trying to get her attention as she stopped in front of a door.

Vander scowled and he wanted to shake Lucy, but he heard guards and turned, "alright…this is going to be fun." He grinned as he dove back down the hallway and into the fray of guards coming. These were the prized gladiators, so he understood why they were there. His body moved as he sliced through flesh with weapons that appeared and disappeared seemingly at a whim and he sneered as the guards kept coming, "STARDUST MOVE!"

Lucy slowly reached out and opened the door. The growl that she heard came with a snap of feathers that barely glinted in the dark light. She growled back, making the dark haired man blink and look at her warily. She kept her voice low, not sure why everything in her wanted to go to the man, "hey big guy…" she grinned slightly, "Grew up with dragon slayers…growls are nice ways to say 'hey'."

Her steps slowly took her towards him and the wings flared, while he looked wary and ready to attack, she felt…safe. Her grin slowly curled into a soft and gentle smile before she let her fingers reach out, gently tracing the eagle clan tattoo on his side. Her eyes clouded over and she murmured, "Hello, Zen. I'm Lucy…here to rescue you, take you back to your family." Her voice was breathy and she murmured, "I'm going to need you to stand still."

"what?" His voice was hoarse and a deep baritone that sent shivers down her spine and as she looked into his eyes, she realized that while she was seeing the world through a strange haze, it seemed he was too.

"shh, let's get you out of here," She carefully pulled out a black blade that Vander had made for her before they left and then she started by stepping back, "Trust me. I won't hurt you. Promise." She felt a jolt and her body shivered, she barely caught him doing the same before she spun, putting all her weight behind a set of strikes that broke the chains that connected to his legs. She moved up behind him and murmured, "stay still and I'm sorry."

"Sorry for wha-" The man let out a low groan as he felt hands across his back, sliding and then the woman hefting herself up his back, using his wings for leverage. They seemed to move on their own to allow her to get to where she wanted to. He looked up as he felt her balancing on his shoulders, but couldn't find words through the haze he was in after the contact.

Lucy took a moment, taking deep breaths and then centered herself before she moved her body, striking at one, watching it break and then curling her body on the backswing to shatter the other.

Zen lurched forward, twisting to catch the woman before she fell too far and the two stood there, staring at one another. He spoke softly, "someone in the hallway said something about more guards."

"Fuck..that'd be Van…Vander, your younger brother," She gave him a faint smile and then took a breath, half turning when she heard an annoyed sound from the doorway.

"Stardust!" Vander scowled, blood splattered across his face as he stood there, "we have to go **now**."

Lucy smiled as she stepped away from Zen, hand trailing down his chest before she moved to Vander and then the other touched his. She murmured, "Rescue successful, Van." She lightly kissed the corner of his mouth.

"We still have to get out of here," The Shadowquip growled down at her, knowing she was trying to do something.

"Let's go, Van, _Hygge_ will be overjoyed," She started out into the hallway only to be stopped by a firm hand on her wrist.

The coliseum rocked around them and dust went everywhere. There were cheers from the hallway and Vander yanked her back in, kicking the door shut when he heard calls for 'Dark Eagle'. His jaw clenched as he stood there and looked at Zen, "welcome to the family…and Lucy. You'll learn to tolerate her." He gave the other a quirked grin and then drug her back a bit more, "however, time to go…sounds like some people out there want your blood…"

The area around them rocked again, the sound of an explosion filled the air. Zen pursed his lips, "…please tell me you freed the slaves."

Vander nodded, "Emi wouldn't be burning things up if they weren't…" he closed his eyes as he felt a wave of heat and saw the light from the slats up at the top of the cell, "…yeah, time to go." He pulled the blonde to his chest and then walked to Zen, grabbing his arm firmly, "few words of advice: don't let go, don't listen to anything you hear."

Zen wanted to say something, but then it was as if the world went dark. It was stifling and cold and he could hear whispers…then screeches in the darkness, part of him wanted to fight, another wanted to stay with the woman that Vander was holding. He let out a gasp as they met fresh air, half collapsing on the deck of an airship.

"That was sneaky, Van," Lucy snorted in humor as she took a moment to clear her head.

 _"we're going to have a talk later. You broke plan."_

 _"…we'll talk about that…it...we'll talk about it, promise."_ Lucy looked at Kaleb across the deck, even as explosions rocked the area beneath them. There was worry in his pale eyes and she knew there was something concerning in her own before she turned from him, letting the others deal with what was going on. She'd been drawn to Zen and even now there was a bit of it left, but it was nothing like it had been there. She figured it had to do with something from the Celestial Realm really wanting him free when they'd gotten as close as they had.

She felt Zen tense and then looked up, smiling as she saw Arman. The woman looked at the former gladiator and nodded, smiling encouragingly, despite the slight rocking to the ship, she took his hand and then slowly tugged on it, leading him towards Arman.

The older man stood there, features soft and tears unshed in his jade eyes as his hand came up and gently touched Zen's face. "My baby boy."

Lucy gave Zen's hand a squeeze and smiled before nodding again. She could feel the warring inside him somehow and she watched as he let go of her hand and then she stepped back, letting out a small sound as she stumbled and leaned against Vander. Their eyes met and she could see the worry in them before she murmured, "I'm fine…drained that's all." Her face turned back to watch as Arman pulled Zen into a crushing hug and cried into the mahogany hair.

Vander kissed the top of her head, watching the scene, "you did good, stardust. You did good."

Lucy let out a low hum, "they look happy. Really happy." Her eyes slowly took in the newest Pradesh and she couldn't help the need to 'research' his body.

 _"…really? We've just destroyed a coliseum, you're highly drained, you went against orders and you're thinking that?"_

Lucy snuck a glance at Kaleb, giving an indulgent smile, _"acting like an ex-lover much?"_ she felt the ire being directed at her, _"whatever set me off my assigned course…sent me to him, Kaleb. Yes, I did, I admit it, but I found_ **_him_ ** _and we may not have otherwise in the time allotted…and come on…he looks damn delicious."_

 _"he is my brother."_

Lucy looked at Kaleb then back to Zen, eyeing him up and down, _"I don't have that issue...and he looks like he could use some sexual healing…and a bath. Or both, either way…right up my alley."_

Kaleb just let out a long, suffering sigh. This woman, they'd been trying to pin her down into something for two years now. He could admit she picked up early on the interest he and Farron had in her and hadn't shot them down, but they each had a few nights with her saying that she just wasn't ready to commit to anything. She'd been so soft and strong for Kaleb that he almost wished he didn't care for her quite like he did.

Lucy slowly pulled away from Vander and then crouched next to the two, " _Hygge_ , we should get him below decks, washed up, in some clothes? He'll feel better."

Arman sighed, he knew she was right, but that didn't mean he wanted to let Zen go. It was a moment of tense reluctance before he did so and let her help him up. He wound his arms around Lucy and murmured, "Thank you, Little Star."

Lucy returned the hug with a warm smile, "Thank you, _Hygge_ , for taking me in." she then kissed his cheek and pulled back, "okay, big guy, let's get you cleaned up." She winked and then waved him after her.

She led Zen below decks, "you'll have to excuse the amenities, but…this is a war ship and _Hygge_ wanted to get here fast to get you out." She opened a door and smiled, stripping down out of habit when the smell of the bathwater hit her, "Stars…I love the smell of this water."

Zen watched her as she walked, eyes becoming hungrier as she stripped and when she bent over, he let out a low growl and leaned his body against her back. He let out a low sound in her ear as he heard her breath hitch.

"shit, big boy…calm down." She slowly reached to one of his arms, "let's take these off, one at a time hmmm?" The blonde let out a whimper at the first magic canceling cuff coming off, eyes rolling up a bit as the power slid over her skin and she moaned, "oh, Shit, big guy…how'd you live with these on?" she didn't get to say much else as she was pulled back and pressed into, a cry leaving her mouth wide open before she arched back, "lusty, big boy."

She shivered under each thrust, letting out a few whimpers at each hard meeting of their bodies, eyes rolling back as she felt the hand in her hair, back arching to relieve the pressure from it being pulled. Her eyes opened and she groaned as she felt hands ghosting along her chest, "Fuck, Van…"

"well, if he'll share," He grinned at his brother, watching as a feral smirk curled across Zen's lips.

"how fast can we make her come apart?" The former Gladiator had just a hint of mischief in his eyes, the urges in his body making his reservations about such things simply melt away.

Vander smirked broadly, "let's find out, hmm?"

-0-0-0-

Loke appeared, looking around and then at Arman, "Where's Lucy?"

"Leo? What's going on?" Arman frowned a bit as he looked at the Spirit. There were plenty of times that the Zodiac leader had come to them to discuss Lucy, especially when the girl had spiraled and regressed.

"we need to get her away from Z-" The ship rocked as magic seemed to burst through the air, "…or not." His lips drew into a thin line and he gave the Ambassador a thin lipped smile, "So…about her being your daughter…"

Kaleb frowned a bit, "What are you talking about?" He stepped up to the smaller male, arching an eyebrow. Unfortunately for the mindbender, Celestial Spirits just weren't within the scope of what even his massive scaled powers could get into the heads of.

Loke looked between the two for a moment, "short version? Zen's an archangel. They mate. To celestial mages.."

Kaleb's eyes narrowed on the spirit, "Did you know this before we sent her in there?"

The lion pursed his lips, "no. I didn't. I'm not the first Leo, it's better to say we're all..third generation, other than a select few. I felt something across my link with her and then Cass kinda…giggled about how it was great that one of his first encounters was a Celestial mage…and I drug it out of her…"

"Leo," Kaleb's eyes were firm, "would they both get a choice?"

Loke looked away, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair, "Zen's magic will pull him to the most compatible Celestial Mage. Cass said...neither of them would have much of a choice in the matter..Zen because he won't realize what it is and Lucy because...she's Lucy and probably wouldn't think too far into something like magic mingling a bit, she's done it with multiple people...most of whom she's been intimate with, but she wouldn't…."

"Lucy won't…and this wasn't in any of the information I had…or she had," Kaleb let out a low growl, "remind me to tell Lucy to kick that Spirit's Ass for this! This is entrapment!"

"She'll feel a pull…they both will…and depending on who's spiritually and magically stronger….they'll be the dominant force in the mating…"

The guildmaster started down below the decks, "I mean it, Loke! This is wrong! We just got him back from slavery! And now this!"

Loke let out a sound as he moved to walk next to the massive platinum blond, "You think I want this for Lucy?" he arched an eyebrow, "no, I don't…well I do, because it would be a massive boost.." he huffed at the dark look he got, "Don't give me that look, I don't want her to be trapped by the magic, but…the bond would do her damn good."

"There are plenty of other celestial mages out there, Loke! It didn't have to be her if we would have been warned!" Kaleb snarled as he walked, power flaring. "do you think he's going to be even slightly happy that he literally possibly enslaved someone!?"

They all rushed into the bath on the ship, not expecting what they saw. Vander's eyes were glowing bright red and Shadows held Zen against the hull of the ship as the Shadowquip held the unconscious blonde in his arms. He was growling and it seemed like magic was just pouring off the woman.

"What did you try to do?!" His voice seemed less like his own and more like…thousands of voices.

Zen looked like he wasn't sure what was going on, panting and shook his head, "I…don't know…"

"She is…not yours."

"…Vander," Arman spoke softly, he could see the young man looked ready to lose control and that wasn't good, "Vander, it's alright. Calm down…this is something we didn't know about. It's part of Zen's magic."

The red eyes narrowed a bit but slowly the shadows retreated as the glow faded some from Vander's eyes, "he tried to do something to her soul."

Loke swallowed, "What happened, Vander…"

The Shadowquip kept himself and Lucy well away from everyone, shadows still curling around them, "I don't…know…something started happening…and my magic just…lashed out, as if it was protecting her. I've never seen…her just.." his brow furrowed, "She's normally not overwhelmed during sex, well..she can be sometimes, but not like this…it was..abnormal…" He looked at both Farron and Kaleb, arching an eyebrow, but both nodded as if confirming it, "and she just…wasn't herself…then it was almost like part of her soul was being torn…"

Zen pursed his lips, "Something in me…demanded her, but it was like I was in a daze." He carefully moved to get a towel, wrapping it around his hips while keeping his eyes on Vander.

The family knew that Vander hadn't lost control – only come close a few times and never this close to that delicate razor's edge - since before he'd been first adopted, but right then, the shadowquip was ready to lose it over whatever happened. Loke held up his hands as he stepped into the small room, "Vander…" he stopped when the shadows seemed to increase in the room. "we're...we've got Crux looking." He looked at Zen, "When did…it really start?"

Zen pursed his lips as he stood there "When she started to take the magic suppressing cuffs off, but I don't think either of us really understood what it was."

The lion gave a faint nod, "makes sense. Okay…Vander, why don't you take her ahead, be calm and just…give yourself time to get back to normal."

The red eyes narrowed before he nodded, shadows suddenly gone from the room, but so was both Vander and Lucy. Loke stood there for a moment and slowly ran a hand down his face, "okay…we'll…work something out…as fast as we can. She's still got those canceling chains from when she was in her training with the Steel Council, right?"

Arman gave a nod, "She does. She told Vander that despite the reason for them, because they're so delicate, she likes them."

"Have her wear them for the time being. No jobs…not until we figure it out," Loke stood there, "…you may already be bonded to her." He glanced at Zen, "…because none of us knew…"

~)~)~)~)~)~

Vander carefully laid Lucy on her bed in her apartment, brushing her hair back. He could feel the shadows clamoring, screaming and he had to close his eyes and pull his bandana over them as he sat there. He was confused as to what exactly happened. It truly was as if he was in the backseat for part of that entire encounter in the small bath. He then moved to open the curtians, letting the moonlight splash onto the bed, where she'd spent nearly two hours one night making him and Cris move it...over and over and over...just to get it right.

He rubbed the back of his neck as he sat on the edge of the bed and listened to her as she slept. Was it really sleeping though? He was fairly certain she passed out due to whatever happened and that worried him to no end. He took a deep breath and sighed as he sat there, trying to calm himself, hoping it would help with his control over the voidshades. It had been almost surreal to him; it was as if they and his magic were claiming her as their own in that moment...which he knew could be a very dangerous thing depending on lucy's mood.

He looked back to the sleeping woman and then slowly reached out, a knuckle slowly curling over her cheek and then down her neck. He watched her shift and smiled slightly as she arched. Vander wouldn't deny that he enjoyed teaching her everything he could once she went through her induction; he felt a small bit of pride at how much time they'd spent together over the years. Yes, perhaps he was being selfish, but they had always been close and he didn't want to lose that. Logically, he knew that he would never lose her in at least one capacity.

Vander watched as eyelids fluttered a bit and then chuckled softly, feeling his magic fully recede. A small movement and the bandana was taken off, set on the pillows and he watched as moonlight and shadows played over her as she was nestled beneath the deep purple, almost black silk sheets. They often gave Kaleb so much grief about how ethereal and fantasy like he looked, but it was this experience that he only shared with a few people, seeing her at ease and glowing in the moonlight.

He wanted to save her from being mired in the darkness that both he and Presca were in, but it wasn't like it was easy to do. He took a breath as he moved to stretch out and watched as she curled against his side. His lips quirked into a small grin as he brought a hand up, gently running it through her hair. The shadowquip knew that he loved pleasure in all forms, but somehow he loved these simple moments more. His thoughts paused on that simple thought and he looked down at her. He loved her, not just as a partner for pleasure more than occasionally, not as that live in person that wasn't related, but was almost a sibling, but truly loved her.


	15. Tigers and Dragons and Fights, Oh my

Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.

I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).

I own the Storyline. That's it.

This is a Happy Thanksgiving for all of my Readers.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Lucy sighed as she floated in that strange 'nothingness' again and looked around. The blonde mumbled to herself, "…fucking really?"

She started and whipped around as she heard a chuckle and blinked as she saw the strange dragonman again, "uh…hi?"

"Back again, little one?" The bi-colored eyes looked amusedly at her and one eyebrow slowly arched.

Lucy scowled a bit and pointed at him but her eyes were distracted by her arm and the golden patterns curling over it. She looked to her other arm and saw similar ones in a slightly writhing black over her other arm, "…uh…this…is new…"

Shinryu looked more amused at her actions than anything and walked towards her, "walk with me." His large hand rested on the small of her back and he lead her through the strange darkness.

Lucy frowned at the command, feet moving as she was lead through the darkness, "…where am I?"

"The Palace of the Four Gods," Came another voice as walls seemed to come out of nowhere around Lucy. White marble shone from within, small veins of red, blue, gold and green curling through it, catching her eyes and making her take in a shocked gasp of air. She half started as a set of doors seemed to part, revealing a large room that held four large and very different seating areas, each luxurious in their own right.

Her brown eyes were wide as she looked around, taking in the opulent area around them and stared at the man that was lounged over an ornate throne. His ebony hair flowed down his black silk and leather clad body. She took in his pale skin, refined features and his amber eyes that seemed to have red glowing flecks in them, "…oh, my…"

The man rose slowly and his lips quirked into a small grin, "So…this is the Little One, Old Friend?"

Now that she could see better, she turned to her 'guide' and her mind went blank for a moment. While she had figured there were plenty of muscles before, the lack of full lighting had only highlighted at most a quarter of his features. She couldn't help but let her eyes rove over the muscled chest and arms, the long hair that cascaded down his back. She wasn't even aware she was studying him and walking around him until she heard two chuckles and blinked, "oh…sorry."

"No, please continue, I've not seen him be taken in by curious and hungry looking eyes in a long while," The second male slowly walked towards her, long fingers reaching out and gently taking Lucy's face. His fingers were soft against her skin, but she could feel calluses…some that she shared because she had worked with a whip after Virgo had gifted her the Fleuve d'étoiles. He let out a pensive sound, "she's easy on the eyes. The markings on her arms are…unique."

The other male snorted softly, "those are new." He moved to take a seat in a plush circle of pillows, lounging out, "she's powerful, more so now…that the second branch of the tapestry was proven true, not the first." He looked at the other spirit, waiting until their eyes met and grinned.

The grin sent shivers down her spine and she looked between them, curious, but wary, "I'm sorry…but…what?"

The second man let her face go and then moved back to his throne, settling back and reclining across it, "mm, I feel that, the second one...is interesting though. The marks though…I wasn't aware…unless it is a branch in the second tapestry…?"

"They always did search for that….so it may very well be another branch..."

Lucy was getting more and more annoyed as the two ignored her…and obviously were talking about something without giving all the details, "excuse me…?" Both sets of eyes landed on her and she couldn't help but squirm, "uh…"

The two males chuckled as they relaxed and then the blue skinned one slowly sighed, "Should we?"

"mmm, do you think she could?"

"Possibly."

There it was: the annoying starting to rise again as her emotions bristled. She took a breath and crossed her arms on her chest, "talking about someone in front of them is rude."

"So is unexpectedly coming into our home," Shinryu spoke firmly, a slightly smug smirk on his lips as the blonde's face turned red.

The other chuckled softly, "now, now. It takes a special sort of person to do that."

There was another voice that purred from an alcove, "A pure heart, a pure soul…"

Lucy spun and her mind went blank again for a moment as she saw the man that slowly emerged. His hair was a silvery white and beads and crystals at the ends of some parted strands, otherwise it floated freely around the refined features. Her eyes traced the other, taking in the armor with a sheer chest area and she swore there was a piercing in his naval. Her eyes traveled back up him as his arms slowly moved to brush hair out of his face, revealing sharp eyes that were a grayish-yellow, slitted like a cat; the movement made her eyes catch the claws that tipped his hands and then the slightly pointed ears. Her face went bright red as words spilled from her mouth, "what is it with always being around hot, sexy tall guys?!"

All three chuckled, but the newcomer spoke, "I like her."

"we were thinking…"

"…he was thinking," The porcelain skinned one spoke.

"Ahem, perhaps we should…." The dragonman spoke, trailing off and giving a slight shrug.

The white haired male looked at her and she absently took a step back as he stalked towards her. There was no other way to describe it than stalking; the movements were fluid, graceful…and deadly. "…if she can find and liberate Genbu. I will cast my vote to this strange endeavor."

"wait, what?" Lucy looked at all three, half confused, half curious and she huffed, "and what about these marks? Do you three know anything?!"

"Hush, Little one," Shinryu smirked, "time to wake up."

"NO! no! you can't do-"

The three relaxed and then chuckled, "So...really? you think she's the one worthy?"

"yes, I think she's worthy of holding our keys," The dragonman shrugged, "she's kind, a bit flighty, but..."

"The bonding or whatever happened is a plus," The dark haired man spoke, looking at his nails and starting to clean them with a dagger, "she's got potential."

~)~)~)~

Lucy shot up in the bed, yelling, "-can't do this!" she blinked as she heard a startled yell and looked around her. Well, that was awkward. She smiled as she sat there, "uh…Hi? How…long was I out?"

Cristoff stared at her for a long moment, as if trying to gauge her. He took a breath as he sat there and then shook his head. Nothing seemed too off as he gently hovered a hand over her chest, "you've slept for two days.."

"that…seems normal with them," Lucy let out a low murmur as she brought a hand to her lips and hummed.

Cristoff arched an eyebrow, "them? I thought you said it was one before."

Lucy looked at Cristoff for a moment and pursed her lips, "…it was more this time…" she sighed softly "but…I didn't feel like I was in danger." She held a hand up, "don't worry about it." Brown eyes were firm as they looked into deep blue and Lucy took a breath, "just…don't worry."

"you know that's not going to happen," Cristoff looked at her with an arched eyebrow. He leaned forward, "are you going to tell me or do I have to go get Kaleb?"

Lucy leaned back and mumbled as she brought a hand up, putting it on Cris' face and slowly pushing him gently back, "later. Not now. I have to process."

"…so we'll know about it when you decide to stupidly act?" Kaleb arched an eyebrow as he stood in the doorway to the bedroom.

"Oh, my fucking Stars, Legolas," Lucy snarled as she looked at the door, "I've got…"

"Lucy," Kaleb looked at her with a soft look, "Talk to us."

Lucy debated as she sat there, then her hands went to her lap. She played with her nails absently as she ducked her line of vision. The markings weren't there now, so she assumed it had something to do with where she had been to make them show up. She let out a faint sigh as she sat there, and then slowly let her mental barriers down. Her eyes closed as she took a breath and then recalled what had, for her, just happened.

She didn't want to look up, not sure what the reaction would be, but eventually, her nerves got the better of her and she looked up at Kaleb. She couldn't read his eyes and saw he was thinking, "…Kaleb?"

The mindbender moved to slowly sit on the edge of her bed, sharing the information he was getting with Cris and Xally, knowing the two would be some of the best help for this, "Leo said…that Zen may have…bonded to you in the small bath."

"and he's been tightlipped since, hasn't he?" She gave a faint, if slightly amused, smile to the mindbender.

Kaleb arched an eyebrow, "of course he has. We've not heard a single mewl from that overgrown cat."

Lucy let out a soft laugh and brought her hand up to her mouth before shaking her head, "now the marks…make a bit more sense." She brought a hand up, lightly rubbing at her neck, "so…ancient magic shenanigans?"

Both Pradesh brothers chuckled and repeated the phrase before she let her head fall back, "…sometimes, I think my magic can be a pain."

Cristoff chuckled, "well…we've got a lot to do, not a lot of time…and someone's got the guildmaster games to prep for…"

The three sat there for a moment before Kaleb's eyes went wide, "Emi…"

Lucy frowned, "Emi?"

Cristoff frowned, "she's away from eve…oh, no…don't tell me…"

Kaleb's lips frowned, "of course he would hunt her down…even if she said not to..."

Lucy sighed softly and mumbled, "another…failure? Had high hopes for this one, they seemed so compatible..." When Kaleb gave a small nod, lucy waved a hand, "go, go get her. I'll…get my butt in gear and go to the kitchen…this will require…chocolate cake. To start. Cris, go with him." When the two started to protest, she pinned them both with a dark look, "Go get her."

She watched them go and then slowly stood, sighing and moving to her kitchen. The blonde woman letting out a hum as she started to work on pulling things out; her mind wandered, she'd been absolutely happy for Emi over both relationships and they'd been so promising…but now both ended this way? Some girl time was in order. She knew Xally was busy, so it fell to her and she took it very seriously.

It was an hour later when she smacked a hand away from a bowl of batter without looking, "It's for Emi, no touchy."

Vander let out a whine as he rubbed his hand, "So mean…you're the only one Mister Elan trusted with his recipes!"

She wagged the spatula at him as she finished pulling a pot of melted chocolate off the double boiler, "yes, and I take my cooking seriously." She half turned and looked at him, tilting her head, "you're worried."

Vander shrugged a bit, "about a lot."

"you always are," She leaned over, lightly kissing his cheek, "I'm fine. We have to figure out what happened with the three of us."

"Three of us?" Vander narrowed his eyes, "something in you and Zen went nutty…and if he weren't my brother…" he trailed off, voice cold.

Lucy watched him for a moment and then moved to mix the batter up fully. When she had it poured into the pan, she held the bowl out to him, "no killing, Van, we don't even know…how this will affect us all." She still wasn't sure about the dual markings, but Cris and Kaleb knew about them, that would probably be enough for now. It was one of those things she had to research.

She let out a hum as she worked, "how is Zen doing?"

"Adjusting, Dad says he should come to the guild next week, give him time to settle in a bit," Vander sighed as he ate from the bowl, "also…you have to be careful around him…"

Lucy snorted, "which means Hestor needs to be careful around him."

"I don't like him, he's…" Vander sighed as he cringed from the dark look he got, "…what?"

Lucy scowled at Vander as she put the cake in the oven, "Van, part of that is his keys. They're…dark keys. They've…given that strange and eerie feeling to him." She pursed her lips, "just like…my keys have...affected me and how I come off to others." She smiled faintly, "people say they feel protected around me, that I can light up an area with a smile…that's not normal, it's most likely my magic…but…he's…not bad, Van, a little kinky…but not bad."

Vander looked at her for a moment, "I'm all for knowing that sort of thing…but not with him."

Lucy laughed softly and then kissed his cheek, licking a bit of batter from the corner of his mouth, "yes, well, deal with it. He's my friend; he'll always be my friend."

"Ugh, the things we put up for to make you happy," Vander rolled his eyes and but was grinning, "cake makes up for it."

"Oh, shut up," Lucy half scowled as she gave him a playful shove, nearly making him drop the bowl of cake batter.

~)~)~)~)~

Emzadi was, as Lucy expected, a mess. While she'd looked almost like she'd wanted to die the first time? This time it seemed like she wasn't going to ever get that spark back. Lucy shooed the males away except Kaleb and Cris and then went about making more snacks, doing all she could to try to get Emzadi to react.

She huffed a bit to herself, going over everything she personally had to do and mumbled, "…never a dull moment."

The smaller blonde rubbed her face and then sighed as she looked across her living room to the half aware Dragon Slayer sitting in front of her fireplace. She let out a breath through her nose and then walked over, gently petting Emzadi's hair and murmuring, "c'mon, let's go to bed."

She carefully helped the now much taller woman – damn giants, her mind supplied – to stand and then lead her towards the large bed she owned. Two dragon slayer kin made this a necessity, because as soon as they came for cuddles, at least one or two others did as well. Lucy carefully adjusted the sitting pillow in the middle of the headboard and then got ready for bed, donning a very light and semi-sheer nightgown that barely went past her ass, she helped Emi get ready for bed as well, settling the other woman down to braid the long multifaceted blonde hair.

"I'm jealous, you know?" Lucy spoke as she worked, "your hair is beautiful, you're beautiful, you're strong, vibrant, lively, powerful." The smaller of the two let out a soft sigh, "confident…" when she heard the soft snort from the other woman, she rolled her eyes, "don't give me that. I'm not…confident all the time." She knew she was getting limited reactions, but talking would hopefully draw Emi out, it had before…it had taken a while, but it had worked.

"I'll be honest…" her voice was soft, "even after all the training, all the time at the Academe…I still very much feel like a scared girl sometimes." she scoffed slightly to herself, "I know...it's silly, but...there are times that I just feel that way."

When she was done with that, she settled against the pillow and headboard, smiling when the other woman curled her arms around her waist and used her lap for a pillow. She could hear Cris and Kaleb tidying up, knowing that at least one of them would be there soon. She let her hands just curl through Emi's bangs, humming softly as her mind drifted a bit and she tried to remember…everything she needed to look into.

 _"you're thinking too much."_

 _"I've got a lot to do…"_

 _"We're all here to help."_

She looked at Kaleb as he stood in the doorway and gave him a small smile, _"I'll…be fine. Really."_

He gave her a fairly cross look and crossed his arms as he leaned against the doorframe, _"you rarely ask for help…if I have to…I will pull the Guildmaster card, Lucy…"_ his voice became soft, almost pleading, _"I don't want to, but I will."_

She looked at him for a moment and then away, shame coloring her mind and features. Her mental voice soft, _"I know…I'm just..there's so much going on at once..I'm not as good as some people with multi-tasking."_

 _"I'll help, but you have to tell me what is going on in your head…and what you want to do about those Spirits…or whatever they are."_

She stared at him for a moment and her eyes became glassy before she brought a hand up and whimpered, voice barely a whisper, "…I'm scared."

Kaleb's features softened as he walked to the bed and then sat down, gently cradling her cheek before he kissed her forehead, _"it's fine to be scared. It's natural, even if you'd been repressing fear for years now."_ His hand gently cradled her cheek as he sat there, looking into her eyes, _"we'll protect you. Dad did once, now we will."_ He could feel her want to protest and then lightly kissed her, silencing her in the only way he knew worked.

Lucy gave a mental huff into the kiss and then leaned her head against his shoulder, "cheater."

Kaleb chuckled softly and then moved to let his hand join Lucy's to gently smooth Emzadi's hair, "hardly."

~)~)~)~)~

Emzadi was slowly healing, they'd had to many things in Requip space for the time being, just because of how bad the slayer had gotten and the thoughts that Kaleb worried over rattling in her head.

Lucy was currently sitting at the bar in the guildhall and then smiled as her head whipped around towards the door. Her eyes were intent and when they opened she waved to the group, smiling warmly as she saw Zen. She could do this, it was not going to be some strange pull this time, even if she already felt it tugging at her. Then her eyes snapped around as she felt another source of celestial magic.

It was almost like she was a passenger in her body as she saw Hestor by the doors that lead to the sparring rings and stood. She was off like a shot as he took a step towards Zen, a snarl rising in her just as she slammed her body into the other Celestial Mage and they both tumbled out into the area behind the Guildhall.

There was a moment of silence inside before people were rushing, Kaleb having a hand on Zen's arm as they went. He had been prepared for anything, but not two of his mages' minds literally shutting off and turning into feral animals. He didn't slow their pace though as they got to the doors and watched as the two mages went at each other like they weren't friends.

Kaleb had seen the two spar and it was nothing like what he was seeing. This was two beings out for dominance, possession.

Lucy was twisting and had two short swords, the blades sparking off Hestor's long sword as the two danced around one another with snarls and sneers, hissing and spitting like animals as they worked to tear into one another. It was obvious that the training Lucy had undergone put her at a bit of an advantage, even though her size and muscle was smaller than Hestor's.

Sparks flew as Lucy blocked another strike and let out a snarl, magic flaring and coming to bear before curling out in a few orbs around her and slamming into Hestor, throwing the other mage backwards before she darted forward and twirled her body, landing a kick to his side that sent him slamming into the wall. Through the dust, Hestor came springing out just as Lucy was going in, his knee slamming into her stomach and sending her backwards before he was moving towards her, sword moving in an arch.

"we should stop them," Zen croaked as he stood there, eyes starting to unfocus, as the two smaller blades came up, stopping Hestor's blade as it arched downward.

Vander watched with semi-horror filled eyes, "…I'm not sure we can…"

Kaleb frowned as he brought his magic slowly to the front, working to attempt to bring both mages into some semblance of coherency, but it seemed that whatever affected them was making their minds loud and a jumble, making it hard for him to get a hold of any part of their rational brains.

Beck stepped up next to Kaleb, watching the fight, "…makes me wonder…"

"Hmm?" The Guildmaster looked at the Beastmaster out of the corner of his eye.

The bi-color eyed male crossed his arms on his chest, watching as the two celestial mages continued to literally try to tear one another apart, "ever think this may have been why Archangels died out in the first place? Being fought over? You said the last one just disappeared, right?" he motioned with a hand to what was going on, "…would you want to stick around if you made people around you like this?"

Zen scowled, "no…I don't think I would, especially if they were friends, good friends and suddenly this happened..."

Beck nodded, "you're different, you're used to fighting and Celestial Mages like these two? Pretty rare, that's why they've got a fast frienemy relationship." The man chuckled at the confused look from Zen, "it's some…strange word, a mix between Friends and enemies."

Kaleb snorted, "you get used to her words. It takes time." He flinched as he watched Lucy twist and then slam Hestor to the ground.

Lucy was panting with quite a few cuts and snarling softly, her hand around Hestor's neck and squeezing. The two looked at one another and people could see the magic in the air, the fight continuing even as the man's weapon was well out of his reach, but now on a different level.

After a few moments, the male of the pair let his head fall to the side and tapped his hand weakly as his mind seemed to clear. It took Lucy a few more minutes and then her eyes went wide, "…oh shit…"

Hestor let out a breathless huff, "now you talk. If you wanted to dominate me…all you had to do was ask." He grinned as he looked up at the blonde from the corner of his eye.

"…asshole," Lucy cuffed him over the head and grumbled, "Stay away from Zen, or I'll end up doing this again." She paused, a golden key coming out a requip and she didn't even bother to use the entire incantation, showing her complete ire, "LOKE!"

The Spirit looked almost nervous as he was summoned by an obviously irate looking blonde, "…yes?" he flinched when he saw something he really didn't want to see. Both Celestial Mages went into "scary" mode. Scary Lucy was bad enough, but to see the male celestial mage enter a similar state was rather frightening.

"what just happened," Lucy hissed, still perched on Hestor's stomach.

The Lion Zodiac opened his mouth and shut it a few times, "well…" when he felt the ire from both rise, he sputtered out quickly before disappearing back to the celestial realm, "ancient magical compulsions!"

Zen blinked slowly, "he's not getting away with just that, is he?"

"No, but I understand his tactical retreat," Kaleb watched the two Celestial Mages, "…I don't think I want to be on the end of that ire either…"

Beck cleared his throat as he stood there, "we may wish to get them…cleaned up and at least see if they have anything major that needs tended to."

~)~)~))~)~

Lucy was, thankfully, able to control herself a bit better as she, Zen and Hestor sat in Kaleb's office. The male Celestial mage having a set of magic canceling cuffs on and watching the very tense blonde woman pace, hands moving as she ranted.

"You! I can't believe any of you allowed this sort of thing to happen!" She rounded, jabbing Leo in the chest rapidly, "you create an amazing, wonderful, helpful magic...and then you fucking make it so that they, and celestial type mages, have no control over themselves at points?!"

Leo held up his hands, "...in my defense…"

"There is no defense! You're the leader of the Zodiac!"

The lion let out a snarl, "There was not always a zodiac like the current one! There were a few others and Archangels were made well before I became a major spirit!"

Lucy stared at the ginger haired male for a long moment then grabbed his suit, yanking him down to be face to face. Her voice was dangerous and low, "start talking, cat. Or no trips to the bath houses for you."

The Ginger gulped and then slowly pried the slender fingers off his jacket before he carefully backed up to sit down, "Archangel Magic was created back during the Holy Wars. at that time, I was...a cluster, we'll say, my constellation hadn't been named and was part of another one. Archangels were made, but the only way for them to get great power was...thanks to a caveat in the making of the magic, being mated or to a lesser degree, bonded to a Celestial Mage...in order to procreate."

Lucy put a hand on her hip, scowling and waving for the Spirit to continue before she leaned back against Kaleb's desk. She had nearly killed someone because of whatever fuckery this was and she was not happy with it.

"Not to say that they can't...mate with a non-celestial mage...but the only way for more archangels to be born is…"

Zen let out a sigh, "the other parent has to be a celestial mage…"

"...yes," Leo made a face, "so...the compulsion was added to both sides of the magic….then..The last just...disappeared, eight hundred years ago...leaving the DNA behind, but…"

Lucy huffed, "By that time, I'm going to guess even Celestial mages were wiped out…"

Leo nodded a bit as he let his head fall back, "yes, there were...five families left?"

"Five?" Lucy tilted her head, "That's not a lot.."

Leo let out a sigh, "not really, these were...more responsible families, or ones that didn't want...to enslave others. The Heartfilia Family, The Hokulani Family, The Ylli family, The Izar Family and the Xing Family."

Lucy frowned, "Fiore...Enca...Bellum, Seven...and Stella?" She tilted her head.

Leo nodded, "yes, The Ylli and Izar families died out about three hundred years ago. The Hokulani...ten years before you were born...and the Xing Family is still in Stella, but very reclusive."

"Then how did Celestial Summoning Magic get learned by others?" Kaleb pursed his lips.

Lucy shook her head, "Apprenticeship. You can learn as long as you've got the talent for it, Kaleb, you may never hit the levels or power that one from a bloodline would...but…."

Leo nodded, "it's still a way to pass on the magic, so that it doesn't completely die out." He gave a faint smile and shook his head.

Hestor nodded, "makes sense.." he leaned back and frowned, "which leads us to...what the hell just happened down there."

"I kicked your ass," Lucy gave Hestor a cheeky grin.

The other Celestial Mage rolled his eyes, making a few mocking sounds, "I had been meditating when I felt…" he motioned towards Zen, "something...and when i came in…" he gave Lucy a pointed look, "I was accosted. Violently. I would not be adverse to a relation-"

"No," Zen stated firmly, "I do not sleep with men."

Hestor gave a faint sound, "boo. Fine, but I suppose Peregrande can do that to a person…"

Lucy huffed, "Try anything again…" she narrowed her eyes at Hestor.

The mage in question held his hands up, "I know you, you'll tie me to an X-Frame and leave me for a week, just because you can."

Lucy's face turned a dark shade of red at the chuckles from Leo and Kaleb, the woman sputtering for a moment and then sighing as she sunk to to the floor and laid out on it, "assholes. Tall, sexy assholes, the whole lot."

"Anyway…" Leo spoke firmly, "we think you may have at least bonded, if not started a partial mating."

Lucy sighed as she lay on the floor, debating and then mumbling, "who are Shinryu, Suzaku, Genbu and Byakko?"

The lion spirit went completely still, paling a bit, "four...very old Spirits. I'd say...some of the first, along with the King; however, no one has heard anything about them in...centuries…why?"

"I just heard the names in my dreams," Lucy shrugged as she lay there, sighing, "just wondering if maybe I'd heard them in a lesson somewhere." She wasn't ready to tell her Spirits about what happened, anyone really. Cris knew, Kaleb knew...and she'd leave it at that for now. It was something she needed to figure out before she said anything.

She could feel the disapproving look from Kaleb, even through the desk. She had looked into one of the names after that fated birthday and now it seemed that she was going to be doing more research.

 _"stupid thing of the month."_

 _"pssssssssssh, you mean second stupid thing of the month."_


	16. Anger, Betrayal and Sea of Stars

Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.

I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).

I own the Storyline. That's it.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

It was the middle of a spar when Laxus froze, ending up being put on his ass by a round house kick from Lucy and she stood, frowning, "what the fuck, lightning bug?"

The slayer frowned as he slowly pulled himself up, "…I'm being..called."

The smaller blonde arched an eyebrow, "calle-" She covered her face as the slayer was surrounded by lightning and huffed, "never mind, sure, just go ahead and go, nothing like leaving in the middle of a spar."

She turned and looked at Kaleb, watching him and arching an eyebrow, "well?"

"he was called, by something, someone, it's hard to describe, some sort of compulsion but it sounded pleading," The mindbender stretched, "that's fine though, leaves you with enough energy to spar."

Lucy's eyes danced, "oh, so now we're going to spar?" She grinned a bit as she stood there, "oh, I talked to Uncle Tesso.." she curled her nose, not quite liking to call him that, but he rather insisted and she'd given up after the first six months of being corrected, "he keeps reminding me that my ass hasn't.." She turned and dodged beneath a punch, "gone into the Crystal."

"what is it with you and never doing anything in the right order?" Kaleb twisted and then brought a kick around, watching her block it and slide back several feet with a grunt.

Lucy let out a huff of a laugh as she shifted on her feet and dove towards him, spinning and then planting a foot, the twist making her go the opposite direction that he thought and he blocked the kick, holding her ankle, "well?"

"I got stuff to do?" She grinned cheekily at him and then her body twisted and she brought her other foot around, kicking at his knee to be let go, "soon, I'm told."

"you are aware that we will find a way to tease you mercilessly if you have any changes."

Lucy smirked as she twisted to block a kick and shrugged, "no one beats you, Legolas. Besides.." She grinned broadly, "you can't change this perfection." She let out a yelp as she bent back to avoid another kick.

Kaleb knew it was a semi-front of Lucy's. She still had some issues with her body, though really, he – and their family and friends – thought she was perfect the way she was. She was Lucy, pure and simple. Even if she was shorter than the rest of them, though they didn't tease her too much about that, she did most of the teasing them about being Giants.

~))~)~)~)~

Everyone had been excited, cheering and pumped, they really had; Kaleb had beaten fourteen other Guildmasters, and now? Now, he was having his ass handed to him by his former mentor. Her nails were digging into her palms; she wasn't sure the why. She wanted to scream at him, but all she felt was..betrayal.

Yes, she was aware of the man he was fighting had helped him, but she didn't quite like the way the man was, his eyes always held **something** in them that half freaked her out. She had turned at one point and heard the exclamations of anger, worry. She shook her head and then moved out of the stands. She needed air and she knew where they would be taking Kaleb. She was pissed that Kaleb had gotten beaten so badly, pissed that he let himself get there…and part of her wanted to rip Joren's spleen out with her bare hands.

The feelings were utterly overwhelming and she hated it, knew that she was losing control of her temper, not realizing people were stepping away from her as the 'personification' of her anger seemed to curl around her. Her fingers flexed and she wasn't sure how to deal with all of the conflicting emotions. She stared down at the man, locking eyes with him, sneering as he laughed in dark delight. Maybe she'd try to rip more than his spleen out. Her eyes darted too Kaleb and she saw the pain, saw the dull eyes.

When he seemed to focus on her, her lips pursed and she turned. She couldn't do it, she couldn't help the feelings that were rolling through her. Lucy held up a hand as she saw movement, shaking her head. "check on him, I…." she let out a shuddering breath, trying to let out her emotions slowly, "I'm going...for a walk. I need to calm down he needs everyone, but…I'm useless right now."

The small blonde moved quickly out of the area, into the hallways and rubbed her face. She felt the pressure building in the back of her head and knew this was bad. She wasn't one to actually hold back, but anything she said now would be petty and angry; Kaleb didn't deserve that, no matter how she felt.

She sighed as she walked down the hallway and then looked to her side as she heard footsteps and smiled faintly to the other Celestial Summoning Mage, then she spoke softly, in Celestial, _" …I don't…know how I feel about this…" _

_"A bit betrayed?"_ Hestor looked down at her and smiled faintly,  _"whatever the reasons…we both know he's stronger than that."_

She poked his side lightly,  _"no going dark on me. I need one sane mind in all of this."_

_"me? Sane? You obviously have low standards of what sanity is,"_ Hestor grinned slightly at her.

Lucy rolled her eyes with a soft smile and then sighed slightly as her shoulders slumped. She gave him a light shove, "asshole."

"You love me anyway," Hestor chuckled softly as they walked, his arm draping over her shoulder, "so…other than…the utter humiliation that just happened…"

Lucy groaned softly, "got a lot on my mind and…" She shrugged helplessly, "a lot on my mind."

Hestor studied her as they walked and he could almost feel two sets of eyes boring into him. He very much **knew** that neither Zen nor Vander cared much for him, nor how close he was to the blonde. "well, we should share pleasure then."

Lucy arched an eyebrow, her head tilting as she looked up at him with a curious look on her features, "oh? What variety? There are quite a few."

Hestor nodded as he turned her down a hallway, "yes, I hear they have some wonderful strawberry ice cream rolls here." His features softened a bit as she let out a happy sound in the back of her throat. He smirked, "so come, let's share the pleasure of each other's company…and some cold ice cream." His eyes danced, "Besides…I'm sure the Master has…learned what mercy gets him against people like that now."

"you're a dark fucker, I've said that, right?" Lucy spoke softly as she looked down one of the halls; she wanted to check on Kaleb, but she didn't want to be angry.

~)~)~))~)~)~

Zen sighed as night fell, looking out at the beach behind the house and furrowing his brow. He could feel the tingle under his skin and he slowly opened and closed his fist. It was almost like he could feel more power now just humming in him.

The Archangel barely turned his head as he saw the golden sparkles that heralded a Celestial Spirit, but arched an eyebrow, "Leo."

The Lion Spirit put his hands in his back pockets, standing there for a moment, "You could get more power, you know." He watched the archangel out of the corner of his eye. He wanted to give Lucy as many choices as possible, but this man? This man right here would give the woman that saved his life so much more. "You bonded to her, Crux did a lot of work the past few weeks, figuring out exactly what happened, staying in close proximity helped solidify it."

Zen didn't say anything, but arched an eyebrow. The Spirit often came out and about when Lucy was on whatever mission The Steel Council had her on that…he wasn't needed for. He gave a small tilt of his head, to encourage the Spirit to talk.

The Lion had specifically chosen this night, they'd all been watching Lucy and the Pradeshes and he knew that he had to have this conversation without Vander around. The Shadowquip and Presca, like Lucy, had been sent out by the Steel Council, so this was his chance without having to deal with the Shadowquip that he knew very much cared for his summoner. He took a breath, "You can mate with her, it's a part of your magic. Bind your souls for eternity. Won't take much either…but…"

Zen snorted, rich voice rumbling softly, "She's not ready for commitment. We all know that, I know that and I've barely started to get to know her."

Leo smirked, "She will be one day though…and your bond to her gives you one hell of an in to romance her. I know you can feel her, where she is, what she's doing, her emotional state."

Zen's lips thinned, "it will be her choice with whom she falls in love with."

The Spirit nodded slightly, "I'm aware, just…giving a bit of insight, she's easy to love."

The Archangel sighed as the Spirit left. Meddling man, that's what the leader of the Zodiacs was. He couldn't deny that Lucy was a beautiful woman, but between himself, Vander, Kaleb and Farron, she had plenty of choices and that didn't even taken into account the others that wanted to catch her eye: Hestor, Ardis, He was pretty sure Beck was even taken with the small mage. He let out a low grunt, the woman had plenty of choices and himself as an uneducated gladiator was at the lowest of them all.

~)~)~))~

Lucy let out a gasp as she felt her back in the wall, her head rattling off it and she stared up at Grendice. Oh, how she loathed the man and she didn't let it not show on her features. She felt a hand digging into her throat and was doing all she could to focus.

"Why did you not use that spirit to get the information here faster?"

She took as much of a breath as she could with a hand around her throat, not bothering to fight back, she knew the consequences of that, "because Columbia's unreachable. I don't know why, but he is."

The man hissed, "I'd suggest you get another copy of that key then."

Lucy let out a groan as she was let go and collapsed onto the floor. Her anger simmered under her skin and she coughed as she put one of her hands to her throat. The blonde knew there would be a bruise left there, but her vision was swimming a bit. She stayed there until she heard the footsteps fade and used her power to keep the gates of her spirits closed before she slowly stood and took a breath, hissing a bit at the ache but slowly starting down the hallway.

She eventually made her way back to the White Sea Guildhall after a quick change of clothes, including a rather wide choker she'd bought a few months ago. It hid the bruises she knew were there and that was the reason that she'd gotten it. Physically, she wasn't weak, but she also knew when to not fight back and with Grendice? She never fought back. She knew that it wouldn't be her that suffered if she did.

She touched the choker one last time to make sure it was in place. It had become a bit of a fixture around her neck when she went to the guildhall, or was simply out and about. That way no one would really question it if she wore it. Lucy took a breath and then locked down a good portion of her thoughts before she walked through the gates and meandered towards the main hall.

The blonde smiled and waved to those she knew, taking half a minute to find Emi just sitting and still looking less than vibrant. With a breath through her nose, she walked towards the taller blonde and wrapped her arms around the other. She nuzzled Emi's shoulder and smiled at the warm arms that came around her, voice soft "we're here, you're here, you'll find him or her. Promise."

She felt Emzadi stiffen a bit at the words she spoke, but they both knew how much that single word could weigh and what could happen if it never happened. The taller blonde spoke, voice pained and soft, "Take it back."

Lucy shook her head as she nuzzled the other, "nope. I know what I said. Too late now." she looked up into the orange eyes that were so full of pain and smiled softly, "for now...heal your heart, okay?"

The Smaller gently nuzzled the larger as the two settled on a barstool; both were vaguely aware of the looks that were given as Lucy straddled Emi and nuzzled her in a soothing manner. She smiled at the low purring that came from the dragon slayer and just enjoyed the attention, knowing it was comfort for both of them, even if Emi didn't know that she was doing it.

~)~)~)~)~

If someone asked Lucy, it was a general "cluster fuck" of activity at the Citidel. She knew why, she'd gotten the last of the information and knew that there were wars brewing between the clans. It had all been semi-preliminary, but she had a good idea why things were hectic.

Lucy slipped into a room as people moved around, summoning Corvus as she looked at the stacks of folders, "Hide me please, Corvus."

The Spirit nodded, wondering what the young woman was up to and rolled his eyes as she picked up a folder and started reading. He should have figured it was something to do with that, but...one truly never knew with the blonde.

Lucy flipped through the file, letting out a soft hum as she went over it all. Moving orders and assignments. She tossed the folder down and stood, making a face. She didn't want to see who was going where, she might be tempted to actually go and do something. She kissed Corvus' cheek before letting him go back and slipped out of the room.

She let out a huff as she walked through the Citadel, having been 'ordered' to not leave currently. The blonde wanted to say goodbye to her friends and wish them well, but that had been denied. She huffed her bangs out of her face as she walked, letting her feet take her where they would. She felt her magic pulling and, like always, simply obeyed it, it truly was better in the long run.

When she finally stopped, she looked at the Lacrama that was presented to her in the large room. The blonde woman pursed her lips as she put a hand on the wall in the hallway and debated for a long moment. She knew far too much about what was going on and time tables, including when someone would show up here. Lucy took a moment and then nodded to herself before she started walking towards it, stripping out of her clothing and keeping only a heavy piece of black cloth.

"...fuck it, let them find me. One way or another," Lucy stepped to the edge and put the cloth over her eyes, tying it in a blindfold and then carefully stepping in. "c'mon, let's do this...judge me, Immaculate Light." She heard sounds around her, feeling the slight bit of airflow slowly cutting off and then nodding to herself. She snorted as she heard a yell from the hallway, not sure exactly who, but she figured it was probably one of the priests or Maidens, rushing to find out why the Lacrama lowered.

The next thing she knew...was blinding light and her head fell back before pain and heartache slammed through her. It seemed like the light burned through her very being and she took deep breaths, her only regret being listless enough to not 'wait' until she was summoned to go into it.

~)~)~)~))~

Lucy let out a stretch as she felt the warmth flow over her and smiled warmly. Her eyes opened and she saw the Lacrama start to raise, making a slight face at the dryness in her mouth but she stepped out. She was thirsty, but not tired, feeling her magic shored up and she looked around at the assembled Priests and Madiens, arching an eyebrow. Her hair had streaks of platinum in it, her eyes more golden than brown, a symbol resting upon her breast that had what appeared to be a swirl of golden and silver stars that first looped around it and then down her side, almost like a Boscan Clan tattoo, that ended at her ankle and looped around it. She let out a hum at the one thing she could readily see: The swirls that she had seen before were now very prevalent on her arms, the black having what looked like stars littering it and the golden looking almost molte, "mm, interesting."

Lucy stretched and looked up, letting out a low hum as she saw the full moon, smirking as she murmured, "Go kick some ass, Cris." her laughter filled the chamber, even as she was looked over, the sound wasn't dark, it was light and almost like she was drunk on magic. A simple flick of her wrist and a key was in her hand, "I summon thee, Virgo."

"Punishment, hime?"

Lucy smiled at the spirit and arched an eyebrow. She took in the fact that the Spirit already had clothes in her hand and a bottle of water. "Thank you, Virgo." She smiled softly, "we can play tomorrow night." her features softened as the Maid Spirit looked delighted and clicked her tongue with a grin.

"Tactical Officer Heartphilia."

Lucy barely tilted her head as the priest stood back and she bowed her head before taking the clothes after a long draw from the bottle, then carefully started to put on the clothes that were brought. She could feel the change that Virgo made to the normal mageweave clothes and grinned as she shimmied into the offered outfit.

"If no one minds, I should like to go home for a little while before my next assignment," Lucy stared right at the man that was in the doorway, holding her chin up. She slowly strode towards the doorway and watched as the man nodded. She didn't stop, taking a breath and slowly walking until she was in an open area and held out her hand, letting out a breath and murmuring, "I summon thee, Minoceros."

The spirit came in equine form and the blonde climbed onto the back, smiling as the horse simply...ran right down the side of the building and taking off. She fed her magic into the spirit for speed and grinned as she went, letting out a laugh. She enjoyed the ride all the way to the Pradesh estate and then let out a yelp as soon as she got in and was grabbed in a bear hug. The woman flailed a bit and pushed to try to get out of it before slumping and bringing a hand up, patting an arm, "hello, _Hygge._ "

"What were you thinking, child?" Arman spoke in a tone that normally meant one of the boys were in deep shit and she cringed.

Lucy debated for all of half a second before mumbling, "wasn't. Stupid thing number three for the month."

The man snorted and let her down, giving her a firm look, "obviously."

"You're supposed to be in Atla anyway," She put her hands on her hips as she scowled up at him, not backing down, though there wasn't any heat in it.

Farron chuckled from the doorway, "yes, well, they decided they couldn't play nice with one another, yet again, so he came back."

"You're supposed to be in Sin," Lucy groaned as she let her head fall back, "gaaaaaaaaaah."

The two Ambassadors chuckled at the antics before Farron shook his head, "so...nice tattoos...and hair...and eyes…"

Lucy looked at him for a moment and then made a rude noise as she put her tongue between her lips, "I haven't gotten a good look at myself yet. I came right here."

Farron smirked, "well, you should go do that. Dinner will be ready shortly."

Arman watched her go and arched an eyebrow, "no teasing?"

"Kaleb's got first dibs," Farron smirked, "Then well…" he shrugged, "what do you want me to say?"

"Key to the Palace of the Stars." Leo said as he appeared, picking up one of the treats that were settled on the coffee table. He looked at the two as he took a bite and let out a happy moan, "I love Mister Elan more and more each time I eat something of his." he didn't bat an eye at the screeching that came from upstairs, "I think she found a mirror."

There was a loud whoosh of air and the three turned to see Zen, Leo the first to recover, "She's fine!"

Zen scowled, "she doesn't seem fine."

"...she'll...be fine..." Leo shrugged slightly as he stood there, "shouldn't you be studying?"

"shouldn't you not be meddling?" Zen shot back at the spirit with an arched eyebrow.


	17. Here, There, Everywhere

Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.

I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).

I own the Storyline. That's it.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

"So," Lucy ducked under an attack, "How are you hold-" she twisted again, taking a breath as she felt the air from the sword strike, "-ing up?"

Zen continued moving the sword, eyes narrowing as he brought it around again, "not bad…" he grunted as his sparring partner ducked under his weapon again at the last possible second, "...you're good at dodging.."

Lucy grinned as she stepped in and under a swing, moving right into Zen's space and flicking his nose before laughing and bouncing back and out, "you're not trying that hard."

Zen snorted as he darted in, sword dropping as he made a fist, "we are sparring…"

Lucy rolled her eyes and twisted, hands on the ground before her foot went up and snapped out, slamming into Zen's chin. She grinned as he stumbled backwards and righted herself, "yes, we are. No Quarter, it's tempting, but...honestly...pushing ourselves is the best thing. As long as we don't go out to kill, but knock out, it's fine."

Zen shook his head as his wings snapped out, "no Quarter, you sound like you've been at the bad end of someone's day." he shifted, righting his stance and then driving forward, fist moving to come at the small blonde's stomach.

Lucy turned, crouching and then holding her arms up, grunting as she slid back and then fell. She used the momentum to roll to her feet, "Vander's...a nasty sparring partner. He won't let you get away with shit."

Zen let out a hum as he made a feint, going further than most would and then turning to the other side. He grinned as he grabbed her and then started tickling her sides, "mm, is that so?"

Lucy let out a squeal and arched, laughing as she tried to wriggle away. Sand, however, was not good for this and she was kicking up sand around them as she laughed. After a few moments, she started smacking at his arms, still laughing but breathing hard.

"Yeild?" Zen looked amusedly down at Lucy, arching an eyebrow. The blonde scowled as much as she could, shaking her head and he redoubled his efforts, grinning at the laughter that came out of her before he saw the tap of her hand on the sand; that had him stop and he chuckled as he sat, letting her lean against him, before sitting down on the beach with her, "So?"

"Dirty tactics," Lucy said as she finally got her breath back and then smiled up at him, "Why did you do that?"

Zen shrugged a bit and gave a small smile, "no reason, just thought you could use some laughter after you had your little freak out about your hair and eyes...not the markings though.."

Lucy giggled a bit, "hey, this magical ink looks bad ass."

The Archangel's fingers slowly curled along the golden swirls, feeling the magic beneath his fingers rise to meet his own, his voice softening, "it looks perfect for you."

Lucy blushed a bit and murmured, "Crux says the ones on my arms are from after we rescued you...whatever happened...I'm sorry, I kind of blacked out...and I feel awful because...fuck if that wasn't something I'd love to do again." she grinned up at him then huffed as he kissed her forehead, "...that's a 'no' isn't it?"

"Until we figure out what is going on with our magic, yes," He murmured against her forehead, "if there's a way to stop the bond from going further…"

Lucy's lips quirked into a smirk, "...now that sounds like something to research."

"You don't take breaks, I'll start tickling you to make you stop," He looked down at Lucy for a moment then tucked her hair back, "we both know whatever happened between us made it so that Hestor doesn't make my head get glazed over, so...that's a plus...but...I'd rather you be with someone, in the end, for love, not because we accidentally mated." He grinned at how red her face got and then turned his gaze to the water, "watch the sunset."

Lucy looked up at him for a moment, smiling before she let her head rest against his shoulder, "it's beautiful." her eyes half closed as she watched the light dance across the water.

Zen looked down at her, features softening, "it is." he looked back to the water, watching the light play on it and just let himself think.

~)~)~)~

Lucy let out a hum as she slowly relaxed in the hottub, eyes half closing as she stretched out her leg. The woman let out a soft purr as she felt hands on her shoulders digging into the muscles, "mmm, didn't hear anything...and the callouses…"

The woman peeked one eye open and looked up, smirking, "hey, Farron, what brings you out of your office, mm?"

Farron rolled his eyes as he stopped his hands, moving to gather the blonde hair slowly, "checking on you, mostly. Wondering when you're going to be deployed." his voice softened, "we're working on it...trying to get you, Van, Presca and the others…"

Lucy nodded as she sat there then sighed as she leaned her head to the side, against the man's arm and kissed the skin there, "I'd rather you work on getting Bixy back." her eyes half closed.

"They were reported dead by Fiore's council," He spoke softly, "and Bix was...on that island."

Lucy gave an inelegant snort, "Bullshit. Columbia would be summonable if that was the case. I can't summon her. It means something's up."

Farron arched an eyebrow, "Interesting, I'm going to assume that's half why you've been 'grounded', so to speak?"

Golden eyes rolled as Lucy settled back a bit more, nuzzling Farron's arm, "i'm used for recon mostly. It's not that I can't fight, but…"

"Your spirits make you better suited for recon and intelligence gathering."

Lucy splashed a bit of water, "yup. I also think the guy's a bit sexist...just can't prove it." she chuckled softly and looked up at him, "but Van's been helping me with speed and dodging before now...it's just…"

"You lack muscle and you aren't Emi," Farron chuckled softly as he played with her hair, features soft, "what's on your mind?"

Lucy shifted and then slowly drug herself out of the hot tub, water falling over her skin, "I have no clue, at all, how to go about something." she curled her arms around Farron's neck, giggling as he picked her up and carried her over to one of the lounges. She stretched out as he sat with her in his lap and closed her eyes, letting her head rest on his chest. Her fingers slowly splayed along the skin there and she murmured, "I need to find a key…"

"Alright," He arched an eyebrow, "That's not hard…"

Lucy smiled faintly and shook her head, her voice soft, "it is...it's bound somehow…" she let out a soft breath, "but I've got Grandpa Crux working on it...and...well…"

"you'll figure it out, you always manage to," Farron lightly kissed the top of her head, letting his hand curl along her back.

Lucy let out a low purr as she sat there and then grinned before she sat up a bit, "is the big bad ambassador all tense?" she tilted her head and giggled as she slid out of his lap and then started to walk backwards, bouncing a bit and winking, "I can help with that."

Farron arched an eyebrow as he watched her, "well, aren't you full of yourself?" he ached at hearing her words and he listened to her soul, finding the playful undertones, finding the sultry ones and he smirked as he stood, "but if you're asking…"

Lucy let out a squeal as Farron made a lunge and then laughed as she twisted, barely managing to get away, "maaaaaybe." She let out a squeak as he lunged again, eyes dancing with glee as she moved, ducking into his space and then tilting her head up with a purr, "what sort of dreams do you dream, Farron?" her hand curled up his chest and she watched him, "let's go explore a few of them, hmm?"

~)~)~)~)~)~

"There are rumors that the crown princess of fiore might be up to something," Grandace looked at Lucy as she stood in front of his desk, "I need you to check on it."

The blonde watched the greasy little man and nodded, "yes, Sir. Anything specific you wish to do?"

The man stared her down, "...go play tourist, they have this odd little tournament going to start...take a few weeks...take a friend." his lips curled into a smirk, "by the time you get back, things should be sorted out with the clans."

Lucy bowed her head "of course, sir."

The man didn't speak and Lucy turned to go. Her lips drawn into a thin line. She was the best to do this. She had a **reason** to be in Fiore and it wouldn't be odd to see her traveling there. She debated on who to take with her, she had very few options at the moment and she hummed to herself as she walked.

As much as they disliked one another...Zen and Hestor were her best bets on who to take with her. If there was weird and strange things and it was magical, they'd probably be able to sense it. With a nod to herself, she finally got around a corner and let out a sigh of relief. It couldn't be that bad, right?

~)~)~)~

Lucy opened her mouth at the mirrored arms crossed stances from both men, "...oh, come on…"

Hestor slowly arched an eyebrow, "you want to play **tourist** right now?"

Zen snorted, "For once, I agree with him."

The blonde sulked up at the two and put her hands on her hips, "now look here-!"

"There is no 'looking' and no reason to do so," Zen spoke firmly as he stared down at the woman, arching an eyebrow as if for her to refute him.

Lucy grit her teeth as she stood there and ground out, "I technically **can't** tell you why."

Hestor pursed his lips, "Steel Council." The man wasn't stupid and he let out a sigh, "it must be possibly dangerous if you're asking us, Farron would have been a good choice if you were just going to visit and enjoy some sort of tournament."

Lucy bit her lip and nodded and it was that moment Zen softened and spoke, "You couldn't say it was work related?"

The blonde shook her head as she tucked a bit of hair back, "technically no...if you figure it out…"

Hestor rolled his eyes, "right...alright, Angel boy, let's go pack for a trip to one of the most sexually repressed nations in Earthland."

Lucy gave Hestor a small smile and then moved to hug both of them. "You guys are the best."

Zen rolled his eyes as he returned the hug, "this reeks of trouble."

Hestor snorted as he walked towards the door, "Celestial Mages attract trouble. It's the magic itself."

Zen watched the other mage go and then looked down at Lucy, "Maybe the last generation of archangels just got sick of bailing celestial mages out of things." his lips quirked a bit as he smirked down at the blonde.

Lucy rolled her eyes and smacked his arm, letting out a hiss as she shook her head, "ow...mean….did you use magic to make your arms hard as rocks?"

"That's just training," Zen smirked, "I'm going to go pack."

~)~)~)~)~

"I hate shirts," Hestor complained as he tugged at his shirt.

Zen was no less annoyed, but he was being quiet about it. He still didn't like full shirts and the fact that the train ride from the border town to Crocus had more than enough looks sent their way, he supposed the loose shirts were good for a reason.

Lucy rolled her eyes as she walked, she wasn't wearing something Boscan, but a short skirt that barely came down to mid thigh and a sleeveless shirt that barely held in her chest, much to her dismay. There hadn't been much of a choice at the shop they'd gone to. "Yes, yes, well, we're trying to blend in, they're at least soft?"

Hestor mumbled towards Zen, "I don't think we can 'blend in' as much as she thinks we can."

Zen couldn't help the humored snort that came from him, giving a faint, if helpless shrug. They knew how hard it was to change the small woman's mind, but he had to agree, if the looks they were getting meant anything.

Lucy slowed her steps as she watched the guards around the entrance to the arena and fell into step between the two men. To most, it would look like she was intimidated by the amount of guards, but she was really wary. If there were so many mages here, there wouldn't have to be a reason for them to be outside.

They slowed as they all realized that the guards were looking at them, though Lucy poked at Zen's side, watching them from the corner of her eye, "See, I told you, my homeland is amazing."

Zen snorted as he crossed his arms on his chest, "all i see is a festival so far. I don't know that you are correct yet."

Hestor chuckled a bit and shook his head, smiling slightly as he watched them, "well, we know how stubborn she is...I wonder if it's a Fiorian Trait?"

"No, that's a me trait," Lucy pouted a bit as she nudged Hestor, "so mean."

"Miss Heartfilia?"

Lucy blinked owlishly at her name and then turned to look at what had to be the man in charge. He didn't look like a captain, but she couldn't be sure, "...um…?"

The man gave the group a small smile, though it was tense, "Princess Hisui's been trying to contact you for a few years now, she'd like to have a talk, if you don't mind?"

It was a 'question', but she could tell by the way they were standing that it wasn't really one. The blonde smiled as she hooked her arms around one that belonged to both her companions, "as long as my friends can come. I promised to be a good hostess to my guildmates in my home country…" she paused, "I mean...I'm not sure how well two Boscans will do on their own here…." she chewed on her lower lip, looking almost nervous.

The man didn't seem to think much, especially after 'Boscan' was said and nodded, "of course, I'm sure the Princess will understand."

~)~))~)~

Lucy looked at the door that they were being lead up to. She supposed that there wasn't a better place to watch the Grand Magic Games than the Royals' box. When the three of them slipped in, she realized that the door was closed behind them and she slowly looked around, letting out a whistle, "talk about watching in style."

There was a light laugh that sent shivers up the blonde's spine and she looked towards it, taking in the emerald haired woman who was probably right around her own age, "That's one way of putting it." She smiled as she came towards them and bowed her head, "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Heartfilia. I'm Princess Hisui and your mother talked a lot about you when she'd visit."

"Oh? You knew Mama?" Lucy tilted her head, watching the woman's eyes as they trailed along both Hestor's and Zen's body, it gave her a moment and when the eyes were brought back to her, she smiled brightly, sliding into a bit of a 'ditz' role as she held out her hands, "does that mean…?"

"I am a Celestial Magic User, yes," Hisui smiled as she took Lucy's hands and gently held them, "knowing your mother...I would like to think of us as Sisters, after a fashion."

Hestor kept his features impassive as the two women walked slightly away and to a couch, settling. He looked at Zen and arched an eyebrow. The Sisters were letting out delightful little cooing sounds and he knew it was because of the Princess...which meant the woman was dark. He looked towards the couch and gave a slight nod before he moved to a chair to watch the two women and relax.

"Oh, i'd love that!" Lucy chirped, glancing to the two men as they settled in, "I've met so few other celestial mages." her voice saddened, "that's why I was sent with bodyguards...well friends, but bodyguards at the same time."

"Oh?" Hisui looked at the two men, smiling softly, "It seems like you're quite well protected...are you two mages?"

Lucy nodded as she tugged on the woman's hands to get her focus back on her, "They are, both of their magics focus on augmenting their bodies in fights." she'd gotten a shiver up her spine meeting the woman and didn't want to reveal **anything** about the two she was with. She forced a blush to her face and leaned in, stage whispering, "and it's amazing to see them spar." she let out an airheaded giggle that the two men rolled their eyes at, but it sucked the Princess in, who blushed a bit.

"Oh...oh, my," Hisui giggled softly, a hand to her mouth, "I can only imagine how...difficult it is for you to live in Bosco…" she cast a demure look at the two men, "no offense…"

"None taken," Hestor waved a hand as he sat there, "it's not for everyone." he grinned, "Lucy's always blushing." he wasn't about to say why, but that seemed to be for the best as the blonde squeaked and put a hand to her face, drawing his name out in a whine. "We don't fault her for having different views."

Zen shook his head as he watched, staying quiet and making sure to tamp down his magic, drawing in the part that he knew kept others from lying around him. Apparently this wasn't going to be one of those very truthful meetings; he disliked it, but he felt like there wasn't something quite right with the green haired woman and just ousting what she was doing wouldn't be good, not while they were essentially 'guests'.

Hisui smiled softly back to Lucy, "your mother spoke so much about you when she was here, it made me want to get to know you…" She trailed off, "but...the grief of losing such a teacher made me blind to what happened to you…" her lips turned into a small smile, "and I'm so very sorry...I wish I would have been older, been able to get past my grief…" she squeezed Lucy's hands, "I would have begged Father to bring you to the palace, away from your father. When I heard...I was...devastated."

Lucy took a breath and smiled, letting her eyes get glassy as she thought about her mother, "I...thank you, but my god father has...done an amazing job of keeping me safe and well taught." her features were soft and she murmured, "also...I don't think I could ever imagine myself living in the palace…"

Hisui smiled warmly, "There's so much I could have shown you growing up, the observatory, there's an entire room dedicated to the moon phases." the princess looked delighted, a bit too delighted to the other three, but Lucy repressed the wariness.

The two women talked idly as the Games started, Hisui talking about possible events and Lucy took stock of each group that came out. Every time it looked like someone from Fairy Tail might do good, it seemed like the events were stacked against them. Lucy let out a few low hums from time to time, looking disappointed no matter what.

"Do you..like Fairy Tail?" Hisui said as there was an intermission. The woman carefully handed the other woman a drink and smiled as she motioned to the snacks laid out.

Lucy nodded, "mmhmm, I had planned on joining before." she gave a small smile as she sipped her drink, "but I do like White Sea, it's amazing and long standing."

"Oh, I see.." Hisui shook her head, "something happened and a group of their mages went missing...the training grounds that they were using for their S-Class trials disappeared, if the Magic Council report is correct."

Lucy's lips pursed, "I see…" she sighed softly, looking into her glass.

"That would be why we've not heard from Bix," Zen said, sipping his water. Neither man trusted the woman, but they wouldn't make any suspicious moves at the moment, just keeping an eye on lucy in case something went wrong.

"Who?" Hisui pursed her lips.

Hestor crossed his legs as he sat back, "Bickslow, Zen's brother..."

Hisui couldn't tamp down the flash of distaste in her eyes, "A Seith mage, very dangerous magic, I hear."

Lucy let out a low hum, "So who do you think has the best bet to win the games?"

Hisui blinked at the change of topic and grinned slightly, "well, I'm not sure, Father adores Fairy Tail and he's hoping they'll win, but...it's not looking good."

~)~))~~

"Are you sure you don't want to stay in the guest wing of the Palace?" Hisui smiled at Lucy, holding the woman's hands gently.

Lucy chuckled softly and blushed, "thank you for the offer, but we've already got our rooms set up."

"Oh? Would you like me to have someone escort you back? It wouldn't be an issue…or perhaps you could give me the hotel you're staying at and the room, I can check on you to make sure you got there safely."

The blonde woman smiled warmly, "we'll be fine, I promise, I know you said there's been issues where Celestial Magic users are coming up missing, but that's why I've got these two lugs along with me, as an 'in case'."

"Oh, Alright," hisui looked at the other woman sadly, "if you're sure."

Lucy nodded a bit and then moved to stand by Zen and Hestor, "I am, thank you though."

The three turned and walked down the hallway, Hisui watching and her eyes slowly closing until they were half lidded, "Aracados."

"Yes, Princess?" The Knight in question asked, watching the three.

"Find out where they're staying. I want tabs kept on them. Rumor has it...she's got all twelve zodiac keys...I need them," Hisui paused as she turned to walk, keeping her steps even, "have we tracked down enough different Celestial Summoners?"

"We should have enough to power the gate in two years."

"Good." The woman's lips curved up in a slightly dark smirk, "Then I have that much time to make Lucy Heartfilia my friend so that she will agree to open the gate to help us rid the world of Zeref through Heavenly Magic."

~)~)~)~)~

 **A/N:** ...it's Hisui. i'm not a fan of the character...and the Eclipse gate worked for a good...bit of tension and plot hook.


	18. Driven up walls and into corners

Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.

I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).

I own the Storyline. That's it.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Three days into the Games and Lucy was looking half mad each night when they got back to their Inn. Her eye started twitching as soon as they'd gotten out of sight of the stadium and it was all she could do to not lose her temper.

Hestor watched the blonde and shook his head. They didn't speak until they got into the inn room. They'd rented three, on different floors on purpose and now they were relaxing in one after calling down for room service, "well?"

Lucy grabbed a pillow and put her face into it, muffling her scream of frustration.

"That good," Hestor clicked his tongue and looked to Zen, "your thoughts?"

Zen watched Lucy for a moment, "If the Crown Princess is attempting to drive Lucy insane, she's doing a good job. She's coming off as someone who just wants a friend...however…"

Hestor snorted softly, "She's planning something."

The two watched as Lucy started smacking the pillow into her own face and they slowly sipped from bottles of water. They could wait, and in a way, this was quite amusing to them. Vander couldn't get under her skin, nor could Bickslow, but Hisui? Lucy was being driven up a wall by the green haired woman.

"I should not be finding this as amusing as I am," Hestor said, grinning slightly, "But she rarely loses her cool like this." 

Zen shook his head, "it is...amusing." the Archangel couldn't help but grin a bit into his own drink.

"Fuck you both!" Lucy snarled, throwing the pillow in her hand and then another, watching as both caught them. She huffed and stormed towards the bathroom, "i'm taking a bath!"

The two watched her strip en route to the bathroom in the room and Hestor shook his head a bit as the door slammed, "well, at least she's not ready to kill anyone."

"Yet. She may get there soon enough."

~)~)~)~)~)~

"Princess-"

"Please, Call me Hisui, Lucy," The green haired woman smiled as she held the other's hands, "I mean it, it would be a honor to have you stay at the Palace until you leave."

Lucy smiled "I understand, but we have rooms at an Inn and we're already dealing with wasting three seats down in the arena...and then the money spent on the tickets…" it wasn't a money issue, both Zen and Hestor knew Lucy was trying to get a bit of space from the clingy princess.

"What tickets?" Hisui smiled warmly, "you never picked them up at the gate."

Lucy internally screamed. The woman was right, they'd been drug away. She took a breath and smiled, "but we still paid for them...I...the jewel…"

"Already taken care of and your account was reimbursed."

It took every bit of control Lucy had to not twitch as she nodded, "I...see...but there's still the Inn issue…"

Hisui clicked her tongue and waved a hand, "I can have Arcadios take care of that, and bring your things. It will be no issue."

"Security reasons, I mean...my Guildmaster is expecting to get calls to me there," she looked at Zen and Hestor for backup.

Hisui's smile brightened, "I've contacted the consulate already, they know exactly where you are and Lacrama calls that come from outside of Fiore have to be directed through there."

Lucy watched the woman turn and her eye twitched. She felt trapped and took a deep breath, "I see...well...I...suppose...there's...no reason not to."

Hisui let out a happy cheer and bounced, still holding Lucy's hands as she turned to face the other woman again, "good! It's settled! Come! Let's go and eat dinner!"

Lucy was half drug after the Princess, putting a smile on her features as she silently begged Virgo to distribute the bags so it wasn't realized they were all staying in the same room. "Of...course, Princess."

~)~)~))~

The only saving grace, Lucy Mused, was the large bathtub. She groaned as she sunk into the waters and then heard the door to the room adjoining hers open and shut after two sets of footsteps was heard.

She had refused to have the three of them separated, pointing out guildmaster orders; the adjoining room had almost had the Princess sulking, but Zen had spoken up, saying they would be punished if they were not close to her and something accidentally happened. The look on the Princess' face had been understanding, but her eyes glinted a bit at being denied.

She was simply glad for the bath salts that made the water **almost** as good as the water of the grass sea. Nothing would be absolutely like it, but it was close. She let out a sigh as she opened one eye, seeing both men walk in and snorted, "yes, there's enough room for both of you."

She grinned as she watched them undress and climb in, all three groaning before Lucy watched shadows curl up the walls and smiled, "Thank you, Corvus. No one should be able to hear or see, correct?"

"Yes, Princess," The spirit said from the shadows and Lucy nodded.

Lucy sat there for a moment and sighed, "i can't believe i was strong armed into this…"

Hestor snorted as he relaxed, "well, you are attempting to not let her know much about your intellect, and play along…"

"There is a...darkness in the hallways," Zen said, making a face as he leaned against the massive tub's edge, watching the blonde.

Lucy pursed her lips and nodded, "figures...she's a little too obsessive over small things...so…we'll gather what we can...and have an emergency call back, because I want **out** of here as soon as I can get out."

~)~)~))~)~

"Are you sure it was wise to give them an adjoining room?"

Hisui pursed her lips, "I had no choice." She let out a low sound as she stared at the massive 'door' in front of her and smiled as she put a hand to the smooth metal, "if I want her to open these doors…"

"Are you sure she will be able to open it, Princess?"

The green haired woman narrowed her jade eyes and looked behind her, "one way or another. Yes. even if I have to use her lifeforce instead of the Zodiac keys, she will open this. Just as her mother before her."

~)~))~)~)~

Lucy was trying to not get stressed as Hisui showed her around the palace the next night, but the blonde had seen how everything seemed stacked against Fairy Tail in the GMG. It bothered her, the names had seemed like the members that had gone would be a good fit...and each event turned out to be something that put the member at a disadvantage.

"...and here we have what your mother came to study each time she came to Crocus," Hisui said, derailing her thoughts.

Lucy looked up at the massive door, brow furrowed, "what..is it?"

Hisui shook her head, "we don't know..the castle was built around it and this is old, we've spent time cleaning it, replacing rusted parts, but your mother said that it was from the time of the dragon festival."

Lucy let out a low whistle, "That's...old." her brow furrowed a bit as she looked at the door, feeling like something dark was curling up her spine. It gave off an ominous vibe and she pursed her lips slightly, "what did Mama say about it?"

"She said she'd like to open it, but...it would most likely take the entire ecliptic zodiac set," Hisui said softly, "and the whole set hasn't been seen in awhile, apparently."

Lucy let out a hum, "that's true, Mama only had three."

Hisui knew that the elder Heartfilia had brought eleven of the keys at that point and had tried to push it off saying she knew the last was on its way. Impatience had been pressed and eventually the woman had opened the door, five magical signatures coming through, zipping away. She wasn't sure what had come out, but she assumed they were weapons and now that she was older, she'd had a vision that the door would become a great weapon to destroy Zeref with...as long as it was in the hands of a Celestial Mage. She would control it, and use others to open it. "I see...do you still have her keys?"

Lucy shook her head and smiled faintly, "no, Father sold them all off before I left for Bosco and they've been scattered to the winds."

"That's too bad," Hisui shook her head, "I can't imagine how losing something that would be such a memento of your mother would hurt."

The blonde smiled faintly, "it does, but...I can't do much about that." she shook her head a bit as the two started away and then pursed her lips as she felt...a power that was like running water and looked around. Her eyes narrowed faintly before she picked up her pace to not fall too far behind the other woman.

~)~)~))~)~)~)~

When the three got back to Bosco, Lucy let out a growl, knowing she'd have to push through the paperwork that Marakov hadn't wanted to. Her lips quirked, knowing Macao wouldn't argue with her, but right then she'd needed to get the hell out of Fiore. Reports had been submitted and she'd sighed as she moved into the Pradesh Estate with Zen. Hestor had decided to take a trip to the Academe and she pursed her lips. She knew he was probably going to 'acquire' some new keys and she also knew that sometimes...people just didn't treat spirits well. It was one of the few reasons she looked the other way, unless she directly saw it.

She smiled as she hugged Arman "I'm fine. I need those Sisterhood papers."

Arman arched an eyebrow, "what happened?"

Lucy looked at him as she moved to lay out on the couch, "every event put Fairy Tail at a disadvantage, despite the name, it was the opposite." she looked at him as he sat, lips drawn in a thin line, "i'm not having it. It's a disgrace to Bixy."

Arman watched as the blonde fell asleep and he smiled softly as he grabbed a throw to put it over her for the time being. "Sleep well."

~)~)~)~)~

Lucy looked over the prow of the airship she was on. The woman barely had gotten six hours of sleep before she'd been summoned to go out and take stock of what was going on with the clan fighting going on. She rubbed her face and then turned before going back inside and to the room with the maps that were spread out.

Her hands rested on the table and she let out a low hum as she looked at the various tokens on the thing. Zen and Hestor, having gotten out of the first deployment due to the assignment with her given by Grandice, were on the ship as well. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail that was then braided into at least twenty little braids. She wasn't sure how many Cancer had actually done.

"Well?" came a deep voice from the door and Lucy looked up, smiling softly at Zen.

The woman shook her head, "we've got a general Idea, they want you with Cris for now, so we're heading there, going to drop both you and Hestor off."

Zen arched an eyebrow, "you're not coming down?"

"Tactical officer," She quirked her lips a bit, "I'm going to be watching movements, technically."

Zen let out a gruff sound and nodded, "good."

Lucy slowly arched an eyebrow at the archangel, "excuse me?"

The gladiator didn't flinch at the look, but spoke firmly, "I know you are capable of defending yourself, I just feel more assured if you're giving orders, your mind is brilliant."

Lucy opened her mouth and then turned red, looking away from Zen, "yeah yeah…"

~)~)~))~)~

Lucy pursed her lips as the ship landed a bit away from the battle. She made sure her gear was well in place and started with the group that was going to shore up the current Knights that were out fighting. Her nose could smell the blood and it almost made her stomach sick as they walked.

When she smelled Mint, she smiled, picking up her pace a bit more before the group came across the battlefield fully. Her lips pursed and her voice rang loud and clear, "Pradesh, you have healing, go help the Lunar Slayer, others give protective cover!"

She didn't balk as they moved, the woman falling back a bit towards where the protective ring would be near Cristoff and the other healers. She could see that it had been going for awhile and half wondered why in the world it had been going on so long, but…

Her thoughts went back to the Grandmaster games and she figured that it may have been a confidence issue. She listened for a moment, eyes closing before she smiled as the mint smell came closer, "I'm fine, just listening. Everything is good."

Cris scowled a bit, "what are you doing here anyway?"

"Tactical officer, Moony." She opened one eye and then let her hood fall and the braids spill out around her shoulders. She simply studied what was going on around her and then moved to help move some injured people, "just do what you were doing. I'll help where I can."

Zen scowled, "you're not supposed to be out here."

Lucy made a few mocking sound as she heard weapons clanging against one another, "plans change." she huffed, "and tactically speaking, helping out the medical unit is relatively safe." She felt a shiver as soon as she said that and turned her head, seeing one of the Clansman moving towards her with what she thought was a claymore held high to strike at her. Even with speed, she knew that the chance of not being injured was low. Her hand came up as she started to call out Scotum only to start as power slammed over everyone.

 _"Stop moving. Stop attacking. The results if you continue will not be favorable."_

Lucy let out a breath as she heard the voice in her head, but the overwhelming feeling of power had her almost breathless. She barely started to lower her arm from her face when she heard a squelch and something slammed into her arms that was both liquid and solid and she felt bile raise in her throat. After the fifth explosion, she was turning her head and emptying the small bit of food that she'd managed to eat onto the ground.

Zen flinched as he heard the blonde throw up and looked at Cris.

The Dragon Slayer shook his head and then moved to start instructing Zen over one of the injured knights, "alright...put your hands over mine.." he smiled softly "Feel where my magic goes...and then gently push yours like that."

Zen concentrated, letting out a faint sigh and nodding. This was new, newer than he'd like to think about, but he wanted to simply get better for himself.

~)~)~))~~)~

"Where is Lucy?" Kaleb pursed his lips as he walked through the hallways of White Sea. They'd been back a few days, but the blonde seemed to have disappeared almost. He could just barely make out her mind and even then, with his own demons over what he'd done, he'd been trying to get himself in order.

Thane walked alongside his guildmaster, "according to records, she has been staying in her apartment, barely emerging."

The mindbender frowned as they walked. He let out a slow breath and shook his head; there was no telling if she had enough food to last, and if she had gotten something delivered, Thane would have mentioned it. His Father had been worried over her disappearance, and he had as well, so this was needed. _"I'll check on her, continue on with the schedule, it shouldn't take too long and I'll be back for my meeting in an hour."_

Thane nodded as he turned to go back down the hallway, leaving the mindbender to the task he was doing. Kaleb pursed his lips as he got to Lucy's apartment and knocked. After waiting and no response, he knocked again.

The door opened and he pursed his lips as he saw Hestor there, the male mage's look at first sent a slight shiver down his spine, but it soon was left with a look of concern. The man had been angry that someone had come to bother the blonde, but then there was a plea when he saw Kaleb, hoping the man would be able to help the blonde woman, "...Hestor."

"Guildmaster, come in, perhaps you can get her to not stare at nothing," The Celestial Mage let the man in and ran a hand through his silvery hair, "I will be back in two hours. I need to go to the market and get her...hopefully something she'll eat."

Kaleb watched the man go and frowned slightly before he shut the door behind him. He wasn't aware the man had access to her apartment, but it wasn't his place to dictate that either. He carefully walked towards the bedroom and sighed as he saw her on the balcony. "Lucy?"

He took her in as he came up behind her, not at all shocked she was just curled up in a deep purple and silver veil dress. It seemed to go too well with what he saw. He'd not truly gotten a chance to talk to her over the last month and his hand went out before he gently took a lock of her hair in his fingers and sat on the arm of the lounge she was on, "come now, Celebrían, you need to eat."

He gently prodded into her mind when she didn't respond and he flinched visibly. Her mind was stuck in a loop of both the clansman coming at her not too long ago and the night that she was nearly killed by her father. She had truly done wonders working past it, but he knew that Trauma wasn't something that could just go away like she'd pushed it to the back of her mind. It was inevitable, he supposed, that something would trigger those memories. He shifted to draw her up and out of the lounge, slowly walking her inside and to the couch.

He'd heard four mental yells at once for the blonde woman's safety and that's what had simply made his power, normally kept well under control, surge. It could have been anyone, he knew, if it had been Cris or Zen, he would have had the same reaction. He wasn't going to fool himself into thinking that he wouldn't go so far to protect his family, but he hadn't wanted to let the power go so far out of control. He gently maneuvered through her mind, trying to make the memories fade; he could take them away completely, but he was loathe to do that without talking to her first. He did stop the loop, knowing it wouldn't help her in the long run and it was the least he could do for her.

Kaleb found a hand resting on his arm and Lucy spoke, "Don't." She took a shuddering breath and her eyes slowly rolled to look into his. She gave a faint smile, "you're haunted by what you did, Legolas. This is my demon to deal with."

The mindbender arched an eyebrow as he looked at her, "I am. I..did not like the loss of life, but it had to be done. This was a very small scale clan war...but if it wasn't taken care of, it could have gone further, and more would have gotten hurt,Celebrían."

Lucy curled her nose and then smacked his arm a few times, "fucking really? Celebrían?" she looked away and huffed, though she could almost feel him smile, "asshole. Don't even want to know who you're casting as Elrond."

Kaleb chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head, "well, at least we both know conversations like this can help us both not think on things, hmm?"

Lucy looked up at him for a moment and then nodded before leaning against him, "I just...really thought I put that night behind me. I hadn't thought about it after a few months and thought…"

Kaleb nodded, "thought you were over it. Obviously not. You froze up, didn't you?"

Lucy scowled, "only a bit, enough that I don't think Scotum would have been summoned in time." she huffed, "I felt my magic start to pull in a few directions...so I'm guessing it was partially reaching out to Zen, but…" She shrugged.

"You froze," Kaleb said softly, still curling his fingers through her hair, smiling faintly as she nodded.

Golden eyes rolled as Lucy gave his stomach a small punch and then she sighed, "yeah, because...I didn't see that Clansman...I saw...Father and I felt...like I was a little girl again."

Kaleb let out a low hum as they sat there, "I can-"

"No," Lucy spoke softly and curled up a bit on the couch. She looked at him and then gave a small smile, "I'll...get past it. Promise..I just...Need a bit of time." Her features softened, "and probably a counselor for a little while."

Kaleb's lips drew into a thin line as he looked at her. It would be much easier if he could do this for her, but he saw the stubborn light in her eyes and then curled his nose just slightly, "fine, it would be faster if I did it though."

"If you did it, I would never know if I'm emotionally and mentally strong enough to get over something without your help."

Those words made lavender eyes close and he nodded. He understood that, especially from Lucy. The small woman had grown, had flourished being around his family and freely sharing the love they all had, but...she wanted to prove she could do this without magic. He gently moved to hug her and kissed the top of her head, "Alright, Celebrían, but if it gets to be too much…"

 _"If it gets to be too much, I'll come to you,"_ Lucy smiled up at him, it was a small smile, "Promise."


	19. Ice Cream, Candies and Christmas

Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.

I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).

I own the Storyline. That's it.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Lucy arched an eyebrow at Kaleb, showing him the last GMG in its entirety, including her interactions with tilted her head as she crossed her arms under her chest, just keeping her eyes steady, "Marakov's been the biggest pain about the sisterhood. He wanted to be able to contribute more….now…"

"Now you want to protect Bix's guild while he's gone," Kaleb leaned back and stared at her, "and you know that the ones left won't do much for opposition…" he trailed off, "and yes...there is something going on in Crocus."

Lucy shrugged a bit, "Mother never spoke about her periodic trips to the capitol. Means that she didn't want me to know...which means…." she trailed off for a moment, "It was something she was trying to protect me from." She let out a faint sigh, "So...I don't trust Hisui."

"You've got some sort of plan into place," Kaleb lightly prodded into her thoughts and arched an eyebrow at her mental image of standing over a pile of defeated mages cackling maniacally. "...and I don't think...that's your plan."

Lucy stared at him, "..partially." she blinked slowly, "I like thinking things that may or may not ever happen."

Kaleb let out a sigh and then looked over the paperwork again, "you'll have to take Dad or Farron with you to get these pushed through the government."

Lucy debated as she stood there, shrugging a bit, "whoever you think is best. She'll probably try to get time with both, one to try to woo, the other to talk about arranging a marriage." she grinned, "I want Van though...and I doubt Zen will let me go alone. Hestor's at the Academe, checking star readings." she shifted on her feet, bringing a hand up and then moving to tug at a bit of the silvered hair that fell through her honey locks, "we're going to turn Fairy Tail into a bigger force to be reckoned with." her lips split into a grin that was almost sharklike.

Kaleb watched her for a moment, "...you're truly frightening at times."

Lucy bowed a bit, "thank you, thank you, I'm here all year." She leaned forward, "now sign."

Kaleb wasn't afraid of her, but the look on her face? He knew better than to argue with that look. He signed where she pointed and then blinked as she snatched the folder and turned, "no thank you, Celebrían?"

Lucy looked over her shoulder and grinned, "when i get back, I'll make it worth it."

Kaleb sighed as she walked out, mumbling, "wicked woman."

~)~))~)~)~)~)~)

The doors to Fairy Tail burst open and everyone froze at the figures that they saw there. Things weren't that bad yet, but it was getting there. Lucy could see how things were starting to deteriorate...and only because of what happened. She spoke firmly, "I need to speak with your guildma-" She blinked as everyone pointed to Macao and slowly her lips curled into a large, devious grin, "-ster."

"I don't want trouble," The fire mage spoke as he put both of his hands in his lap.

Lucy slammed a folder down and leaned into his face, "you're going to sign where I tell you and then you'll be in a sisterhood with White Sea…" her eyes danced, "which means...you and yours can come to Bosco, ours can come here…" she let out a small devious little laugh, "and we can shore up your teams for the GMG next year."

Macao went to say something, but when a pen was held out, he took it and started signing where he was told to. When he was done, the little blonde turned and grinned, bouncing back to Farron and holding out the folder, "I leave this most important file in your hands."

Farron arched an eyebrow as he looked down at her, "you're beautiful when you're a devious little goddess."

Lucy grinned as she put her hands behind her back, clasping them, "I try."

Zen rolled his eyes, he could see the nerves that the little blonde had, the insecurities, he could feel them through...whatever the bond between them was. The outward front she put on was amazing and he couldn't fault others for succumbing to it, but inwardly, she was just a little scared and wanting to protect.

Vander sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "C'mon, Farron, let's go do that...then we can wait in the embassy for stardust to get done here."

Lucy grinned at the two and rocked from side to side, "just going to let Macao take the extra set, so he can look over it...then...I think...I'd like to go somewhere. Mostly alone. I know you guys won't let me go anywhere alone, but…" she gave a sad smile, "I need to do this."

~)~)~)~)~

Lucy stood in front of the large angel statue and then sighed as she leaned over, brushing off the gravestone and setting a small bouquet of flowers down. "Hello, Mama."

Zen watched her from not far away, arms crossed and ready in case something happened. He could tell she needed this time, but that didn't put him any less on edge. He'd felt people watching them since they walked into the small rural city a few hours ago.

Lucy carefully sat down and let out a sigh, "I miss you, It's been awhile since...we've talked...and I'm really sorry, I know letters...don't excuse not coming and talking." she let out a soft sigh, "i'm with great people now though. My godfamily." her lips quirked a bit, "they're all very nice people, fun to be around...they help me forget that I'm on the weak side, make me feel that I can do anything."

Zen frowned as he listened to her, though he didn't look towards her, keeping his eyes on the area around them. This was the inner workings of the bright soul that seemed to almost always hide something.

Lucy let out a sigh at the slight breeze, "I know...I know I shouldn't feel like I'm weak, but I do. I've trained and trained; learned and learned, but…" she shook her head, "they're...all…" Her voice softened, "Their magic is all so amazing compared to mine. I'm just…." she shrugged slightly, "well you know. I'm not sure if you ever felt this way, I doubt you did."

The blonde shifted, "I'm worried, something is going on. Something big and I don't know if I can even be helpful in dealing with it. I mean...I froze in the middle of a fight because...memories." she curled her nose, "which stunk. Big time. It...was disgraceful." She let out a huff, "I know you said to always trust my magic, and I will, but...I wish...I wish you were here to answer my questions sometimes."

Her hand moved to rest under the name on the gravestone and she murmured, "I'll try to get back, as soon as I can." She slowly stood and then turned, smiling at Zen and rolling her eyes at the arched eyebrow she got, "what?"

"It's just us," Zen continued to watch her, "there's no need for a mask."

Lucy shook her head as she walked towards him and then next to him when he stood, "...I'm scared to death. Of Hisui, of these...these keys, these Spirits..it feels like...some cosmic entity is attempting to make me get married before I'm ready and…" she leaned against his side, mumbling, "I hate it."

He raised an arm and slowly pulled her to his side as they walked, "you don't have to love everything going on…" he snorted, "and none of us are pushing you, past trying to see if you are **ever** going to settle, because it looks like you've no want in the least bit to."

Lucy giggled softly as she wound an arm around his waist, "not yet. I...have to figure out the marks…" she murmured, "and hope that...I've not accidentally done anything to you that will make it so that you can't fall in love."

Zen gave a faint smile and shook his head, "I don't think you have."

~)~)~))~)~)~

Presca carefully carried a small bag in one hand. Lucy had asked him to get a few pints of the Autumnal batch of Celestine Ice Cream via her com and he'd noted she'd snarled at him in a way that he truly remembered from Gwen only a few times. He knew to not argue with that tone, it either meant Cramps or Cravings. This year they had done something special and had said there were instructions on the inside of the lid. He didn't want to read them, simply leaving it for the blonde to deal with.

Lucy flung the door open and looked at Presca, almost having a sixth sense that the man was there, or rather, he mused as her eyes were stuck on the bag in his hand, the ice cream. She smiled as much as she could and hugged him tightly before murmuring, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, instructions are inside...there are apparently some for this year," He smirked at her confused look, "I'll be going, I've got a few things to do."

She watched him go and then smiled as she smelled mint and looked at the dragon slayer behind her, "ice cream, from the Academe. Always has a bit of stardust in it.."

Both of them grinned as they walked back inside the apartment and pulled out the two pints. Their brows furrowed as they pulled off the top and saw very clear instructions 'open, wait 10 minutes, crack and Enjoy'. Slowly the foil was pulled off and all both saw was a layer of chocolate.

"...I don't want to wait ten minutes…"

"Lunar dragon slayer, warming things isn't…."

Lucy grinned broadly, "Emi!"

The two got up, they could smell the stardust from the pints and it was almost like they were getting a little magic drunk before even eating it.

Emi let out a yelp and half turned as she saw Cris and Lucy appear, both of them holding a pint out to her, "...do...I want...to know?"

Lucy's eyes went big and wide, "Can you...carefully thaw the outer shell, pleeeeeeeeeeeease, it's from the Academe…and limited edition…"

Hestor arched an eyebrow as he walked over, "What you are doing **now**?" he paused, "wait...you got some…"

Lucy let out a low growl at the other Mage as if laying a claim on the pint, even as Emzadi shook her head and took both, taking deep breaths to carefully warm up the chocolate on the outside of the ice cream. "We got two...we can each get half a pint…"

"Happy Equinox!" Vander grinned as he appeared behind Emzadi, yelling with a grin on his features. When he saw two pints of ice cream distingrate, he blinked, even as he felt anger starting to radiate off the three Celestial type mages and the dragon slayer. "Uh…"

"Van…" Emzadi said, "I have a suggestion for you: run."

"Why would I-" Vander's voice was cut off as Lucy was lunging at him, letting out a banshee like scream that vaguely sounded like 'my ice cream!'.

The shadowquip's eyes went wide as he started running,diving into a shadow only to be thrown out at an attack on it. "Wait! Wait! It was an acci-" he let out a scream as he rolled out of the way, seeing his attackers got even more in number. Two very pissed off women, Cris and Hestor and four spirits.

Kaleb slowly wandered out, having heard the enraged minds and wondered exactly what was going on, but seeing Vander being mobbed was a new thing. He decided to dip into the mind of the man behind the counter, knowing he'd have seen everything and visibly flinched. He knew the ice cream was fairly difficult to come by, but hadn't ever bothered to get any and the four of them actually planning to eat it together? He prayed his brother wouldn't be hurt too much.

There was screaming and yelling as attacks went towards the shadowquip and the Guildmaster just watched as Vander attempting to explain it was an accident but it seemed the four weren't hearing it. He let out a chuckle as Vander eventually got outside, with more shadows than the four could go after.

It shouldn't be that hard to replace ice cream, maybe. Then he caught where the ice cream had come from in Cris' thoughts, in Hestor's thoughts and the rage in Lucy and Emi's thoughts over the lost ice cream. Oh, Vander was in the dog house, there was no way around it.

~)~)~)~)~)~

Vander wasn't **allowed** at the Academe, but he'd begged Presca for help, the energy made just staring at the shadowquip when he explained what happened. The flat look the other had given him had actually made Vander cringe because he knew for a fact that was not just any flat look, it was the 'how fucking stupid are you?' look that Presca seemed to have mastered.

It had taken two weeks, but with assignments, he'd finally managed to get to Stella. It wasn't Celestine Ice cream, but Stella soft candies were almost as hard to get. He'd felt fear every time he'd seen one of the four and it was truly hard to believe that Cris had actually been as angry as he had been. The man sighed as he walked into the guildhall and automatically felt the ire and slowly walked to the bar. He put two bags on the bar when he felt himself flanked by his siblings, "i'm sorry. I screwed up...these are Stellan soft can…"

He let out a sound as the bags were grabbed and the two ported away. He had to wonder some days if all the mages that dealt with magic that was related to the sky were all fucking nuts. That was the only thing his mind could come up with.

~)~))~~)~

Lucy had holed up for a few months, going over the current roster from Fairy Tail. She'd smacked Kaleb quite a few times when he'd tried to pick who was going to shore up the guild. He learned fairly quickly that she saw this as her project, but what sort of project, he wasn't sure.

Farron had, apparently, had quite a few issues with the Magic council over the paperwork, but, finally, and much to Hisui's dismay apparently, the guilds were sister guilds. Lucy had cackled manically when she'd heard the official statement and he'd seen that odd scene in her head with her standing on a pile of defeated mages, as a far too adorable and twisted Chibi.

It had been popping up whenever she was plotting something, he noticed. He was currently leaning against the door frames to one of the meeting rooms, listening to her 'call'.

"Okay, so...we're going to be sending some things over, including a variety of mages, ranging from A rank to S Rank," Lucy picked up a cup and slowly sipped from it, "we'll also be instilling training regimens and allowing people to come here for more formal training." She paused, "...There are a few Fire mages that would love to help your son learn and train...and we have a school, specifically for children that are mages."

"I…" Macao flinched as there was a childlike whoop in the background and shook his head with a small smile, "I Think he wants to come...thank you…"

Lucy waved a hand, "it's fine, we're going to be sending some different Maker types over, to help with...an impressive amount of side thoughts Max, Including a Glass Make Mage that might actually get along with him pretty well." her lips quirked into a small smile, "We'll get mages trained.." her lips quirked, "and we'll get some sort of something in place to better rank each mage. Having essentially a free for all isn't good, some magics aren't good against one another.."

"But...that's how…" Macao frowned a bit, "...will it be better?"

Lucy grinned, a very sharklike look, "it is. Trust me."

"...yes, Ma'am."

"Good, now… put Max on, we need to talk about Guild Finances and what you have on hand." Her grin widened, "and I'll have one of my spirits drop off some paperwork that will alleviate some things...and hopefully make more money…"

Kaleb listened to her mind and blinked at the plans that were rolling in her head like stories. Making it so that the Railway she owned gave discounts to Mages, monthly passes, so many different things that would boost the railway and would also allow so much growth. She was truly an evil genius and he was glad he would never be pitted against her...especially as The Scene of her standing on 'vanquished' foes with a small, overly cute chibi of herself cackling over the fallen bodies yet again showed up in her mind.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Farron sighed and looked at Lucy as she threw her head back and cackled. He shook his head, "you know, I liked her better when she was a little sweeter after winning…"

Vander laughed softly, "the last year's been rough, let her get it out. She was totally smiley and stone faced until right now...totally take over the world evil level too."

Kaleb snorted softly as he stood, "The maniacal laughter is newer. I believe it's a stress reliever."

Lucy took a breath and smiled brightly, "I needed that, I'm sorry. It's been a long week getting Fairy Tail's Paperwork in order."

Farron shook his head with a small amused smile, "now I see you doing that at a Board meeting…"

There were chuckles all around as Cocoa was passed out and Lucy relaxed back against the couch between Zen and Vander. Her eyes closed as she sat there and both her soul and mind seemed to slip into contentment. "I would, completely and fully." She grinned slightly and opened one eye, "but I try to be good there."

~)~)~)~)~)~ (A/N: if you don't like weird, strange implied relationships of a type that most people cringe at...skip to the next marker)

"So it's true?" A slender woman with blonde streaked black hair looked across a table at a man with similar hair.

The man gave a faint smirk, "it is. The Starseers say the Palace of the Gods became active again, but they're unsure when."

The woman let out a faint sound as she slowly brought a small tea cup to her lips, holding it with both hands and lightly sipping from the cup. She let out a low hum in thought, "and the Heartfilia heir does live?"

"She does," The man purred and slid a folder across the table, "this is what the Seers have gleaned, you'll find it...interesting, Sister Dear."

The woman licked her lower lip as she opened the folder, eyes dancing with glee, "oh, this is wonderful. What a beautiful specimen…" she purred as she sat back slightly, golden shot through lapis eyes staring into her brother's matching ones, "Imagine if we could get them to mate, Brother...just...think.." She let out a low moan, "I bet it would be so beautiful to watch…I bet her skin will glisten with..." her voice trailed off into a breathy groan.

He grinned at her and then licked his own lips, "it would be.I can only imagine how their bodies would move together" he leaned over, gently curling a finger along her jaw, "beautiful sun darkened caramel skin against flawless just tanned peachy flesh.."

The woman let out a low moan, "both of them being lit by starlight…" She groaned, "and then the golden glow of the celestial magic…"

The man chuckled softly, seeing the flush come over the other's cheeks, "come, Sister, I can tell you need release, let us retire to our room."

The woman moaned softly, "oh, yes please, Brother dear." she purred, "let's get them here...I want them mated here, say we can invite them for the lunar new year celebration."

The man let out a laugh and nodded, "for you, my love, anything, but it will be next year then, we don't have the time to invite them and get them here." He carefully picked up the woman and grinned as she curled into him. "Naughty, naughty Sister, I can feel how much you need me just by holding you."

~)~)~)~)~)~

Everyone blinked as both lucy and Zen sneezed. The man looking started and the blonde blinking owlishly, "...well that was odd."

Zen made another face as he sat there, "I do not get sick easy…"

Cris moved and gently put a hand on both of their shoulders, pursing his lips and shaking his head after a moment, "...completely healthy...maybe just something in the air…"

The two shrugged a bit and Lucy let out a small sound, "probably a bit of dust or something…"

Zen just looked at Lucy for a moment and arched an eyebrow, "It would not have affected me."

"We are not playing the paranoia game," Lucy scowled as she sat there, "besides...It could have been something as simple as...someone hoping our Christmas was fine."

"Three days before New Year's Eve?"

Lucy scowled at the archangel and her nose curled a bit, "yes! Yes! It could have been! Or maybe someone wanting to see if they can find us at the New Year's Party at the guild! Who knows!"

~)~)~)~

A/N: Say Hello to Creepy one and Creepy Two. you will see more of them in the future...and yes, they are implying what sort of relationship you might think they are. Hence the Nicknames.


	20. of Snow, Stars and Prophets

Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.

I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).

I own the Storyline. That's it.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

"SNOW!" Lucy let out a squeal as she ran ahead of the group of mages, cutting through the park in Magnolia.

Cris shook his head with a soft chuckle, "she's energetic today…"

"Yeah, considering we just got done with the full moon, I'm semi-amazed that she's so full of energy," Vander shook his head with a fond smile as he watched the blonde disappear around a tree, Zen huffing as he walked after the woman, "though, she should give us a bit of a break, it's cold, not as cold as Iceburg, but...nothing like what we're used-"

Zen's head snapped back and he let out a growl as another snowball went sailing through the air with a light hearted laugh, "Lucy!"

Vander grinned a bit, "oh, it's just a bit of sn-AAAAH" Vander screamed as snow went down the back of his jacket and he heard the double giggle of Gemi and Mini as he turned, staring at the spirits, "the hell?!"

"Piri, piri! Snowball fight!" The two giggled and then zipped away.

Cris grinned broadly as he crouched down, making a snowball and then listening, "we've got a bit of time before we've got to be at Fairy Tail...and she's happy."

Zen growled as his wings snapped out, blocking a snowball, then he grinned as he heard the whine from the blonde, "turnabout is fair play!"

"Magic in a snowball fight's cheating!" Lucy's voice flittered from the trees.

"Then you shouldn't be using your Spirits!" Zen crossed his arms on his chest and waited.

The man started as Virgo appeared right in front of him, with what looked like a serving tray full of snow and just, flipped it into his face, "we came out on our own, Punishment?" her eyes danced as she looked at the sputtering archangel.

"Oh, I'm going to punish you alright…" Zen's wings moved almost on their own, a loud 'crack' filling the air and a mewling moan from the Spirit before she disappeared. "...what just happened…?"

Lucy poked her head around a tree and her eyes went wide "ooooooh, you gave her a spanking, she's going to love you so much now." Her lips curled into a Devious Grin and back in Bosco, Kaleb looked up from what he was doing as he got a very clear image of Chibi-Lucy cackling like a madwoman.

The blonde let out a squeal and jumped as Snow was dumped down her back, "VAN!" the woman then tried to turn and let out another yell as Zen was right there, picking her up. The woman kicked and squealed, "no! No! Don't you da-" her voice disappeared into a screech that was muffled as Zen tossed her into a bank of windblown snow.

The two brothers looked at one another and their hands went out, fist bumping as they grinned and waited for the female mage to emerge.

~)~)~)~)~)~

Lucy was curled up in a few blankets, glaring at Zen and Vander as the two chuckled from where they were helping set up the new system for the guild. The woman let out a low hiss into her mug of cocoa, "...assholes."

There were a few chuckles from around the tables, the group of mages realizing that, for as a scary as Lucy could be, she had the best interests of the guild in mind. She eventually warmed up enough to emerge from the blankets and start work on the little hand held devices, mumbling to herself and then smiling as Leo and Virgo came out on their own, the small table getting things done faster when Lucy summoned Libra and the parts were off the table and floating.

"Now that's cheating," vander scoffed as he looked over.

Lucy arched an eyebrow as she worked, "it's smart, this way the parts are floating and can't be bumped off a table."

Zen chuckled softly, "she does have a point."

Vander let out another scoff as he went back to work, "Yeah yeah."

Lucy smiled over at the two, features softening, "the sooner we get this done...the sooner we can go curl up in a bed and take a nap."

Zen arched an eyebrow and chuckled, "I think she's just cold." He smirked when her cheeks turned pink.

Vander purred, "well, I wouldn't mind helping her warm up."

~)~)~)~)~

The two brothers sat; it was late, but Vander was unable to sleep and Zen was drinking from a cup of Minstrelian tea as he relaxed and watched out a window, hands lightly going through the head of hair that was settled against his thigh. He watched the snow lightly falling and his lips curled into a very faint smile at how serene the scene outside the large window was.

"You're going to wear the throw rug out," Zen spoke softly and then looked at Vander, arching an eyebrow.

Vander snorted, "not what i'd really like to wear out…"

The Archangel just stared at Vander, sipping the tea again and simply waiting. He could tell that the Shadowquip had a lot on his mind, but at the same time, he didn't want to just pull things out. "Van."

Vander sighed as he stopped by a window, looking out from the side, "there's knights outside, going to guess it's Hisui." he snorted softly as he moved away, careful to stay in the shadows, "we're doing all this work...I guess i'm just worried about what is going on. Lucy won't talk about it and…" he shrugged, "I can't help but worry about her."

"She's easy to care for," Zen said as he sipped his tea again, setting the cup aside, "and whatever is going on with Hisui is dangerous."

"...I'm tempted to go and check out the castle…" Vander let out a low hum and leaned against the wall, "I doubt they know how to protect against me."

Zen nodded, "then go. I'll make sure Lucy is safe, so don't worry about her."

Vander walked over and then crouched down, looking at the blonde before gently kissing her forehead, "I know you will." he took a breath, "Just…"

"Go do what you do, Van," Zen's voice was soft, but firm, "The faster you go...the faster you can get back here and make sure she's safer, hmm?"

)~)~))~

It hadn't been easy to follow the crown princess through the massive castle, especially when she'd gone lower and lower and the wards for the place had gotten stronger, but when he'd found they'd stopped, his brow furrowed as he slid through the shadows to the row of cells and listened to the woman speak to the robed man.

"We need three more!" Hisui scowled as she walked, "there has to be three more out there."

"We are looking, your highness…"

The woman turned, green hair flaring out and her hand went into the robe, slamming the man into a set of bars, "You will find me three more. I don't fucking care if you have to talk to Joyan slave traders. Get. me. Three. More."

The man nodded, letting out choked sounds before he was dropped and the woman turned, walking down the hallway. He took a deep breath and scowled before moving to follow after her, "going to have to contact Joya...There are no others in Fiore, your highness."

"Fine. get it done. Get three more," The woman snarled as she walked up the stairs.

Vander pursed his lips as he heard small sobs and cries from one of the cells, sliding through the shadows to listen.

"Shh, it'll be alright, Yuki," The older white haired young woman spoke, "we'll get out of here."

Yuki sniffled and let out a soft cry, "But...Sorano...They took our keys away...we…"

Sorano spoke softly and murmured, "we'll get them back."

Vander's eyes went wide, the woman was capturing Celestial mages… He left and barely missed tripping one of the wards, appearing back in the middle of the living room gasping where he'd left Zen and Lucy.

He realized the blonde was sleeping and he did what he could to keep himself quiet, looking at Zen with horror in his eyes. He kept his voice at a whisper and murmured, "Hisui's got eight mages like Lucy in the damn dungeon...and just told them to get three from Joyans."

Zen's brow furrowed a bit, eyes darkening and he let out a low warning sound, "we need to go then." He carefully shifted, grabbing a throw pillow and then sliding out from under the blonde woman and putting the pillow in his place, "how is the security."

"I almost got caught. It's nasty," Vander hissed as they both moved to the bedroom, grabbing things and putting them into suitcases. The plan had been to stay a week and a half, but now? Neither of them would risk the woman being there. "...if she knows...she's not going to back down trying to save them…"

Zen snorted and sighed, "she won't, let's give it time. We don't know what her plan is. We can't move before then or something might take a turn for the worse."

~)~)~)~)~)~

Lucy sighed as she stretched, nose wriggling before her eyes snapped open. She smelled the Grass Sea and then sat up, scowling at the two men on either side of her. Had they really decided to just bring her back while she was asleep?! She let out a low sound as her ire grew more and more.

Zen was the first to wake and his hand went up, grabbing her and dragging her back down, "there was danger. To you."

Lucy hissed, knowing it was too early for Vander to actually be awake and semi-coherent, "what do you mean by that?!"

Zen looked at her, "Van found eight Celestial mages in the dungeons under Mercurius." he watched her features as he continued to speak, "Rather than waiting to talk to you, we came back, for your safety."

Lucy wanted to stay pissed off and she hissed, "I'm not a damsel, dammit...I could have…"

"Do you think you are able to take on Rune Knights?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes, glowering at Zen "yes."

"Hundreds?"

Lucy paused and floundered for a moment before sighing and slumping against the bed, "...probably not."

"That would be what we could possibly be up against, if Hisui knew we were there," Zen kissed the top of her head as he let her settle back down, "we'll figure out what to d-"

"We have to save them," Her voice was firm, "As soon as possible!"

Zen took a breath, "we're not going to be able to get close easily, you're smart enough to know that."

Lucy pouted a bit as she lay there, smiling as she felt Vander snuggle up behind her and she let herself relax a bit more, "...yeah...would have to be big events to justify me going to the Capitol…"

"The Grand Magic Games, Galas," Zen spoke patiently as he lay there, "none of which are there for awhile. We will make sure this is planned well and when we find out her plans…"

"I'll kill her," Lucy's voice had a deadly tone to it.

Zen kissed her forehead, "you're too kind for that, but we will be your swords."

~))~)~)~)

Lucy supposed that training Fairy Tail's team for the upcoming GMG in Bosco was a good thing. There would be no one that could see their progress, or see what they would be doing. Kaleb and the guild system could also analyze everything and work on quite a few things, including using the footage from the year before to pick out the best team.

She smiled as she watched Romeo and Macao, both of them growing and the boy becoming more mature than she thought he would. She had talked the man into understanding that any mages coming into Bosco would do well with Sudehpah lessons, and she'd been right. What had originally been very tense, self conscious mages were now quite relaxed and learning at a better pace.

She started across the area, waving at the two before letting out a small sound as she stepped into the sunlight. It wasn't starlight, per se, but it was warm and she was happy about it. She half turned, smirking as she saw Kaleb in one of the practice rings. They'd been talking with Max not too long ago and the man was currently attempting to show the entire guild he was going to take the next Grandmaster Games seriously. She was glad for that as she watched him spar with Beck, lips quirked before she called out, "Give 'im Hell, Beck!"

"That's not nice."

Lucy smirked at the voice in her head as Beck seemed to push himself a bit more and shrugged slightly. She enjoyed being around the practice rings and her mind was going through a lot. She laughed softly as she watched the two, stopping and crossing her arms on her chest. Her head tilted a bit and she smirked slightly. He had a year to get better and she'd analyze everything she could. This was a matter of pride at this point.

Hestor came up beside her, yawning and holding out a mug that she took, "you've got some mail."

Lucy let out a curious sound as she sipped the coffee slowly, "oh? Didn't bring it with you?"

The man's eyes rolled as he stood there, "no, it's up in your apartment, as well as some other things that you asked for." he paused, "is the woman really plotting something?"

The woman gave a small nod, "yes, we'll do what we can, but...we can't do anything too suspicious, which means you and I are sidelined from helping out Fairy Tail this year. She's got some sort of weird lady boner for celestial mages...and…" her voice lowered, "she's doing something with Joya."

Hestor let out a sound, "Joya is bad."

"Mmhmm," Lucy sipped her drink again, letting out a low breath, "please tell me you have some good news for me? Where did that mail come from?"

Hestor smirked, "Stella."

Golden brown eyes snapped up at the other Celestial mage, eyes dancing with emotions "...Stella?"

The squeal that filled the air as the blonde went tearing off made heads turn and Hestor shrugged slightly as people looked at him. He held onto his drink and slowly sipped it before eyeing the young boy that came over towards him. He was the child from Fairy Tail that was in the school and he side eyed the child. "...yes?"

Romeo looked up at Hestor for a moment, studying him, "...how does a nice person like Lucy-san become friends with someone like you?"

Hestor let out a soft sigh through his nose as a few people laughed. Children rarely had filters and it seemed that this one was no exception, "we have the same magic...and she's a barnacle. Once she decides you're her friend, you can't get away."

Romeo stood there for a moment and then grinned before laughing and nodding. His dark eyes danced, "I know a few people like that."

 _"Good job, the boy's been homesick."_

 _"Master,"_ Hestor glanced towards the sparring pair, _"it's a child. They're innocent, blunt and he's far away from everything he knows. Of course he's homesick._ "

He heard a low hum in his mind and looked down at the boy, "next year you'll get a sight."

"Why?"

"Our guildmaster games is next year...which means you get to see all of us in something similar to your Grand Magic Games," He continued to stare at the boy.

Romeo's eyes went wide, "you guys have something like that?"

Hestor smiled faintly, that should have been gone over at least once, "...do you listen in your lessons?"

Romeo's face went a bit red as he looked down, "not...always…"

~)~))~)~)~

Lucy grinned as she sat down for the typical Sunday dinner, buzzing with energy as small talk was made, the week caught up on and then she said, "i've been invited to Stella Next year for the Lunar New Year Celebration, by the Xing Family, to celebrate in the temple of Methurt."

Cris' eyes lit up as he leaned over the table, "really?" It was near impossible to get into Stella around the time of their Lunar New Year, let alone get close to one of the temples if you managed to get into the country.

Lucy nodded and grinned, "and I can bring four people…."

"But?" Kaleb said as he leaned back, "there's always a but in situations like this."

"...They've already requested I bring certain people," Lucy pouted, "Hestor, Cris and Zen...because of our magic, it'll be almost spiritual for us...the last person..."

Kaleb debated as he sat there, "Take Vander, Emi's taking missions that are a few months long each, I doubt she'll be back in time to travel."

Farron hummed, "is it normal for the invitations to go out...almost a year prior?"

Lucy shrugged a bit, "your guess is as good as Mine, Mister Ambassador." she looked towards Farron, "but this is a family inviting us, so I'd wager it has nothing to do with the actual government...and well…"

"They would want to know as soon as possible to make the best accommodations possible for their guests," Arman said as he sat there, "This is also a rare opportunity, you've been wanting to find out more about the Xing family."

Lucy nodded a bit, "I know…" she took a breath and smiled warmly, "so...I'll return that we'll be coming. We'll see how it goes…"

~)~))~)~)

"So they've…"

"Yes, Sister Dear, they're coming," The male slowly settled back into a plush seat, looking out over the village that they lived above, "they are bringing another that i'm unsure of."

"Li, Xaio," Came a voice from the doorway, an elderly woman standing there. Her dark hair was going gray, and there was graying golden hair in it as well, she arched an eyebrow as she looked at the two, while her eyes had the same golden shooting through it, her eyes were dark enough that they appeared almost completely black otherwise.

The two stood and bowed towards the woman, the woman speaking first, "Esteemed Mother."

"Oh, my little Li, did I hear correctly?" The woman smiled as she walked to take a seat, carefully being helped to sit by Xaio.

Xaio nodded and smiled at her, his features soft, "yes, we've secured the celestial based mages that you've said should visit, Mother Prophet."

"Good, good," She smiled warmly at them, "see if they wish to come to the summer solstice, it shouldn't interfere with anything going on in Bosco too badly."

Li gave a small nod, "i'd like them to come for the Winter Solstice but…"

The Mother Prophet smiled warmly, "it is too close to their winter holidays, we shall give them that, allow them that time, we are going to have them for the most important time."

"Did you see something, Mother?" Xaio watched the woman, "your presence is always welcome, but it is so rare."

The woman's lips were still in the warm smile, "yes, Mehturt has told me that...there will be a Celestial Convergence upon the Lunar new Year."

The twins' eyes went wide and they looked like children in a candy store as they both breathed out a soft reply, "really?"

The Mother Prophet nodded, "yes, the mating will happen and it will be blessed by the Goddess."


	21. A Solstice in Stella

Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.

I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).

I own the Storyline. That's it.

as it is Yule, I am giving an update (there will be a special update either Christmas Eve or Christmas)

Also note that I do have more writing over on AO3

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Lucy smiled as she stretched, "okay, we'll see you guys in Crocus for the GMG."

Kaleb rolled his eyes, he could almost hear the buzzing excitement. The small group was going to Stella for the Summer Solstice and even Emzadi had gotten back in time. "Behave." He pointedly looked at Vander.

The shadowquip held up his hands and grinned, "i'm gonna be the only one **not** magic drunk, thank you. I'm going to have to be on my best behavior."

"..that's a frightening thought," Farron shook his head and then made sure all of the bags were settled properly, "You remember the greetings?"

Lucy groaned, "yes, we went over it for the last few months…" her voice trailed into a whine.

Hestor snorted softly, "we'll be fine, and back before you know it."

Farron sighed as he looked at Lucy and gave her a light kiss, "behave, remember everything we went over."

Lucy grinned into the kiss and nodded, "alright, we will." she grabbed the bag of items that they were taking as gifts to their hosts and bounced up the boarding platform.

"Promise!" Farron called after her and snorted softly as she didn't look back, "...was worth a shot."

Kaleb arched an eyebrow, "Very small one, the little cackling thing is back in her head."

The two stood, watching the group of six mages get onto the airship and then waited until it pulled out of the airdock. Kaleb shook his head, "they've got a day there, a day to rest, the solstice, and then eight days to get to Crocus...so...they won't have more than a few days free time."

Farron nodded a bit, "hopefully, they will get the information they need, at least to start things."

~)~)~))~

Lucy let out a squeal not shortly after they got past the border, each of the mages save for Vander feeling the power in the air, though Emzadi not as much as the others. Lucy was at the railing as the ship veered towards a major city, looking out with dancing eyes and pointing, "Look...can you see it?!"

Hestor grinned as he leaned against the railing next to her, "it's not that heavy….but...it looks like there's almost a bit of dust in the air…"

Cristoff smirked, "Stardust."

"It's beautiful!" Lucy bounced a bit, "look! The pale dusty golden color of the buildings! Look at those white ones!"

The Lunar dragon slayer grinned as they landed and the group was off faster than anyone else, Vander sighing as he trailed after the giggly and flirty group, "...heavens help us, i'm the responsible one."

There was dust in the air, golden, silver and sparkling all around them and he wondered what Lucy and Cris were looking at before Lucy let out a squeal, "It's moonstone! It's light orange moonstone, Cris!"

He watched as the two seemed far too happy at this small realization and glanced to Emzadi, who looked like she was prowling for a good time. Hestor seemed more reserved, but Vander could see the man watching Lucy and then around them, the magic drunkenness actually seeming to make him more protective at the moment. Vander sighed at the same time as the male Celestial mage as Lucy let out a squeal and drug Cris off behind her saying something about a 'fountain'.

"...is this what they felt like when I went somewhere with them?" Vander shook his head as he gently caught Emi's arm and lead her along with him after the two, "Come on, we can't let them out of sight, and hopefully we can get to our destination soon enough."

Emzadi let out a small pout as they walked, "But...there were some guys that looked good back there…"

"We have to keep up with Cris and Lucy, so they don't get lost," Vander smiled, "we can find someone later, alright?"

Zen sighed as he ran a hand down his face, picking Lucy up by the waist as she leaned too far over the large pearl, almost see through Fountain, "...this is going to be a long trip…"

Vander arched an eyebrow, "you're not that affected?"

"Extremely," He looked at Vander as he held the squirming blonde, "but...the bond makes it so that my need to protect her overrides the urges." he turned and smiled, "Look, Lucy...jewelry." He set her down and watched her drag Cris along, letting out a sigh, "...very long trip."

Lucy was giggling and looking at each of the cut stone pieces, eyes dancing before she was lead a bit into the shop.

Emzadi smacked Vander away and stared at the four men, "Stay out here." Then she followed after Lucy, the door to the shop closing.

"I feel we just made a very big mistake…" Hestor blinked slowly as he stood there.

"It's women and shopping, man...it's always a mistake," Vander crossed his arms on his chest and tapped his foot, "all we can do is wait."

It was nearly half an hour when the two came back out, both having changed clothes. The outfits were the same style cheongsam, but in different colors. Emzadi's was a brilliant red and gold mix, while Lucy's was a pale gold and silver. The two women grinned at the men before they started down the road. The four men could hear chiming sounds and realized that both women had delicate anklets on that were belled as well as bracelets.

Hestor stood there for a moment, "...worth the waiting."

Zen nodded as he trailed after the two, "it most definitely was…"

Vander let out a low growl as he grinned, "shit...legs for miles." he then rolled his eyes as Cris was right there, an arm around both women's' waists as they walked. "Dammit, Cris…"

~)~)~))~)~

Lucy blinked owlishly at the group that greeted them, all of them had dark hair with blonde (or graying blonde in the case of older members) and various colored eyes that were just...starburst through with gold, "oh...wow…"

A woman in a red and gold cheongsam stepped forward, bowing, "We welcome you, Lady Heartfilia and Party to the humble Xing Household…"

Lucy twitched as she bowed back, then smiled as she stood, "it's a pleasure to be here, Lady Xing."

The woman smiled warmly, "please, Lady Hearfilia, Call me Li." she moved to gently hold out a hand to the other woman, but didn't reach to take the woman's hand, obviously alloowing her the choice, "our families once were very close, the Heartfilias allowing the Xing Family to escape Fiore when the dragons started destroying things, I would like to rekindle those bonds."

The blonde woman blinked slowly, "wait...what?"

Li looked to the side and a young boy came over, holding a large book. Li took it and held it out to Lucy, "this is our Family history, I gift it to you, Lady Heartfilia."

Lucy blushed, "just...Lucy, please."

Li gave the woman a small smile and nodded, "of course, Lady Lucy." She watched as the other woman took the book and held it to her chest, "why don't we show you to your rooms?"

"Oh, that'd be nice," Lucy grinned broadly, "we should probably get settled in for the next few days."

Li lead them through the large manor, "we've put you in a guest suite, it has four bedrooms and a connected common room. So there should be more than enough comfortable space for everyone."

~)~))~)~)~)~)~

Hestor stood on the balcony off the common room, eyes scanning what he could see in the late evening. There were lanterns lit on the streets of the town below and he pursed his lips in thought. Something just seemed odd to him. Stella was a country of harsh contrasts, like the clothes made of beautiful silk and fur, pants made of leather and silk. It was a country devoted to the heavens as a whole and their gods reflected that.

Mehturt, Ra and Set were the three major Gods within the region. The Stars, The Sun and The Great Chaotic Void. Each had their own celebrations and then there were the minor gods within the pantheon themselves. Very few interested him, save for the one that was dedicated to Ammitt. He was not going to admit that he had been over the moon at the keys when he'd found them and needing only one to complete the set and draw upon the power of the Soul Devourer was hefty.

He leaned against the railing and looked up at the sky, he'd grown up near the coast close to the border of Bosco and Stella, often taking small trips into the other country...to visit the southern temples of Ammit and Bast and he smiled fondly as he recalled his mother always speaking of the two gods while his father indulged her with a warm and fond smile. His hair and eyes had come from his mother, while the rest of his features had come from his father.

He didn't know much about that side of the family, his mother never really talked about it and she always wore hoods and veils when they'd go on those trips. He'd been six when he'd found the first of the Keys of the Sisters of Ammit and over the next five years, he'd found three more. He was still looking for the keys to the Brothers of Ma'at and the last Sister, but he wasn't sure where they could be. His lips drew into a thin line and he slowly let his keys out of requip space, holding the four keys and letting his fingers curl along the blackened surfaces, thinking as he did so.

His eyes traveled down to the courtyard and he saw Xaio looking up at him. The two watched one another and his own eyes narrowed slightly as the Xing male waved with a small smirk on his lips. The man was creepy in Hestor's mind and he couldn't put his finger on it. There was just something about the man that drove him to want to wrap his fingers around that delicate looking neck and slowly squeeze the life out of him.

He'd watched the man the past few days they'd been here and he noticed that both he and his sister were watching Lucy and Zen with an almost predatory look from time to time. As far as he was concerned, they were a threat. He knew the Archangel could take care of himself, and he didn't doubt that Lucy could as well, but she still had that beautiful light from inside that he himself didn't want to go out.

All he knew was that if this family threatened Lucy in any way, he'd enact the old words that his mother once told him. He'd found the person that he wanted to protect and knew that if he got the last key, he would readily use them to open the gates to the Hall of Two Truths, if he could find the four Keys of Ma'at as well? He would be able to weigh the heart of those he took there, letting the Sisters devour the souls or set them free.

 _"Once, long ago, the temples of Ammit, Ma'at and Anubus were the home to great Seith mages and Celestial Summoners, my little one, those judged, either in death or as punishment had two fates: destruction or becoming the Souls that served and worked with the Seith."_

His mother's voice always reminded him that while the keys he had were dark, their purpose, centuries ago, had been to judge criminals. It was a darkness that had become necessary to their being and those that were found worthy to hold their keys.

~)~))~

The festival was amazingly busy, the two women were bouncing around, laughing and dancing. Cristoff right with them and Zen and Vander trying to do as much "damage control" as they could when it came to two Magic Drunk Dragon Slayers and a Magic Drunk Celestial Mage. Hestor knew he wasn't much better, but he'd been edgy since the previous night. He scanned the crowd, watching them quietly as he trailed behind the group. Emzadi was buzzing, the red fur trimmed Cheongsam twirling around her as she danced with one of the men in the crowd and Sunstone jewelry sparkling brightly in the sun and just making the dragon slayer glow.

There were people giving Praises to Ra and many were calling Emzadi the Daughter of Ra, which, Hestor mused, was rather fitting. The Solar Dragon Slayer embodied the Sun in all of its properties. He had truly expected this to be a bit more somber, overall, given it was Stella, but it seemed like the city that housed the three temples truly used the seasonal change days as a way to bring happiness, joy and relaxation to the people.

Lucy smiled as she sat down next to Hestor, letting out a breath as Cris stayed closer to Emi and Vander, she knew, was prowling and watching for any dangers. "You're rather withdrawn."

Hestor looked over at the silver and gold fur and silk clad woman, bringing a hand up and gently tucking a bit of lucy's hair back, "Paranoia, nothing more."

She nuzzled against his hand gently, "mm, just relax into the magic, Hes, it'll help."

Zen snorted as he sat on her other side and held out a small tray with two drinks, "or perhaps it's best to keep on guard."

Lucy pouted as she took one of the drinks and slowly sipped it, eyes slowly sliding shut as she let out a mewl, "mmm, strawberry…"

Zen smiled softly as he looked at Lucy and nodded, "You like strawberry, so that's what you got."

Hestor snorted softly and took the other, slowly sipping it and wriggling his nose just slightly, "the carbonation's...interesting…"

The man went to speak again when he saw silvery blonde hair in the crowd and pursed his lips, he wanted to go and talk to the person, the hair color hardly typical for Stella but brushed it off. Now was not the time because there was too much going on. Perhaps later, when there wasn't some sort of perceived danger in his mind. He looked back to the other two, rolling his eyes at the concerned look on Lucy's face, "oh, stop."

Lucy giggled at him and poked his side, "nerp, you're looking spooked."

"I am not **spooked** , _barnacle_ ," Hestor stared down at Lucy, features going impassive other than a scowl on his lips.

Zen smirked a bit as he watched the two talk. As much as the darkness within Hestor bothered him, when the man was talking to Lucy, it seemed to tuck itself away and let the light a typical Celestial Mage was supposed to have shine through. It wasn't as bright as Lucy's, but it was a warmth where there was a typical dark iciness. It was also a bit amusing that he was lying to the woman about his state. Zen wasn't exactly sure what had the man edgy, but it wasn't his place to even bother, it was Lucy's.

"You paled," Lucy blinked owlishly as she looked around, "I'm worried...mostly want to go dance, but worried."

Hestor shook his head and sipped his drink, "you just got done dancing, Emzadi and Cristoff dancing for so long is because they're Dragon Slayers."

"And Van?" Lucy shot back, arching an eyebrow.

"That's just Vander," Hestor smiled faintly, "so enough. Rest to regain your stamina."

~)~)~)~)~)~

Good byes had been met with bags and boxes full of presents, the group trying to at least leave some of it, but the Xing family was having none of it. Each person had five outfits and plenty of special jewelry and accessories. They were all fairly glad to get out of Stella, the constant buzz finally wearing off and Vander trying to not laugh in humor as he watched Emi and Cris cuddling on the floor, Hestor draped off a chair and his head falling back while snoring softly and Lucy flat out drooling over Zen's shoulder as the Archangel's eye twitched, but he didn't look as bad off.

Vander smirked as he leaned against the back of the couch, "Just think...we get to go back there in the early months of next year, for their Lunar New Year."

"...they're going to be worse, aren't they?" The amethyst eyes looked at Vander and he scowled slightly.

Vander made a face, "I'd almost wager they and you will be, full moon, means Cris will be hyper aware, magic drunk and then add in moon drunk? it's a literal festival of the cycles of the moon and stars…" he snorted, "you should be worse."

Zen shook his head, "I'm hoping this bond that I have with lucy will keep it at bay, it did a fairly decent job because…"

The Shadowquip chuckled, "Because she was constantly running off which could have been trouble."

"Hn," Zen grunted as he sat there and looked around at the group, "Though...if this is how they are going to be after, it will be quiet flights both times."

~)~)~)~))~

Li sat at a window, watching the airship take off, "That man, he's part of the branch family, isn't he?"

Xaio arched an eyebrow, "why do you say that?"

The woman slowly looked over at her brother, "it was a trait, the main house is golden and bright, the branch house in the south was paler, more silvery blonde." She tilted her head, "and the high priestess disappeared about twenty five years ago."

She didn't look towards the door as it opened, "Yes?"

"He visibly responded to the branch house member, Madame," came a soft feminine voice.

Li looked at her brother smugly, "he at least knows them." she paused, "Find out more about this Hestor Kedanza. His family, his connections. Everything."

"As Madame wishes."

Xaio snorted softly, "my, you've taken an interest."

"Did you not feel the darkness that came from him?" Li arched an eyebrow, "There's only a few things that do that while keeping the brightness of the soul...and I'd wager...it's keys. We know he's a Celestial Summoner…."

Xiao gave a small nod, "Indeed. It is too bad that we do not know if he is part of the branch family…" His lips quirked, "we could have...well…" He shrugged.

"Arranged it so that Lady Heartfilia may have gotten much closer, if that would have been the case," Her eyes danced, "and perhaps manipulated it so that she would let him bond to the archangel."

~)~)~)~)~

A/N: Creepy One and Two Showed up...and that was it for the chapter. I'd debated on adding more about them getting to the GMG, but this chapter added a lot of background to Hestor...and another twist...and well, Creepy one and Creepy two. we'll leave it at that.


	22. of Princesses and Matings

Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.

I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).

I own the Storyline. That's it.

Thus the Special Christmas Update, another update probably won't come until after the New year, minimum.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Lucy actually twitched when the airship was coming in and she saw a sign for "Lady Lucy and Party." She smiled faintly and let out a soft sigh, "Emi, Cris, Van, you guys have to go and…" she made a face, "leave the three of us alone to this."

She gave each of them a hug and smiled into light kisses, nuzzling both the dragon slayers, "we'll be fine...seems Hisui just doesn't want to let me do anything but spend time with her when i'm in town."

"I don't like this," emi let out a low growl as she stood there.

Lucy smiled up at the other blonde and then hugged her tightly, "I know...but think of it this way...you go kick some Fiorian Mage ass legally…" She grinned ferally, "and see who's sexy."

Emzadi rolled her eyes and then snorted, "Fine fine. You're using me as a wingman, really?"

Lucy let out a small devious little giggle, "hey, I just played your wingman for two days, Miss Daughter of Ra." She poked the other woman in the side, laughing when the dragon slayer started tickling her for just a poke, "EMI!" she squealed, "help! Someone help!"

It was a few moments before Emzadi stopped tickling the smaller blonde and lucy pouted when she straightened out the Stellan Cheongsam she was wearing. The woman stuck her tongue out and then smiled, "I'll be fine, I've got Zen and Hestor with me. They'll keep me safe."

"Fine," The Solar dragon slayer sighed softly as she stepped back, "just...be careful…"

Lucy gave the woman a small, soft smile, "we will be." She sighed as the sounds that the airship was getting ready for a final docking was broadcast and tucked a bit of her hair back, "we've got this. This is our part, you three go do your part…" She smirked, "and kick ass."

"Now that," Cris said as he kissed the top of Lucy's head, "is something we can do."

Lucy, Zen and Hestor hung back, not wanting to look like they were actually with the other three mages that were leaving and Lucy took a deep breath. She nodded once to herself and then slowly walked off the ship and towards the party waiting for them.

~)~)~))~)~)~)~

Hisui smiled warmly as she took the blonde's hands, holding them tightly, "Lucy! I didn't think you'd be able to get here in time!"

Lucy smiled softly, "we cut it close, we had a job in Stella."

The Princess smiled warmly, "I was going to ask if those were imported clothes! They look amazing on you! Will you be staying for the entire game?"

Lucy chuckled softly, "Bought while in stella." her features were soft as she took a breath and shrugged, "we should be able to, unless our Guildmaster wants us to come back early."

Hisui pouted a bit, "But…"

"The Master is mostly fair," Hestor said as he crossed his arms on his chest, watching the green haired woman, "but emergency or high priority missions come before most things."

The princess continued to pout, "why don't we plan for next year then, so that you can't be drug away?"

Lucy smiled faintly, "we can't."

"...wh...what?" The green haired woman blinked, "what do you mean?"

The four walked through the hallways and Lucy tucked a bit of hair back, "it is Bosco's Grandmaster Games. It's a two week affair and no one does anything but be in attendance."

"Oh," Hisui pouted and then sighed, "I guess it can't be helped...the next year?"

Lucy didn't like the thought of leaving those mages in the dungeons, but she knew that she had to play this all very carefully. She nodded, "I'll talk with my guildmaster, he shouldn't have an issue."

They settled into a box and the women sat, Hisui smiling, "Alright. So, team qualifying starts this evening." she looked towards the arena where there was some sort of performance going on, "over two hundred teams, that's amazing." her lips curled up into a soft smile, "It should be exciting."

Lucy nodded, "mm, it should be." she could feel the evil glee rising at the thought of what Hisui would think of Fairy Tail's team this year. Her little inner self was rubbing her hands together and cackling insanely.

~)~))~)~

Lucy felt an amazing sense of pride when the Games Officially began the next day. She hid her smug smile in a drink as she looked down into the arena. Seeing Vander, Cris and Emi walking along with Bisca, Alzack and Max in 'fifth place' made her realize that they were playing a game.

"Who…?" Hisui pursed her lips, "they're not Fairy Tail Mages…"

Zen leaned back as he watched the arena, "White Sea, our Sisterhood was finalized and they requested help of our Guildmaster."

Hisui nodded, "I had heard that, but I had not expected this...isn't this...a bit unfair?"

Hestor shrugged a bit, "we're sister guilds, asking for help is expected. Right now, they need help because of what happened last year." he sipped his drink, "so...we did a drawing to see who would help, those three have luck out the ass." she didn't need to know the truth and as her eyes were on him, he could just make out the smirk on Lucy's lips.

"That means **Lucy** could have ended up in this!" Hisui frowned, "that…"

Lucy smiled softly, "it would have been an honor to help out our sister guild, Hisui. One thing about Bosco is that Family is important. Fairy Tail is now White Sea's Family, so we'll all look out for them."

~)~)~)~)~)

Kaleb was smirking as he stood next to Macao and the Guildmaster of Fairy tail was watching him warily, "...is...something going on?"

The Mindbender continued to smirk as he watched the fight, knowing Emi was literally playing around with the guy from Quatro Cerberus, "Lucy's inwardly laughing maniacally."

Macao swallowed and nodded before he went back to watching the fight, eyes semi-wide, "She's not…?"

"Emzadi is putting on a show," Kaleb snorted, "I'm doubtful she's finding this even a workout." he looked up at the clock and snorted, _"you've got a minu.."_ he trailed off as he watched Emzadi kick the man she was fighting into a wall. _"Nevermind."_

"And with that Emzadi scores ten points for Fairy Tail!"

Emzadi raised her hand over her head in a fist at the cheers and grinned as she sashayed out of the arena, mentally laughing in dark delight. She paused as she saw one of the next competitors in the wings. She'd seen him in pictures during their briefing. Gajeel Redfox of Phantom Lord. Her eyes met his and she froze as her eyes dilated. Her Inner dragon screamed 'mate' loud enough that both Kaleb and Max flinched.

The entire arena heard the snarl from the hallway before a dark figure was rushing Emzadi, slamming into her. The fight starting causing Everyone in the area to erupt in yells of concern.

 _"Lucy! Have Hisui stop things! He's her mate!"_

~)~)~)~)~)~

Lucy half stood as she watched, hearing the call from Kaleb and her eyes went wide, "hisui! Don't let anyone get close!"

"What?! He needs to be detained for attacking another competitor!" The Princess scowled slightly as she stood, eyes narrowing, "That's unacceptable!"

"They're **dragon slayers** , Princess…" She looked at the other woman in a pleading way, "they can't help their instincts when they meet their mate, their perfect, fate given other half." Her voice was pleading as she gently squeezed the other woman's hand, "we've dealt with Dragon Slayers the better part of our life, please...let us take care of this?"

Hisui stood there for a moment, moving to the balcony and calling out, "Stop! Do not approach them!"

All Eyes turned to the crown princess as she stood tall, "This is a magical compulsion due to magic, it is not meant to harm. Going near them will harm others, we have a plan in place."

Lucy let out a small sigh and smiled as she could tell Kaleb was working on things. She slowly stepped up next to the other woman and murmured, "Thank you, Hisui, it means a lot…" her features were soft, "and this meeting means the world to Emzadi."

They watched as White Sea mages were moving out, looking wary before a magical dome appeared, blinding white, which Lucy knew was a cover so that Van could get the two out of there. When it was gone, she smiled at Kaleb, who nodded and then spoke softly, "Thank you. We won't see them the rest of the games…"

~)~)~)~)~)~

The fight between The Twin Dragon slayers, Cris and Vander had made Lucy roll her eyes, especially when the two 'shadow users' had seemingly disappeared into the shadows. It was after Cris had subdued the smaller sized slayer that Vander slid out of a shadow and Rogue stumbled out, flushed, clothes in disarray and Vander just looking smug.

Lucy couldn't help the laughter, realizing what happened just at how the dragon slayer looked. She heard the scandalized gasp from hisui and patted the woman's hand gently as her eyes danced, "it's alright…"

"But...but...two…"

Lucy arched an eyebrow, "two guys?" she tilted her head and smiled, "I think that's sexy."

Hisui turned wide eyes on Lucy, "what?" her voice was soft and she looked at the other woman.

The blonde smiled softly and shrugged slightly, "it's...been a rough, eye opening year, Hisui...I almost died, I've come to...have an appreciation for love in all forms."

"Almost Died?!" the princess sounded horrified as she squeezed both of Lucy's hands, "no, I can't lose you, you've come to be like a sister to me!"

The blonde smiled softly, "it's in the past, don't worry about it, really, but...I'm a Guild Mage, Hisui, I can run into dangers."

"She never goes anywhere alone though," Zen said and his lips were drawn into a thin line, "That...was just a battlefield and things go wrong on them."

Lucy looked at Zen and she could see the self anger in his eyes before she gently pulled one hand away from Hisui to gently reach out and cup his cheek. Her voice was soft, "I'm alive, it's fine, no self-blame."

Hisui watched the two, eyes wide but she saw the caring there. Part of her was in awe of it, another knew that this man might be an issue with her plan for the Eclipse Gate. There was a tenderness in the man's features towards her and her eyes glanced towards the other man, seeing a soft look there as well. Were they both smitten with her? This could be a pain in the ass, but she refused to allow herself to deviate. Her mother had pointed out in journals what was needed to open the gate and she'd make damn well sure it was opened, one way or another.

Zen brought his hand up, gently cupping the smaller hand and murmuring, "I wasn't that far away."

Lucy smiled warmly at him and then shifted to stand, letting her other hand come loose from Hisui's before she gently ran her fingers through Zen's hair, murmuring softly, "the past. It is done and over. We're both here."

Hestor shook his head with a small smile, looking at Hisui, "do not worry, it truly came out of no where, wars are hectic and this was...not an expected result. She was in danger, but not mortal danger. We had a very high level healer there. She would have probably been greatly hurt, but not much else." he wasn't about to give too many details, "But...you know how it is with emotions and being close to someone." He needed those keys...and he had two years to find all of them. He would judge the woman's soul because he refused to allow Lucy to have this blood on her hands.

Hisui nodded and smiled, "I see."

~)~)~)~)~

Fairy Tail coming out on top had Lucy mentally cackling, this time the little mental chibi over a prone and face down Hisui, which had Kaleb grinning and sharing that image with others, creating laughter that didn't seem out of place with the Win. He'd gone to collect her a few hours later, putting on a stoic mask and requesting her presence to return to White Sea.

It was a 'tearful' parting but as soon as the group was on the airship, Lucy was hugging the two Pradesh siblings that had been in the games that were present, with Vander getting a kiss that turned into something to leave her breathless.

Zen snorted softly, shaking his head as he watched. Lucy always freely gave herself and he could see how that might be bad in the long run. He didn't want her to indiscriminately do so, it was dangerous and could be hazardous to her health, both physical and mental. "I'm going to go rest until we get back."

Lucy let out a small sound, "Cuddles!"

Vander snorted softly, "you are an addict, you know that, right?"

The blonde slowly blinked at Vander, "am not." She wriggled out of his arms and bounced below the deck of the airship, the entire group watching her.

"She is."

"Completely," Cris grinned as he crossed his arms on his chest. "So, there any reason we're not staying for a few days, Kaleb?"

Zen spoke in Kaleb's place, "...there was a surge of dark magic. Best to get out of there for now, the three of us were closer to it than I cared to be."

Kaleb let out a hum, "I barely felt it, whatever it was, I don't like it." he took a breath, "and Emi and her mate will be joining us back in Pelerno."

~)~))~)~)~)~)

It was a few weeks later when Lucy was suddenly smooshed face first into a set of rather large breasts and hugged tightly. The small blonde flailed a bit as she tried to break free and get air and went limp as she heard the purred voice of Emzadi, "Thank you, Little Star, for giving me hope."

The dragon slayer let go of the celestial mage, only for Lucy to fall backwards and take in a gasp of air. She mumbled something as her vision swam and smiled up at Zen as the man steadied her.

The Archangel looked amused, "you're welcome, I believe is what she's trying to say." he looked at his sister for a moment, "but..you truly nearly strangled her to death."

Emzadi blushed a bit and mumbled, "sorry." she didn't look that sorry though as she leaned back into the large, dark, metal covered slayer behind her.

Lucy eyed the man for a moment as she got her bearings back, studying the man with a look that was calculating. "Gajeel Redfox...you hurt her…" the golden eyes flashed, promising pain and something else right beneath their surface.

Gajeel looked at the small blonde, narrowing his eyes slightly, but the look in her eyes made him pause, "I won't. She's my mate, that'd be fucking stupid of me."

"Good….pretty sure I'd break my foot putting it up your metal clad ass," Lucy grinned as she stood there, then relaxed a bit more into Zen. She looked up at the archangel and whined, "she made me spill my strawberry shake…"

Zen rolled his eyes, looking indulgent and amused at the same time, "we'll get you another one."

Emzadi snorted softly, "i'm going to take him up to see Cris or Kaleb, whoever's in, get him into the guild...oh...um...his guildmate came with us."

Lucy leaned a bit around and blinked at the blue haired woman, waving, "hi there."

"H...hello…" The blue haired woman looked at Lucy, then at Zen, blushing, "Juvia is...happy to meet you both…"

"The pleasure is all ours…" Lucy looked up at Zen and smiled, "isn't it?"

The Archangel studied the woman, Juvia, for a long moment then nodded, "it is. Always a pleasure to meet a new guildmate."

Emzadi smiled warmly, "come on, you two, let's get you inducted into the guild." she took both of them by an arm and started walking along.

"Wh...who was…" Juvia blushed a bit more as they walked.

Emzadi arched an eyebrow, "you mean Lucy? Or Zen? I'd be careful around Zen...he's...semi-spoken for."

"What do ya mean?" Gajeel frowned, "ya either are promised, engaged or married here...or you're unattached, right?"

The Solar dragon slayer let out a hum, "it's...complicated...and would take a lot time to explain...if you have time."

Juvia nodded, "Juvia would like to...understand."

~)~)~)~)~

Emzadi relaxed back against Gajeel as they settled on a couch in her apartment, "Right...so I said I would explain the...Zen-Lucy thing."

Juvia gave a nod as she sipped from the glass off wine she'd been offered, "Yes, Emzadi-san."

Emzadi let her head rest back and then took a moment before she spoke softly, "Zen….was thought to have died when He was one, but he's got a special type of magic that...protected him. We...didn't know he had been taken to Peregrande…and to Skysreach" She paused at the two sharp intakes of breath, taking a slow one herself, "but...Lucy's always been quirky, interested in researching everything she could."

The Dragon slayer smiled softly, "she's my kin, so i'm protective, and protective of those she cares about. Zen's my brother and also my kin, so...I'm overprotective when it comes to him as well...even though...I know he can take care of himself."

Gajeel snorted, "Dragon Habit."

The Solar dragon slayer lightly nuzzled her mate with a small hum, "yes, it is...well, she found out Zen was alive, we found him, rescued him...and when they met their magic….mingled, created a sort of magical bond that's a step…" she paused, "well, it's somewhere between being a dragon's kin and a dragon's mate…"

Juvia furrowed her brow, "That's...different…"

The blonde nodded as she sat there, "it is...why I said he's semi-spoken for…" she smiled softly, "he's smitten with her, well, a few of my brothers are, but he always is within a few arm's lengths to be there if she needs him, just like my other brother Vander...though...that distance is a bit longer because he can travel through Voids...so more like...if he can see her, he feels safe."

"Anyway, something about the marks on her arms...links them...so whatever happened to bond her to Zen...well, Van was there and...he got mixed up in it," Emzadi gave a small smile, "and seeing as Lucy constantly puts off a lot for herself, we're giving them the space they need to...figure out...where they stand."

Juvia gave a small nod, "Juvia understands...friendship is...alright?"

Emzadi chuckled, "Go ahead and be friends with him, he's a healthy Boscan male, so there might be pleasure to be shared if you ask, but don't get disappointed if he says no. unless he knows she's someplace safe, he'll turn down offers, it has something to do with the bond."

Gajeel snorted softly, "sounds like it's got 'complicated' written all over it."

"More than you know," Emzadi purred, "But they're adorable and I'm looking forward to see who she chooses…" her voice trailed off and then she spoke softly, "I don't want either of my brothers hurt...so...we are...giving her the time to choose."


	23. Winter Plans

Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.

I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).

I own the Storyline. That's it.

...Leon is a 7 foot tall, ginger long haired Thor (via Chris helmsworth) in my head.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Hestor looked at Kaleb as he stood there, the Celestial Mage's lips drawn into a thin line, "...I need...a bit of time away."

"...why?" Kaleb stared at the man, arching an eyebrow. As far as he knew, the man leaving could be a bad thing with the darkness festering in his soul.

The Celestial Mage sighed as he stood there, "I need to find...six keys. As soon as I can."

Kaleb's other eyebrow rose to match the other. 'Find' was not something he normally used in association with the other man. Normally there were ancient and old 'duels' that he used to acquire keys, "...Find?"

Hestor let out a groan, putting his elbows on his knees and leaning his head in his hands, "Find. these aren't...normal keys…" He glanced up at Kaleb, "You know about the...Hisui situation.." When Kaleb nodded, he continued, "when we were in Stella...I...recalled something that my mother told me when I was a boy...about ten keys. I've got...four of them."

"Go on…" Kaleb frowned a bit, he didn't sense darkness in the motives and was wondering where the man was going with this.

"If I don't come back for the Holidays, Lucy will hunt me down...so I'll be back for those...but...before we go to Fiore next...I want these keys. The next time I know we're going back is going to be the year after next...I'm assuming that...she'll make her move then. She seems to be adamant about having lucy there a lot, so there may actually be some sort of star alignment needed for whatever she wants to do."

"And these keys..?"

Hestor licked his lips, "...they open the...Hall of the Two Truths...to judge the soul of a person that is...dead or alive."

"That's...borderline Seith magic, Hestor."

Hestor shook his head, "no, but it was...originally used along with Seith mages, if what mother said was correct…"

"How do they work?"

"Other than summoning all of them?" Hestor drawled, scowling slightly.

"...yes other than summoning all of them," Kaleb wanted to snap at the tone of the other, but he knew it had to be serious if the man was actually coming to him.

The Celestial Mage's head dipped and he ran his hands through his hair, "Theoretically…." he sighed, "They...judge the soul of a single person...finding their heart either heavier, lighter or equal to the feather of Ma'at...if it's heavier...the soul is torn apart by Ammit, or the Sisters of Ammit, technically...otherwise…"

"It...sounds almost like the judging the Immaculate Light does, Hestor," Kaleb gave the man a firm look.

Hestor drummed his fingers on his scalp, "I guess it does, but...it's done by a Celestial Court...and in this case, the woman is a Celestial Mage, she'll probably be tried by those standards, which...don't judge just how much darkness a person has in them, but...by even how dark actions that may not have been done in darkness are." he glanced up at Kaleb, "the purity of her actions, from her entire life."

Kaleb frowned, debating and then letting out a sigh, "Fine." he crossed his arms on his chest, eyeing the man warily, "I want a promise you won't use those on guildmates unless I order it."

The Response was not what Kaleb expected, nor the fact that it came almost instantly, "Agreed." The mindbender actually blinked, staring at Hestor for a long moment.

The mage slowly stood, "I'm doing it for her, otherwise...i wouldn't have ever bothered to look for them." He put his hands in his pockets and started for the door, "I'll keep in touch...tell Barnacle I'll be back for Christmas dinner."

~)~)~)~)~)~

Hestor Relied heavily on the sisters in his travels in Southern Stella and Bosco. They would recognize at least the last key, but the first he came across, was one of the brothers of Ma'at. The Spirit was regal, tall and slender with eyes that bored into his own soul and made Hestor shiver. Nothing more was said, the keys and their contracts were one of a kind, to be there for whenever they were needed to judge souls.

That Single Key had helped him find another of the brothers...and the last Sister key. The power that had surged through his body made him shudder and overwhelmed him for a few days with an illness that was magically inclined. The Brothers of Ma'at were not keys bathed in darkness, but bathed in something akin to Seith Magic. It wasn't quite the black magic that Seith magic was, there was some sort of Green Magic that was curling through them. He didn't want to ask, in fact, he wanted to avoid asking that question at all costs.

As it was, he was tired, sore...and was glad as he finally got to the Pradesh Estate. Part of him felt like there were no stars in the sky currently, even though he could see them. Knocking on the door, he half dozed on his feet, until he was pulled into a hug and let out a sound, wrapping his arms around the small body. It was just that touch that brought light back to the world for him. He'd known she was close, could feel her magic, but the hug solidified it, brought that warm light back into his soul. Half of him wanted to be bitter and angry that she made him almost dependant on him for it, but the other half was just...overjoyed that it was there, that something so warm was in his life, keeping the darkness at bay.

"You...look like shit, Hes," Lucy spoke softly as she brought her hands up to his cheeks, cradling his face.

He snorted softly as he looked at her, "Feel it…" He shook his head, "don't ask right now...meal is tomorrow, i know everyone's here….I just…"

Lucy smiled and tugged him inside, closing the door, "let's get you to bed, you look like you can use it...but a bath first."

Kaleb watched the man, sensing the new presences within him, knowing now that the main Spirits he contracted to mixed a bit with him. He took a breath and then glanced to Zen, watching as his brother's brow furrowed deeply as if trying to figure out what was different about the Male Mage.

Lucy smiled softly, "I'll be back down shortly."

Zen watched the two go and spoke softly, "...he went from feeling very dark to…."

"Being normal," Farron said as he sipped his coffee, "Just from a hug."

Kaleb sighed, "it's the keys, he explained a bit about them before he left...I think...if what I can guess, because we all know how much Celestial Mages actually **share** ….is that this set of keys that he's hunting down is going to...balance out the Sisters of Ammit."

Zen pursed his lips, "I hope so...he's been gone five months, Lucy's gone half crazy with worry...you need to put a limit on how long he's gone if he comes back that bad."

"We'll see what happens after your trip to Stella, maybe it's a one time thing…"

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

One bath, one massage and some cuddling later, Lucy huffed as she laid in the bed with Hestor curled around her. She wanted out of the bed, but she also realized that something was going on with the other Celestial mage if he was so overly...touchy with her. It wasn't sexual, not that it couldn't have easily fell into that, this was just...the need to touch and be close.

She turned her head towards the door and smiled as she saw Kaleb, giving a small wave _"hey…"_

 _"And he calls you a barancle…"_

Lucy grinned at the other blond and gave the mental equivalent of a shrug, _"It's fine..something happened. He...needed touch."_ she let out a faint sigh and then squeaked as the arms around her stomach tightened. _"...I wish I knew why he left…"_

 _"That's for him to tell you."_

 _"You know, don't you?"_ Her eyes were accusatory as she lay there.

Kaleb nodded as he leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms on his chest, _"I do, but it's not my place to tell. You need to ask him."_

Lucy let out a mental whine as she tugged a bit of her hair and then pursed her lips, _"I will...in the morning. Right now…"_

 _"Right now, you appear to be a stuffed animal."_

Lucy scowled at him and flipped him off as she lay there, grumbling as he turned and walked out, chuckling deeply. She hated that. He could catch her off guard and make her flustered with very little energy. She loved all of them, but she couldn't figure out what people were seeming to want her to know the most. She didn't know if she was **in love** with anyone. She let out a low hum as she lay there and then sighed as she rolled over, deciding if she was going to be used as a cuddle toy, she was using the other Celestial Mage as a damn pillow….a hard one, but a pillow nonetheless.

~))~)~)~))~)~

Christmas was a bit more, because Lucy simply loved the holiday. Even growing up in Bosco, she had a special place in her heart for the holiday that was more celebrated in Fiore. They'd asked a few times and she'd only had to say one word to make them realize why she loved it so much: mama.

Arman knew Layla adored the holiday, while she wouldn't spare any expense on gifts, the gifts that she'd always sent were more from the heart and he knew that Lucy shared that. Her 'big gifts' always fell on Christmas instead of New Year's.

The blonde was currently out back, creating new contracts with silver keys that the family had found, though both Vander and Zen had found old books for the blonde, both of them scowling but thankful they hadn't gotten the same book.

Hestor watched her make the last contract and then called out, "Barnacle!"

Lucy scowled as she turned, putting her hands on her hips, "What?!"

"Catch!" The key that sailed through the air was like nothing they'd seen before and Lucy let out a squeak as she caught it, looking it over.

Her head tilted as she looked between Hestor and the silvery pink key in her hands, "...what's this?"

Hestor smirked as he leaned against the Railing, "Leo Minor."

The golden eyes went wide, "what?" She looked between him and the key, taking a good look at it, "but...this…"

Hestor shrugged, "Figured if you reunite the two furballs, maybe the bigger one will talk more about what's going on with you, Vander and Zen."

Lucy's eyes softened and she nodded, "Thank you, Hes…"

Hestor Smirked, "go on."

The blonde turned, feeling Leo come out and then grinned at the Zodiac Spirit. While there was, of course, a very standard summoning chant, having started early and grown so early, the blonde had slowly adapted one of her own, it let the spirits know almost immediately who was summoning her. She held the key to her chest, slowly feeding magic into it, as unaware then as she had been before about the entire family on the deck watching. The warm glow around her was not just gold and silver, but the brilliant undertone of the Immaculate light as her voice flowed on the air, "I am connected through the Light, through the Sky and to the earth, I offer this connection to you, oh spirit from the heavens. I pray that you answer the knock on your door, Open, Gate of the Little Lion, Leo Minor." She held out the key the magic releasing in a gentle wave before two magic symbols appeared, one on the ground and one about ten feet up, between them a shimmering door appeared.

Lucy stood there, waiting and then smiling brightly as the door opened. She expected a young man, but the ginger haired hulk that stepped out made her look between him and Loke. She let out a low, very confused sound as she pointed between the two. The larger of the two was dressed in what she could only describe as a Stellan Fur trimmed vest, a pair of flowing pants that looked to be made of some sort of silk and a pair of combat boots.

"BRO!" The voice from the larger ginger boomed in the air as he clapped Loke on the shoulder, sending the lion sprawling on the sand.

"...I like him," Vander grinned as he stood there, watching with amusement, "...and I expected…"

"Smaller?" Hestor provided as they watched, everyone giving a small nod.

Lucy smiled at the seven foot tall male, taking him in. He was proportional, with a massive build and broad shoulders, long ginger hair that fell around his shoulders and looked like more of a mane than what Loke sported. Green eyes danced with joy as he crouched down in front of Lucy and held out a hand, she looked at how her own hand was dwarfed in his own.

"Hello, Lucy," He spoke, the voice still deep, but now soft, "brother has spoken of you."

Lucy blushed a bit and smiled, "Hello uh...Leo..M..do you have a name I can call you? That...is if you want to make a contract."

He bowed his head, "I would love to make a contract…" he chuckled and Lucy felt it through her small hand as it was still held in the Spirit's massive one. "You may call me Leon."

Lucy smiled warmly, "It's a pleasure, Leon….what days are you available?"

"Anytime…" he paused, "except sundown." he grinned at her and she rolled her eyes with a nod. He leaned in, lightly kissing her before disappearing when Loke let out a cry of outrage.

Lucy looked at the lion spirit and smacked his chest, "oh, stop. Boscan." She did bounce towards the porch and leaned up on the railing where Vander, Zen and Hestor were clustered, "soooooooooo? Did anyone else expect him to be...smaller?"

There was laughter as they watched her raise a hand slightly, "I did. Totally...he's taller than any of you...I feel tinier than ever!"

~)~))~~

New Year's Eve was a huge party and it was going on around her, but Lucy was thoughtful. She smiled at the partying going on, but something felt strange and she couldn't pinpoint what. Golden eyes looked around, seeing her family, seeing her friends, yet she still felt like something was missing. She let out a breath, bangs fluffing up out of her face as she sipped the strawberry..minty something. She wasn't sure what was in it, but it was giving her a nice little buzz.

She laughed as she saw the mistletoe start to appear over heads and debated on slipping away, but she was happily away from everyone at the bar for the moment, so she felt she was safe. Vander, Farron, Cris, Beck and a few others were on stage, playing music and just letting the party continue.

She snorted when she caught a well known figure at the edge of her vision and turned, looking at Zen in amusement, "go!" She waved a hand, "I'm not moving from here!"

Zen looked at her for a moment, "I need a break."

"Uh-huh, there's plenty of places to have that other than right there. I'm safe here, Zen."

The Archangel rolled his eyes and took a beer, slowly sipping it, "I know. That's not the reason I'm here…" he snorted, "you've managed to chase people off all night."

The blonde shrugged, "I just want to enjoy the music...watch everyone…"

He stepped closer to her and then let his hand rest against her cheek, blinking as they both looked up. She snorted softly before he leaned down and kissed her. The woman let out a low sound that only the archangel could feel more than hear. He felt the shiver run through her at the contact and then pulled back, looking into her eyes and grinning at the flush on her cheeks, "beautiful."

Her eyes went wide as the blush deepened, "wicked."

"Archangel, think it's in the description." he nodded towards one of the privacy alcoves with a questioning look on his features.

"Cuddles?"

"Cuddles and drinks," He spoke softly, keeping her close, unaware of the pair of wine red eyes on the two of them from the stage.

Lucy smiled and nodded, "Sounds good." She smiled as she finished her drink off and got another one, the two wandering towards one of the privacy alcoves, closing the curtain and activating the runes. They could hear the music, but she curled against his side, chuckling as his wings came out and curled around her, "mmm. Soft."

"They can be," He looked at her indulgently, fingers playing through her hair.

Lucy looked up at him, smiling warmly, "You just wanted out of the party for awhile, didn't you? Getting to be too much?"

Zen took a breath and nodded, "A little bit, I'm still not...fully used to crowds or parties."

"That's fine," Lucy smiled warmly as she kissed his cheek, "We all want you to feel safe and secure, Zen."

~)~)~)~)~

"Are the rooms ready?" Li walked through the hallways, "and the temple prepared?!"

"Yes, Lady Xing!" Came the chorus of replies as the woman continued on her way.

"Sister Dear, They'll be here before you know it...but don't you think you're...getting things ready a bit early?" Xiao watched his sister as he fell into step with her.

Li shook her head, "no, everything must be perfect….and kept that way."

He gave his sister an indulgent smile as they walked, "as you wish, Sister dear, but please, do not overwork yourself."

Li smiled as they stopped at a hallway that lead to the Temple of Mehturt, "I won't...I just...want this perfect, for everyone involved. It's such a cosmic alignment, everything falling into place…" She took his hands and murmured, "I...know this won't pay back much of the debt our family owes hers, but...some I hope."


	24. The Lunar New Year

Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.

I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).

I own the Storyline. That's it.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Coming back to Stella had Vander absolutely on edge. The Full moon was soon and the air was full of stardust and he almost wished someone else could have been there. As it was, Zen was reigning in Lucy as much as he could, Hestor was walking along with Cris and both of them snickering and pointing, as if discussing the people they were seeing, or maybe they were talking about something else, he didn't know they were just being too quiet.

The fact that even **he** was feeling a little magically high was worrying. It was like there was a buzz in the air and he didn't know why. They were being escorted by a group sent by the Xing, the four young men smiling warmly and leading the group along.

When they got to the house, Li smiled warmly and bowed, "welcome! I'm so glad you could get here a little early! I can make sure there's some food you like at the banquet."

Lucy giggled a bit and bowed, "it's no issue, really, Li."

Vander knew it was getting to the others if he could feel it, but he almost felt...something coming from Cris and he knew that he shouldn't feel anything like that. None of their family, and Lucy, were affected by his moon drunkenness because they were kin.

Li blushed as Cris leaned over, lightly kissing her hand, "It is a pleasure to be here." he grinned up at her and purred, vander hearing the tone in his voice and taking a breath.

"Lady Xing," He smiled as he gently tugged his brother back, "I...would suggest we move somewhere isolated...Cristoff…"

Li looked at Vander, giving him a very soft smile, "He is the Lunar Dragon Slayer...and I am sure that the New Year's festival and a Full moon at the same time is very trying on him. Why do we not get you all settled into your suite and then we can discuss the plans for tomorrow night and the next day?"

Vander gave a small nod. The woman was composed, he would give her that, but he could see her eyes dilating a bit. The Shadowquip figured that people in Stella weren't affected by the stardust in the air simply because they were always around it, but it still bothered him, so there was something truly big going on, maybe it was just the Lunar New Year coming?

~)~)~))~

The 'Suite' That they were lead to was actually in the Temple itself and Vander, couldn't help but glance at the Temple Priests and Priestesses. They moved around with a grace that even he had to admire...and it also didn't help that he was still swearing up and down that Cris' moon drunkenness was actually affecting him.

What made them all pause though, was the actual statue of Mehturt. It stood there, the arms of the woman folded in front of her as if praying, with fingers gently splayed just above the cleavage off the statue, the hair was flowing, some of it 'floating' which he guessed was damn hard for the sculptor to do. It was the features of what he could tell were a very ancient statue that floored him: It looked remarkably like Lucy. From the small smile, to the nose, to the cheekbones. It tossed his mind a few years into the past, to that night that Farron had taken Lucy to the one ball Kurino had been at.

Really thinking, Vander realized that back then, he had truly started to love her. Not because of how she was dressed, but because of the way she'd radiated and simply looked like she had come out of the night sky. He thought of her as a beacon in the voids now, something to always bring him home and, as he recalled them rescuing Zen, the voids considered that as well. He didn't understand it, just like he didn't understand his magic. There were basics that were known about his magic, things he had learned over the years of growing, pushing it, seeing what he could do with it, but...most Shadowquips didn't live as long as he did, there were...no records of what they could actually do at their peak and he was learning as he went when it came to fine turning it.

He tilted his head as he looked at the statue that was in a curtained alcove and then pursed his lips, he didn't know what made him do it, but he pulled them back with the cord that was there. Two faceless statues were there, but the Symbol of Ra and Set were on the belts that they wore. Each had a hand out, as if they were there to steady Mehturt if she needed it, but not wanting to actually do it until she needed it.

"We normally do not pull those back."

The Voice made Vander jump, shadows rising up at his beck and call, and he stared at Xiao as the man stood there calmly, "...what...is this?"

Xiao smiled faintly, "Stella..has an interesting Pantheon. These three are called The Gods of The Sky. The Sun, The Stars and The Chaotic Void." he motioned to the statues, "This is the Temple of Mehturt so the two are not given a lot of detail, but the stories say she is guarded almost to the point of being coveted by the two." He smiled faintly.

Vander swallowed, "...why does...this statue look like Stardust?"

"Stardust?"

Vander cleared his throat, "Sorry, Lucy, it's an old nickname for her."

"Ah," Xiao smiled faintly, "we don't know. It was here before the Xing Family came to Stella. The likeness is...purely coincidental, I assure you." the man stared up at the statue, "we became dedicated to Mehturt as a family when we came here, apparently Lady Lucy looks much like her ancestor…" he paused, "and her mother." His brow furrowed, "The Heartfilia women all look very much alike, no matter the generation or other genetics that have entered the body."

"That…" Vander frowned, "That's…"

"Strange? Weird? abnormal? " Xiao shrugged slightly, "we're aware, it makes little or no sense that it happens, generation after generation. It's something that I have always wondered about."

"You better not do anything to her," Vander's voice was hard as he stared at the man, eyes narrowing and glowing just a bit.

Xiao held up his hands, "I won't. We won't." his voice was firm, soft and it made Vander calm a bit, "we owe her family everything. We would...never harm her, never get in her way. To us…" He motioned to the statue, "though she is not Mehturt...she is the living embodiment of a goddess from a line of them that spared our family, over four hundred years ago, Mister Pradesh." he gave a very small smile, "we would all die for her if something were to come after her while she were in Stella."

Vander swallowed thickly, "...for something her ancestor did?"

The other man stood there, looking at the statue, "without her ancestor doing that, we would not be here. We owe our lives to that woman from long ago, a life debt that each and every one of us bears. As many Xing as there are...all six hundred of us would stand between her and Anubis if the God came for her, offering up as many of our lives that it took to keep her from death."

Vander pursed his lips as he stood there, looking at the statue for a long moment before he spoke softly, "...that's...such damn dedication for someone you don't know…"

Xiao looked at Vander, "it's not just dedication...I'm sure you understand love, Mister Pradesh." his lips quirked softly, "we all were raised to unconditionally love each other and to love the Heartfilia line."

~)~)~)~))~

The Celebration started early in the day, cheering, music, everything Vander had decided should go with a New Year's Party. The fact that he woke up with a swimming head and it had taken him a few moments to actually focus past the Libido that he knew he could control a hell of a lot better normally? He was in a bit of a mood.

Lucy and Hestor were sitting in a large, open room that had pillows and a sunken area, looking through a book together and laughing. He could see that they were simply more magic drunk than the first time they'd come. The fact that they were all wearing Stellan clothing should bother him, but at the same time, it was a nice change from their normal clothes.

A young woman was sitting behind the two, slowly brushing Lucy's hair and styling it, a pile of hair pins at her knee. If it weren't for the fact that Vander was edgy, he'd think nothing of it, but overall, he felt like there was something going on. His eyes looked around and he smiled as he finally saw Zen, it had taken a bit of moving around but his brother was settled into the inset of pillows and using Lucy's lap as his head rest. He felt the strange jealousy rising and pushed it down as much as he could. Zen was his **brother** and he was **happy** that he'd found some sort of peace with Lucy...even if he was so damn jealous that she was spending more and more time with others in her free time.

Yes, he knew he loved her, loved her more than he could fathom, but he knew he couldn't...lock her away and keep her alone. She needed to be around others and, if he was honest, others needed her. Hestor was one such person; the darkness within the Celestial mage was kept at bay by being around her and it kept the void shades from clamouring for him; Kaleb was always more light hearted around her, Farron always just a bit more open it seemed and Cris? Immaculate Light, she was Cris' whole world some days, especially when things got hard on him. He'd caught them reading romance novels together, or rather Lucy reading to him as he sat. Emi still adored Lucy, but her mate had given her a way to not be always checking on the smaller blonde. He absently wondered about Xally, but it seemed when the two got together, they were just like sisters, so he had no doubts that they were still close, even as they'd gotten older.

He moved to sit on the other side that Hestor wasn't on and gently ran his fingers along her cheek, smiling as she looked up at him, "hey, what are you reading?"

Lucy smiled warmly and leaned over, lightly kissing Vander, "the story of the three gods of this region of Stella."

"Oh?" He tilted his head as he pulled back, eyes soft as he watched her. If he had a real weakness, past his family, she would be it...and he was glad Grandace didn't know.

She nodded and smiled, "The three of them are worshiped both alone and then...together."

"Together?"

Lucy nodded and smiled warmly, "Yes, they're...like...a Trinity of the Sky." her eyes were soft, "Ra, the great sun, Mehturt, the stars and Set the darkness between it all. It's amazing, Van."

"Oh? What makes it so amazing, Stardust?" He looked at her in amusement and smiled warmly.

The woman grinned, almost impishly as she sat there, "it's like the three of us." she gently motioned between herself, Vander and Zen.

Vander let out a low hum "I see." He couldn't help but smile at her, despite how...cryptic that sounded. The fact that Zen was lounging and relaxing without a care. He could see that his brother was just relaxed.

~)~)~)~)~

As the moon rose, more people came into the temple, a large gathering and Cris' moon drunkenness had turned into something more and even Vander was fighting something that he had heard of, but never actually felt before. It tore through him as the Ceremony continued and it was obvious that Cris was falling into his normal Full Moon Amorous state.

Hestor had been drawn off and was talking to a few women who were rather touchy, the man's eyes half lidding as he spoke, though it was obvious that the flush on his features wouldn't leave him talking much longer at all.

Cris had been 'escorted' to a room off the main temple by a few dozen of the priestesses and the moans that were filling the air were not helping Vander's head. Of course, It didn't help that Lucy was curled between Zen and himself and he couldn't really stop his hands. Hell, Zen, who was more reserved around the blonde than most people he knew was letting his hands skim along the lightly tanned flesh.

The moans that fell from Lucy's lips was not helping, nor the mewls of need and that was fueling...whatever was coming over them. It was nothing for them to share, he'd shared quite a bit with all of his brothers, Zen included more than just that one time with Lucy, but there was a very small part of him that didn't want to share at the moment. He was, however, afraid of what would happen if he did try to push Zen away.

So lost in the haze, Vander didn't know when their clothing was stripped away, or who did the stripping, all he knew was that the more flesh he could touch, the better everything was. Lucy's gasps of pleasure were filling the air and that sound was taking over his mind, letting the strange effects of what was being reverberated through the air, doubled or tripled and simply backwashing from Cris' state.

The sexual haze simply made everything going on 'right', even as he and Zen both moved to pleasure the mewling blonde and looking at her with the full moonlight shining against her skin, he couldn't help but fully let himself sink into what was going on. Even as a Shadow started to curl over the moon and the Eclipse that none of them knew about started.

~)~)~))~

Li and Xiao sat near the trio of statues, watching and leaning against one another. Their bodies hot, but they watched the three move together in a dance of sensuality that they knew was probably best shown off by Boscans. The two Boscan men, despite working for their own pleasure, were bringing the blonde to new heights and the magic that the Lunar slayer brought to the air was only making it more palpable.

The stardust motes were dancing in the light of the moon and then they suddenly started to grow brighter. The two looked up from the writhing trio and both couldn't help but moan as they saw the eclipse start. The golden part of their eyes lighting up as the planets that were in alignment came into view, creating a heavenly scene that had both of them basking and the moans from the side room with the slayer in it growing to new heights.

The world seemed to hush other than sounds from the three that were in the one spot of the temple that was made to fully take in the star and moon light and as it first grew dark, the light shimmer of gold filled the air, being joined by silver and tendrils of darkness that had their eyes going wide in awe and lust.

The magic continued to build, spreading a blanket that multiplied what the Lunar Slayer was putting off, but adding an underlying warmth as Lucy's body arched in pleasure. The twins sat there, enraptured as the two men were pulled over the edge and the world seemed to still for a moment. They knew it was only a fraction of a second, but it seemed to stretch indefinitely until an almost concussive wave of celestial power was pushed out. They watched each of three, noting what was going on to write it down as the eclipse ended and magic washed over the area, the moonlight shining down over the three like an ethereal gause to see through

Zen's wings were flared wide and a glow came from within him, eyes rolling back in his head as he gasped out his end. Vander's eyes were glowing as shadows whipped around them, meeting Zen's wings and creating a protective cocoon about the Trio. Lucy was glowing from within, her soul seeming to reach out to both, curling into them as the marks on her arms glowed. The shadows whipped and changed, curling into a set of batlike, yet not exactly demonic looking wings that seemed to have the stars themselves in them to solidify the cocoon more, protecting the light bathed woman within.

~)~)~)~)~)~

Hestor looked up from where he was recovering from a round of intimacy as the felt the force, eyes going wide. He knew the power he was feeling and he stood, ignoring the priestess around him before he stumbled to the doorway of the room and looked out.

He saw Cristoff in the corner of his eye, he could see the stunned look in the features of the other man before he looked back to the cocoon of magic and gaped at what he saw. This wasn't anything he was expecting, but he could feel the power just radiating and knew that getting close was not an option. He could feel the aftershocks of the magical...whatever the hell this was and it was all he could do to keep on his feet.

He saw Cristoff's eyes roll back a bit and looked towards the other man, seeing hands rolling along his sides and he was going to say something as another aftershock rolled over them and hands curled up his back. It was back again, the moon drunken sexuality, only it seemed to blow his mind completely away this time as he was drug back into the room.

Cristoff tried to fight, taking a few steps before the magic that rolled in waves off the three overwhelmed him and the hands sliding across his skin beckoned him further back into the room. His own state overrun as he purred and turned, rational mind losing to instincts.

~)~)~)~))~

Kaleb shot up in bed, eyes wide as he tried to figure out what was wrong then let out a cry as he brought a hand to his head. Power pulsed through it, slamming into him and his eyes flew wide as he realized it was coming from the light links he had with Zen, Cris and Lucy. The man rolled to his feet, groaning softly as he felt lust, much like he'd heard other's exposed to Cris at the full moon, describe slam into him.

The man groaned as he stumbled out of his room and down the hallways, unsure what was going on. "Andros!" the call was both mental and outloud to get the archive mage's attention. He needed to know what was going on while attempting to keep his mind clear. It wasn't working and as he stumbled down the hallway, he groaned as he felt an arm curl around him.

He looked up and while he didn't want to lead Beck on, he couldn't help but plant the question within the beastmaster's head and drag him into a kiss. He would deal with the Archive mage later, right now? Right now, the man was dealing with whatever feedback was overwhelming him from his siblings in Stella.

~)~)~)~)~)

Emi purred as she curled against Gajeel, grinning as she rolled her hips slowly, eyes rolling back as pleasure and then something **else** spun over her.

The Iron Dragon Slayer felt it and concern before it overwhelmed him and he let out a snarl, growling as he surged up, the two grappling for dominance that was rarely truly fought over anymore.

~)~)~))~)~

Xally paused in what she was writing, letting out a low sound as she waved a hand at her face. She knew the signs of what was going on and while she rarely denied them, it was a sudden onset. She slowly walked to the window, frowning as she saw the eclipse and murmuring, "...I wonder…"

She could leave her room and go out and find a companion for the evening, but she walked back to the desk, pulling out a book and starting to write quickly, even as she felt her mind slowly becoming overwhelmed. If she got it down and then moved out to find someone, that was fine, getting this down was the most important thing there was.

~)~)~)~)~

Arman rolled in his sleep, having just enjoyed a relaxing night of pleasure. His dreams drifted off to younger years and as his aid moved to make sure everything was calm for the night, a single name fell from the man's lips "Ganier…"

His mind half woke when he heard movement, but the dreams of his former wife drug him back down into the depths where the passion and love they felt ran through his mind, igniting the boscan blood within him.

~)~))~)~

Farron looked up and towards Stella, frowning a bit and then closing off the link to a bare minimum as he felt...something come through. His nostrils flaring a bit as he sat there and he licked his lips slowly. The blue eyed man slowly ran his hand over his mouth, wondering what it was that was looped back through his link with Kaleb and the rest of his family, but it had him worried.

He turned to his files, grabbing a few up as he frowned deeper and started looking into what he requested from the Academe Celestine...if only to know if there was something that may be going on with the stars. It had only just arrived and as he read the first few pages, he realized that the group going there was a very, very bad thing. The pulse of magic just made him realize that calling any alarms would be too late. He didn't know what it was, but he knew the feeling in his soul, something that was calling, urging him, but he shook it away, he couldn't, wouldn't give into it.

~)~)~))~)~

Out in the Ocean, as the faint pulse of magic curled over the world from Stella...there was a thrum. A single point beneath the waters seemed to resonate with it...creating ripples...then seeming to settle, as if answering the magical call.

~)~)~)

Thus..one pairing confirmed.


	25. Fallouts and Family Dinner

Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.

I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).

I own the Storyline. That's it.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Kaleb slowly opened his eyes, groaning as he lay there. For once, it seemed like he wasn't just awake and he worked to figure out the reason why. His body felt fine, relaxed and he felt sated, there was a heavy arm across his stomach and he carefully reached out with his mind. He inwardly flinched as he realized it was Beck in his bed and he wanted to sigh.

Beck was one of his closest friends and he didn't want to do anything to make the man think he was willing to be more than the occasional bed partner, very rare one at that. He respected the other, refusing to actually do this often, he could, on...now three fingers count the times that they had shared pleasure and part of him felt guilt as he recalled the overwhelming need that had raged through his body.

"It's fine," came the deep murmur next to him, Beck's voice cutting through his thoughts, "i could...sense you were not in your right mind.." He let out a faint sigh, "It was wonderful, Kaleb, and I would love to do it again...but...I know you won't."

Kaleb let out a faint sigh as he lay there, eyes closing as he felt the weight of what happened settle in his chest, "I'm sorry, Beck, I...don't know what happened last night."

"That worries you."

The blond lay there, slowly opening his eyes and looking up, at least it wasn't too far into the morning. The dawn light slowly peeking in as morning fully set in, "...it came from the link I had with Van, Cris, Zen and Lucy."

The Beastmaster pursed his lips as he lay there and then slowly sat up, "what? I thought they were just at a Lunar New Year's Festival in Stella…" his brow furrowed.

"They were. Last night, I was overwhelmed with need, like…"

Beck sat up fully and took a breath, "Like you've heard about others at the Full moon." the beastmaster slowly drug a hand through his hair, "are we going to have to check on them?"

"I will call them in a few hours."

~))~)~)~)~)~

Vander slowly came around, vaguely aware of the world around him save for the light breath against his chest as well as the soft curls of hair. His brow furrowed as he lay there, slowly opening his eyes and attempting to focus slowly on the evening before. Everything was fuzzy and all he could remember was…

Lucy let out a low mewl as she shifted, and Vander looked down at her, then slowly checked her over, or he started to. The tattoo on his arm was different, the snake there looking to have shimmering bits in them and the other seemed to have some sort of wing curling down it that looked the same. His eyes slowly started to flicker back and forth as he tried to recall everything.

Zen's eyes slowly opened and he looked at his brother as the man sat up. While Zen had always had a deeper tan due to being in Skysreach, it seemed now that...there was a golden glow to him, as if magic was just beneath the surface; there was more gold in his eyes and then, nestled against his shoulder, coming from, what Vander suspected, right behind his right ear...was a streak of platinum hair. He took a long moment to study his brother, then saw the light lines that curled up and along the man's arms, a snaking and swirling pattern that looked like it could almost mirror the one on Lucy's arm.

"Zen...what...happened?"

Zen sat there for a moment, blinking slowly and putting a finger to his lips. That was when Vander felt it, or rather felt her. It was as if he knew that Lucy was starting to wake, even though she showed no outward signs. Eventually, she let out a low whine as she stretched and he couldn't help but gently run a finger along one of her arms.

"Zen," Vander hissed, "what. Happened."

Zen watched as Lucy slowly opened her eyes, "some sort of..mating, Van."

Vander's eyes met his brother's for a moment and he murmured, "oh...but why can I…?"

Lucy murmured as she lay there, "probably something to do with the shadowquip magic, Van...how much does...anyone really know about it?"

Vander snorted, "go back to bed, stardust, you seem wiped."

Lucy slowly shifted to carefully sit up, letting out a gasp and then smiling as both steadied her. Her hands moved up and she gently let her fingers curl along each man's jaw, "mm, I don't have Boscan Stamina..despite all my training." she gave a lopsided grin as she leaned back against Zen a bit.

Vander snorted and gave a lecherous grin, "well...we'll have to work on that...when we figure out how this works."

Lucy let out a low hum as she relaxed, "well, I know it started…" her brow furrowed as she thought.

Vander chuckled softly, "see, this is what her when fully relaxed is. She can't think well, bro."

Zen smiled softly as he let his hand slowly curl up and down her side, "It was probably something to do with the Lunar New Year Coming in." Lucy sat there, then they both felt her emotions drop into guilt. Zen tilted her chin up, "what?"

She looked into his eyes and murmured, "You didn't get a choice…" she sniffled a bit, even as he gently curled a finger along her cheek.

Vander pursed his lips, "I don't think...it could have happened without all parties wanting it, Stardust. Zen's magic doesn't work that way...and I'm pretty sure coercion wasn't what happened last night."

Lucy let out a low sound as she looked between them, feeling how concerned they were for her, how they were more curious about what happened than worried and she nodded before murmuring softly, "Alright."

She let out a low sound as Zen's lips slowly rested against her shoulder, lightly planting kisses along the skin and her eyes slowly fell shut. Vander grinned as he leaned forward, placing matching feather light kisses along the other shoulder, both men's actions mirroring one another as they felt the woman between them shudder and mewl.

Matching smirks curled their lips as they continued, easily figuring out what she craved as she woke up. Their hands moved along her skin and half held her as she arched slightly and whined out their names almost like they were prayers.

~)~)~))~)~)~

Li pouted a bit, "are you sure you have to go?"

Lucy smiled warmly as she stood there and nodded, "yes, we've got training and other things to get back to….we have to...um…" She blushed a bit, "Figure out dynamics, physical-"

"That won't be an issue," Vander grinned as he wrapped his arm around Lucy's waist, "We're good at Sharing."

Zen rolled his eyes and his arm went around Lucy's shoulder, the archangel kissing her hair lightly, "he's right."

Lucy stood there, "-spaces." She got a flat look on her features, "and we have to figure out if there have been any changes in our magic...and then there's the Summer games." Despite being far too magic drunk the past week, it seemed to have settled into her a bit, or maybe it was something to do with what happened, she wasn't sure, really, but she was content, calm and relaxed, not feeling...like she was ready to burst, "Thank you for having us."

Li nodded softly and looked at the group, smiling gently, "it's always a pleasure...any time you need us, or want to visit, please, feel free to simply write, so that we can prepare rooms."

"Of course," Lucy tried to turn, only to realize she was pretty much 'captured' between the two men, "guys. We need to go. That means I need to be able to turn myse-"

Both Brothers grinned as they moved, making her move where they wanted her to and start to walk.

Hestor shook his head with an amused smile and bowed his head to the woman before he started to follow after the three, rolling his eyes at the gentle lecture he could hear from Lucy. For some reason, this all seemed right and he wasn't sure why exactly.

Cristoff let out a soft breath and bowed to the woman before moving to catch up, snorting at the ire he could almost see coming off Lucy, this was going to be interesting...as soon as they figured out exactly what happened.

~)~))~)~)~

They'd decided to walk for a bit before taking magical transportation from Cris and Vander back home...and Lucy was, in the end glad that they had when Zen said he felt a key. They followed his lead until they came to a cave, the group going in and Lucy's eyes went wide at the beautiful key that looked to be made of Jadeite. Her hand went out and she blinked when it was caught by Hestor, his hand tight around her wrist, almost bruising in force, if she was honest. "...Hes?"

"Don't touch that. You don't want to touch that," His voice was low and warning as he looked at it. The man didn't let her go until he was sure she wasn't going to move and carefully moved forward, picking the key up. Power Swirled around them and a slender man with deep crimson hair appeared, staring the male mage down for a long moment. Hestor bowed his head and barely flinched when a finger was set against his temple, letting out a grunt. The spirit seemed content with...whatever it was doing and spoke in a soft, ghostly voice, "Three more."

Hestor went to speak, only for magic to curl around the group, settling on him and he let out a cry of pain as his body arched as the key affected him, pressing against his containers.

"HES!" Lucy yanked herself away, but Cris was there, catching the man first. She put a hand to his forehead, shivering, "he's ice cold…"

Cristoff pursed his lips, "let's get him back to the infirmary, we'll see what we can do there where we can monitor things." he knew Lucy, he knew himself. They both wanted to help, but a quick 'check up' showed the man was mostly fine, nothing that would go wrong in the next hour.

~)~)~)~)~))~~

Lucy half hovered as she watched Cris work, "well?"

Cristoff chuckled softly, his head much clearer now that they were out of Stella, "relax, Sister." He looked up at her, "far as I can tell? Magical container expansion...and...his third origin opened….so he's a little low on magic."

"Let me do it? I feel...like my containers are overful…" She smiled at him, "Just...show me what to do?"

The Lunar slayer looked at her for a moment and then nodded, holding his hands out and then letting the light mist out, "hands on mine...very gentle release, very gentle flow." The Slayer knew that Lucy had insane magical control, it was part of being the type of mage she was and he smiled as she listened to him and when he felt Hestor's levels return to a decent level, he smiled, "There. All done for now."

Lucy fretted as she stood there, "he'll...be okay?"

"Just needs a bit of sleep," Cris walked to Lucy, moving to hold her head in both hands and gently kiss her forehead, "now...you've got things to settle, he's fine...and you may wish to leave before Kaleb gets here, hmm?"

Lucy smiled at the kiss and then pouted a bit, "Right...like...where we're going to stay for starters."

"I have a perfectly good flat, thank you," Vander crossed his arms on his chest, "and the bed is more than big enough!" He could feel she wanted to tease him though, so he smiled a bit, instead of scowling.

Lucy went to open her mouth when the door to the infirmary opened and she saw Keleb, "why don't you two go to my apartment...get some of my things." She paused, "you have permission to go into the bottom drawers." She wagged a finger at Van, "no ripping or destroying things."

"What's in the bottom drawers?" Zen titled his head and then slowly looked at Vander, arching an eyebrow at the gleeful look on the shadowquip's features.

Lucy rolled her eyes and made a shoo'ing motion, watching Vander let out a whoop as he drug Zen out. She looked amused as they went and then looked at Kaleb, "...It was not a stupid thing…"

Kaleb quirked an eyebrow and then snorted, "I felt it."

Lucy's lips contracted into a small 'o' shape as she stood there, then held up her hand, index and pointer finger just a little bit apart, "...maybe a little bit of one when we realized it was the Lunar New Year and a Full moon."

Kaleb sighed as he walked to her and looked down, "...you think?"

Lucy smiled as she reached up, tugging his face down, after a light kiss, she let their foreheads rest together. It was a rare sign, but one he knew that had complete and utter trust: she was allowing him to go into her head without anything being even partially hidden; even when she'd willingly let him sift about her memories, it was always what she wanted to show him and nothing more. He gave a small smile as he closed his eyes and let his powers gently caress her mind.

The blonde woman let out a low sound at the first touch on her mind and then slowly curled her hands into his hair. The problem with that night...was that she didn't know what was relevant. She couldn't sort her own memories and knew that she'd get no answers from them, but she knew Kaleb might. As she stood there, she felt something in him, letting out a low hum as she brushed it to the side for the time being.

When Kaleb was done sifting through her mind, he let out a hum and pulled back. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at her, smiling faintly when her own opened. Part of him was furious, what had happened was at least partial manipulation...but at the same time, all the Xing family had done was invite them to a place and Time. The rest? The rest was fate pulling the strings. It stung as he gently ran his thumb along her cheek. It was cruel in a way, but Fate, he'd found, could be cruel. His siblings' pasts and his own past showed that.

She looked up into his eyes, almost searching his as she sat there and then gently drew him into a kiss. Lucy smiled as they pulled back and murmured, "C'mon, Legolas, let's...go talk. Van and Zen will probably be hours in those drawers."

Cristoff snorted in humor as he watched the two, getting two sets of Immaculate Light lightened features turning to him and he held up a hand as twin light colored brows arched, "don't look at me like that." He smiled softly and looked at Kaleb _"hurts like hell."_

 _"...it does."_

 _"Cherish her while we can, until we find the one meant for us."_

Lucy smiled warmly, "yeah yeah. I've given them free reign to look through my toys." She wiggled her eyebrows, "Van's going to have a field day. He's never been allowed in there."

~)~)~)~)~)~

Family dinner that week was awkward to Lucy. Arman was over the moon as he heard the news and Lucy was trying to get any word in edgewise while everyone else looked on in amusement. She distinctly felt as if they were not stepping in on purpose. The worst part was the headache she had. It was like she was being pulled in multiple directions at once and it bothered her.

After the third time of an over happy Arman ignoring her, she put her hands on the table and stood, " _HYGGE_." she looked directly at him for a moment and arched an eyebrow, "we're happy. Yes, what could have happened is amazing.." she took a breath, "we all love you, very much." she warily eyed him, "and I know you have promised papers just waiting." She smirked at the look of innocence the older man attempted to put on his features, "we **all** know you, _Hygge_." She arched an eyebrow, but smiled warmly, "give us a bit of time."

"I'm fine with signing those," Vander said, causing the blonde to pitch to the side and Zen to steady her.

Zen chuckled softly as he set her back into her seat, "We both are, Lucy."

Lucy looked between the two as the rest of the table chuckled. Even the Recovered Hestor was smirking at her. The blonde threw her hands in the air and huffed, "fine. I'm trying to give a choice here! This stuff isn't…" she waved a hand, "you know, normal!"

Kaleb smirked as he sipped his whiskey, watching her for a moment, "nothing about you is normal."

"I swear the fuck to the stars, Legolas…" Lucy glowered at him over the table, "if I could get over the table without upturning any bowls…"

"Here I thought he sat across from her because he liked to run his foot up her leg," Emzadi hummed as she took a few bites of food.

Both Blondes in question sat there for a moment, eyes snapping Emzadi with mirrored narrowed looks and Farron snorted in humor before talking, "Well, no more of that, hmm?"

Zen shook his head, smiling faintly at the teasing. To him, at least they had gotten her to stop attempting to rant, which they all knew Lucy was good at doing, and Why their father simply continued to talk without listening to her.

"This means she'll finally call you 'Dad', won't it?" It wasn't one of the Pradeshes that actually brought up a question that had Arman looking overly delightful. It was Presca. Lucy cursed the energy mage in her head loud enough that Kaleb heard it and it burned into her soul well enough that Farron did as well. If Arman heard it? Well, he wasn't going to comment on the strange little Mini-Lucy breathing fire and running after an equally small Presca while cracking her whip.

If Lucy didn't fear Mister Elan so much, she would have thrown food at Presca, as it was, she shot him a dark look that promised death, or well, as close to death as she could think to take him.


	26. Training and Grand Master Games

Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.

I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).

I own the Storyline. That's it.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Arman smiled as he felt the house settle for the night. They were all relaxing, deciding to stay after a particularly aggressive game of Risk that everyone backed away from when Lucy, Farron and Kaleb got going. It was late and he smiled warmly as he recalled the cheering from the small blonde as she won.

The man sat with a nightcap, looking at the stars. His eyes searched until he found Draco, knowing she had the key when she had been living and he spoke softly, "They're all growing up...and...like you and Layla guessed, she is with one of the two.." he chuckled softly, "Though, our Troublemaker Vander snuck in there too." he raised his glass towards the constellation, "I miss you so much...and thank you, for convincing me that it was fine to be her godfather back when Layla barely knew she was pregnant."

~)~))~)~)~)~

Three on Three Sparing training, Kaleb mused, put him, Beck and Rowan at a distinct disadvantage, despite working together for years. Against two Blood Hunters and an Archangel it was proving to be the challenge that he needed to work on to show White Sea that he was taking his training seriously.

Of course, with the myriad of Spirits at her disposal, Lucy was a force of nature all her own, add in to it that if something came for her, shadows were swirling around her, or Zen was right there to block it, the only chink in their teamwork was the raging blonde woman. The two didn't mean to do what they did, and they all recognized it within the first week, but that didn't make it any worse when she was hissing, spitting and being emotional.

Vander was at a loss, but Zen would bluntly point out that they couldn't help it. The end result when Lucy got fed up was, almost always, her crying in frustration because she did realize that they couldn't help it. The 'mating' as they were calling it, was more powerful and drove the two to protect her, just as her Spirits would cover their backs without her saying anything.

With the fact that Vander and Zen could sense where she was (roughly) and her emotional state, they didn't mind letting her out of eyeshot quite so often; however, whenever she was sparring one on one with someone, they always wandered out to watch. It was currently taking all they had to not actually get involved as she let out all her frustration and anger on Kaleb.

The Mindbender had found that when she was angry, she fought dirty. The fact that she could find five or six different plans of attack to fight at once didn't help. In fact, trying to figure out which course of action she was going to take was difficult. The shadow encased fist caught him off guard, but he grabbed her wrist and twisted, sliding around her and then pinning her to his chest. He waited as she panted, working to calm down as she breathed deeply through her nose.

"Feeling better?" Kaleb asked, wrapping both arms around her, both in a hug and a grapple, his chin on top of her head. He looked at his brothers and could feel the sheepishness in them. They had been trying to curb the urges that this odd mating had put in them, but it was still quite hard and they knew it.

It took a few moments of Breathing heavily through her nose for lucy to finally talk and then she mumbled, "...yeah. Sorry."

He chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head, "it's fine. Sometimes, you need to just let it out….so what, other than this magic issue, has you wound up?"

Lucy let her head loll to the side as she stood there and then mumbled, "The Hisui stuff...the Grandace stuff…" she mumbled, "we **shouldn't** file those promised papers until then…" Her voice was soft, "though...knowing _Hygge_ …"

Kaleb nodded a bit as he stood there, letting her calm down a bit more, he glanced towards Zen and Vander and shook his head. It was well into the afternoon, so there was no issue with having a meal or retiring as he'd been training out in the open the better part of the day. _"We're going to go talk."_ He gave them both a firm look, _"she cares, you know that, she's just…"_

 _"Confused and her mind is everywhere?"_ Vander said pursing his lips. He didn't like being able to not help her any more than Zen did, but they were still all new to this, they could sense her emotions, her feelings, reactions, but...they couldn't read her mind to help alleviate that or know exactly what wild thought was running through her head and making her feel that way.

Lucy's eyes looked at Zen and Vander after she lolled her head around, giving them both a soft, reassuring smile, then actually beaming when they rolled their eyes and made shooing motions. Zen arched an eyebrow at her and then took a step, grinning slightly as her eyes widened and Kaleb let the smaller blonde go before his brother moved again, twisting so that he didn't get in the way.

Lucy let out a squeal and tried to tear away, yelping as she saw the shadow and took a jump to not touch it, "no! No! Not fair!"

Zen chuckled as he grabbed her around the waist mid-jump, his longer legs easily making him able to catch up to her and he hugged her close. The man kissed the top of his head and murmured, "Go talk...and shoo us again…"He set her down and she turned to look at him.

The woman tilted her head, "and if I do?" Her features were questioning and curious, then her eyes went wide as he realized the next actions were half threat.

"You'll get a spanking." his hand came around and there was a sharp crack that filled the air.

Lucy let out a yelp and covered her ass, looking at Zen as he pulled his hands back and turned, walking towards the guildhall. The woman jumped and let out another squeal as Vander's arm wrapped around her, "and I'll help, Stardust." he chuckled and nuzzled her neck before he let her go and was jogging off after Zen, "wait up, bro!"

Kaleb shook his head and walked towards her, then snorted in humor as Virgo appeared, "punishment, Hime?"

Lucy let out another girly shriek and jumped, this time Kaleb steadying her and looking far too amused as the blonde blurted out, "I swear...if there's not a reason for this -!"

Virgo blinked owlishly and held out a bottle of water. Her eyes, though wide, were filled with mischief and Kaleb realized she'd scared the blonde on purpose. Lucy warily took the water and opened it, taking a deep drink before mumbling a very petulant 'thank you' to the maid spirit, who smirked and disappeared.

Kaleb chuckled softly and kissed the top of Lucy's head, "Alright, let's go up to my apartment, get cleaned up and talk, you look like you need it….I can **hear** that you need it…"

~)~)~)~)~))~)~

Lucy was relaxing in the hot tub that Kaleb had, the mindbender next to her and she let out a soft sigh, "I needed this…"

Kaleb let out a non-committal noise as he watched her, tilting his head a bit to get a better view. He may have lost the chance for her affections, in fact, he was still drawn to her, something urging him to help her as much as he could. He knew he should be worried, but he wasn't. She always let him feel a little bit more free, a little bit more like he could relax around her.

Golden eyes rolled as Lucy slowly looked at Kaleb, smiling a bit and then moving to lean against him. She was quiet as she sat there, debating and then curled her nose _"I...hadn't planned to….you know…"_

 _"You're not the type to plan things other than something very long term...but...Yes, I know...you were very confused, you still are...is there…?"_

Lucy shook her head as she sighed, splashing the water a bit. When she needed to talk, she could go to Emzadi or Xally, but...with Kaleb, there was no chance of being overheard. She knew that Vander and Zen could feel what her emotions were, but it was still a private conversation that no one could really listen in on, _"Van...Van's always been there...you, Farron..and then Zen…the four of you, just...there was this confusing draw, where I didn't know...exactly who I would ever chose. I mean, no. not interested in adding more to the mix, it's confusing enough already…"_

Kaleb chuckled and kissed the top of her head, _"not sure you can 'add' anyone to this."_

Lucy gave him a small smile as she chuckled slightly and curled against him a bit more. The blonde woman sighing as she closed her eyes, _"probably not...but...I do feel a bit like I was pushed...I was so damn worried too, worried that I'd push Zen."_

 _"Well, you did leave a lot of us hoping, praying and wondering."_

Lucy blushed deeply as she sat there, then spoke softly, "...I didn't mean to, honestly."

Kaleb looked at her for a moment and then leaned down, lightly kissing her, "we know." His thumb gently ran along her cheek, feeling that strange urge to protect and covet rise to the surface, pushing it down. He would deal with it when he could figure out what it was exactly. He and Farron often, when they had a bit of extra time, discussed the light that they could feel from Lucy, how it seemed to reach out to them, but they couldn't figure out the why behind it, other than that they had feelings for her.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)

Zen carefully landed on the balcony of Kaleb's quarters, arching an eyebrow as he realized Lucy was asleep as she nestled against Kaleb's chest on a lounge. He smiled softly though, shaking his head as he sat on the one next to it, _"how is she doing?"_

Kaleb looked up from his tablet, smiling softly, _"Better, she'll get better as time goes. She accepts what is going on, Zen, but she also feels guilt. This was not the sort of closure she wanted to give anyone."_

Zen carefully reached out, moving to gently brush back Lucy's bangs, _"of course she didn't."_ he shook his head, _"I don't regret it, Kaleb. It has to be done willingly, the want to fully open up to the other person, give yourself over to them."_

Kaleb watched his brother and took a breath, _"that's not something that can be coerced, even with a full moon, possibly being affected by Cris. most likely affected by Cris."_

Zen nodded, _"i want to be mad at the Xing Family, but...at the same time…"_

The mindbender sat there, _"at the same time, they could have made an educated guess something may have happened. Without knowing your hearts though...they wouldn't have been doing anything other than truly sharing that event with all of you."_ his fingers gently played with Lucy's hair as he sat there, the man's pale eyes watching her form. The chill in the air had required a blanket for both of them and robes, but he could still feel her closer than he was sure was good. He gently kissed the crown of the light hair, _"you taking her home?"_

 _"I was thinking I would, Van's doing something with candles and incense that she likes,"_ Zen smiled softly as he watched the two. Part of him thought he would feel some sort of threatened by her still being as close as she was with Kaleb, but there was a bond there that didn't seem like it was going to go away. He wasn't resigned or feeling resentful, but grateful. The guilt could have easily eaten at Lucy and it would have eaten her feelings and mind, throwing her into something dark. _"She needed to talk...and while we want her to confide in us...it's easier for her to talk to you."_ The archangel tapped his head, _"A lot easier."_ he gently reached through their bond, _"our bond isn't the same..perhaps in time, but...we've a lot of work on it to go."_

Lucy let out a low sound, eyes fluttering beneath their lids as she shifted a bit and both watched the small woman. Her eyes slowly opened as she lay there, eyes rolling slowly and sleepily to take in the world around her before she let out a sound and tried to pull the blanket over her head with a mumbled "it's cold."

Both men laughed, which made her blink her eyes and peek out over the blanket. She smiled warmly as she saw Zen and blushed a bit, "hey."

The Archangel looked amusedly at her, "hey, ready to go home?"

Home. that meant so much more to her now and she gently kissed Kaleb's cheek, "mm, I suppose I should." She nudged the mindbender lightly and then sat up a bit more, stretching and letting out a groan as her back popped.

"Suppose?" Zen arched an eyebrow as he looked at her and watched her eyes dance as he stepped into her space, "now it sounds like you'd rather spend time with our brother than us.."

"Mmm?" Lucy looked up at him with Semi-innocent eyes, "me?"

Kaleb chuckled softly as he watched them, shaking his head, "off. Shoo. I need to eat and then work."

Zen smirked as he wrapped an arm around Lucy and nodded before his wings curled out and he took off with a squealing Lucy, holding her tightly as he relaxed and felt her do the same. They didn't talk, she didn't bring up that he flew once around the city instead of going straight to the flat they were staying in.

~)~)~))~)~

The smell in the air was soft and she let out a low sound as the balcony doors opened for her and Zen, the archangel simply carrying Lucy inside. Her eyes fluttered and she quirked an eyebrow, "you got into my Stellan candles.."

Vander grinned as he finished lighting the last one, "I did."

Lucy nuzzled Zen lightly and let out a soft sigh, "mm, it's all…"

"Relaxing," Zen finished for her before he moved to gently settle her onto the large bed. His hand moved out, gently curling along her chin and then down her neck. His eyes showed the worry he had for her, the care, the love and he didn't regret showing it off to the blonde who'd never taken advantage of him.

Vander watched them and smiled softly as he carefully settled on Lucy's other side, knuckles gently curling over Lucy's cheek. He could see how the candles were affecting them and he almost swore they were giving him just a little bit of a buzz. "What problems are on your mind, Stardust?"

Lucy smiled at them both and then sighed as her hands moved, gently cupping one cheek on each man, "Grandace, Hisui…"

Vander's jaw clenched. He knew the first one, knew the thin ice they were treading on, there wasn't any way the man hadn't heard about the paperwork. His eyes went to Zen for a moment and then back to Lucy, "he can't touch Zen."

Lucy's nose curled a bit, "can't he? Look at what he did to Presca…" her features twisted a bit in grief. They felt it, it was easy to see at the interactions of the two that while she saw the Pradesh Family as her own, Presca was treated like they treated their siblings. Lucy truly never did that with the Pradesh Family Save Xally, Bickslow and the Dragon Slayers, there was always some other undertone that while the bonds were changing, she treated them as friends, confidants, everything but actual family, though she got close.

Vander leaned forward, lightly kissing her, "forget it tonight." his voice was soft as he looked into her eyes. Grandace had been an issue for them for a few years now. They could continue to deal with it, with him and they would find a way to take care of the man.

~)~)~)~)~

Kaleb had chosen his team to take with him very carefully. Since he wanted Van and Zen, he had to take Lucy, or he'd get his ear chewed off; Beck, Gajeel, Juvia and Hestor rounded out the team. The last month, he'd been watching them spar against each other, learning how each other moved. He knew it was mostly to bring Gajeel and Juvia into the fold, the other five having actually sparred together often and, he guessed, Beck and Lucy had almost better teamwork than even she and his brothers, if only because of how long they'd been sparring. Hestor because there was a deep trust between him and Lucy and Kaleb could see how they worked flawlessly together, be it using their magic or using weapons, the fact that they pulled out a high end spell and then swirled other bits into it to make it a unison raid was a perk; the two were not typical Celestial Summoner Mages and he was proud to show them off.

Emzadi had thrown a hell of a fit, but the moment that she'd been caught eating pickles, bananas and chocolate cake, Lucy had drug her to get a pregnancy test. While he could be as Stubborn as his sister, Lucy's voice had cut through their arguing over why she should be out there with her mate yelling about Emzadi not doing anything to jeopardize her niece or nephew, causing the Dragon Slayer go to red faced in both embarrassment and anger because she'd said it from the doorway and loud enough that the entire guild had heard...which meant she had some 4200 plus mages that would fight her on this. Emzadi had just hung her head with a whine at being denied.

Kaleb was worried about Rowan, the Green mage having not been feeling well, and after the Mating in Stella, it seemed like the man had sensed something. Cris had checked quite a few times and all he could say was that it felt like what Nurem said a dragon slayer's mate would feel if they were away. The man wasn't Cris' mate, Emi was now mated to Gajeel and the only other Slayer the man had come into contact was Laxus, just a few hours before Laxus had been 'summoned' just over two years ago. It left a question to be answered, but nothing they could right now.

He was watching them as they were waiting to be announced, rolling his eyes at how Lucy was looking ready to burst as she was fussed over by Vander. His youngest brother, he found, was by far the more fussy when it came to Lucy, but then, looking back, Vander always had been. Always the first there when she needed something, something he and Cris often found amusing because they'd meet up to find her and there Vander was.

"I can really have Cancer do my hair…" Lucy huffed as Vander pulled her hair back, as if debating on how he liked it more.

In Fact, much like Lucy thought, Kaleb knew that Vander was debating which looked better on the blonde. The Shadowquip looking thoughtful before it was Zen that stepped in. He took the hair from Vander and the pins, twisting the bottom half of the long blonde hair and then wrapping it up and around, creating a ponytail in the woman's hair and then pinning it into place. The two tilted their heads and then nodded.

"You two suck," Lucy crossed her arms under her chest. She was falling in love with them, moving past the caring and attraction. Something they all needed to learn, but it helped that there had been a crush towards the blonde towards both of them. They were learning to work flawlessly together, but there were still chinks in that and it would take time to get them out. They had opened themselves up to one another, so the connection and intent was receptive to each of them, Lucy just felt sheepish and unsure about a lot.

She then let out a frustrated sound as the two went about straightening her clothes up. She started smacking hands which caused a little mini-scuffle that had Beck chuckling and leaning against the wall next to Kaleb.

The Beastmaster looked amusedly at the two that were getting smacked away from the blonde, "she's still sassy."

"I don't think that will ever change," Kaleb's features were soft as he watched, "they're good for her though." He knew how the beastmaster felt about him...and he knew that Beck knew how he felt about Lucy. The Guildmaster let out a faint breath and drew himself up, he couldn't give into the feelings of pain.

Beck could see a look in Kaleb's eyes he often saw in the mirror when he looked at himself: The want for something that he'd never have. His features looked towards the trio, even as Lucy continued to smack fruitlessly at Vander and Zen. He trusted Lucy and she'd shown just how much she trusted him years ago. His lips curled into a soft smile, there was a deep trust that wasn't necessarily needed for an induction, but instead of going through the Sudehpah to arrange it, she'd come to him personally, blushing and stammering over her words. It had taken a lot of courage, courage that he knew had been hiding beneath the Feral cat mask that she wore and she'd shown it then. It was one of those special memories that were carefully locked up, stored away; just with the first time he and Kaleb had shared pleasure; special ones that meant a lot to him. He watched what had once been like a feral cat with no attention span become a woman, mostly self-assured of herself with two very powerful men at her sides that refused to let her fall into a dark place...even if they pissed her off to no end. "It won't. Those feelings never do go away, but they change."

Kaleb knew what he wanted to say, but hearing the coordinator say that they were almost ready for the team, he cleared his throat, "alright. Stop riling her up. The last thing we need is for her to attack you on our way out there."

"Thank you," Lucy huffed as she stepped away from the two men, sticking out her tongue lightly.

Vander grinned, "Don't stick it out unless you intend to use it, Stardust."

Lucy's face flushed a bit before she leaned towards him and then licked his cheek, laughing as he yanked himself back and then bounced to Hestor. The other Celestial mage easily indulging her with a hug, "Hes, they're being mean to me."

Hestor rolled his eyes, patting the top of her head, "There, there. There, there." he grinned as she let out a frustrated sound.

Kaleb realized that it seemed that teasing the blonde had become a good team building thing, because while Lucy pouted, her eyes were soft and it was nice that they all found a common ground, even if it was at her expense.

Juvia chuckled softly, "do not worry, Lucy-san, we girls shall show them their place."

Lucy looked at Juvia and the golden eyes were dancing again before the woman tore herself away from Hestor with an immature sound and slung herself over the other woman's shoulders, "that's right, Girls Rule! And we'll show all you boys that!"

Any other conversation and ribbing was cut off as they were announced, "And our final Guild competing this year will be White Sea, Led by Kaleb Pradesh."

As the group walked out, looking relaxed, Lucy and Juvia walking straighter among the 'giants' of the rest of the group. The two women drew themselves up, Juvia looking a bit in awe, realizing this was much, much larger than Fiore's GMG and feeling a bit small until Gajeel put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled and nodded to the dragon slayer.

"Supporting their Master and Representing the large number of mages, White Sea, with its membership over 4200 mages, Beck Fasion, Hestor Kedanza, Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockster Vander Pradesh, Zen Pradesh, and Their Promised Lucy Heartfilia. Yes, folks, She's caught both men's hearts."

Lucy wanted to groan at the announcement, waving as she walked, but kept the smile on her lips. She'd been hoping they'd not say that, but, well, Hype was Hype and the crowd going wild as they moved was enough for her to forget what was just aired in a way that if Grendace didn't know before? The Man knew now. The walk was one of honor. She had given Kaleb a list of mages that worked well together and being put on the team had made her question it, until she realized how many of the team she worked well with, or had trained together over the years, save the now ill Rowan. She had to be honest, she had been looking forward to working with the Redheaded Green mage for this.

As they took their place, Kaleb at the Center and front, Lucy looked around then smiled warmly as she felt both Vander and Zen step behind her. She couldn't help but lift both hands and lean her head back to get a kiss from each man, which only made the cheering seem to grow louder. Both She and Hestor both looked towards Emerald Eye.

"What is it you two?"

"Something dark."

"Very Dark." Hestor's mental voice was wary, even as the group waved to the crowd.


	27. The Grand Master Games

Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.

I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).

I own the Storyline. That's it.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

The team battle was where Kaleb wanted to see his mages shine. Seeing them standing out in the sun and seeing Emerald Eye across from them made it all the more important. He had debated giving them a game plan, but it seemed like his mages slid into positions from their training. With Hestor and Lucy further back towards him, the rest ready to go all out and attack. When the buzzer went off, Kaleb watched and waited, half readying himself as he watched the mages clash and move about.

Vander and Zen moved seamlessly, Vander putting on a bit of a show as he leapt from shadow to shadow, punching and generally just being himself by twisting while Zen was using a sword to block an attack, wings out to swat magic away from him.

Gajeel was grinning as he moved forward, arms transforming and slamming into the floor to make one mage jump back only to have water slice through the air at Juvia's command. They were all working well and he smiled to himself.

Beck had a few large foxes at his side, but he was right in the fray, the beastmaster throwing punches and keeping right up with the others, snorting and calling Van out on his grandstanding.

"Aww, c'mon, Beck," Vander grinned as slid out of the beastmaster's shadow, swinging around him and blocking a punch, "it's fun, right?"

Hestor and Lucy were standing there, both looking relaxed as they each held out a hand, magic swirling as they each pulled a key out of requip space. He could hear a bit of a hush as Leo Minor - Leon, Kaleb reminded himself - stepped out of a door right beside one of the Sisters of Ammit. The larger spirit held a hand to the smaller female one and smiled with a bow of his head and hefted a massive war hammer on his shoulder.

The Ginger laughed when the woman just leapt forward with a laugh into the fight and shook his head with a large grin and followed after her. Kaleb watched as the massive hammer came around and then there was a blanket of magic around it before it impacted into a mage's stomach, sending them back, but there was no crack of ribs, it was as if the magic had simply made it so there would be little damage.

The two Celestial mages stood there and Kaleb could tell they were antsy to be right in there, but they had been chosen as the rear guard, Kaleb's last line of defense. As the battle continued on, he could feel the boredom the two had and then he started when the Chibi-lucy in the blonde's head cackled when Hestor held out a hand to her. Palm out. The mindbender shivered...as a small, maniacal and mirroring Chibi-Hestor appeared in the male's head, the darkness from the little 'thing' almost worrying.

Lucy's lips curled into a smirk and she pressed her own palm to his, magic starting to swirl around them. The entire set of mages in the arena looked at the two as their voices rose and a gold, black and silver magic circle started beneath them.

 _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._

_All the stars, far and wide..._

_Show me thy appearance…_

Orbs started to curl up from the magic circle on the ground, all different colors as magic continued to build around the two. There was a serenity on their features as their voices rang out.

 _With such shine._

 _Oh Tetrabiblos... _

_I am the ruler of the stars..._

_Aspect become complete..._

**_Open thy malevolent gate._ **

**_Oh 88 Stars of the heaven…_ **

Hestor's arm wrapped around Lucy's waist and Lucy's hand rested on his shoulder, their other hands stretched out, palms up, almost as if they were beckoning in a small plea Their voices were strong, gathering power even as the Arena started to darken, both Mages closing their eyes as their faces turned upwards. As people looked up, away from the orbs that were rising out of the magic circle around them, a larger one seemed to appear over the arena, it seemed to part, revealing the night sky.

**_Shine!_ **

The orbs continued to rise out and then spun up towards the 'darkness' before pulsing brightly. The upturned palms changed as both Celestial Mages arched their arms upwards towards the floating orbs and their eyes opened, magic glowing and swirling, the magic circles not seen from far, but close up, Kaleb could see it as the two looked at each other and then brought their hands down, pointing at the mages across the field from them.

**_Urano Metria!_ **

Kaleb stood there stoically, but he was in awe as 88 magical attacks all went out as one, slamming into the arena floor at points as mages leapt out off the way. He smirked as he saw a large cluster going for Joren and the man snarled at him.

"What? Have to have them fight your battles, Kaleb?!"

"I trust my mages, Joren…I've learned to trust them as much as they trust me," Kaleb called back, voice calm and then smirking slightly as Lucy and Hestor moved their outstretched hands in unison towards the man. That and he'd seen the sneers the Mages from Emerald Eye had given both Lucy and Hestor, knew this was more about them getting a big of Revenge for the looks.

Lucy's golden eyes, spinning with magic circles locked onto Joren as she spoke over the magical wind caused by the attack, "I also called first dibs on you." her lips curled into a grin as he leapt out of the way.

It took the man a moment to realize that between his mages being worn down by the others, he had no defenses and the fact that the two mages had their hands out in a 'stop' motion and three orbs were floating in the air? Even though he'd managed to actually avoid the last barrage of the magical orbs, he was outnumbered. He noticed the two Celestial mages didn't look in the least bit winded, in fact, if he was honest, it looked like that barely took any magic at all from them.

He held his hands up, showing his defeat and Every White Sea mage knew at that moment, if they met in the final days there would be a much harder fight on their hands. Joren had underestimated the mages that had come out onto the field and that had cost him.

~)~))~)~

"The hell was that?" Vander grinned as he swung Lucy up by her waist.

Lucy let out a laugh as she held her hands out towards Zen, wriggling to put her feet on Vander's stomach, "That was a spell?"

"Not to sound...magic...ist, but that was a caster type spell," Gajeel walked along, shaking his head at the antics of the three as Lucy wrapped her arms around Zen's neck, even as Vander kept a good hold on her legs, refusing to let her go.

Hestor snorted softly, "Old spells that...well...you'd need at least two origins open to use to its full potential…"

"...that is a lot of magic," Kaleb frowned as they walked, "are you two winded?"

Hestor shook his head, "no, honestly, we're not, two mages doing it instead of a single one takes the strain off." he rolled his eyes as he heard Lucy squealing as the two men tag teamed the helpless woman to tickle her, "we probably had enough to do it one more time, if needed."

"You should have saved that," Vander snorted a bit, "we had it taken care of…"

Lucy let out a squeal as she wriggled, "we've got more in our bag of tricks, don't worry. That was just for the looks that we got on the way in."

Hestor nodded, "indeed, I don't particularly like to be looked at like I'm a weak link."

Zen snorted softly, "well, the two of you showed that you were not." he looked between the two, "Though...now I'm fairly curious as to what else is in your 'bag of tricks'."

Hestor smirked as they walked, "Spoilers."

Vander watched the man walk off and huffed, "you two really need to stop watching silly shows on the LTVs."

~)~)~)~)~)~

Lucy looked at her opponent for a long, long moment. "Hello." she waved gently and smiled.

The woman standing there bowed and smiled back, "Hello. You were rather good in that group battle, you'll have to excuse me if I don't want to give you the chance to do that."

Lucy let out a laugh and shrugged, "it's fine, I didn't plan on using it. It's a bit much for a one on one, isn't it?"

The woman's eyes narrowed before the ground rumbled, "i'm debating on if i want to take offense." her hands came up and the ground started shifting. Her hands moving out and spikes flying towards Lucy.

The blonde let out a squeak, rolling to the side and watching the attack barely miss her, "oh, earth mage, neat! It's been awhile!" She let out a sound though as she was hit with one and her body jerked. It felt like every nerve was on fire and her eyes swam for a moment. That...wasn't Earth Magic.

 _"Lucy. Focus."_

 _"Shut up, legolas."_ The blonde flicked her wrist, scowling as she dodged another attack. "Open the Gate! Leo Minor, Monoceros." She felt the burn in her veins, which meant some sort of poison. She took a deep breath and smiled to the female spirit as Leon let out a cheer and started going after the woman, keeping her Busy without a single instruction.

There was a screech of shock and lucy blinked, looking down the field and rolling her eyes while looking amused as she saw Virgo. "Stop playing, Vir-" She scowled as a vial was shoved in her mouth and looked at the pale haired spirit.

"I will do more later...go play," Monoceros patted the young woman on the ass before disappearing.

Lucy sighed as she finished the vial and then took off towards the mage that Leon and Virgo were both keeping busy. She hadn't wanted any of the Ecliptic Zodiac to come out, just in case Hisui had been watching, but she also wouldn't deny them. As the ground shuddered, she felt it starting to arch and shift, the blonde launching herself into the air before Virgo was crouching, a dark glint in her eye, even as the ground exploded in a fine mist.

She knew that wasn't something Virgo could do, and given the strawberry taste of what monoceros had given her, she assumed it was some sort of poison-earth mage, which made it a little trickier...and meant she really needed to keep herself calm. She twisted as she got close to the woman, sliding right over Leon's shoulder with a foot out.

"Oh, good, you've gotten in close, that will make this easier, Your little magic show from before won't work now," The woman sneered as she looked at Lucy, then looked confused as Lucy's lips slowly curled into a smile that would put The Grinch to Shame.

Both Spirits were suddenly stepping back, Leon speaking, "you really...should do your homework, aye?"

"Hime?" Virgo tilted her head.

Lucy watched the woman and then there was a shimmer of requip magic, the blonde having her glowing blue and yellow whip in one hand and a black blade in the other that seemed to absorb all the light, "Punishment time, Virgo." the smile never left her lips, sending shivers down the woman's spine...and everyone in the arena...when Virgo's lips slowly curled into a matching smile.

Up in the box where the team was watching, Hestor coughed as the crowd cheered, "...Little Lucy's been let out...hasn't she?"

Vander watched as he leaned forward, grinning, "Little Lucy has been let out." he rubbed his hands together with a look of glee on his face.

Zen shook his head and looked amused, he'd felt the prick of whatever poison the woman had laced the attacks with, but Lucy was smart enough to call Monoceros to stave off the effects and the Immaculate Light in her would help her not succumb too fast, but they'd realized the light had infused her differently than Kaleb; she could **still** enjoy alcohol and its effects, it just wrapped around her magic and made her spirits stronger, her mind stronger, her body was altered, but she had become a bit of a showwoman and he knew she was playing now.

The whip was snapping through the air, driving the mage to the side, only to have her twist when Virgo was right there, chains flying through the air. Leon, who most would think would be lumbering due to his size, moved with an easily, catlike grace across the field, the large hammer coming down and creating a shockwave that tossed the woman up a bit and made her stumble as she came down.

Kaleb knew that sending anything snort of a tactical fighter against Lucy was a loss, and now, looking across the arena at the red faced Joren? He knew that the other man knew. The fights until now had been fairly evenly matched, even Hestor's fight had been mostly an even match. The Male Celestial mage had many spirits that were utility based, save for the Sisters of Ammit and the few Brothers of Ma'at that he had, but Kaleb realized that as he'd only called out one of them and shadows had swirled around the field, that Hestor was as much of a planner as Lucy. His match had been close and Kaleb knew that if the man was attempting to not use certain spirits as Lucy was, that had been the hubris that had put him on his ass. It had been highly close and thankfully, to Kaleb, it had not been one of the mages from Emerald Eye, but from another of the Guilds so there was honor when the wind mage had slammed him into the wall and waited.

Hestor felt a bit of shame at the loss, but a fifteen minute fight where he was winded the entire time wasn't bad. That last attack had forced the already lightheaded man to almost pass out. No one actually held it against him. He was powerful, but not being able to breathe well was bad for anyone. He'd felt bad about the loss, but at the same time, lasting so long had been good for him, his vision had been swimming after the five minute mark when he realized what the other mage had been doing. Now? Watching Lucy play a huge game of cat and mouse with the Poison-earth mage? He felt a bit more vindicated.

The woman let out a snarl as she let her magic go and lucy was launched into the sky by Leon, her weapons swirling away into requip space and she let out a gleeful little cackle as Virgo was thrown up behind her, the large war hammer in her hands. The two females grabbed the large handle and seemed to spin in the air before they came down, the massive head of the hammer slamming into the ground and throwing the mage off her feet and into the wall.

Lucy panted and grinned as she stood there, waiting and then blinked as the woman fell forward. She didn't register that she was named the winner, the woman panting and putting a hand to her chest. Some days, she wished she had the purifying side of the Light, but she'd deal with it. She smiled warmly at the spirits as they left to 'rest', holding a hand up before she tilted sideways on her feet and crumbled, eyes rolling up in their sockets.

It was a near instant pull on both Vander and Zen, the Archangel shimmering before he appeared by her side and a swirl of shadows at Vander crouching next to him. Both of them cast looks at the woman before Zen was carefully picking Lucy up and striding out to get the blonde looked at.

~)~)~)~)~)~)

"You two did good," Cris said as he checked Lucy over, ignoring the cross looks that he got from Vander and Zen, "I know it's...tempting to go to her in battle."

Vander let out a soft sigh, "Took a lot. They know what's up with us...but…"

Zen crossed his arms on his chest, "She wasn't in enough danger that her magic called to us. She was having fun...enjoying herself…." he watched Lucy, "though…"

Kaleb walked into the infirmary, "Status, Cris?"

Cris smiled softly at Kaleb, "the poison attacked the iron in her blood...she's essentially got one hell of a bout of Anemia, but she'll be fine she just needs some protein…" When Vander snickered, everyone did as well. They knew it was a serious conversation, but Vander was Vander and he looked at his brother, "I know you, too well."

Vander grinned and shrugged, "eh…I won't deny it...so...she good for dinner and fun, Cris?"

Zen snorted in humor as he stood there, putting a hand on Lucy's forehead. He let magic slowly curl into her and smiled softly at the feeling. She was fine, a bit weak, but he understood that. Magically, she was amazing, physically was still where they all knew she needed work. "Let's wait until she wakes up to see if she wants to eat out."

"We can eat her out," Vander grinned as he crossed his arms on his chest and leaned against the bed, using his normal sort of levity to keep spirits higher, which got smirks and eyes rolling in amusement.

~)~)~)~)~)~

"I can clear poisons out," Zen said, looking at Lucy as she sunk into the water, arms crossed.

Lucy huffed a bit as she sunk down to her nose in the water, features firm. She knew it, they knew she knew it, it was that she was being stubborn at that point. She let out a sound and then groaned as she sensed Vander coming into the large bathroom. Neither of them were 'happy' with her, but she refused to actually admit 'defeat'.

Vander sat on the edge of the tub and sighed as he looked down at her, "you're stubborn, and we love you, Stardust…"

Zen snorted as he stood there, "stop trying to prove you can do it all alone. We're here, our bond makes it so that we can help one another."

Vander flinched at the no-nonsense tone of the other male, he knew they could be firm and blunt with Lucy, they were often, but at the same time, he could feel that she was more and more frustrated at times with what she perceived as being the 'weak link' among the three of them.

Lucy shot up in the water and her hands came down, "how the hell can I show my face as your equals if I'm always needing you to bail me out of shit?!"

Vander let her rage, he knew that he could probably calm her, but this was something that he'd dealt with since they were children. He'd let her blow up, make her laugh and they'd move on. Zen? Oh, no, his brother refused to let it just blow over.

Zen wanted Lucy to face the insecurities, to see the truth, as he and others saw it. He gave Lucy no quarter, verbally or anything else. Yes, he was tender and gentle with her, quite often, but when push came to shove and lucy was drowning in her own insecurities about her magic he was pushing her and working to push back the lies that she believed. "If this had been in an actual battle, you would have **died**." he crossed his arms on his chest and looked down at her, eyes firm, "don't do that to us…don't rip our hearts out like that."

Lucy let out a strangled sound and threw the wash rag in her hand at Zen before sniffling and rubbing at her face, "I Know! I know, alright!" she huffed as she stood there, wrapping her arms around her chest and mumbling, "I just...don't want to be the weakest."

"You're hardly weak," His voice was firm as he moved to help her out of the tub and carefully started to towel her off. His lips rested on the crown of her head, "your magic is what makes you strong, the fact that it's completely disproportionate to the normal rules of magic...is what makes you special."

Lucy huffed as she stomped a foot, hands fisted at her sides. They could sense that she was trying to be stubborn, but Vander knew this was one of the last barriers that they had to get past with her. This was something deep rooted that they hadn't realized how far exactly it had gone, but...Vander loved her and he knew that Zen did as well. Their own powers were growing and changing and they could sense hers were trying to, but it was almost as if her own issues were holding her back.

Zen waited as he continued to dry her off, "what?"

"I can do that," Lucy said petulantly as she stood there.

"You can, I want to," Zen looked her in the eyes, meeting hers in a blatant challenge. If she grabbed the towel, they could fight over it, but he most likely wouldn't. He stared and then smiled softly when her lips quirked a bit and her head tilted away and back. If he had to be honest, it looked almost like a submissive move that he'd seen Emzadi do when Gajeel had won an argument. He didn't question it as he kissed her neck lightly and then went back to drying her off.

Vander smiled a bit, they worked well sexually, emotionally they were getting there, but Lucy backing down was a rare thing. He stood and then nuzzled her neck gently, grinning as he heard her whine. "Now...will you **stop** being so damn stubborn?"

"...maybe," Lucy mumbled and sighed as she slumped, "but it's hard with you two."

Zen chuckled softly as he hung the towel up, "you will probably try from now until eternity."

Vander shook his head and grinned, "I think that's just how she is, but...hopefully, you'll come to lean on us a bit more?"

Lucy looked between them, eyes soft and she gave a small smile, "I'll do..my best to try."

Zen grinned, "Good." the three left the bathroom, both men snorted as the blonde took a running jump into bed and bounced a few times before scrambling under the covers. "...was that necessary?"

Vander grinned, "Probably not.." he elbowed Zen lightly, "But it was a wonderful show."

Lucy rolled her eyes as she snuggled into the blankets, voice semi-sarcastic, "yes, that was the reason."

The two men laughed as they climbed into the bed on either side of her relaxing as they turned on their sides, encasing her in a protective 'barrier' against the world.

~)~))~)~)~))~

"Kick their asses!" Lucy crowed as she leaned against the railing, watching Zen and Vander fight.

Her eyes traced their muscles and bodies as they moved, licking her lips as she paid more attention to that than the actual fight. Her lips were half open as she let out a small sound, shivering as she watched the weapons clashed and purred to herself.

Cris snorted from beside her and looked down, "You've got a little drool there…"

Kaleb smirked as he leaned against the railing, watching the fight, "I'm waiting for enough to form for her to slip and fall."

Lucy's hand went out and she punched Kaleb in the arm as she continued to watch, eyes turning almost hungry with the lust in them. She was still adjusting to everything, but when she saw something glint...well not glint, she would closer say it absorbed the light, her mind clicked into a different mindset and she wanted to be down there as the dagger was slicing through the air. "ZEN!"

The Archangel, despite the roar of the crowd, heard the yell and twisted, hissing at the light graze of the blade and his body seized. Vander let out a snarl as his shadows whipped around sliding around Zen before the marks on both their arms seemed to pulse and Lucy was standing between them. The woman looked confused before a strangled sound from Zen had her moving and supporting him. She couldn't act on her own, she knew the rules set out for them and looked at Vander.

"I need Leon," his lips curled into a sneer, "give me his help."

Lucy nodded, "Open, Gate off the Small Lion-" there were a few snickers before Leon appeared, and lucy didn't bother with the fact that the incantation wasn't finished, "leon! Help Vander." she held Zen as her hand went over the small cut, letting her magic feel through what was going on. She was half panicked as she knelt with Zen.

"And use Scotum!" Vander shot off towards the two, he didn't know what they were doing, but now he'd been made angry, "leon, follow my lead!"

The Spirit nodded as he moved after Vander, already feeling the shield spirit come out and creating a barrier around the two as Lucy continued to panic. Leon knew that even if he could only take orders from Lucy, the woman wouldn't be in the right mind to actually be able to give any commands as she tried to wrap her mind around what was going on. The Spirit actually **liked** the two, they didn't let his keyholder get away with anything and were working to make her stronger and better at what she did. He knew there was a 'no killing' rule...but that didn't stop broken bones and he could feel the pain through the link he had with Lucy. his lips curled into a feral grin as lightning started to curl around him.

With a roar that belonged to a lion, the spirit was swinging the hammer, the dark grin on his features leveled on the one that had harmed his keyholder's mate, the archangel that had opened up her and much more than any of them realized. The hammer came down on the mages arm, shattering the bone and the Spirit grinned as the mage backpedaled and he took slow, predatory steps towards him.

Vander was playing as much as he could, but his fury was there, he could sense both Lucy's panic and Zen's pain and confusion. He's swords were gone, but he was using shadows and the voids to leap around the other mage, kicking, punching and headbutting the mage that couldn't find him fast enough to retaliate. His lips curled into a sadistic grin as he heard the bones shattering, knowing he'd made a good call. If he could get Lucy to learn to work with this Spirit as well as her others, he'd feel a lot better.

Vander made sure the mage was down with a fist against his solar plexus that made him crumble and he watched as the other was slammed into the wall, leaving an indent. He had come to associate it with the large spirit, though the mage sparking as lightning ran its course was new...and slightly amusing.

He moved back to Lucy and Zen, knocking on the shield and then pursing his lips. He ignored the crowd as it fell, "Fight's over. Do wha-"

The shadowquip blinked as Monoceros was right there, magic flaring brightly before her eyes went to Kaleb. Vander realized that she was specifically reaching out to the mindbender.

Leon eyed the dagger with distaste and picked it up warily in two fingers. It looked like a toothpick in his hands, just because of his size but he let out a low growl as he stood there and walked back. When he saw people moving about, he warily looked at Vander, "This is a dark relic." he glanced towards where Emerald Eye was. This tournament had now become personal as he knew as soon as he went back to the Celestial realm...he was going to blow wide what had happened to those that hadn't been watching the fight.

~)~))~)~)

 **A/N:**

For those confused about the spell.

Italics is Just Lucy, Underlined Italics is Hestor; and underlined and bolded is both of them.

...and maybe they were grandstanding. just a bit...enough that their apparent Love of Doctor Who (or the Earthland Equivalent) shone through when asked about what they have under their sleeves.


	28. The Final Reckoning

Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.

I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).

I own the Storyline. That's it.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

When Leon disappeared with the dagger, Vander narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure why the Spirit had done it, but there had to have been a reason. Lucy was actually taken in front of the Games commission and talked to for the rest of the afternoon.

"Miss Heartfilia…"

Lucy looked up at the man, giving a faint, pained smile. She could feel Zen's pain and she didn't want to be there, "I know. I know you want that, but...all I can do is attempt to call him."

She'd tried a few times already, unknown to them, but nothing. The woman took a breath, bringing the key out of requip space under their gaze and held it out, using a bit more magic to show the spirit that she **needed** him there, "Open the Gate of the Little Lion, Leo Minor!"

The Door appeared and then Loke of all Spirits stepped through and Lucy let out a frustrated sound, "Loke!"

The Spirit looked around for a moment and then crossed his arms on his chest, "It's...about the dagger, isn't it?"

"Yes! Where is it!" She crossed her arms on her chest as she stared at him, tapping her foot, "I'd really like to get this over with…" her voice cracked, "Because right now, Zen's in pain and…"

The Lion spirit gently put a hand on her cheek, "it's a relic from the Holy war." He looked at the Commision board for a long moment, "one that was entrusted to an Encan Family who is now on their council of Mages, or was, until about twenty years ago. On his death, it went missing. It was never archived with anyone because...no one knew what it did other than him."

"Are you able to tell us what it did?"

Loke straightened his tie, "it's called the Night Sprig. It essentially...cuts off all Light Magic from anyone harmed by it." he ran a hand through his hair, "it wouldn't have affected someone like Vander, but Zen? Yes, it did. Virgo has taken Zen some medicine to counteract the effects, but we're not allowing it in this realm again."

"It would have caused the man's death," A woman, with mint and indigo hair spoke, looking down at the spirit.

Loke nodded, "most likely, unless he could live through...probably months of agony as the small bit of magic that he was exposed to ran its course." he gave them a firm look, "Make no mistake, if he would have been stabbed instead of that scratch? It would have been death."

"We need that dagger to-"

"The Celestial King said that it is not to come back here again," Loke crossed his arms on his chest, "his word in this is final. No one wants justice for what happened any more than the celestial Realms." He looked around, "But it is, as far as the world knows, an unknown artifact. Neither dark, nor light, just unknown."

He looked at the group, "if you want to look into it, the King said he will agree **after** these games are over. He refuses to allow it back into the realm where anyone from that Guild will be close."

The head Chairman let out a faint sigh, "I see...we cannot do anything short of asking them to bring the mage that had it in their possession in for questioning…" He pursed his lips, "But...something tells me that his memories will show that he was the only one aware that he had it."

Lucy snorted, "of course." She crossed her arms on her chest, "but it is what it is for now…" She took a breath, "so...after this is all done, it can be dealt with, please…" She shifted on her feet.

Loke smiled softly "I'll continue, you go, go to him." He didn't give the council a choice as she turned and strode out quickly. The Spirit then turned back to the assembled group, "Let's continue with what you want to know…"

~))~)~)~)~)~)~

Lucy looked at Zen and then sighed as she curled up next to him. The woman letting out a low sound as he rested. She could sense he was fine, the pain was fading, but that didn't make the sharpness of what she'd felt earlier go away. She was shaking as she nuzzled into his chest and sniffled.

Vander came out of the bathroom, drying his hair and he watched them, he could feel the fear, the pain and it made him take a deep breath. He didn't like to be the serious one most of the time. He moved to the bed and curled into it behind Lucy, kissing her shoulder and murmuring, "Kaleb and Cris both said he'll be fine in a few days, Stardust."

Lucy mumbled, "I can feel the anger my spirits have…"

Vander nodded into her hair, eyes closing as he wrapped himself around her and one hand moved to rest on Zen's chest, feeling it rising and falling. He'd felt that pain and it sent him into a fury that he'd rarely unleashed. "We'll be here for him...he'll be recovered for the last day...and we're not doing anything in the games until then…"

"Okay," Lucy spoke softly as she lay there.

~))~)~)~)~)~

To no one's shock, the mage that had used the dagger hadn't told anyone in Emerald Eye about it. Kaleb wasn't allowed to help in the interrogation, not because the Commission didn't trust him to be fair, but because of what happened. He wanted answers, but they did allow Zen in the room, negating any possibility of lies.

As it was, they were waiting for the last match. None of them were happy about the fact that Emerald Eye, despite every bit of underhanded strategy that they'd pulled could win if they won this bout.

There was no fussing this time around, Lucy's hair having been done by Cancer before Zen and Vander could make any sort of fuss, it was pulled up, braided and then put into a dense bun that wouldn't get snagged on anything. They were currently all standing and everyone was on edge as the two Celestial Mages actually were talking in quiet tones that even Gajeel couldn't hear, or perhaps they were using some sort of Rune barrier so that no one could hear, they didn't know.

Lucy would glance over at the group from time to time, then look back to Hestor with a curious look and wagged a finger in his face, almost as if chastising him. There was plenty that the two were obviously arguing over, but at the same time, as Kaleb watched, it was the same way Lucy interacted with Presca, Xally, Cris and Emzadi: like a sibling. That was the one thing, he noted that she never did with himself, Vander, Zen or Farron.

At First, it had stung, especially after the strange mating she'd gone through, and he still utterly felt that love he had for her, the want to be where his brothers were, but he couldn't be bitter about it. Lucy was just a light and people were drawn to her. People like Hestor used her as a Northern Star to find their way home, others like the star they were born under, to give them comfort that they weren't alone.

When they'd joked all those years ago, about her being the embodiment of Mehturt...he hadn't expected them to come back and Vander accosting him about the talk he'd had with Xiao Xing, or the statue he saw. The fact that she did look like that statue made him wonder, but unless they actually went to the other two temples in that city, they wouldn't know what features the two gods were given...and they'd not had time. Lucy was the Guiding Star and he felt his breath catch as both celestial Mages looked at him and her lips curled into a soft smile. He felt a bit of jealousy when she leaned against Hestor, but he wasn't sure exactly why, it was an odd jealousy that he wasn't sure he wanted to attempt to actually figure out, not now. Later, when they didn't have so much to focus on.

"You'll be starting the last challenge as soon as you step out," The attendant said as he looked at the entire group. Truthfully, he thought that Emerald eye should have been disqualified two days ago, but the mage had been shipped off to the prison at the Citadel and there was little he could do. It was general consensus, but...there was a lack of solid proof to make it go through.

"Alright, everyone get ready," Kaleb called out and then looked to where he could see Joren and the rest of his team, _"does everyone know the plan that we discussed the night before?"_

Vander grinned as he grabbed Lucy, hefting her up and swinging her, the light laughter from the woman filling the air, _"yup, I still don't like it."_

 _"You guys can be at my side in a few seconds,"_ Lucy pointed out as she squealed and climbed over Vander's back leaping off his shoulders and slamming into Juvia, the two women laughing and eyeing the men as if they were ready to dart out of the way easily.

 _"We have to find Joren...and show him we do not appreciate what he did to Zen."_ Kaleb leaned against the wall, lazily watching the blonde as she seemed to play a game of cat and mouse with his brothers and smirked when Hestor seemed to join in.

~)~)~)~)

"...what...are they doing?" Joren scowled as he looked up at the Lacrama Screen, eyes narrowing.

A woman with deep green, almost black hair spoke, "It appears that they're playing a children's game, instead of planning, Master Joren."

The man's mood, already fairly bad for having lost one of his mages, plummeted, "Take them out. Start with the Celestial Mages. Split them up so that they can't pull that bullshit they did before…" He looked around, "don't kill them…" his lips curled into a dark smile, "But...if they manage to go down in a way that puts them out of view so they can't get medical attention…."

"Yes, Sir!" The assembled mages said, voices filled with dark glee and anger, even as they watched the White Sea Mages continue to goof off and play while waiting.

"Fucking bunch of children, that's what they are...they need a good... _spanking_." The mages all laughed, though it wasn't kind and jovial at all. There was the underlying current that the spanking would most likely be something similar to what had been doled out to kaleb two years prior.

~)~))~)~

 _"A ten mile radiu…"_ Kaleb's mental voice trailed off when he saw different spirits appearing out of the air. There was no...shimmer like normal and he slowly looked around. It looked like they had a small army there and he glanced at Lucy and Hestor.

Both Mages looked confused and Hestor seemed to be talking quietly with the ones that looked more Human, while Lucy had her hands on her hips and was staring at Leon, arching an eyebrow and having a contest of wills.

Seeing a duplicate of both celestial mages walk around a tree cause a bit of whiplash, but Lucy groaned softly as she took in where they were. It was a lot more humid than where they were. The jungle making her look about for a long moment and she pointed to a flower _"Midi. that's a native flower."_

 _"...right...so modification of plans, it appears."_

The mindbender watched as many of the spirits seemed to meld into the shadows, Leon speaking, "...we'll let people know where we find them."

 _"Don't say it…"_ Lucy scowled as Kaleb arched an eyebrow.

 _"You two will stay here...hide yourselves for the time being. There's a decent chance that you two will be targeted first, if not you two, Zen."_

Lucy let a disgusted sound through the link and looked around before she climbed up Zen's back to sit in a tree. As she settled, she huffed _"fine…"_

 _"If you move around too much...suspicion might be brought by how many spirits both of you have out…"_

 _"That does not mean either of us have to like it,"_ Hestor looked firmly at Kaleb before he moved to scale the tree, taking a branch. The group watched as magic swirled around them, first a light golden color, then black before they seemed to disappear.

Vander and Zen watched as Kaleb started at it blankly before turning, not seeing the two celestial mages making faces at him. They both grinned and waved before starting off.

~)~))~)~

"Soooo…" Lucy looked at Hestor, the two having been given some string by Virgo and were playing Cat's Cradle as they sat there.

"Half an hour," Hestor tilted his head, slowly moving his fingers and shifting his hands to pluck the strings off the blonde's fingers.

The female nodded as she eyed the pattern, "well, I was going to ask about you going and talking to Kaleb on a regular basis…"

Hestor snorted, "sneak."

"...spy," Lucy scoffed as she curled her fingers, grinning as she took the string back and stretched it between her fingers.

Hestor rolled his eyes as he sat there, "I have a respect for the man, nothing more. He asks for updates on my finding those keys, nothing more, nothing less."

Lucy frowned, "he knows?" at the nod, she licked her lips, "does he...know what they do?"

Their eyes met and there was a long, pregnant pause as the two didn't look away but eventually Hestor's eyes tore to look at the string and his fingers moved to quickly take the string back. They both knew what the questions meant, revealing secrets like that was quite uncommon, even she was reserved about it and she **lived** with them since she was seven, she couldn't help but use that excuse when she didn't want to talk about something. "He does. It was the only way I could justify looking for them to him….well dedicating time away to look for them."

Lucy stared at Hestor and slowly arched an eyebrow as she leaned forward, "is that all?"

Hestor arched an eyebrow slowly, "you've seen him right? A man or woman would have to be **blind** to not see how he looks."

Lucy let out a cackle as she fell forward, wrapping her arms around Hestor's neck, "aww, you've got a crush. How cute."

"It's not a crush," Hestor huffed as he sat there, letting the blonde get her laughs out. Both went still though, when there was the snap of a twig.

They looked down to see one of the emerald eye members stumble through the brush and both arched eyebrows as they listened in, "there's nothing here, Sir…." There was a pause as the man looked around, "I'm looking around now."

The two mages looked one another in the eye for a moment, _"Kaleb?"_

 _"...why do both of you have little cackling mini-versions of yourselves right now?"_

 _"Do you really want the answer?"_

 _"It would be nice considering we're currently in the middle of a battle."_

 _"A straggler found our position."_

 _"Deal with them."_

The two looked at each other and their eyes danced before the string was threaded between both sets of fingers and the two looked at them.

_Time Immortal_

_Gates within_

_Walls of truth_

The two took deep breaths, feeling the magic start to build and knew that it wouldn't be long before the man beneath them felt it. The two were close, their breath intermingling and to anyone it would look like an intimate scene.

 _Open the Hall_

_Let Truth and Justice come_

_Let Libra be the judge_

_While Ma'at watches over_

_Ammit waiting hungrily…_

_As the world holds fully Still_

The Man below suddenly snapped his head up, the magic pouring off the two unable to be hidden and the effects of the spirits they'd summoned for help curling away in wisps. His eyes narrowed as he watched them, taking in how close they were. "Really? Going to fuck and put out too much magic?"

**_Settlement of the Stars!_ **

**_Maiden's Judgement!_ **

The two Celestial mages looked towards the man, eyes glowing brightly as the light under him lit up...and then a huge circle appeared in the sky. If no one knew where they were before that moment? They knew then. The man screamed, body arching as gold white chains threaded from both circles, curling around the man before he fell, shuddering and gasping.

The two carefully got out of the tree, Lucy huffing, "Time to foot it?"

"Time to foot it," Hestor snorted as they started off, moving deftly, "this is where I laugh that that's actually a binding spell."

Lucy shrugged a bit as they moved then put a finger to his lips, both of them hunkering down as shadows swirled around them. Nothing like Vander's, So Hestor was aware it was Corvus and the two waited as people moved past them, obviously going for where they'd left their Guildmate.

The two waited and then took off as soon as they thought the group was far enough away. Lucy held Hestor's hand, using her link to Vander and Zen to lead them to the rest of the group. They were doing good, or so they thought before Joren's voice rang through the air, "GET THOSE CELESTIAL MAGES!"

Both looked at one another and made faces torn between cringing and panic before they started moving faster. It was quite obvious that Emerald eye was out to get the two of them now and so they started running.

 _"Stardust!"_

 _"We're fine! We're coming to you! With people hot on our tails!"_ Lucy was not going to admit that feeling the worry from them was reassuring. Both she and hestor could hear the people coming behind her, and when the sound of thunder cracked through the air and the area behind them lit up dangerously it took all she could in order to not stop.

It didn't help that Hestor was refusing to stop. When she tripped, he leaned down, grabbing her around the waist and hefting her up and over his shoulder.

"Hes!" she hissed but didn't have time to stay more as she saw something barreling at them. "Scotum!" a shield shimmered into view, even as a magical attack barreled at them. She let out a sound as it hit them, the shield spirit doing it's job, but both were pitched forward and went flying to the ground, sprawling out among the foliage. The spirit held in her hands seemed to near instantly curl a protective dome around them as the two dazed mages lay there.

Lucy and Hestor tried to clear their heads, even as they lay there, having truly been knocked for a loop at the attack. The hazed over eyes looked up as the saw the attacks hitting the shield, both working to get their heads back into what was going on. Lucy's eyes focused and she frowned as she saw a look of dark glee on Joren's face, wondering what the man was planning and she looked around, realizing they were surrounded by flowers.

"Hes?"

The male mage slowly shook his head, "these….are not native...to the area…"

"Nope…"

 _"Hey...guys?"_

 _"We're finishing up here."_

 _"Hurry, please. Encan Nightshade."_ Hestor realized what it was, but he wasn't about to say why he recognized it, no one would ask because both of the Celestial Mages tended to spout random facts and the like.

Hestor noticed the shield starting to fade and pursed his lips as he looked over at the other blonde. His eyes narrowed and magic swirled around him as he called all of the Sisters to his side. Joren's eyes went a bit wide as the five stood there and then turned before their magic seemed to swirl together and a large beast slowly emerged from the shadows, a roar rocking the air.

~)~)~)~

Kaleb started when he heard the roar, eyes flying wide as he deliberately looked through the two celestial mages eyes. He couldn't get much from Lucy, most of it fuzzy and he assumed because she was smaller in size the flowers were affecting her, but Hestor's was mostly crisp and the creature he saw had him frightened.

The group started running, not giving the mages they were fighting more of a thought as they were knocked out. He took a step and then blinked as he felt Vander's shadows and saw Zen's eyes narrowed before there was power swirling around them, and they didn't seem to miss a step, but the area around them changed.

Things Erupted from that moment as the mages of White Sea came into the scene of carnage. The Spirit was being attacked, but it seemed like the hide wasn't able to be pierced and it stood in front of the two Celestial mages. Rowan would have been a good help right now, even as he watched the dome over the two flicker out.

Zen was right there in a swirl of gold and putting his hands on Lucy's chest, "I've got her." his eyes narrowed as he let out a snarl, wings snapping out in his anger as he poured his magic into the woman to clear her body of the toxins and fire seemed to swirl around him, the plants turning to ash.

Hestor was taking deep breaths of the air, trying to clear his lungs and mind before shaking his head. He could hear the battle, see the other white sea mages engaging with Joren and his. The mage mumbled, "Fucking green mages…"

Zen snorted, "it was a smart move...and probably panic had Scotum still out, instead of giving you two fresh air."

They don't know what really happened, all they saw was a dagger in Kaleb's stomach as Joren looked like the cat that ate the canary. The darkness that swirled around the Mindbender made Hestor's eyes narrow as he pushed to his feet and held out a hand, the large beast swirling into the five female spirits re-appearing before they went for Joren. Lucy's claim be damned, something was going on and he could almost feel as if Death was in the air. Runes should have triggered and his eyes narrowed as he let out a snarl. The two Brothers of Ma'at that he had also swirled into existence, looking at Joren before three more appeared, even without their keys.

"NO!" Hestor called out, "Don't!" His eyes went blank as the ten spirits looked at him and the man's head dipped forward. The mental backfeed in the team link was immense before the man murmured, "Open. Hall of the two truths. Let it be without Death, for punishment must come in both realms."

One of the Spirits looked around slowly and nodded. While they had all been in the field, the magic gathered around all the mages before the Arena in Pelerno was filled with magic. The field drastically changed from its appearance, large pillars rising with ancient language curling over it in shimmering gold.

Lucy's eyes were wide as she sat up, leaning against Zen and looking around before murmuring, "...oh shit…"

Vander murmured, "...what is this?"

"The...Hall of Two Truths, Van.." Lucy's voice was quiet as she sat there, a hand coming to her mouth before Libra appeared between the Brothers of Ma'at and Sisters of Ammit. "Zen...?"

The Archangel watched, eyes wide as he did so. The man made a small sound, letting Lucy know he was listening.

"heal Kaleb."

Zen gave a small nod, moving over, very slowly under the eyes of the spirits to the mindbender. he carefully put a hand to his brother's stomach, even as two other spirits came over, Monoceros and Phoenix. Magic slowly curled around the three as they worked on what was a very hefty wound, the two spirits talking quietly, almost as if directly Zen in what to do.

"We of Ma'at…"

"And we of Ammit…beseech the great Scales…"

"Let his man be judged for Crimes committed to the Celestial Realm."

"Our Keyholder has asked no Death," The Sister that spoke that cast a look towards Hestor that was almost petulant.

"So that Human law may also be brought down upon these souls."

One of the Brothers Turned to Hestor, the male mage gasping as he looked up at the man that looked almost like an incarnation of death, "this is the will of the Celestial Realms, you still have to find the Set. Never forget that, Child of The Xing."

If Hestor's eyes went wide in shock, Lucy's were wider. The male mage frowned and shook his head, as if trying to deny it.

One of the sisters smiled, almost fondly and murmured, "Only those of that blood may have our keys."

Libra's hands went out, shimmering magic curling through the air before small scales seemed to appear in front of each of the Mages from Emerald Eye. The male spirits held hands and then pure white feathers appeared on one side of each before magic seemed to thread into each of the Mages' chests...an orb appearing on the opposing side of the Scales. She stood there, "Let the judgement begin. The Charges are as follows: Attempted murder of the Evening Star, attempted murder of the Star Maiden, both which would have lead to the Death of the Galaxy Protector, Attempted Murder of the Son of Xing..."


	29. The Light's Judgement

Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.

I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).

I own the Storyline. That's it.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Libra's voice continued to fill the air, "...assault and infliction of possible life threatening issues upon One Graced by The Immaculate Light-"

"That can't be within-" Joren started, eyes narrowing.

Libra just slowly arched an eyebrow, continuing as if she hadn't been interrupted, "- and the vessel for the Holy Light from One of the Higher Celestial Realms, possession of no less than two weapons of Darkness from the Holy War…" She leveled a firm look at Joren, "and being a dark spirited asshole in general."

Hestor blinked at the long list of accusations and choked at the last one, "...I'm unsure that last one is punishable…"

"...you don't know the Celestial Realms," Lucy blinked slowly, "I think they can…they deal with all that is holy and light…"

Libra looked over her shoulder at the two, arching an eyebrow as if to say 'are you two done?'. When both shrugged, she looked back to the assembled mages, "as was the Plea from The Celestial Spirit Mage that holds the most of the keys of Ma'at and Ammit, This will be done within full view of the human realm, without being between time and space."

She watched as Joren paled, "Let the weighing of the souls begin."

The mages in question slowly floated up, each with one of the scales in front of them. They tried to struggle, but it seemed fruitless as the spirit held her hands out.

The Sisters of Ammit and the Brothers of Ma'at stood in front of the mages, slowly adding their magic before stepping to the next. There was complete silence before chimes started sounding out, the scales tipping and wobbling, as if deciding. Two of the mages' 'souls' were lighter and they were set down, back pedaling away from the Spirits with wide eyes as other souls were heavier, but to different extents.

A few, one of the Brothers of Ma'at walked over with a leveling device, checking it and shaking his head before pillars rose up, the mages being magically pinned to them. The sisters of Ammit looked like they were pouting as they watched, fingers twitching as they licked her lips. They could sense a meal they could have had, but their keyholder, whom they only whined at, had said 'no'. The women all crossed their arms on their chest as they waited.

Joren's was far too easy to see how 'unbalanced' the purity of his soul was to the Feather and he joined the rest of his mages that were held up. There was a hush over the entire arena as people tried to figure out what was going on, short of 'Something Big'. The workings of the Celestial Realms were rarely heard of, many vowed to tell their children about this day, because it was probably a once in a century event to see.

There were gasps as Two spirits Clothed in white appeared and their hands, held out in the empty space between them, were touching what many knew to be one of the Crystals of the Immaculate light. Eyes were wide as the commision board was quickly making calls, both the Dean in the Academe and Tesso in the Citadel where rushing. The Fact that both were there...meant this was a different crystal.

"...Hes…" Lucy's eyes were wide, her voice a hiss, "what...the...living...fuck.!"

Leon stepped up next to Lucy, "The Judgement of the Upper Realms. Who govern over The Holy Light."

The crystal was moved into the circle of the pinned mages and set down. THe Spirits looked at each of the mages in turn before stepping back.

Libra spoke, "we would ask a representative of the Human world to come forward. We shall wait for two hours."

~)~)~)~)~

It was a harrowing wait, but soon, a large group of the Knights of the Immaculate light moved into the arena. Libra and the ten spirits slowly turned to look at them. The Zodiac Spirit arching an eyebrow slightly before giving a small smile and a bow, "It has been awhile...General."

General Tesso bowed to the Spirit, "It has, Libra, since before Zen was born."

"You stand as the Mortal Officiant?"

"I do," General Tesso watched the Spirit, having known her through his sister, Ganier and the woman's ties to Layla, he guessed that Lucy had inherited the Key, but he'd never seen her use it. He was glad though. The girl was powerful and it was a 'family key'. He absently mused if the Ivory keys, if they could be located, would go to his now niece.

Libra nodded and motioned, "Please Inspect the Holy Crystal."

Tesso looked behind him to the Priests and Maidens that had come and nodded, watching as they moved to the crystal, studying it and putting their hands on it before giving an affirmative nod that it was, in fact, just like the one in the Citadel. "I take it, Libra, that each shall go into the crystal?"

Libra gave a small bow of her head, "Yes, shortly." She glanced towards where Zen was and looked at the two Spirits there, "well?"

Monoceros bowed and smiled, "The Evening Star Healed him fully. Though he would benefit from Immersion, it is not pressing, Lady Libra."

"Good, we shall finish the Trial and I will assume that you," her eyes darted to Tesso, "can take him to one of the crystals in Bosco."

Tesso nodded, "of course, Libra."

"Then we shall begin," The spirit turned her eyes to the men and women still restrained and then looked at Joren, "you will be last."

What followed was not just something that had shivers running down spines, but would ring through the memories. This was, many mused, a Celestial Execution. Using the Holy Light to purge darkness. Bodies were drawn out, but a shimmering fabric curled over each body before anything could be seen of the state of it. Each body was set on platforms that rose from the ground. It was a long, long hour and when it was Joren's turn, the man snarled and struggled the entire way, the echoing screams of vowing vengeance filling the air only until the crystal came down to seal..and then the howls of pain barely lasted half a minute before the crystal opened, the same, strange sheet pulled over and then the man's body put on a platform.

With a hum, Libra stood there and looked to the Brothers of Ma'at and the Sisters of Ammit, actually rolling her eyes as they looked between Kaleb and the crystal, "...oh fine. Put him in there, Stars you lot are impatient..."

There were actually a few chuckles all around before Kaleb was taken into the crystal, Libra's hands shifting a bit and his hair floating about him as he stayed upright due to her magic until the Crystal Closed. She turned, addressing the crowd, and by proxy, the country of Bosco, "let it be known, The Light Realms have Blessed White Sea. The stars have taken their home within its halls. We protect our own, with the most impartial of judges, The Ancient Goddess of Judgement, Ma'at, and the Scales of Justice, wielded by myself, Libra of the Ecliptic Zodiac."

She waved a hand and the change in the arena slowly started to sink away, "The stars watch all, know all."

Lucy stood there as all that was eventually left was the two Spirits that had brought the Crystal, the Crystal itself, the Humans that had been there...and the shroud covered bodies. "...Zen? Van? Hes?"

The three men looked at her for a moment and she let out a small sound, "...thank you." she smiled faintly and then her eyes rolled up into her head, Vander letting out a startled sound as he dove into the shadows, coming out of the woman's shadow to scoop her up.

"...we should…"

Tesso put a hand on Vander's shoulder, "The games will finish resolving...go rest. All of you."

~)~)~)~)~)~

Lucy and Hestor sat, both of them curled up in a blanket together, half dozing as they watched where the Crystal had been moved.

Vander snorted, "I almost feel left out."

Zen looked over at Vander and chuckled, "they're like siblings, let them be, hmm? And...she feels the need to tease him."

Vander quirked an eyebrow, "that I don't get…" He crossed his arms on his chest as he watched the two, "I wonder what about."

Zen shook his head, "I don't know...there was almost a tragedy, but she started finally factoring us into what she is doing, Van...we should encourage her to continue to do so."

The Shadowquip smirked, "of course...though...I'm not sure about that title they called me...maybe you could go talk to the dean?" He shifted on his feet, "Because...that...was fucking ominous as hell."

Zen pursed his lips slightly, "we will, after we know Kaleb is fine and give him an ass chewing for not avoiding that."

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~

"So?" Lucy looked up at Hestor, watching him with concern. His eyes had rings under them and she could see the strain in his features.

Hestor gave a very faint smile, "...that was a one off...I'll need to...get the last three keys...I've got...a year...less than a year."

He took a breath and rubbed his face as he slumped a bit, "I don't know how i'm going to do it….they triggered that, because we were not contracted…"

Lucy frowned a bit, rubbing his back and keeping her voice low, "we can help, Hes...we found the one...Zen found that one…"

Hestor looked at his hands as they fell to his lap and let out a low groan, "I didn't want to ask for help…"

Lucy gently put a hand over one of Hestor's, fingers threading into them and then speaking softly, "you're like family, Hes...let us help you, please?"

The Male mage made the mistake of looking at the blonde, seeing the pleading look and letting out a groan as his shoulders slumped, "I hate that look, it's got to be a crime to use it."

Lucy smiled softly, "Please? We can look for all the keys we can find…" She grinned, "So...before you think this is **all** about you.."

Hestor rolled his eyes and then smiled faintly, "Okay...no more pleading eyes though...hurts my heart."

"Okay, and I'll leave you to your man-crush moping," Lucy grinned and scrambled away, laughing as a throw pillow smacked her in the back of the head and she tumbled into Zen and Vander, eyes dancing, "hey…"

Vander arched an eyebrow, "hey, stardust, you having fun?"

The blonde blushed a bit, "Sorry, was just...teasing...and…" She shrugged as she kissed him gently and then leaned into Zen, "well, I figure it's not your place to find out what I'm teasing about yet."

Vander's brows shot up, "oh? Is that so?" He tilted his head and grinned, "I think I need to tickle it out of you."

Lucy let out a squeal as she tried to use Zen as a shield, only for the archangel to wrap his arms around her and keep her prone and at the mercy of Vander's tickling. She squealed and bucked, trying to get away only to let out a mewl as Vander did the one thing he could think of to keep her from kicking him, slid right between her legs and pressed their hips together.

The sudden heat tore through all three of them, leaving Lucy breathless and shivering as she bit her lower lip, "...wow...that…"

"That was new," Zen blinked slowly as he stood there and swallowed.

Hestor snorted, "oh, get a room, or a bath." He smirked at the scowls sent his way, "i'm going to go check on the crystal."

~))~)~)~)~)~

Hestor sighed as he walked to the crystal and stood in front of it for a long moment. He crossed his arms on his chest and just waited. He'd not slept much, he had questions that needed to be answered, especially after he'd really reflected on what had happened. He recalled looking at Joren and seeing the dagger...and it had been a very, very clear shot. Suddenly, Kaleb had been there and he just...shut down. There was no reason at all…

The male celestial mage took a deep breath and slammed a fist into the crystal. There was a reason, he was the guildmaster, but that didn't make it in the least bit worth sacrificing himself. Hestor had much less to lose. His Keys, Lucy's friendship, the strange feelings of respect that had been building towards Kaleb, to the point where he did what a celestial mage tends to do only once: tell the person that they think is going to be close their entire life secrets that are otherwise not told. He knew Lucy teased him about the attraction, and knew she meant nothing more than that: a light tease to get a rise. They'd gone around quite a few times as she'd gotten more mature. When she'd started having issues trying to figure out her heart, he'd tease her. It would bring her out of the darker place...most of the time swinging.

It was a strange game they played and while he was sad that their dynamic had changed, she may have taken sexual pleasure off the list of things to do, but she never too more base things: hugs, dragging into cuddling, curling up with cocoa and a blanket. He was grateful for that, it allowed him moments of respite from the darkness that still tried to claw into his soul. He knew the keys he held weren't doing it on purpose, they were there to devour souls that Celestial Judgement found needed to, and simply seen as dark as their purpose.

He turned around and sat against the crystal, putting his head against his knees. He was confused as hell when it came to Kaleb. Yes, the man was attractive, insanely so, you'd have to be asexual to actually not see it; the man was of the firm belief that even the dead and undead would appreciate his beauty. He let out a low groan of frustration, trying to figure out where the respect had turned into...some strange twisting in his chest that he couldn't define.

~)~)~)~)~

"Well?" came a soft voice, stepping up to the smaller figure by the viewing pond.

The smaller figure sighed, brushing a bit of hair back, a few moments passing before she glanced up at the other one, "Cephus...there is a good chance all three may awaken…"

"You think he's one that can do it?" The tall man arched a deep navy eyebrow, tilting his head, "well, Cass?"

'Cass' groaned as she let her head fall back, "I don't know...The Weavers looked into so many futures...this man…" her voice was soft, "is so dark in many of them, can we entrust him with one?"

Cephus smiled softly, "I think we can, we both can see how...light he is growing...It will benefit him….especially once the Four Kings and the Ivory keys come into play."

Cass spat and her lips curled back, "those four. What are they playing at. They've not gotten involved since the realms were divided. It makes no sense…"

"Well, My love, the weavers have not said anything ill yet of their involvement," Cephus smiled and wrapped an arm around the woman's shoulders, "let's see how this plays out. They've plenty of trials to overcome. Perhaps a new Age will dawn, perhaps it will not."

He chuckled at her pout as she lead him away, "You wanted the prior generation to start this…"

Cass groaned, "I did...the set up was near perfect, Ceph, if the two of them could have thought to…" her lips quirked, "get into some sort of Boscan three way marriage…" her brows moved up and down, "I'm sure they, together, would have had the power to unlock the one."

They both started at the slender figure that curled out of one of the 'alleyways', watching the silver haired man warily and he grinned lazily, "perhaps. Very well perhaps the two could have...but they accomplished a lot...and I think our dearest Star Lady much prefers how things are now…"

"Byakko," Cass hissed, "what are you doing here?"

The Spirit shrugged and smirked, bringing a clawed hand up to brush his hair back, "making sure Shinryu's investments pay off." he leaned down towards the woman, "After All...we've been waiting Eons for one of the Blooded to be strong enough."

Cass' eyes went wide, "...what did you four do?!" her voice was shrill as she glared at the other spirit.

Byakko continued to smirk, "That's for us to know, Cass, and you to... _try_ to find out." he chuckled as he moved away from them, stalking down the road, "I have to go speak to the other feline spirits...do be good, Cass."

~)~)~)~)~

Hestor started when he heard the hiss of the lacrama and stood, grunting as he caught the man falling out and carefully steadied the half aware Mindbender, "you're fine."

 _"...feel like I got run over,"_ Kaleb couldn't find the energy to physically talk, leaning heavily on the other man and groaning softly.

"You did...by something coming at **me** that you should have…" Hestor trailed off and flinched at the feeling in his head, the sudden pain, "stop that. You don't get to chose that sort of thing."

 _"I do. Lucy enjoys spending time around you, you make her happy."_

The Celestial mage rolled his eyes and snorted, "shut up, let's get you to see your brother...so he can make sure you're fine, other than sore, tired and dehydrated from being **stupid** which I expect from Lucy...not you."

Kaleb rolled his eyes as he leaned heavily on the other man, letting him slowly help him walk towards where he hoped Cris was. He took the silent comfort the man gave, letting himself not worry too much as he idly scanned through the man's mind. Unlike Lucy, Hestor couldn't fully shield his thoughts and there were so many.

The Mindbender's brow furrowed after a few moments and he couldn't help the next question he asked _"...what is this about revealing things to only one person?"_

Hestor groaned, "of course you'd poke around and find that…" he curled his nose, "let's get you recovering...then you can...ask your questions…"

Kaleb snorted softly as they walked, leaning against the other man, his hazy mind throwing him into confusion and he closed his eyes. _"Want to know now."_

"Stop being a petulant child," Hestor said softly as they walked, "I said I would answer your questions…" He arched an eyebrow as he looked at Kaleb from the corner of his eye, "do you doubt my word as a Celestial Mage?"

The mindmender took a little longer than Hestor liked to answer before he simply shook his head. THey had expected him to be slightly out of it, but he hadn't asked how close the shock of what was going on around them had caused for his injury to get worse. He felt bad, he didn't know what had gone through Lucy's head at that moment, but he knew she'd barely recovered from the inhaled poisons before Kaleb had been struck. He himself was only lucky because he'd recognized it early. What happened was a catch 22 in celestial magic: Despite the poison blooms inside the dome, the outside threat would keep Scotum in place...until their deaths or something disrupted the mage's concentration.

"Cristoff," Hestor called out as he got into the infirmary, snorting as the dragon slayer's eyes started awake and he let out a snort that was really a choked off snore from shock, "he's up."

The Lunar slayer looked over and then smiled, a soft look before he helped Hestor, "let's get him checked out, hmm?"

 _"I'm perfectly capable of talking…"_

"And yet you aren't," Hestor arched an eyebrow.

 _"...water?"_


	30. Arguments, Trips and Christmas

Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.

I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).

I own the Storyline. That's it.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Kaleb stared Hestor down, arching an eyebrow slowly, "well?"

Hestor scowled as he sat back in the lounge, grumbling darkly as he did so. Did the man ever sleep? He didn't care if the mindbender heard the dark accusation. They just stared at each other as it took most of Kaleb's self restraint to not dive into the Celestial Mage's mind.

Hestor just continued to stare, "Drink your water."

Cristoff opened his mouth and took a breath and then flinched as both of them looked towards him with dark looks. Oh, this was going **swimmingly** he could tell already...and he wasn't even a mind mage. The Slayer scratched the back of his neck, "I'm...going to wait out in the hallway…" The man quickly retreated, unsure of the tension in the room and truly, he wanted to know without...bringing it up. Instead of leaving too far, he camped out on a chair out in the hallway, leaving the door just barely open.

Hestor drummed his fingers on the arm of the lounge, arching an eyebrow, "what you did was beyond stupid, beyond moronic and makes you look like more of a gods damned moron than **Lucy** on one of her bad days."

"I was protecting my mage," Kaleb snapped back, refusing to give an inch. He stared Hestor down, waiting to see what the Celestial mage was going to throw at him.

Hestor took a deep breath as he sat there, speaking in an even, if harsh tone, "you are the guildmaster. I don't give a fuck what you **think** you were doing. What you did do was **stupid** as hell."

Kaleb's eyes narrowed as he let out a low, warning growl of the other's name, but he didn't get to speak as Hestor continued to talk.

"I have darkness in me from my keys," He pinned Kaleb with a firm look. "That thing was a dark relic, it wouldn't have harmed me half as fucking much as it did you, fucking moron."

"I am your guildma-"

"You are a fucking moron," Hestor leaned forward, scowling, "one of the biggest, egotistical, selfless morons that I fucking know.." his voice rose and he motioned towards the door, "and I know **lucy**!"

Out in the hallway, Cris flinched and coughed slightly. Well, this could have...gone better, he supposed. He debated on going in and letting them know to stay calm, but the outburst that came made him decide to just sit and listen...it was almost entertaining...in a strange, morbid way.

"You will **not** tell me what I can or cannot do, Hestor!" Kaleb near roared in annoyance. This man got under his skin more than Lucy, which was saying a lot.

Hestor slammed his hands on the arm of his chair, "oh? When it was me that you blocked that attack for, you fucking…" The man paused and sneered, "Pretty boy wanna be hero, I can!"

"Excuse me?" Kaleb's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Hestor let out a laugh, it was a bitter sound, "That only works when she says it, not you." He got up, getting right in Kaleb's face and snarling, "you're smarter than that. You know what's at stake most of the time!" He grabbed the man's shirt, "So don't even fucking dare to tell me that you, of all people, couldn't realize that if they were going to use **anything** it wouldn't be something that would slam dark power into the person harmed!"

The mindbender growled, voice raising enough to rattle the door and windows, "I know! That's why i did it! You're not as dark as you think!"

"I don't fucking care! I could have handled it better than anyone other than your brother Vander!" Hestor half screamed, chest heaving as he stood there and then his free hand came out and he seemed to move on reflex to slap the mindbender.

Kaleb's hand came up and grabbed Hestor's wrist before it got too close, "you sell yourself short. All Celestial Mages seem to, what the hell is wrong with all of you?"

Hestor yanked on Kaleb's shirt again, snarling, "well, maybe if we weren't surrounded by overpowered, overbearing fucking ass-"

At the choked off sound, Cris blinked and leaned to the side, slowly opening the door and blinking. Well, he certainly hadn't expected Kaleb's hand to suddenly yank Hestor, nor the other one locking into place at the back of the man's neck to drag him into a kiss. He grinned though as he crossed his arms and waited, watching as first Hestor stiffened, then melted into the kiss. Oh, this was going to be good.

The Celestial Mage though struggled after a moment and let Kaleb's shirt go, hand going to where he knew the wound was, and pressed, looking self satisfied as the mindbender hissed in pain and let him go. With a snarl, Hestor stepped back and heavily slumped into his seat, "uncalled for."

"It got you to shut up," Kaleb snarled as he sat there, hand resting on his stomach, "it's a good way to shut people like you and Lucy up."

"Oh, People like us?" Hestor's hackles were raised and Cris could even see this. If it was going to start out as a nice conversation, it deteriorated quite quickly. "What does that mean." The man's voice was dark, having a warning edge on it that had the hairs on the back of Cris' neck standing up. Oh, this was bad. Very, very bad and it seemed like, for once, Kaleb, his smart, amazingly well organized mindbender brother...was oblivious.

"Celestial mages!" Kaleb snarled, "that's what you all do! You get things in your head, you've got such...issues because you're seen as weak! You fixate and then you don't let anyone get a word in edgewise."

"Weak," Hestor's voice dropped another octave as he sat there, "so...we just...run our mouths? Is that what you're saying?"

Kaleb narrowed his eyes, "well you do!"

The Celestial mage when completely cold, mind slamming down barriers as he stood, "we're done here, **Guildmaster** , I'll let Thane know when I'm leaving again to look for keys."

Cris' eyes met Kalebs after Hestor stormed out and he arched an eyebrow, "...really put your foot in your mouth there, Kaleb…"

Kaleb let out a frustrated sound, "he did what she does! Wouldn't let me get a word in edgewise!"

The dragon slayer snorted, "and you've still not learned in a decade to let them get it out without biting back? It's only her and him i've noticed...anyone else…." Cristoff trailed off, shrugging.

Kaleb scowled softly, "What are you insinuating."

"Me? Nothing," The dragon slayer's lips quirked, "are you seeing a pattern?"

"Get out."

Cristoff shrugged and held up his hands, "Fine, fine, but think on it."

~)~)~)~)~

Hestor let out a scream of frustration as he slammed the door to his room shut, snarling and not even realizing that he had visitors, "stubborn, pig headed, holier than thou-"

Lucy, Zen and Vander sat there, blinking as the man raged across the room, stuffing things into a bag without caring if they ended up wrinkled. All three sets of eyes blinked almost in unison as shock ran through them, both their own and shared through their bond feedback.

"Who does he think he is?! Who?!" Another drawer was wrenched open and things simply shoved into his luggage, his tone mocking when he continued, "I'm a guildmaster, that's what I am! I know best!"

Hestor snarled as he near yanked a drawer out of the bureau, "a fucking moron, that's what he is! Can't use his fucking brain half the time! Especially in the heat of battle."

Vander murmured, "should we…?"

Lucy shook her head, "nah...I think something happened." In Fact, she looked amused as one of the sisters swirled out and onto the vanity stool, wondering what the female spirit was doing.

"He goes by instinct," The woman looked no more than fifteen and she picked up the brush there, starting to slowly run it through her black hair, "he can't help it."

"Yes he can!" Hestor rounded on the spirit, looking ready to burst, "I've more than enough dark magic in my veins that I could have survived without being harmed much!" at the arched eyebrow, Hestor let out a low growl, "Do not give me that look, Kek-t!"

"I don't know what look you speak of," The spirit looked amused as she continued to brush her hair.

"That! That look that says you know something!" Hestor pointed at the spirit, "I've known you too long, Kek-t!"

The Female spirit shrugged, "maybe, maybe not." she let out a hum, "so you will be going with the three off them to look for the last three keys?"

Hestor snarled, not wanting to give into the change of topic, "yes, yes we will be and then…"

"Then what?" Kek-t let out a hum, "his martial prowess is well above yours…" she purred, "sexual prowess, we'll, I've heard stories…"

"He's pretty damn good in bed," Lucy chimed in with a grin, watching as Hestor snapped his head around fast enough that his body jerked and he lost his footing, falling into the bed.

"THE FUCK!?"

"That's what you want to doooOOOoooo to hiiiiiiiim," Lucy giggled as she sat there, eyes dancing.

It clicked for Zen and Vander and then both were torn between what to do, but Vander gave into snickering. Zen let out a low hum as he stared at the Celestial mage that was pulling himself back to his feet, "what are your intentions for my brother?"

Hestor's eye twitched, "Nothing! Nothing is going to come of anything with that stubborn asshole!"

Vander smirked as he nuzzled Lucy's hair, "That sounds like denial."

Lucy grinned as she looked at Hestor, "it's okay...we'll go key hunting for the next few months, let you cool your head off."

Hestor groaned, "...suddenly i feel a headache coming on…"

"We have to be back by Christmas! And New Years!" Lucy grinned wider, "So...maybe if both of you have space and time to cool down…" she shrugged, "Things will become clearer."

~)~)~)~)~)

Kaleb groaned as Thane delivered the message the next morning that the four were already off. It was a Cheery note about key hunting from Lucy that made him just stare. She'd made off with the three men like a thief in the night and he'd barely slept the evening before, trying to figure out what Cris had been attempting to say.

He didn't have time for this, he truly didn't. The man slowly got ready for the day, shaking his head and deciding that he just needed to get his mind on straight. It was nothing more than temptermentalness from dealing with being hurt and them being affected by what happened. Yes, that was it. It had nothing to do with the strangeness of Celestial Mages only telling one person in their entire life about the ins and outs of their magic. Nothing at all.

Hestor was just being an ass because of the stress. Kaleb slowly drank from his cup of coffee, nodding to himself mentally. That was it. The whole thing was stress, he hadn't said anything wrong to the man to get him to blow up like that. It was his job as Guildmaster to make sure all of his mages were kept safe.

The man took a deep breath and closed his eyes, relaxing in the dawn light. He was entirely vindicated in what he did. Hestor couldn't have known it was going for him. It could very well have been going for Zen or Lucy. He had a full day of inductees to deal with and he wanted to spend time to see if he could better refine some of the algorithms that the Guild system used. His eyes closed and he enjoyed the coffee before he stood and decided to start his day, strangely wondering if the mental bitching about him not sleeping enough was right. It was there for all of a minute before he brushed it aside.

~)~))~)~)

Zen and Vander knew better than to get in the middle of two ranting Celestial Mages, so as the two were both going off on some poor, low end Dark Mage, they stood there, shrugging at the man as he was chewed up one side and down the other verbally. Twice. By Each Celestial Mage. About Proper treatment of Celestial keys.

"This...shouldn't be as funny as it seems, should it?" Vander stood there, one hand over his mouth to hide his grin as his eyes danced and he did his best to not snicker loud enough for the two ranting mages to hear.

Zen managed to keep a stoic face as he stood there, but his eyes were dancing, "no, it probably shouldn't. First they kicked his ass, then they took his keys...and now…"

"It's like the poor man's getting chewed out by a teacher for being bad," Vander snickered softly, "it's rather ironic…"

"We should probably step in…"

Vander and Zen both looked at each other as the two mages continued their tirade and grinned, both speaking at the same time, "nah."

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Lucy hummed as she ate some of the Middish noodles she'd ordered, watching the crowd around them at the bar. Well, Around her. The boys were off gathering some information and had blatantly told her to stay put. She'd debated arguing, but her stomach had let itself be known and she'd given in to the urge for food.

She could see Zen at one end of the bar, talking to a large man, Hestor speaking about halfway down the bar to the bartender and Vander...She rolled her eyes with a soft smile as she watched him dance. She wondered if she would ever get jealous over his carefree nature, but hummed to herself as she bit into her food. It was highly doubtful, Vander was fun, pure, unadulterated fun and she saw no reason to deny him any fun he wanted...as long as she got to watch. They, thankfully, hadn't been contacted by Grendace, but it was probably because of what had happened at the games. The man probably was at least partially worried that it would happen to him.

In Fact, she was fairly certain that it would happen to him once they got all the keys that Hestor needed. It was something that was always burning in the back off her and Vander's minds, something they'd have to deal with soon enough. They'd found a dozen keys and only one of them was one that Hestor was looking for. Most of them were duplicates of the silver keys the two already had and had been put away for...whatever they decided to do with them. She'd gotten one key that was the same pink-silver as Leo Minor, which was Ursa Minor's key.

As it was, this was their last stop before they had to go home for the Holidays. She could see tension that had bled out of Hestor slowly growing as time continued to tick down and she felt only partially bad. It was the holidays. They would be home. Christmas was where she gave to everyone, even after all these years and the traveling made it so that she had plenty of interesting gifts to give. She fully understood the reason that New Year's Eve and New Year's Day was important, she was just a Christmas girl, plain and simple.

She stretched a bit now that her stomach was filled and leaned back. Part of her wanted to be testy about them making her table sit, but it gave her a good view of the club and able to actually watch what was going on without too many people actually paying attention to her. The woman relaxed as she waited, letting herself sink back into the booth as the boys...looked for whatever information they wanted.

~~)~)~)~)~)~

While Lucy had expected some tension, she hadn't expected the current 'discussion' going on. She was frustrated with Kaleb, but it seemed like Hestor was willing to rise to the occasion.

"So, did you four enjoy your little trip, galavanting around while searching for keys?"

Hestor slowly took a breath and then sipped his drink, "Yes, in fact, your brother.." He smiled lightly to Farron and bowed his head, "was quite accommodating the few times we came across him in the last four and a half months."

Kaleb's eyes narrowed, he could easily push through the barriers the male Celestial mage had, but the small smile on Farron's lips left little to understand what could have happened, "I see." he wasn't sure **why** that made him angry.

Hestor shrugged as he slowly cut his meat up, looking at it for a moment before putting the bite in his mouth and then chewing, "he showed us quite a few places that were helpful." his lips quirked into a small smirk, "Including amazing bathhouses in Minstrel."

Vander snorted, "You mean the steam rooms?" He grinned a bit, shrugging slightly at the sharp look Kaleb slid to him. He wasn't going to lie, or hide anything, but honestly, they'd heard Hestor's rant, knew there was some sort of tension and that was to say that there was nothing wrong with what the male celestial mage did with their eldest brother, especially after some of the more stressful parts of their trip.

Hestor arched an eyebrow at Vander and then shook his head, "the shopping districts as well were wonderful." he kept a fairly neutral look on his features, but smiled softly, "and the sleeping accommodations were wonderful."

Farron smiled, "The company and the conversations were delightful." He sipped his mulled wine as he sat there, "I just wish we could have had extra time, there was much I wished to discuss."

Hestor bowed his head slightly, "we won't be heading out until mid-January, i think?" He glanced towards Lucy.

Lucy let out a low hum, "Somewhere around there, Zen, Van and I are going to retreat to a nice, cozy place because I want to relax and recharge."

"It's settled then," Farron smiled warmly, "we'll have plenty of time to get caught up, talk more."

Kaleb's jaw clenched a bit, "right."

Arman wanted to help out with the conversation, but he could feel the tension and even as an Ambassador knew when to stay out of it...he did go to Alta very often. The man shook his head, "So...what keys did you find while you were out?"

Lucy smiled warmly, "one more key of the Brothers of Ma'at set, duplicates which we're going to lock up for now...Ursa Minor…" she sipped her drink and chuckled, "not a lot of new ones, but...plenty of people that needed a good stern talking to."

"Is that what you're calling it?" Zen arched an eyebrow and looked at Lucy, who looked at him wide eyed and innocent, "between the two of you...I don't think they wanted to hear any more chastising over what they were doing…"

"Well, i'm glad for the both of you," Kaleb managed to ground out as he finished his food off, "excuse me for a moment, I need to use the bathroom."

Farron arched an eyebrow, not talking for a few moments, "he's acting oddly."

Hestor snorted softly, "he's acting like his normal self you mean." even an oblivious person would have been able to catch the bitter tone in the celestial mage's voice.

Lucy let out a low whistle as she sat there, "I don't get why he's so bent out of shape over you two sharing pleasure…"

Cris gave Lucy an incredulous look, "...please tell me that was an attempt at not sounding as smart as we know you are."

Lucy looked at Cris over the table, slowly arching an eyebrow, "well...if he didn't imply that Celestial mages always needed looking after…"

"...he...did kind of put a few nails in a coffin for that one, didn't he?" The slayer sighed and shook his head, "Look, you two rile him up in ways he doesn't understand…"

Farron leveled Cris with a firm look, "Kaleb is powerful, we all know that...but he's had to keep so much control, keep so much in check…even had special jewelry made to let him know when he goes too far...that...doesn't excuse acting like he did just now. He's never had issues sharing before, we all know it."

Hestor sighed as he finished his meal, "Let him stew." the celestial mage arched an eyebrow, "I've other ways to fill my time than putting trust into someone that doesn't trust me."

Arman flinched, if only slightly. That was the reason that he didn't mind the male celestial mage so much he understood the rules in which they worked under. "Well, I am sure he will open up again, you two seemed to be getting fairly close there for awhile."

Hestor smiled warmly to Arman, "Thank you, Ambassador." he took a breath and then leaned back to ruffle Lucy's hair, "I'm going to get going. I think I want to go to my apartment and just...be for awhile."

Farron frowned as he sat there, "why don't I drive you? I can head back as well."

Arman arched an eyebrow and smiled, "well, both off you be safe then?"

Farron chuckled, "I will, Dad, promise."

Lucy pouted a bit, "okay...we'll get together and do some sort of trivia night next week?"

Hestor nodded as he stood, "of course." he chuckled a bit and then moved to get his coat, "just be good. "

The group watched the two go and then Arman spoke, "You can stop lurking at the top of the stairs."

Kaleb scowled as he came back down, "I was not lurking. He's an infuriating man."

Lucy's lips quirked a bit, "yes, well, so are you." her eyes narrowed, "my holiday, don't say anything you won't regret...because we know what happens next week."

Kaleb groaned softly, "fine. Just... _fine._ " the mindbender downed his drink and mumbled, "..times like these...I do wish I was able to actually get drunk again."

~)~)~))~

Hestor stretched as he got out of the car, "Thank you for the ride, Ambassador, really…"

Farron arched an eyebrow, "I told you to call me Farron."

The Celestial mage shrugged, "I'm aware."

The two looked at each other, the one standing on the curb and Farron spoke, "Share pleasure with me."

Hestor stood there, debating and then let out a snort as he slid back into the car, "mmm, sounds like a good plan to forget the evening, _Farron._ "


	31. Fallout and the New Year

Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.

I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).

I own the Storyline. That's it.

Alternate Title: That in Which Farron and Kaleb both work for the affection of the same person.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Cassiopeia was practically buzzing with happy energy as she sat in her palace. She clapped her hands and nodded when she realized the spell had worked and rubbed her hands together, "good, good."

The female spirit nodded to herself, "now...to find the right one for them both..." Her eyes narrowed, "And deal with that boy."

Andromeda frowned from where she was standing outside her mother's 'workroom' and pursed her lips a bit as she brought a hand up. She didn't like this at all, her mother had meddled too much in the past, trying to push who she thought was best with 'her' archangels together. It had been part of the reason that the chaos of the last known generation had happened, at least to her. Her mother could blame 'greedy humans' as much as she wanted, but...most of the archangels had been **happy** when they'd chosen a mate for love before the little compulsion was added to the magic, before her mother started playing and deciding who got to be with who.

These were still people, regardless of magic. They had hearts that had their own paths to follow, souls that were looking for just that right piece. To see her mother trying to essentially hammer two pieces of a puzzle together that didn't fit quite right...bothered her, but she couldn't do anything. She knew that it was likely that Cassiopeia's key would be found shortly.

Carefully and quietly, she slipped out of the palace, starting when she saw a silver man in the light. Andromeda gave a faint smile, "Byakko…"

"Princess," the feline grinned crookedly at her, "you look troubled."

"You're always trouble, cat," She chuckled softly and shook her head, "especially when it comes to seeing you out and about."

The Tiger spirit would not deny it and simply shrugged, "I'm worried...I felt...something happen here."

Andromeda pursed her lips, "...something...akin to what happened with...their father."

"Akin or just like it?"

"Akin, just…" She shrugged slightly, "she doesn't like the male celestial mage...it's...going to be a rough journey...especially now that...he's been hurt."

Byakko let out a snort and sighed, "right...wonderful..stay safe, hmm?"

She gave him a small nod and watched him stalk into the shadows. She knew he was already gone, but murmured, "stay safe, my mentor."

~)~)~)~)~)~

"...that woman meddled again," Byakko scowled a bit as he slowly lounged, arms behind his head.

"...did she physically meddle? Herself go there?" Shinryu scowled, "how bad is she trying to take the tapestry path that we want to go down?"

"No," Byakko sighed a bit and slumped in the pile of fabric he was curled in, rolling onto his side, "i've spoken with my fellow felines...they're not...too happy with her choices."

The 'dragon's eyes narrowed a bit, "What did she do."

"You know the mage close to the Star Maiden?" The silver haired man tilted his head, looking at the other.

The dragon nodded slightly, "Yes, an admirable choice. He can spot darkness in others, a fairly good mat...oh she fucking didn't." He sat up, glowering.

"She did," the tiger pursed his lips, "the other is...trying to fill the void...but...secrets have already been shared…he **chose** the man...on purpose...he chose the morning star without knowing any benefits offered, simply because of who he was...and..." he sighed, rolling onto his side and murmuring, "she's fucking with love again."

There was a hiss from Suzaku as the firebird slowly opened his eyes, "...she's messing with nature. Again?" he let out a soft sound, "didn't she learn with the last generation?"

Shinryu scowled, "no, because we had to step in to make sure that...after her meddling…"

"...and a really hot few nights," Byakko grinned, purring in delight.

The dragon rolled his eyes, "yes, yes, that was very, very erotic to see, cat." he snorted softly, "but...yes, she meddled then, nearly made it so that the woman wouldn't conceive…"

"We managed to fix it though, with the help of the Lady," Suzaku spoke softly, "but...she can't do this again. Nature knows the best compatibility…"

The three sat there and it was a long silence before Shinryu spoke, "So...what are we going to do?"

"Push the location of Genbu's key, he's the embodiment of wisdom, whatever...she did...should be nullified by his presence around the two…" Suzaku pursed his lips.

"They're closer to finding her key…"

All three looked at one another and let out small sounds before Shinryu spoke, "send someone, hide her key before she realizes it."

"Where?"

The dragon's lips curled into a sadistic smirk, "Peregrande." All three chuckled darkly as they sat there, they obviously didn't want the woman to get her claws in, yet again.

~)~)~)~

Hisui looked over a file as she sat in a small office in the dungeons under Mercurius, "well?"

"As you can see, we have two more coming...we are still one short, but…" The robe clad man spoke softly, "...we cannot go to stella, but we've...reached out to Peregrande to see if they could find any slaves of the sort."

Hisui's nose curled, "they'll be the next blight to be taken down by this weapon, right after Zeref."

"Yes, my Princess," The man bowed and when the woman didn't speak, moved out of the room.

The woman let out a low hum, "so close, so very close...hopefully we can find one by summer.."

~)~)~)~)~

Farron watched as Hestor stretched, glad that he took off time for the Holiday and smiled as he lay there, "leaving already?"

Hestor looked over his shoulder and chuckled, "is that an extended invitation, Farron?"

The Ambassador grinned as he lay there, "I wouldn't mind. It was relaxing." he paused, "we'll make breakfast and then talk."

Hestor watched the man for a moment and arched an eyebrow, "Talk? About what?"

"My mother was a Celestial Mage," He looked at the other man for a long moment. Slowly he rose, moving to grab his robe and carefully find one for the other man, "she had a habit of sleep talking when away from my father, but only when Zen and I were close...so I...used it to my advantage..."

"That's...dangerous," Hestor frowned slightly as he took the robe and slid into it, "one doesn't have control over what they say."

"Indeed," He stared hestor in the eyes, "...there's few matters of trust that would make someone bitter...You...started telling him Secrets."

Hestor paled, looking at Farron and then his legs gave out and he sat on the edge of the bed. Not knowing that the man looking at him could see the soul ingrained memories as they flashed through him. They had been good memories but now they held an almost bitter tone.

"I'm not asking you to share those secrets with me, Hestor…for now, my bed, while my brother decides...what his next move is.." Baby blue eyes looked into almost steel blue ones. "And perhaps give you someone to talk to." he smiled faintly, "I heard...what you learned at the games, about your family…"

Hestor sighed as he put his face in his hands, "it...is my mother's side, but...she never told me…" his voice trailed off.

Farron moved to reach out, gently running his hand through the silvery-blond hair of the other, "let's eat, then I can give you a shoulder to rest your head on while we sit outside in the rain."

Hestor snorted as he looked up at Farron, "it's not supposed to rain."

"One never knows, it may," Farron gave a small smile to Hestor, "Random rain showers happen this time of year. Rather common, something about the 'holiday blues' some people get…"

Hestor snorted, "I'd almost wager you're attempting to woo me, Farron."

The Ambassador gave the other a cheeky grin, "well...if my brother doesn't get his head out of his ass...he might lose his chance."

~)~)~)~

New Year's Eve brought the massive party to life in the guild hall of White Sea and Kaleb's eyes scanned over the crowd, watching to see who was where. Vander was enjoying himself while singing - not a shock - Lucy was dancing while Zen was leaning against the stage, watching to make sure she didn't get hurt. They seemed normal, for them anyway. He tilted his head a bit as he saw Presca and Juvia talking at the bar, the two having their heads close together to be heard over the music. Emi was dancing with Lucy as Gajeel played a guitar on stage. Farron wasn't there yet, so Beck was filling in on the drums. Speaking of his brother, he'd not truly gotten a chance to talk to Farron over the week since Christmas.

Part of him wanted answers, another part of him wanted to rip into his brother and that was the part that confused him. He didn't get it. He didn't understand the why and he took a breath as he shook his head. He didn't need to think on that. He needed to talk to Farron and find out…

Kaleb internally groaned as he realized that his trail of thought was centered on finding out what he and Hestor had been doing and if the man was safe and well. Well, of course he would, the Celestial mage was decent in a fight, but still had a long way to go...and nowhere close to himself...or even Farron. He'd seen FFarron a few times over the past week and each time, he was being given books by Hestor. That rankled him as he thought about it. Everything that was going on made him testier than normal and he needed to know why, but he refused to actually talk to Hestor about it...at least...semi-civilly. It seemed that he always felt a bit more of the sting and his tongue got sharper and every time, Farron would just scowl at him in a way that was very much the same disappointed look their father got on his face when they were children and had done something wrong.

That part almost made him angrier than anything. He knew Hestor could defend himself, but Farron always seemed to step in at just the instant that a bit of distress came from the Celestial mage. He took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves as he felt the feedback from his choker start and worked to relax himself.

Deep Breath in.

Deep Breath out.

Deep breath in.

Deep breath out.

Deep breath in…

Kaleb choked when the doors opened and Hestor and Farron walked in, laughing and talking animatedly. A fisted hand came up and he smacked his chest a few times to break the breath free. The calm he'd felt seemed to melt right away as he stood there, watching the two. There it was, that strange burning sensation in the back of his mind, the tightness of his chest and all he could see was anger. His fingers slowly curled around the railing he was leaning against as he let out a low growl.

Hestor's eyes snapped up and he stared at Kaleb for a moment, taking in the body language and he narrowed his own eyes at the man before turning back as he heard Farron talk.

"I'm going to go play the drums, you enjoy yourself?" Farron grinned at the Celestial mage, he could almost feel Kaleb's feelings fighting against his own stubbornness.

Hestor chuckled softly, "I'm going to go to the outside bar, relax under the stars."

Farron nodded as he stood there, hand moving up to lightly tuck a bit of the short hair back, "Alright, well enjoy your evening. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch?"

Hestor chuckled softly, "This is why you keep me around, to needle me for information."

Farron let out a loud laugh and shrugged, grinning at the other man before he moved towards the stage.

Kaleb didn't know what the two had said, but something was said that had made his brother laugh. His eyes trailed after Hestor, watching the man move towards the sparring rings and the outdoor area set up for the evening.

~)~)~)~)~)

Hestor wasn't sure how much he'd had to drink, but he had ingested enough that his mind was fuzzy and he was relaxing against the bar. He wasn't sure who the mage was that he was talking to, but he was an archive mage, not Lucy's favorite Andros, no, this one was taller, with a bit more muscle and red hair so dark it looked like dried blood.

He wasn't sure what the conversation he was having really was, but it he was sure it was something about the Equinoxes. It was really mindless chatter and he was glad for it, especially in the haze of alcohol. He laughed at something the man said with a cheeky grin, taking a moment to process it had actually been a joke and sipped his own drink again. The man leaned in, saying something that his mind just didn't really process, but between the alcohol and having a relaxing day talking, he simply nodded.

"That will be enough, Zeke."

Hestor's mood soured a bit when he heard Kaleb and narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?"

Zeke pursed his lips, "Master Kaleb, we were just discussing…"

"I know what you were discussing, Zeke," The mindbender tapped his temple, "and I also know that Hestor isn't in a right enough mind to give consent to something of that nature."

Steel blue eyes narrowed as Hestor's mind tried to work through the alcohol, "who you are you to say I wouldn't?!" He jumped from his seat, intent on getting right in the blond's space but groaned as the world spun.

"I know your tastes well enough from our talks," Kaleb said firmly, casting a glance at the Archive Mage, hands moving out to steady Hestor. One eyebrow arched and the man huffed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hestor, maybe will discuss it again then." Kaleb's eyes didn't leave the red haired man, even has he made sure the Celestial mage was steady on his feet, until he was inside.

Hestor hissed softly, "That was uncalled for!"

"I'm protecting **my** mage," lavender eyes clashed with steel blue as he watched Hestor, easily feeling the heat his body generated due to the alcohol.

Hestor snorted as he looked away, "yes, _guildmaster._ " The title rolled off his tongue with bitterness, hurt and sarcasm. "I'm not weak, i'm not weak willed, I know I was asked to share pleasure," Hestor snarled up at the other man. It wasn't much of a height difference, a few inches, but it was enough that half slumped like he was, he had to look up, "So don't even think I don't know what I was consenting to."

"Joining Zeke and three others."

Hestor opened his mouth and shut it a few times before mumbling, "oh…" His mind still wasn't quite working, but he really didn't care. He brought his hands up and pushed away from Kaleb, "that is more of a sober thing." He turned, moving towards the guildhall, barely aware that Kaleb was following him.

"You need some water," The mindbender said from his side, "It will help."

Hestor let out a bitter laugh,"I know how to take care of myself." he half sneered at the other and then went back to looking straight ahead as the world spun.

"Really? Because it doesn't look like it," Kaleb shot back, scowling slightly as he walked with the other, half steering him towards the main bar. "it looks like you need someone to help you keep yourself out of trouble tonight."

Hestor got a look of incredulous shock on his features as he slowly turned his head and stared at Kaleb, " **_excuse me?_ **"

Now that tone? That tone Kaleb knew and it threw ice water right on him. That was very similar to the one that Lucy used when they were in the middle of one of the arguments that had right before she blew up. He debated and made the other sit, motioning for water. He took a few breaths, despite his first instinct to snap at the mage, the second instinct of self preservation was creeping in.

Hestor turned on the stool, "are you trying to **Damsel-fy** me?"

Oh, the tone was still there and Kaleb's stomach dropped. Maybe the other being quite so drunk wasn't a good thing. It was the alcohol. It had to be the alcohol. He went to open his mouth and then both started at the sprig of mistletoe that appeared between them. Rather than talk, the guildmaster decided to just grab the other by the back of the neck and kiss him. He poured all that he could into the kiss: anger, frustration, all the pent up emotions that he didn't know he had.

Hestor fought a bit at first, letting out an angry sound at the lack of response to his question, but couldn't help but, yet again, simply melting into the kiss. After a moment, he let out a whimper and Kaleb could feel the pain radiating in the other's mind as he slowly pulled away. The Mindbender's tongue darted out and steel blue eyes flickered to look at the action. Before Kaleb could speak, Hestor did, "...stop toying with me." he pushed away from Kaleb and turned, "especially if you can't Trust me."

The pain in the man's voice alone was enough that Kaleb went still even as Hestor stood and walked away. He wanted to call out to Hestor, but he was stuck in place as he watched the man half stumble into the dancing crowd and push through. His chest **ached** even more watching the man walk away and he took a shuddering breath. As he sat and his eyes closed, a hand moving up a bit and then resting on the bar top.

Kaleb's breath caught again as he watched Farron spin on his drum stool as Hestor came up close. The two talking and he just **knew** his brother was using his magic to make it so they didn't have to yell. He narrowed his eyes as his brother hefted the celestial mage up onto the stage, Hestor chuckling as their heads leaned in close. He could still feel the pain from the other, it was hard to miss that feeling that radiated from the man and he was seriously confused as to why it made his own chest ache...and burn, especially when Farron and Hestor chuckled softly, despite the pain the Celestial mage was in.


	32. Green Eyes, Keys and Tortoises

Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.

I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).

I own the Storyline. That's it.

Alternate Title: That in Which Farron and Kaleb both work for the affection of the same person.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

When the Holidays passed, things seemed to go back to normal. Well as normal as Hestor's cluster fuck of a life was going. He enjoyed meeting up with Farron, talking, sharing pleasure, just feeling like he had someone to talk to. Not that he couldn't talk to Lucy, but the woman liked to tease him from time to time and with the depression he was feeling, the confusion that rattled him, they both knew that it was best if he had time to think.

He carefully packed his bags for the next few months of traveling, pursing his lips as he looked around the apartment he had. After a moment, he smiled as he saw a book that he'd borrowed from Farron, an old book that the man had acquired about Celestial Mage bloodlines. It had both hurt and helped reading about the five families and it had become a bit of storytime for Lucy and him. He finished his packing and then picked up the book, turning it in his hands a few times before smiling and turning towards the door.

They left in the morning, and he really needed to return the book before they left. Each family had a small indicator of who they were, what they were. The lighter hair, or parts, in the case of the Main Xing Family, emotion filled eyes that always seemed to show joy and heartache. He rubbed the back of his neck and then nodded as he left the apartment. He needed to see if Farron was in town, which was the first step. He'd go from there, otherwise.

When he saw the familiar head of hair, he let out a sigh as he saw the platinum head of hair by him. The two seemed engaged in a conversation that was heated and he assumed that Farron was using his magic to keep people from listening in to their out of the way table. Another life, another time, he supposed, he would use that table. It was out of the way, easy to not pay attention to. He took a breath and let it out before he slowly walked towards the table, letting the two talk for as long as he could.

He put on a polite smile as he got to the table, "Farron, Master Kaleb." he ignored the twitch in the mindbender's eye as he held out the book towards Farron with a small smile, "Thank you, Farron, for letting us borrow this. It's been an immeasurable help." 

Farron smiled as he took the book, "you're welcome. It was one of my mother's books that I've kept with me…" He paused, looking almost sheepish, "In hindsight, I probably should have let Lucy see it before now…"

Hestor chuckled and shrugged, "it's fine, it's been good reading, good relaxation."

Kaleb pursed his lips a bit, watching the two and then taking a breath, "you four are leaving again soon?"

Hestor's features hardened a bit as he looked at Kaleb, "Yes, Master Kaleb, we'll be **cavorting** around the landscape to find more keys starting tomorrow."

The Mindbender flinched a bit, "...I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it that way…"

The Celestial Mage arched an eyebrow slightly, "then what did you mean by it?"

Kaleb felt that same pressure again at the back of his skull, pushing past it and taking a breath, "I was concerned and I said things in a bad way." He paused, "I missed our talks...and…"

Hestor looked a bit unimpressed as he stared at Kaleb for a moment, then let out a faint sigh. He wanted to not let it go, but between the book and Lucy, he knew for his own mental health, he needed to put it behind him, "behind us. The past."

Kaleb nodded, a slightly hopeful look in his eyes as he sat there, "hopefully, we can discuss things more, when you four get back?"

Hestor debated as he stood there, "after we get things settled down, yes. It normally takes a few days for us to sort things." he didn't **want** the pain of knowing this was the only person other than Lucy, Vander and Zen he could talk about the secrets of Celestial magic with, knowing that the man simply didn't know what he wanted between the two of them. Hell, he himself wasn't even sure what...No, he knew what he wanted. He'd told the man Secrets. He'd wanted to earn trust and affection from the mindbender.

Kaleb gave a nod and a small smile, "Alright, I look forward to our talks."

Farron watched the two of them for a moment, a small smile on his lips, "Good, now that this issue is settled…"

Kaleb's eyes narrowed on his brother, sensing that the man was up to something. He couldn't pinpoint it, but when Farron spoke again, he felt his world almost drop out beneath him.

"I'll see you for dinner at that Midish place by the consulate?" Farron tilted his head, "I'll have the food ready for take out."

Hestor chuckled and smiled softly, "of course. I'll bring the scotch." he waved and turned, "see you then."

Kaleb let out a low growl when Hestor got far enough away from the table and hissed, "what is that?"

Farron slowly arched an eyebrow, "A standing plan, Kaleb. We discuss what is found in different books on Celestial Magic and the keys twice a week."

~)~)~)~)~)

Lucy sighed as she walked through the Minstrelian city they were in, rolling her eyes as, for once, she wasn't the one that was happy about shopping. They were in the northern peninsula, taking a few days off after finding a few keys that they weren't sure who was going to contract them yet. She and Hestor wanted to know more about them and Vander and Zen decided to leave them to it.

When she was tugged to the side, she let out a squeak and scowled at Vander, who turned her around. Zen held up a dress against her, looking thoughtful and she got a flat look on her face, "i'm hungry. I want some pasta."

Hestor looked up from the shirts he was looking at, "and we're a little sick of wearing the same clothes." He stared at her.

Zen snorted, "not that Virgo isn't amazing with cloth craft...but I think that we need this. You need this." He arched an eyebrow, "you like shopping."

Vander kissed her neck gently, "and you've been stressed."

Lucy let out a low sound as she stood there, "Fine...if nothing else, it will give Virgo some patterns."

The three men could see she was getting restless the closer it came to summer. She wanted to find those last two keys, so they could move on...and be ready for whatever Hisui was plotting. She wanted to take care of Grandice, she wanted to get married instead of just Promised. She wanted time off from the world going crazy.

As the three men continued their shopping, Lucy stood to the side, chuckling at them and smiling as she realized they were really trying to help her mood. She could also see how Hestor was avoiding thinking about things. Their next shop was a magic shop, with Zen had noted there were keys in, but since it was a shop, there was no overly quick rush to get there.

It took nearly an hour for the three to finalize purchases and even with her pointing out things weren't needed, she'd given up halfway through the hour. She rolled her eyes as Hestor smirked "Oh, stop.."

"Well, I still think that you just let them buy you clothes…"

Lucy elbowed him, smirking, "if they like it, I'm more likely to get laid."

The two celestial mages laughed softly as they walked into the shop, looking around idly before finding the case with the keys in it. It was a decent negotiation, with Zen putting a locked box on the counter and kissing Lucy's temple. After that, they retreated to the house that Arman had there for when he - or any family member - was in the area, the two mages grinning.

The box simply opened when Hestor flipped the lid and he smirked, "One more."

Lucy nodded, eyes dancing in excitement, "one more." She looked through the rest of the keys that they'd bought, humming in thought.

Hestor snorted and snatched up a few, "Serpens is not good for you." he arched an eyebrow.

"I already have a copy of that key," Lucy stuck her tongue out with a grin as they sat there and then inspected each one.

"Where are Vander and Zen?" Hestor pursed his lips.

Lucy pointed to the floor, "Downstairs, cooking while we take care of this." She leaned against hestor, "one more, Hes."

The male mage nodded and murmured, "one more." One more and he would take care of two of the biggest issues that were in lucy's life. He wasn't sure that he'd do more than that, but Tesso had contacted him about joining the knights and staying with a commission at the citadel itself. The set would be invaluable and he understood the why. The man smiled warmly and shook his head as they both stood and made their way downstairs.

Hearing an additional voice, Hestor arched an eyebrow as they came down the stairs, blinking, "Hello, Xally."

The dark haired woman grinned as she turned and then tackled Lucy in a hug, "There are you are!"

Hestor shook his head with a small smile and slid past the two, snorting in humor. He almost mumbled 'women', but held his tongue before he got himself a drink, "I take it she's going to drag Lucy out?"

Zen let out a hum, "yes, we'll see them in a few hours, when the lasagne is done."

~)~))~)~)~))~~

Zen was sure he felt three keys, but as the main group stayed in Minstrel, he took to wing every few days, searching out over the water and pouring magic into his wings to try and find where they were. He felt annoyance every time he came back empty handed, but Lucy's smile and kiss and Hestor's pat on the back helped a bit.

He let out a low growl as he flew then let out a startled sound as the water geysered out of the ocean and an orb rose. His eyes were wide as he waited, not wanting to get too close, but there, after the magic faded, was an island. He carefully landed on the beach, frowning at the destruction and then saw the first mage. All he could do was yank on the bond he had with Lucy and Vander, bringing them to him.

"Zen! What is goin…." she looked around as she saw familiar features, "That's Freed!" there were groans and she grinned as she called out spirits to help suss out each of the mages that may have been there. Delight ran through her as she saw blue and black hair, tackling the mage that was barely sitting up, "BIXY!"

 _"Kaleb?"_

 _"...zen?"_

Zen grinned as he stood there, watching Lucy fuss over their brother, _"I need you to send an airship. I know you can find where I'm at."_

 _"Why?"_ The mindbender sounded confused, then shock rang through as Zen opened his mind to show his brother what he was seeing. _"...I'll...get one on the way as soon as I can. Keep everyone safe."_

 _"We will, brother, we will."_

~~)~)~)~)~))~

Instead of dropping the Fairy Tail mages off in Magnolia, they were all transported back to Bosco. Hestor half huffed at Vander at being nearly forgotten, but the three keys that bickslow had found more than made up for it.

He had watched Lucy scream in joy and hug him, knowing what that last key meant and he grinned into her hair, hugging her tightly. The other key he wasn't sure about, but it was made of a strange substance that looked like it was made from Meteorite, yet shimmered blue in the light.

Both mages knew they would have to actually figure it out, but they'd been distracted by attempting to get out of the way as Laxus locked onto Xally and Xally had purred...right before Bickslow screamed like a little girl about at least mating his sister where he couldn't hear.

~)~)~)~))~)~~

Lucy was bouncing as they settled back home, letting the Fairy Tail mages rest and letting Kaleb talk to them about what had been going on. She'd happily cuddled and hugged Bickslow the entire way back when he'd handed her capricorn's key and she was over the moon about having the entire set of Ecliptic Zodiac keys.

The other made her curious, but she wasn't quite ready to contract it or find out who it was yet. It felt...powerful. Powerful enough that it sent a shiver down her spine. She settled on the beach behind the Pradesh estate holding the strange black, yet blue glinting key in her hands, trying to figure it out. Her eyes were half lidded as she pursed her lips and tried to think about who it could be. She'd never heard of a key like this before and she was waiting on Hestor to find a book after he'd taken a picture of it with his com and retreated to the Academe as quickly as he could, hopping off the airship quicker than they could see and making a beeline to grab a ride without even a look towards anyone.

"What's on your mind?"

Lucy looked up, smiling at Kaleb, though he could still feel her general annoyance with him, "I got a key.." She held it up, "But i'm not sure about it at all."

The mindbender motioned as he sat down and then smiled as she gently handed it to him. He inspected it, pursing his lips, "it's...heavier than I thought it would be."

"Mm, I know, I've tried storing it in requip space a dozen times…" She let out a breath, "i've been able to do that with uncontracted keys...but...it goes in there...then the space collapses and it falls on the ground. I'm at a loss."

Kaleb nodded as he sat there, then pursed his lips, "...I'm sorry…"

"What?" She blinked at him as she watched him study the key quietly. Her head tilted a bit to the side as she tried to figure out what he was trying to apologize for.

Kaleb let out a deep breath as he held the key, "...what I said to Hestor...I know he talked to you about it…" he flinched as he heard the heavy breath through her nose and kept his eyes on the key, "I...did **not** mean that Celestial Mages were weak…" he shook his head, "just that...both of you start talking...and no one can get a word in edgewise…"

Lucy watched him, arching an eyebrow slowly, "and…?"

"I was frustrated with him because he was chastising me...and snapped," He hung his head a bit, "I shouldn't have. I know better, but...I just snapped. I know better than to interrupt you when you get that way, but...something almost compelled me to snap at him…"

"Did...you have Cris look you over?" Lucy frowned, looking at him in concern.

Kaleb nodded, "yes, he found nothing. Which was confusing and…" he sighed, "So we don't know why I did that, why I didn't choose my words carefully…" he held the key out to Lucy, "and I'm sorry. I normally...don't do that. I was raised better, we all were."

Lucy smiled at him as she took the key and then held it again, "Forgiven...but don't do it again, yeah?"

Kaleb nodded as he sat there and then smiled as she leaned against him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "I'll do my best to not do it."

Lucy smiled as they sat there, still fiddling with the key and then smirked, "Right."

The two laughed as they sat there and then eventually stood. Lucy stretched, "Right...I'm going to go take a nap, Hes is off getting books for me...he confiscated my Crux key…"

Kaleb arched an eyebrow, "again? And you've not hurt him?"

Lucy shrugged slightly, "I was up for a day and a half on our stop in Minstrel...trying to decipher the keys we found…"

"Smart man."

Golden eyes rolled and she gave him a sudden shove as her foot hooked, sending him careening towards the water. Her smug look was short lived as his hand shot out and drug her down with him. They both landed in the water, coming up sputtering and Lucy went to say something when rumbling started.

"Uh…" She looked at the key in her hand, seeing it glowing brightly, "Legolas, what did you do?!"

Kaleb stared at the key, "...nothing...on purpose?"

Water swirled around them, managing to not disrupt the grass in the water as the rumbling continued to fill the air. The two were suspending in the water as it curled into an orb. In the center, before them, a form slowly materialized. At first, it was the shape of a small tortoise, then slowly grew, blue magic swirling until a blue skinned man that looked like some sort of two legged man with flowing hair, gils and webbed feet and fingers. The last thing that swirled into place was a wrap around his waist and a set of ornate jewelry around his shoulders, neck and wrists.

The males eyes opened suddenly, bathing the area in light and both felt as if the being was looking right to their souls. The eyes lazily and slowly looked between them, "mm." the ocean blue orbs landed on the key and he let out a low hum before a hand went out and he beckoned with a finger, Lucy floating closer. He studied her for a moment and snapped his eyes to Kaleb as the man let out a growl.

"Hush, boy," The voice was calming, the volume almost ebbing like the tide before the hand went out and to Lucy's face, grabbing her chin and holding it as he slowly moved her face from side to side. "I see." his lips curled into a grin that reminded both of them of a shark, more literally than Lucy's sharklike grins because his teeth were razor sharp and pointed. "You saved me, girl, you have...little fear. That is good, knowledge, wisdom you're working on…"

The water slowly lowered, leaving the three standing on the peach sand, "Adequate enough for a contract. What is your name, girl."

Lucy took a moment, feeling Vander and Zen, and most likely the rest of the family on the porch. She held up a hand as if to tell them to stop and gave a warm smile, "I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia...it's a pleasure to meet you….?"

"Genbu." He stared down at the young woman for a moment, "King of The Northern Palace. I bind and contract myself to you. Do not misplace my widsom and trust."

~)~)~)~

 **A/N:** **for those that ask, yes, the Table is a nod to the "Canon-Evil Hestor" area that he uses that's out of the way to try to take Zen in Light of The Sea.**


	33. Reconnections and Fear

Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.

I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).

I own the Storyline. That's it.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

The group was settled after dinner, Bickslow looking at Xally in confusion, just like he had been the entire evening.

"Bixy…" Xally looked at him over her mulled cider, "spit it out." She arched an eyebrow, "you're being weirder than normal."

Bickslow frowned, "well...I thought ya two were mates...you zeroed in on each other on the island…did he put his mate mark somewhere hidden?"

Xally and Laxus both started laughing, the woman putting her drink aside as she rolled off the couch and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Kaleb sat there and snorted in humor, shaking his head as Xally's laughter even reached her mind.

The group all watched, snickering as they sat there and waiting. It took a good ten minutes for Laxus to stop chuckling and another five for Xally to eventually stop bursting out into laughter after small fits of calm.

Xally slowly pulled herself up onto the couch next to Bickslow and patted his arm, "That's a good joke..."

"But..you two...at the island..." The Seith mage looked utterly and completely confused as he looked between a very relaxed, but highly amused looking Laxus and his sister.

"Bixy...we shared pleasure when he was here before...we would have known then," Xally smirked at him, "his dragon just recognized me as a receptive partner"

"Well, now I feel stupid about what I yelled," Bickslow scratched his cheek as he sat there.

Lucy let out a low laugh from where she was curled up between Vander and Zen. "it's fine, but I mean...tensions run high, especially after you guys thought you were dead and then boom!"

Zen snorted softly and kissed the top of her hair, "Don't tease."

Lucy grinned up at Zen, "aww, okay."

"Punishment, Hime?"

Bickslow let out a screech as he fell forward off the couch, half turning and looking at Virgo. That made the entire group dissolve into more laughter, especially when the Maid Spirit simply had the bags for the group that had retrieved them.

~)~)~)~)~)~

Bickslow pursed his lips, "So...let me get this straight...Weirdo-"

"Hestor," Lucy scowled at Bickslow and crossed her arms on her chest.

Hestor looked faintly amused as he was settled in a bay window, reading a book as Lucy caught the Seith mage up on 'current' events.

"-is from a wacky Stellan Celestial Mage family that worked with Seith Mages…" He looked between them, "and judged criminals in Southern Stella in a city close to the Boscan border…"

Hestor let out a hum, "Correct and the reason I felt off was because I only had part of the set." He arched an eyebrow at Bickslow, "or do i still feel dark?"

The Seith mage frowned as he sat there, eyes flickering before he studied Hestor for a moment, "...nah...it's like...muted now...with green magic as well."

"The Brothers of Ma'at," Hestor smiled, "Their magic is in a more green magic realm."

Bickslow pursed his lips, "yeah...you're not as creepy now...still creepy and weird...because...sorry dude...I grew up around you during that weird phase…"

Hestor shrugged, "and I still see you as that buffoon that Lucy calls one of her better friends." He arched an eyebrow as he sat there, smirking a bit.

There was a knock at the door and all three looked over, Lucy smiling as she saw Kaleb, "hey."

Bickslow watched out of the corner off his eye as Hestor seemed to withdraw a bit and nodded to Kaleb before looking back to the book in his lap, "sup, bro?"

Hestor spoke, "Master Kaleb." he flipped a page in the book, finding it 'riveting' at that exact moment.

The Seith mage didn't miss his older brother flinching at the Celestial Mage's words, realizing something was going on. Hell, the tension in the air alone let him know that.

Lucy looked between the two and smiled, "c'mon Bixy, I've got to show you all the new Spirits I got." she stood and stretched, "we'll be back, Hes."

Hestor let out a low hum, hearing two sets of footsteps leave and let out a soft sigh, "can I assist you in any way, Master Kaleb?"

Kaleb carefully closed the door behind him and took a breath. He could feel the standoffishness in Hestor and knew he had to do this carefully. Or he should. The man stood there for a moment and then slowly walked over to Hestor. The mindbender carefully put a bookmark in the book, closing it and taking the sharp look from the other light haired male, "...I'm sorry. I...if I could turn back time...I'd take back those words that hurt you...I didn't mean them. I...my pride got in the way all these months..."

Hestor's features went from sharp to wary as he sat there, staring up at Kaleb as the man took the book and he folded his arms across his stomach, almost as if trying to protect himself. He was confused, hurt and not sure where Kaleb was going.

Kaleb looked at Hestor for a long moment, setting the book aside and then reaching out. He flinched at the slight recoil from the other man and then spoke softly, "I...was frustrated, and I lashed out." he took a moment, then gently sat down next to Hestor, "...as frustrating as you are, I missed talking to you." he gave the other a small smile as he sat there, gently running his fingers through Hestor's hair, playing with the silvery blond strands.

Hestor's brow furrowed and he felt his chest ache, "Then...why did you say it? Why did you…" there were so many questions, from that day after the games to the New Year's party and the pain just took his breath away. He'd truly thought he'd gotten past it.

The mindbender looked into the steel gray eyes and spoke softly, "I don't know. I know better...I was...raised better than that. I grew up in a house with Lucy…" he let out a soft sigh, "I don't think Celestial Mages are weak."

"Then…." Hestor trailed off, arms tightening just a bit around his stomach as he looked away and out the window.

Kaleb watched the other man and then carefully drew his hand down, cupping his cheek and making the man look at him, "It was like I was speaking without thinking, compelled to...and it hurt me afterwards. Cris...couldn't find anything wrong...and for months, something made me feel justified that I had done no wrong."

"You wouldn't talk to Lucy that way," Hestor spoke softly, head tilting down a bit as he sat there, eyes lowering to his own knees.

Kaleb nodded, "I know...and it was very wrong of me to act that way….and...part of me aches, feeling you hurting like this." his voice was soft.

"The New Year's party?" Hestor spoke softly, feeling a bit broken as he sat there.

Kaleb quirked his lips a bit, "Which part?"

"You acting like a possessive asshole?" Hestor quirked an eyebrow, eyes flickering up to look at Kaleb.

The mindbender blushed a bit and shrugged, "I...don't know...exactly where that came from. Part of me was...so angry at the thought of you with someone else, even my own brother and I couldn't figure it out. It was like the same thing that was making me be...well…"

"A jackass?" Hestor smiled faintly when Kaleb chuckled and nodded slightly. He took a breath though and watched the mindbender, "...where do we go from here? I'm…"

Kaleb spoke softly, "you're hurting...and...I have a lot of ground to regain." He gave the other a small smile, "I'd like to work on it." he paused, "without outside interference."

Hestor arched an eyebrow as he looked at Kaleb, "what do you mean by that?"

Kaleb pursed his lips, as if trying to find the right words, "I know we have to start over because of what happened, I can see it in your eyes." he took a breath and slowly let it out, "so..please, let me try again to see...where...this…" he motioned with his free hand between them, "will go."

Hestor stared into Kaleb's eyes for a moment and nodded, "no more kisses to shut me up when I'm ranting."

Kaleb opened his mouth and then shut it, grinning sheepishly before nodding, "Alright."

"You start from the ground up...you need to re-earn my trust, Kaleb...I've hurt for almost a year."

"I know...and I'm sorry." Kaleb leaned forward, not quite letting their lips touch, "let me make this right."

Hestor let out a low sound, eyes falling shut a bit at the closeness and he smiled as he murmured, "deal." he leaned forward, pressing their lips together. He didn't fight the feeling of needing to melt into the man. He might be hurt still, but they would try and he hoped nothing went too wrong.

~)~)~)~))~

Laxus stood out in the hallway of the medical wing, looking at a door with a furrowed brow. He heard voices inside.

"I feel a lot better, Cristoff."

"I know, Rowan," Cris' voice carried his smile, "I'm just checking on you. You were in a really bad way there since Lucy, Van and Zen mated."

Laxus made a face as he stood there. He took a breath and slowly opened the door, "hey, Cris, uh...Rowan...right?" The lightning slayer looked at the mage that was there and his inner dragon raised its head, purring out the word 'mate' in his head.

The Redheaded Green mage watched Laxus, eyes locking onto the other man and Cris looked between the two. The slayer could feel the magic rising and grinned, "...I'll leave you two...and put a do not disturb on the door."

The Lunar Slayer slowly stepped out, listening to what was going on for a moment.

"You're...my mate," Laxus' voice was soft and shuffling footsteps took him closer to the bed the other man was on.

Rowan made a curious sound, "we've barely talked."

Laxus snorted softly, "dragons want what they want."

"Cocky, aren't you?" Rowan sounded amused as he tilted his head, lips quirking in a smirk.

Laxus let out a low growl as he leaned over the other man, "yeah…" his eyes danced, "but well deserved."

Rowan let out a low chuckle, "oh, Thunder dragon, you don't know what you're getting into." his hands shot out and he grabbed the purple shirt the slayer was wearing, dragging him close and into a bruising kiss that tore moans from both of them. When they parted just a bit, he murmured, "give me two days. You've made me very ill...I'm going to have to punish you."

"Punish?" Laxus' brows shot up as he looked down at Rowan.

Rowan just let out a low growl as he grinned, "punish."

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Lucy stared at Arman and slowly blinked, "what?"

"I'm going with you all to Crocus this year," He watched Lucy carefully and then slid a folder across the table to her.

Lucy opened it and her features went slack as her breathing hitched and her body shook a bit. She shook her head as she felt terror start to rise.

Zen walked into the room, moving to draw her against him, Vander right there and looking at the folder with a soft cuss word. Arman couldn't actually bring himself to chastise the Shadowquip. This wasn't something he'd been expecting either.

"Good behavior?!" Vander hissed in anger, "That's bullshit!"

Arman took a deep breath, "That's how Fiore works...he can't touch the Railways, any holdings." He reached over and gently took Lucy's hand, "but I'm going with you...in case."

Lucy let out a soft sound as she just curled into Zen. this was something she'd been hoping she'd never have to face and she took deep breaths, trying to calm down as memories, long buried came back to the front of her mind.

Vander and Zen exchanged a look before Vander looked at Arman, "Thanks, Dad...we're glad you're coming...and Thanks...for the head's up."

Arman watched the young woman, "I couldn't let any of you go blind into this. You've already got enough to do."

~)~)~)~)~)

Lucy let out a yelp as she sparred with Laxus and rolled back as vines came out of the ground. She made a rude noise towards Rowan as she twisted and let her mind relax. She'd gotten better at things with Zen and Vander and trusted them now. Zen was there, blocking Laxus' lightning attack even as she continued to dodge and weave through attacks from the redheaded male.

Vander watched from the side, snorting in humor as he did so. He said he'd sit out as long as he could and he was getting just a bit antsy, if he had to be honest. He looked around, arching an eyebrow as he saw Kaleb standing against a tree and Hestor sitting there, looking up as the two talked. He debated on being nosey, but Farron had, in no uncertain terms, made it clear that everyone was to leave the two alone while they were working things out.

It wasn't often the Shadowquip was wary of his oldest brother, but the look in those baby blues promised pain if anyone decided to get cheeky and set the two back again. He'd watched Farron the first few weeks and had seen a light longing in the baby blues, but now? Farron was happy and content as he watched Kaleb obviously do his damnedest to make the eight months up to the male Celestial Mage.

When Kaleb nodded his head to an open sparring ring, Vander arched an eyebrow. That was different. Not unexpected, but Hestor didn't do much sparring other than with a select few, and Kaleb was never on that list. If he was honest, he and Zen had come into the circle of sparring partners and Hestor had been put on his ass quite a few times, but he was **learning** which was what he wanted. It wasn't that Hestor was bad with the sword he used, but he didn't have the extensive training and most of his sparring was against Lucy, who favored speed over heavy hits.

He watched as the two sparred and smirked to himself, amusement bleeding to Lucy and Zen as he watched Kaleb half flirt while sparring with their fists. He knew his brother could flirt, but to see it in something like this? It was both hilarious and then made him grin as Hestor was working to deal with the heavier hits to block and shifting out and away from Kaleb, obviously trying to get his own space from the mindbender.

~)~)~)~)~)~

Hestor let out a hiss as he sunk into the water, head resting back against the bath edge and he let out a groan as his eyes closed.

Lucy giggled as she slid into the water next to him and poked his side, eyes dancing as he let out a hiss, "oh, that's a nasty bruise…"

"Kaleb is a monster sparring," Hestor sighed as he kept his eyes closed, not wanting to move too much.

Lucy hummed softly, "You get used to it, I've been sparring with him for years...and Zen, and Van...I don't spar with Emi and Cris...because...I don't have a deathwish." She snorted, "i'm good at dodging...but one missed dodge...owie."

She watched as Kaleb came out of the changing room and then kissed Hestor's cheek, "I see Van, you going to be alright?"

Hestor waved a hand weakly, "shoo, off with you, barnacle. Let me soak."

Lucy let out a soft laugh before she was moving away. She smiled as she saw Zen and Vander, sliding in between them and letting out a content sound. She was drawing comfort from them, and finally having been able to tamp down her need to prove herself had helped.

Zen gently nuzzled the blonde hair, murmuring, "feeling alright?"

"Mm, yeah...Rowan's a good sparring partner...he uses some good tactics," she smiled up at Zen and then let out a sound as Vander slowly let his hands run along her sides, "and what had you so amuse earlier?"

Zen snorted, "most likely watching Kaleb and Hestor. That seems to be his newest hobby when he's not sparring."

"That is completely untrue. It's my newest hobby in the sparring yards when I'm not sparring," Vander grinned, "we all know my other hobbies."

~)~)~)~

Hestor sighed, listening to the idle chatter of the baths and let out a breath when he felt a set of calloused hands on his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up, arching an eyebrow, "what are you doing?"

Kaleb shrugged as he moved to sit, settling the man's shoulders against his legs, "working out the knots I caused?"

Hestor rolled his eyes, "you mean the ones from you putting me on my ass?"

Kaleb snorted, he could hear the thoughts of the celestial mage and knew there was no heat. Hestor truly wanted to get better and that made a bit of pride well in his chest. He often saw Lucy and Hestor sparring and even years later, they still had close numbers on wins and losses. They had changed tactics over the years, developed themselves, so it was never much of an easy win. "I was also wondering if you'd like dinner tonight, so we can talk."

Hestor let out a low hum, going over things in his head, "I'm free tonight, I can."

"Seven?"

The soaking man nodded as he let out a sigh, "sounds good."


	34. Meetings of the Realms

Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.

I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).

I own the Storyline. That's it. Apparently I have also adopted "Good Hestor".

I also own All Things "Bellum" in this Story. it's my original creation, including the characters within the country.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

The group was settled after dinner, Bickslow looking at Xally in confusion, just like he had been the entire evening.

"Bixy…" Xally looked at him over her mulled cider, "spit it out." She arched an eyebrow, "you're being weirder than normal."

Bickslow frowned, "well...I thought ya two were mates...you zeroed in on each other on the island…did he put his mate mark somewhere hidden?"

Xally and Laxus both started laughing, the woman putting her drink aside as she rolled off the couch and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Kaleb sat there and snorted in humor, shaking his head as Xally's laughter even reached her mind.

The group all watched, snickering as they sat there and waiting. It took a good ten minutes for Laxus to stop chuckling and another five for Xally to eventually stop bursting out into laughter after small fits of calm.

Xally slowly pulled herself up onto the couch next to Bickslow and patted his arm, "That's a good joke..."

"But..you two...at the island..." The Seith mage looked utterly and completely confused as he looked between a very relaxed, but highly amused looking Laxus and his sister.

"Bixy...we shared pleasure when he was here before...we would have known then," Xally smirked at him, "his dragon just recognized me as a receptive partner"

"Well, now I feel stupid about what I yelled," Bickslow scratched his cheek as he sat there.

Lucy let out a low laugh from where she was curled up between Vander and Zen. "it's fine, but I mean...tensions run high, especially after you guys thought you were dead and then boom!"

Zen snorted softly and kissed the top of her hair, "Don't tease."

Lucy grinned up at Zen, "aww, okay."

"Punishment, Hime?"

Bickslow let out a screech as he fell forward off the couch, half turning and looking at Virgo. That made the entire group dissolve into more laughter, especially when the Maid Spirit simply had the bags for the group that had retrieved them.

~)~)~)~)~)~

Bickslow pursed his lips, "So...let me get this straight...Weirdo-"

"Hestor," Lucy scowled at Bickslow and crossed her arms on her chest.

Hestor looked faintly amused as he was settled in a bay window, reading a book as Lucy caught the Seith mage up on 'current' events.

"-is from a wacky Stellan Celestial Mage family that worked with Seith Mages…" He looked between them, "and judged criminals in Southern Stella in a city close to the Boscan border…"

Hestor let out a hum, "Correct and the reason I felt off was because I only had part of the set." He arched an eyebrow at Bickslow, "or do i still feel dark?"

The Seith mage frowned as he sat there, eyes flickering before he studied Hestor for a moment, "...nah...it's like...muted now...with green magic as well."

"The Brothers of Ma'at," Hestor smiled, "Their magic is in a more green magic realm."

Bickslow pursed his lips, "yeah...you're not as creepy now...still creepy and weird...because...sorry dude...I grew up around you during that weird phase…"

Hestor shrugged, "and I still see you as that buffoon that Lucy calls one of her better friends." He arched an eyebrow as he sat there, smirking a bit.

There was a knock at the door and all three looked over, Lucy smiling as she saw Kaleb, "hey."

Bickslow watched out of the corner off his eye as Hestor seemed to withdraw a bit and nodded to Kaleb before looking back to the book in his lap, "sup, bro?"

Hestor spoke, "Master Kaleb." he flipped a page in the book, finding it 'riveting' at that exact moment.

The Seith mage didn't miss his older brother flinching at the Celestial Mage's words, realizing something was going on. Hell, the tension in the air alone let him know that.

Lucy looked between the two and smiled, "c'mon Bixy, I've got to show you all the new Spirits I got." she stood and stretched, "we'll be back, Hes."

Hestor let out a low hum, hearing two sets of footsteps leave and let out a soft sigh, "can I assist you in any way, Master Kaleb?"

Kaleb carefully closed the door behind him and took a breath. He could feel the standoffishness in Hestor and knew he had to do this carefully. Or he should. The man stood there for a moment and then slowly walked over to Hestor. The mindbender carefully put a bookmark in the book, closing it and taking the sharp look from the other light haired male, "...I'm sorry. I...if I could turn back time...I'd take back those words that hurt you...I didn't mean them. I...my pride got in the way all these months..."

Hestor's features went from sharp to wary as he sat there, staring up at Kaleb as the man took the book and he folded his arms across his stomach, almost as if trying to protect himself. He was confused, hurt and not sure where Kaleb was going.

Kaleb looked at Hestor for a long moment, setting the book aside and then reaching out. He flinched at the slight recoil from the other man and then spoke softly, "I...was frustrated, and I lashed out." he took a moment, then gently sat down next to Hestor, "...as frustrating as you are, I missed talking to you." he gave the other a small smile as he sat there, gently running his fingers through Hestor's hair, playing with the silvery blond strands.

Hestor's brow furrowed and he felt his chest ache, "Then...why did you say it? Why did you…" there were so many questions, from that day after the games to the New Year's party and the pain just took his breath away. He'd truly thought he'd gotten past it.

The mindbender looked into the steel gray eyes and spoke softly, "I don't know. I know better...I was...raised better than that. I grew up in a house with Lucy…" he let out a soft sigh, "I don't think Celestial Mages are weak."

"Then…." Hestor trailed off, arms tightening just a bit around his stomach as he looked away and out the window.

Kaleb watched the other man and then carefully drew his hand down, cupping his cheek and making the man look at him, "It was like I was speaking without thinking, compelled to...and it hurt me afterwards. Cris...couldn't find anything wrong...and for months, something made me feel justified that I had done no wrong."

"You wouldn't talk to Lucy that way," Hestor spoke softly, head tilting down a bit as he sat there, eyes lowering to his own knees.

Kaleb nodded, "I know...and it was very wrong of me to act that way….and...part of me aches, feeling you hurting like this." his voice was soft.

"The New Year's party?" Hestor spoke softly, feeling a bit broken as he sat there.

Kaleb quirked his lips a bit, "Which part?"

"You acting like a possessive asshole?" Hestor quirked an eyebrow, eyes flickering up to look at Kaleb.

The mindbender blushed a bit and shrugged, "I...don't know...exactly where that came from. Part of me was...so angry at the thought of you with someone else, even my own brother and I couldn't figure it out. It was like the same thing that was making me be...well…"

"A jackass?" Hestor smiled faintly when Kaleb chuckled and nodded slightly. He took a breath though and watched the mindbender, "...where do we go from here? I'm…"

Kaleb spoke softly, "you're hurting...and...I have a lot of ground to regain." He gave the other a small smile, "I'd like to work on it." he paused, "without outside interference."

Hestor arched an eyebrow as he looked at Kaleb, "what do you mean by that?"

Kaleb pursed his lips, as if trying to find the right words, "I know we have to start over because of what happened, I can see it in your eyes." he took a breath and slowly let it out, "so..please, let me try again to see...where...this…" he motioned with his free hand between them, "will go."

Hestor stared into Kaleb's eyes for a moment and nodded, "no more kisses to shut me up when I'm ranting."

Kaleb opened his mouth and then shut it, grinning sheepishly before nodding, "Alright."

"You start from the ground up...you need to re-earn my trust, Kaleb...I've hurt for almost a year."

"I know...and I'm sorry." Kaleb leaned forward, not quite letting their lips touch, "let me make this right."

Hestor let out a low sound, eyes falling shut a bit at the closeness and he smiled as he murmured, "deal." he leaned forward, pressing their lips together. He didn't fight the feeling of needing to melt into the man. He might be hurt still, but they would try and he hoped nothing went too wrong.

~)~)~)~))~

Laxus stood out in the hallway of the medical wing, looking at a door with a furrowed brow. He heard voices inside.

"I feel a lot better, Cristoff."

"I know, Rowan," Cris' voice carried his smile, "I'm just checking on you. You were in a really bad way there since Lucy, Van and Zen mated."

Laxus made a face as he stood there. He took a breath and slowly opened the door, "hey, Cris, uh...Rowan...right?" The lightning slayer looked at the mage that was there and his inner dragon raised its head, purring out the word 'mate' in his head.

The Redheaded Green mage watched Laxus, eyes locking onto the other man and Cris looked between the two. The slayer could feel the magic rising and grinned, "...I'll leave you two...and put a do not disturb on the door."

The Lunar Slayer slowly stepped out, listening to what was going on for a moment.

"You're...my mate," Laxus' voice was soft and shuffling footsteps took him closer to the bed the other man was on.

Rowan made a curious sound, "we've barely talked."

Laxus snorted softly, "dragons want what they want."

"Cocky, aren't you?" Rowan sounded amused as he tilted his head, lips quirking in a smirk.

Laxus let out a low growl as he leaned over the other man, "yeah…" his eyes danced, "but well deserved."

Rowan let out a low chuckle, "oh, Thunder dragon, you don't know what you're getting into." his hands shot out and he grabbed the purple shirt the slayer was wearing, dragging him close and into a bruising kiss that tore moans from both of them. When they parted just a bit, he murmured, "give me two days. You've made me very ill...I'm going to have to punish you."

"Punish?" Laxus' brows shot up as he looked down at Rowan.

Rowan just let out a low growl as he grinned, "punish."

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Kaleb watched Hestor as he and Lucy sparred. Using the Keys of The Hall of Two Truths at one time was obviously not something that Hestor wanted to do, he believed that promise that Hestor had given him, but using the Spirits alone or in mixed pairs was interesting. Hestor was picking up more and more from their own spars and even a few private lessons in his own private training area.

The man still had a very lithe build and Kaleb was fairly certain he wouldn't look good any other way, which was why instead of muscle building, pushing the upper limits of what Hestor could lift, he had him on muscle toning. This kept Hestor able to move quickly, which, for a Celestial mage, he was coming to believe was the biggest part of what they needed to be able to do: get out of the way, even if they were fighting in a battle. The support that they could offer would be useless if they got hit and hurt.

The Mindbender had wondered, given the first few times he'd seen Hestor sparring the man was using weapons, if it was simply a female Celestial Mage trait that they needed to be able to dodge, but really, after watching the two, it was something all of them needed to do. He understood he could have asked Dean Kalperdan, but somehow, he felt that he needed to do it this way: Discover how Hestor ticked, not just Celestial Mages in general.

He'd taken over a decade to understand how Lucy worked, at least partially; She was still very much able to knock his thinking for a loop. He studied the two, having brought them to his private training area when he felt..strangely like they were being watched. It wasn't uncommon, but it was the type of watching that had the small hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.

Lucy was only using Genbu, trying to get used to the spirit, while Hestor was throwing almost everything he could at her. The two were panting and Hestor was no closer to actually hitting Lucy in their spar. Genbu was, amazingly enough, a versatile Spirit that offered plenty of defense and offense as well.

Hestor was the first to fall, and not from a hit. The mage just groaned and flopped down, laying on his back and panting, "okay. I give."

Genbu chuckled softly as he watched and crossed his arms on his chest with an amused look on his face, "There is a reason I am one of the Four Kings."

Lucy slumped to her knees, "other than you pull a massive amount of magic?"

Genbu arched an eyebrow, "there is that."

The blonde looked at him, "normally I'm able to actually pull from Van and Zen…"

The King of the North shook his head, "you won't with our keys. It's a safeguard that we put in them when the archangels and others were created. We're not meant to walk this realm for long periods of time…" he trailed off, lips moving into a thin line.

Lucy watched him for a moment and then reached out, gently touching his leg, "it happened before, didn't it?"

The Spirit looked down at Lucy, giving a small nod, "it did. Our last contractor killed four archangels in a fight by keeping one of us out and draining them to sustain us. We won't have it happen again."

Lucy sat there, realizing what he was saying and horror flickered over her face as she brought her hands to her mouth, "why…"

Genbu gave her a thin lipped smile, "I offer an ultimate form of defense. That is why."

Lucy puffed her bangs out of her face and nodded, "okay." She smiled faintly, "so...when is a good time to call you?"

"Use my key as a last resort, if I don't respond…" Genbu trailed off as he looked at her.

Lucy nodded once, "That means you think I'm strong enough to handle it with my other keys and resources."

"Exactly," He gave her a small smile, "we have faith in you." He looked towards Hestor, "you've surrounded yourself with good, strong and steadfast companions, Star Maiden. Never doubt the power both of you hold."

Hestor groaned as he sat there, "well at least I got a work out."

Kaleb chuckled softly and shook his head, "yes, you both did, I'd suspect the magical work out was more than the physical one."

Lucy smiled as she watched the two, features soft as she saw the trust slowly mending. It would be a long road, she knew, but...she had faith that it would work out. A Celestial Mage did not chose The One easily. It was a long process and she knew for a fact that he didn't have to tell so much to Kaleb if he'd wanted to go after the keys, he felt he could trust and find something more there.

Hestor looked up at Kaleb as the mindbender crouched down. He watched the other, too tired to move too much and smiled faintly as the larger man brushed sweaty hair back, "What?"

"Bath," Kaleb's lips quirked as he stared at the other, eyes soft.

Lucy let out a laugh, tugging just gently on her bond with Vander, "well, I'll be going! Enjoy the bath." she grinned broadly before shadows curled around her, then two warm arms and she smiled up at Vander, offering up a kiss before the two were gone.

Genbu rolled his eyes, but had a fond look in his eyes before he bowed his head slightly to the two men and disappeared back to the Celestial realm.

~)~)~)~)~

Genbu stretched, stepping into the Palace again with a warm smile on his features. It felt good to be home. He frowned as he felt a disturbance, moving fluidly through the halls until he got to the great room and rolled his eyes as he saw Cassiopeia.

The female was snarling at Suzaku and the Firebird looked about ready to attack, "what do you four think you are doing?!"

"I think, Cassiopeia, we are doing what we pledged to do Eons ago," Genbu called out as he moved through the doors, water soothing through the marble and swirling about to collect in the empty pools.

"YOU!" The spirit spun and sneered.

Genbu watched her and then moved past her, hand gently curling out, running along the delicate and defined cheek of Suzaku. The two smiled softly at one another before Genbu turned, "me. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

She hissed, "what are you four plotting?! I have a perf-"

"We may be required, by the Spirit king to receive any spirit that wishes to visit..," Genbu spoke, knuckle gently continuing to stroke Suzaku's cheek, "however..."

Before she could speak again, Suzaku spoke in a calm voice, "you need to leave, you are not welcome here...you have not been welcome here since The Holy Wars."

The female spirit pointed at the two, "we will have this conversation! If I have to go to the King himself!"

The two watched as she spun and stormed away, Genbu letting out a soft chuckle as Suzaku lightly nuzzled him, "Hello."

Suzaku spoke in a soft voice, "welcome home, I missed you."

"I missed you more," Genbu relaxed against the taller spirit, eyes closing.

~)~)~)~)~)~

"So...tell me more about what happened last Summer," Kaleb spoke softly as he sat with Hestor in the bay window the man was rather partial to.

Hestor let out a hum, eyes half lidded as he read and used Kaleb's shoulder as a rest, "after you got knocked out?" his lips quirked a bit, but his eyes were still guarded.

Kaleb gave a small nod, "Yes." he wanted to wrap an arm around the other, but didn't, not daring to as Hestor was finally relaxed. He'd noticed that the man still flinched from time to time when he tried to touch him; he knew it would be a long road, but...getting Hestor comfortable with just touch after he broke his trust would be a journey.

Hestor let out a soft sound, "you were hit...and haven't you wanted the Lacrama recording?" he glanced up at Kaleb, arching an eyebrow.

Kaleb made a face, "it's confusing to me. I'd rather hear you explain what happened."

Hestor let out a low hum that sounded incredulous before he looked back to the book, slowly flipping a page, "I didn't have all the keys, but...from what we've gathered, after the attack on Zen, the celestial realm was ready for a fight." he took a breath and pursed his lips, "when your **dumb** ass decided to play hero-"

"I was protecting **my** mage," Kaleb huffed as he looked down at Hestor, scowling a bit.

Hestor smiled faintly, "-again, played hero, I called the keys I had, intent on...I don't know…" he paused and spoke softly, "no...I do know...I wanted to kill him." he took a breath and let it out slowly, "Then...the others of the set appeared, forcing me to open the Hall of Two Truths...it took all my willpower to actually make the demand I did." he made a face.

 _"It was the right choice,_ " Kaleb mentally consoled, shifting his head to very gently kiss the other's temple.

Hestor gave a small smile as he looked at the book, "instead of summoning the Hall of Two Truths there...we were brought back to the main arena…" his voice trailed off, "...they called me a member of the Xing family...and...I.." he shook his head, "I don't know...It's all very hazy."

"Hazy?" Kaleb frowned slightly, "what do you mean, Hazy?"

Hestor paused, a hand moving to his mouth as he thought, "Like...I was underwater, I suppose. The Spirits were using me as a conduit for that, but...I had very little control because I was not contracted to all the keys." he shook his head, "It...was Hazy."

Kaleb shifted a bit, daring to carefully lift his arm and drape it around Hestor. The Flinch was almost gone, but it was there, "go on."

"The mages were judged after your Uncle Tesso came..you were put in the crystal the Spirits brought...and then...we waited." Hestor let out a huff, "and you know the rest from there."

Kaleb looked out the window, letting his chin rest on top of Hestor's head as he gave the man a small tug, ignoring the indignant sound as he pulled the other into him a bit more. "I'm sorry. I...don't know how many times I will have to say it until I don't feel guilty."

Hestor murmured, "I'll tell you when it's enough, or when i'm sick of hearing it." his lips quirked a bit as he sat there then brought a hand up. The man idly touched the Lacrama that the mindbender wore on his choker, letting his fingers curl through it, "Promise."

Kaleb gave a small smile, "I know. Your promise is your word." he shifted and kissed the top of Hestor's head again.

"Good, now...off with you," Hestor pulled away a bit before he looked up at Kaleb, "you need sleep."

"I-"

Hestor pinned Kaleb with a firm look, "you've got bags starting under those eyes." He prodded the man in the chest lightly, "Don't argue...please?"

Kaleb wanted to shoot back that he had things he needed to do, but as the sunset curled over the two of them through the glass, he found he wasn't able to argue before giving a small nod, "Alright."

The two stood and Hestor moved to lead Kaleb to the door. There was no need for the two of them to talk; Kaleb didn't want to break the serenity of the moment and Hestor didn't know what to say, still working on making the ache go away.

They stood there as Kaleb stepped into the hallway and Hestor smiled, "Good night, kaleb." he leaned forward, gently kissing the man's cheek before stepping back inside and closing the door.

~)~)~)~)

Farron pursed his lips as he looked out over The Bellum Capital of Vonja. Bellum rarely reached out to the other countries, it's own internal strifes keeping it well within its own borders. It wasn't to say that they didn't have a presence on the 'world stage', but they kept it quite low. He could see the tension in the streets as the two Princes were currently fighting for the crown. Ironically, the two did not want bloodshed to actually fall onto their people and kept as much of it as Political as they could.

That didn't stop the factions that followed each prince from fighting, in fact, Farron mused, that is what made it so volatile.

Each Prince had children, Prince Admentos had two sons, both of whom would follow their father to death, either on the battlefield or by screening his food and drink. They'd already lost their sister to poisoned wine not a month earlier. Prince Karanos had three daughters. The Eldest Krasomila had been polite and cordial when she'd greeted him, her red hair pulled back into a stylized bun-hive. What had struck out to Farron was the eyepatch she wore; she had commented on his looks, but had smiled tensely when her father had asked about taking a husband or consort before pointing out she was his right hand and would not take anyone but the strongest of warriors as her partner. That had caused the second eldest girl to snort.

She was a warrior, through and through and Farron could see that. Her long red hair fell down her back and the leather with hints of lace that she wore alluded at that; as if the massive claymore she had on her back did not. Zlatica made it impossible for him to not realize that she did see him as someone she would pursue, if given an option.

The third daughter was soft spoken, but no less as hardy a warrior. Liljana was clothed in delicate robes, with many trinkets in her hair, but as a Holy Warrior of Thaulos. He'd not seen what she was capable of, but many shied away from the delicate looking young woman, almost in fear. Her eyes fascinated him, they were a deep orange color, not bright like Emzadi's, but a gentle orange that reminded him almost like embers in a campfire that were almost ready to go out.

He looked over his shoulder as he sensed someone coming and smiled at the young woman, "Princess Liljana, what do I owe the pleasure?"

The young woman smiled and bowed her head, hands held, he noted, tightly in front of her, "Father and Uncle are ready for you again." She tilted her head, "hopefully you can end this strife soon, so our people will stop destroying one another…"

Farron stood from his seat, "that is the plan." he smiled a bit more warmly at her and held out his arm "shall we?"

Liljana looked at the arm for a moment before nodding and turning, staring out of the room. This was what had Farron so confused about her. She very much came off like a lady, but it was as if she was afraid to touch anyone.

"Did I offend?" Farron watched her from the corner of his eye as they walked through the hallways at a slower pace than most walked. Though, the steps seemed to alert those in the hall and their eyes darted to the woman escorting him before they seemed to find rooms off the sides to be in.

The redhead smiled softly and shook her head, "no, Ambassador, why do you ask?" she paused, "oh, was it the offering of your arm?" she let out a soft laugh, that rolled over him in warmth, "most fear my touch. I am a holy warrior of Thaulos, his fire burns through my viens…" her voice softened, "I do not wish to burn you, which...has happened often in the past."

Farron nodded, "it...sounds like a double edged blessing." he was glad this woman would at least talk about the religion. Not that others wouldn't, but she did seem more open to it.

Her smile got a sad tilt to it and she murmured, "it is. My birth was a great blessing for the country, but...it also took my mother from my father and has kept me in a life of semi-isolation."

Losing his mother, Farron could understand and he gave a small nod as they walked, "I see."

The woman let out another warm, yet light and soft laugh, "it's easy to see, just by walking the hallways, Ambassador."

They paused when fighting was heard through a window and the woman gave a soft smile, "go down this hall, there's a large set of doors. I must help my sisters and cousins quell this fight."

She turned and Farron couldn't help but stare as she went right out the window, fire curling around her, embracing her and he stood at the window, watching. All five of the cousins stood, Liljana landing on light feet as fire continued to curl around her body. As the last to arrive, it created a question, but he saw many of the citizens stopping what they were doing just as the woman entered the field.

Her voice rang out, soft, yet powerful and he felt a shiver curl down his spine, "Our God Thaulos wishes you to not fight." the tone was pleading as she stood between the two factions, the other four redheads having pursed lips and looking like they had been ready for a fight. "Please, do not give into senseless violence."

Zlatica snorted as she hefted the claymore, letting it rest on her shoulder. It amazed Farron that the slender woman was able to wield the weapon with one hand, "they sta-"

"I am finishing it, Sister," Liljana gave her older sister a firm look, "do not make this more complicated than it need be."

One of the males, Matej, the elder of the two, spoke, his green eyes burning with fury, "if you had let us-"

"Cousin," The word was soft, but sharp and it was obvious that he was biting his cheek at the admonishment, "enough." She smiled warmly, "do not show this side to our visiting guests, the Distinguished Ambassador needs to see the best in all of us, from all walks of life."

Farron barely heard the scoff from the side of the mob that was behind the brothers before an arrow flew through the air. His eyes were wide, wondering if they knew what they were doing as it flew through the air towards the Holy Warrior and her hand came up. She curled her fingers and the arrow burst into flames.

"That is enough, do not disgrace our people any more," her eyes slowly went over the crowd and she pointed, "That is the man that attempted to attack me."

Dimnos, the younger of the two males turned, storming through the crowd and grabbing the man by the arm. He didn't listen to protests as he half flung the man into the middle area, eyes narrowing, "you **dare** attack one of Thaulos' chosen? The Arbiter of the Will of The Throne?!"

Farron had seen it before, while the two families were in an argument over succession, all four of the elder cousins were fiercely overprotective of Liljana. Her status as a Holy warrior made it so that she did not choose either side, but was an agent of the Throne, no matter who sat on it. She didn't seem happy with her place though and he realized that she was trapped there, by her magic, by her birthright and it made his heart reach out and ache a bit for her.


	35. Reunions, arguments and Plots

Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.

I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).

I own the Storyline. That's it. Apparently I have also adopted "Good Hestor".

I also own All Things "Bellum" in this Story. it's my original creation, including the characters within the country.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Farron stood at the window, watching what was going on. He saw the man start to get up and Liljana just stood there, her features soft, pleading as she watched him pull a dagger out.

The woman held up a hand as her cousins and siblings started to ready to strike the man down, "why do you hate me so?"

"You have to ask?! You stole The Princess Rozalija from us! Why would we not want you dead, you monster!" There were a few answering murmurs in the crowd and Farron's brow furrowed. He understood that sometimes, people of power were feared...and when beloved Rulers passed on, often, the people became bitter, "You are the reason that our Princes cannot agree who will be Crowned King and King Apparent!"

The woman kept her head high, the single hand held up, "Do you think that I asked for this?" her voice was pleading as she stared at the man that was obviously ready to attack her. At his nod, Farron's eyes went wide as it seemed the gentle manner around the woman just sloughed away, fire whipping her hair around her as her robes burned, revealing armor beneath them. Her voice carried, loud in the air with power as her eyes slowly started to glow, going from almost dead embers to glowing like a raging wildfire, "you want to see the Monster that Guards the Throne?" her lips curled as she started forward, the man freezing before he lunged forward.

Her hand shot out, slamming into his chest before fire streamed from her fingers. Her head went back as she let out a scream that was full of anger and resentment. The flames curled around her and then her hand went out as she dove forward, straddling the man and snarling as she got into his face, "I'll show you the monster that you fear." her voice was a hiss, but it carried heavy in the air, "The Monster that Guards the Throne." she leaned forward, flames licking in her mouth before kissing the man and pulling up. A link of fire curled from his mouth, then his eyes blackened before fire came out of the sockets and his mouth, floating into the air.

Farron would feel fear, but for all the aggression he could see, the magic he could feel? It was Holy Fire, it wouldn't have done anything half this bad if the man hadn't meant to truly harm her. Fire swirled in streams around the redhead and the now burning man before she rocked to her feet and let out a scream, the sound echoing before the fire shot into the air.

The people all looked between the slender woman wearing armor that looked like it was burnt, cracked rock with red pulsing between the cracks. Her head was held high as she slowly looked around. It was easy to feel the bitterness in her soul, especially as all the people around took steps back, save for her cousins and siblings. Their eyes were filled with Pain, their souls crying out at not being able to protect her and, if the vivid soul deep memories of many younger versions of the woman doing this time and time again were true...not being able to stop this from happening yet again.

Now Farron understood why people feared her, why she was so sad. The People called her A Monster; she was the guardian of the throne and they blamed her, vehemently, for her mother's death, all because she was blessed by a God and bestowed with a power she didn't want. The blue eyes watched as Dimnos stepped forward, taking his cloak off his shoulders and gently laying it across Liljana's shoulders, almost as if it could be a shield against what happened. He gently kissed her temple, murmuring something before pulling back and cupping her cheek.

The love was there, while many of their countrymen and women would fear her, they cherished her, loved her and wanted to protect her from having to do something like this again and again. The ambassador stood there, watching as the woman slowly walked towards the gates to the palace, head held high, features locked into a blank mask, even as her eyes shone with unshed tears. This, he resolved, was the reason that the two Princes had to come to an agreement, for this woman so that she could be free of the bonds that had shackled her to the throne since her birth.

~)~)~)~)~

"No, I'm telling you," Lucy said, stretching and then sighing as her back popped. The blonde let out a groan before she spoke again, "I'm not looking forward to this trip."

Emzadi snorted over the com, "you'll have plenty of backup, don't worry so much."

"Where are you, anyway?" Lucy huffed as she leaned over the com, staring at Emzadi.

Emzadi grinned, "Enca."

Lucy slowly arched an eyebrow, "...En…" she scowled, "Emi!" at the 'sorry. Not sorry' look the slayer gave her she threw up her hands, "you and Gaj better bring back souvenirs. I mean it! ...I want some of those hot peppers.." her eyes danced with glee.

Emzadi snorted, "you're going to slip them into someone's food, aren't you?"

"...noooooooooooooooooooo"

The two woman laughed, Emzadi snorting, "look, we'll be back next month. I just wanted a bit of a trip before these two weren't going to let me travel any more by making me bloat up."

"Fine, fine…" she chuckled softly as she sat down, "I'll talk to you then...and then I'll talk with the little ones...and really, a second set already, making Dad happy."

Emzadi's smiled warmed. That one word from lucy was something they'd been waiting for so long to hear from her and it flowed like a balm over the dragon slayer, "yeah, I know."

Lucy grinned cheekily, "Doesn't help you pop 'em out in six months, hmm?" the woman let out a cackle before she ended the call and ran away as she heard the com go off again, most likely Emzadi attempting to get her back for the crack.

~)~)~)~)~

Everything screamed 'set up' to the group of Boscans and Lucy as they got in late and yet there was an entourage waiting to escort them to the palace. She knew the mages that were in the games would settle well and be ready, but that didn't mean she enjoyed the fact that, yet again, they were taken to the Palace. With Arman there, they would have stayed in the consulate, theoretically, but Hisui seemed overjoyed to have the Ambassador visiting, on the surface. There was a bitterness that Arman picked up on in her soul that worried him to no end.

Dinner was when things got awkward. There sitting at the table was Jude. Hisui smiled faintly "Ah, sorry, this is another guest we're hosting."

"Arman," Jude looked at the Ambassador with a firm set to his features and then his eyes slowly trailed to the other two men and Lucy, "Lucy."

Arman carefully sat one seat over from the man and watched as Zen and Vander flanked Lucy as they settled into seats. "Jude. it's been awhile."

"It has," The man looked at Lucy, "how are you?"

Lucy debated as she carefully cut her meat up. She put a pleasant, if tense smile on her lips, "I'm Fine. Promised."

"Oh?" Jude kept the conversation polite as he ate, watching his daughter calmly.

Lucy nodded, "To Vander and Zen."

Hisui blinked "to two men?"

Lucy looked to the Princess and nodded, "yes, we're very happy, and Dad has been a great boon to helping us through everything."

Jude's lip curled a bit, "One generation couldn't get into a three way marriage, so the next was tapped to do so?"

Lucy frowned a bit as she sat there, eyes narrowing slightly, "what?"

"Couldn't get layla to stay with you two in your bed, so you made your sons do the same with Lucy, Arman? Turned my daughter, a proper lady into a slut for your sons?" Jude kept his voice even, but there was a bitter, accusatory bite to the words that he spoke.

Vander just stared for a moment, had the man really said that. He could feel Lucy's blood go cold with both hurt and fury, "well, what does that say about you, huh? Can't perform."

Arman took a breath, he hadn't truly wanted this to ever be aired. It was the past and that was where he wanted to keep it. The Fact that Vander had started in, meant this was not going to end well in the least bit, "Vander." his voice was only semi-warning. "Jude, that was not what we were trying to do."

"Oh, I know all about how you and Ganier drew Layla into a pleasured night, Arman. Rather suspicious that after years of trying...we were suddenly able to conceive after her trip to visit the two of you."

Vander snorted softly as he sat back, red eyes narrowing as he put a hand on Lucy's leg, feeling her mind whirling with emotions and attempting to figure everything out, "does that mean you shoot blanks?"

Jude's eyes snapped to Vander, narrowing a bit, but Zen spoke, "if you are attempting to make us uncomfortable, you are sorely lacking." the archangel looked at Jude for a long moment, features slightly darkening.

"You could be sleeping with your sister. Half sister."

Zen slowly arched an eyebrow, "and I would love her no less. We were not raised together, if she is, it has been unknown until now."

It was feeling Lucy's soul twist at the words that were filling the air that had Arman's temper shortening, "That's enough, Jude. hardly a conversation for a reunion after a decade."

Vander sat back, looking towards Zen and motioning to get his attention, he half whispered, "guy's got some issues."

Zen arched an eyebrow as he shrugged slowly taking a bite of his food. The man wasn't lying, this was what he perceived as the truth from all those years ago, "quite a few."

Both men withdrew from the conversation as Lucy hissed their names, realizing that they were probably adding uncut lacrama to the start of a fire. Lucy realized that things were going to blow up, but she wasn't sure who was going to give first...and she really didn't want it to be either of her mates. This, she realized, was also an old fight between Jude and Arman, something that while she wanted to truly step in and defend, she had to let it play out, as much as she **hated** that.

"Or maybe the best time," Jude narrowed his eyes, "afterall, after Ganier's Death, Layla visited you until she was born, most likely in your bed."

It was an old fury that bubbled up in Arman, one that he kept as far down as he could. Layla had been inconsolable about their lack of being able to have a child, the woman very much wanting one, and had visited. He loved Ganier too much to deny his wife the want to help her best friend relax with pleasure, "if you are insinuating something, Jude, I suggest you do not."

Jude snorted, "I never did approve of you two being godparents, not after she told me about that."

"Father," Lucy's tone was sharp, "stop. Dad has been-"

"You may as well call him Dad," Jude's eyes narrowed, "you're remarkably strong willed like he is. Perhaps that is what made your mother fall like a slut into his bed time and time ag-"

That was the last straw for Arman. No one even saw it coming as the Ambassador stood and grabbed Jude, hoisting him up just before the punch was thrown and he let go at the moment of impact. "It was not like that." the words were cold and deadly, "and you know it."

The man slammed into the ground and before Hisui could think to say something, Lucy was standing, "don't you dare call your guards." The pain from her childhood was rearing up and she felt a burn in her chest, working through the confusion of what was revealed to make sure that nothing bad happened, "He started this, he verbally provoked…" Her eyes were sharp as she looked at Hisui, "and what was said was slander."

Jude pushed himself up, "Hardly slander if it's true."

Lucy pushed her chair back, "we're retiring to our rooms. Thank you, _Princess_ , for the meal." Before Vander could open his mouth, she had his ear pinched and he had no choice but to follow after her, letting out a whine.

~))~)~)~)~)

Lucy was trying to wrap her head around what Jude had said and paced. Zen and Vander were at a loss and Arman was sitting and waiting for her to figure out what she wanted to say. The blonde's mind, feelings and soul were in disarray as she tried to process everything in the best way she could. Vander looked at Zen before darting his eyes to Lucy. The archangel arched an eyebrow, non-verbally asking what his brother wanted him to do about it.

With a shuddering breath, she slumped into the couch between Zen and Vander, putting her face in her hands and mumbling, "I knew this was going to be a fucked up meeting...but _Hisui_ having him here...and…"

"Stardust…" Vander spoke softly, "no one knew...and her doing that...may…" he snorted, "yeah, i'm not going to finish it. Something weird is going on and we all know it. No way in hell her having him here was innocent in nature."

Lucy drew her hands down her face and looked at Arman for a long moment. Her calling him Dad had been a big thing, and with a new nephew who was currently half terrorizing Emi and Gajeel, Grandpa was used often regarding Arman. It truly had taken all this time for Lucy to realize that 'Dad' was a good word and 'father' was just a term. She swallowed, "So…" Lucy made a faint confused sound, "You...slept with Mama."

Arman nodded, "once. She and Jude had been trying for a year or so, with no luck." his voice was soft, "I did care for your mother, but it never went beyond friendship. That night was simply to help your mother in the way that we knew best to relieve stress that had been building each month that passed with no results." he kept his voice even, "I would have **never** done that without Ganier's urging, Lucy, and not after her death." He looked Lucy firmly in the eyes, "I promise you, it was only one time."

Lucy looked at Arman, her magic knowing he was telling her the truth without even having to acknowledge that Zen had let his own magic thread through the air. She sat there for a moment, brain whirling, "...what are...the chances that you are actually my father?"

Arman frowned and shook his head, "I can't guess. Your mother didn't contact us for a few months to tell us she was having you. We didn't think about that we were so happy for her."

Lucy looked at the man for a long moment, seeing the pain in his eyes and then took a breath. "The past is the past, it's...awkward to think of, but...we'll...figure out more of this when we get back...or get Cris or Xally to run some tests." She stood and moved to Arman, moving to hug him tightly and smiled as he returned the hug, "I love you, no matter what, you will always be my _Hygge_ , even as you are now my Dad."

~)~)~)~))~~

"I'm truly sorry, Lucy," Hisui spoke as the two sat together, "I didn't know…"

Lucy took a breath and slowly let it out through her nose, "it's...no one knew." she gave a faint smile, "really. Dad, Arman, hadn't said anything about it. That's one of the things, they don't talk about things like that in the past. Mama just apparently had been frustrated, tense and went to her friends for comfort."

"I wish I would have known, Jude is...a family friend, like your mother," hisui gave the other woman a faint smile, "Father invited him to stay for the week before he left to one of the merchant guilds."

Lucy nodded, "I see...hopefully we won't come in contact any more, the palace is big, but we can always stay in the consulate."

"No," hisui shook her head, "I...this is my mistake. I've moved his rooms to the other end of the palace, there's no chance that he will make contact with you four again."

"Thank you," Lucy smiled faintly, "but I am adamant, if he does search us out, we will be moving our things to the consulate."

"I'll make sure he doesn't," Hisui smiled, "I promise." she squeezed the woman's hand gently, "I just want to enjoy the games with you and talk to you about things."

~)~))~)~)~

Hisui sat in front of the eclipse gate, looking at it, she'd waited three years and the games were almost over, she'd harness this weapon tomorrow, "Well?"

"There is a male celestial mage from White Seat in the games."

The princess lips curled up slightly, "I saw, he is strong...invite him to the palace tomorrow."

"As you wish, Princess."

The woman looked at the various wards and chains settled around. She debated and then carefully nodded. Yes, the white sea mage would go in one of the innermost ones, where the magic would be drained the most, White Sea mages were strong...and he would be invaluable to opening the gate. It all went through her head as she stood there, locking the glee away.

~)~)~)~)~)

Kaleb snorted as he looked at Hestor and chuckled, "how do you feel?"

"vindicated," Hestor grinned as he dried his hair, "I don't think that woman, Minerva knew what hit her."

The mindbender chuckled softly, "I don't think Fiore knew what hit them when you went out in those swim trunks."

Hestor arched an eyebrow, the adrenaline from the day truly making him far too giddy and the fact that he'd won had helped him a lot. The upset that a Celestial Mage had won had made things go quiet and then the cheers that had errupted made him feel pride knowing that on a grand stage, he had shown that his type of magic was not weak. "well, I'm Boscan..."

Kaleb looked at Hestor and then his hand went out, pulling the other close by the towel around his neck and he let out a low growl, "you're mine."

"Jealous, _Guildmaster_ , that hundreds of thousands saw me like that?" Hestor challenged, eyes dancing.

Kaleb let out another sound, "extremely, however, congratulations are in order." He tugged the man to him fully by the towel around his neck, drawing Hestor into a kiss that had both men moaning softly.

~)~)~)~)~)~

Notes:

...I know everyone was looking forward to what happened during the games.

My muses looked at me and went "we're not doing it. here, you have Hisui at the day before. don't ask for more. we're not going to give it to you."

I'd love to put the games in, but at the same time...it's...yanno, Tenrou team is back, toss in Rowan and Hestor on the two teams, Maybe Cris. whole pradesh family is there, but...only the four got roped by Hisui, the rest are staying with Fairy Tail.


	36. Opening The Gate

Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.

I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).

I own the Storyline. That's it. Apparently I have also adopted "Good Hestor".

I also own All Things "Bellum" in this Story. it's my original creation, including the characters within the country.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

"I don't like this," Kaleb leveled a look at Hestor as he watched the mage get dressed in formal attire.

Hestor gave a faint sigh, "I don't either...but it is my best chance to get close enough to use the Brothers and Sisters." he looked at Kaleb and then walked to where the man was sitting on the windowsill. "Do you trust me?"

Kaleb gave the other man a cross look, "Of course I trust you. It's her I don't trust…" his voice trailed off and he sighed, "I can't...find her mind. I've seen her and quite a few of her inner circle of staff, but it's like their minds are unreachable…"

Hestor shook his head, "we know she's planning something. Something to do with Celestial Mages, Kaleb." he kept his voice soft, "this is something I can do."

"I can go w-"

Hestor lightly kissed the other man, "You can't. It was an invitation for me. Alone. On the premise of meeting up with Lucy, your father and brothers because I normally travel with Lucy here."

Kaleb looked at the other man softly and brought a hand up, knuckles gently tracing the other man's cheek, "that doesn't make me any more suspicious, Hestor."

Hestor leaned into the knuckles, murmuring, "I know."

"Come back safe," Kaleb spoke softly, "there was this Midish place that came highly recommended...and I know you like Midish food."

Hestor chuckled and nodded, "I will." he paused, "it's a date, to celebrate the win of the games."

Date. That was a word that Kaleb hadn't been expecting Hestor to use. They'd mended the bridge slowly over the last few months and he was glad for it. They weren't quite where he wished they were, but it was enough that he knew it would work out, with enough time. There was still a bit of wariness from the other, but he knew it was going away, each day that he spoke to the other man. "Mm, shall we call it seven for pick up?"

"That's a good time to get there...let's leave around six?" Hestor carefully pulled away to finish getting ready.

"Six. I'll see you at six," Kaleb grinned slightly as he watched the other pull on his boots, his tongue darting out just a bit.

~)~))~)~)~

Hestor walked along with his escort, pursing his lips as they continued to move higher and higher in the castle. He'd tried reaching out to kaleb, only to find...nothing there. He'd promised to keep in touch until he'd met up with Lucy, Vander, Zen and Arman and the last thing he'd told the mindbender was that he arrived. The games wouldn't start until midday, so him arriving mid morning was best, he could meet up with them and then go to the games.

He frowned as they walked through a door and he saw the massive door, eyes narrowing as he saw runes, magical circles and...chains. "Oh, hell no."

The celestial mage went to turn, only to let out a yell as lightning wracked his body, seizing it and making his vision go dark. He shuddered and his eyes rolled back, his last thought wondering if Kaleb would be pissed about missing the date.

~)~)~)~)~)~

Arman looked at Kaleb as they settled to watch the large Lacrama screens for the last event, "you're giddy and worried."

Kaleb ducked his head and looked at his father, "yes."

Arman just waited, watching Kaleb with an arched eyebrow. The Mindbender let out a huff of a breath, "I assumed that Hestor met up with you four...but I felt your mental presence before his..disappeared, by a large margin."

The Ambassador nodded, "yes, I left early, to check on things at the consulate, what has you bothered then?"

Kaleb pursed his lips, "I still can't feel them."

"Hisui said they were going to watch in one of her sitting rooms, privately, last night, she claimed she wasn't feeling well, but wanted to share it with Lucy," Arman spoke softly and in an even tone.

"Something else happened," Kaleb said, looking out of the corner of his eye at his father.

"We'll talk about it when we get back home," Arman's tone was firm. He wasn't about to talk about it out loud.

 _"Dad…"_

Arman continued to watch the screens as the day's event was explained and crossed his arms a bit, mind going over the strategy that would have to be used. _"...Jude was there...and there were some accusations and facts that your mother and I were not aware of."_

 _"Like?"_ Kaleb shot Arman a look out of the corner of his eye.

 _"Layla got pregnant with Lucy shortly after...your mother and I helped her with a stress issue."_

Kaleb turned his head a bit to get a better look at his father's profile and then quickly went back to looking at the screens, _"...that makes some feelings..possibly very awkward."_

 _"You have no clue, but we'll talk about it when we get back. Lucy wants Xally and Cris to run tests."_

Kaleb gave a small nod as he leaned against the railing, narrowing his eyes. He knew Laxus and Rowan had at least a few plans in place and the two had learned to work near seamlessly. He was slightly shocked when he found out that the man knew of an iron laden plant...and that made things very nasty if Laxus funneled his lightning through it.

As The last day started, Kaleb focused on reaching out, trying to figure out why he couldn't reach anyone in the castle..

~)~)~)~)~)~

Lucy looked at Vander and Zen, scowling, "look, you two can get to me in no time flat. I need your eyes out there."

Vander scowled, "I don't like this. Just saying that now."

This had been her last hour, arguing with Vander and Zen about her wanting them to go and check in with Kaleb. "You don't have to like it." her voice was pleading, "But i'm **trusting** you two. I can't leave, Hisui will get suspicious and we all know it." she took a breath, "but I know you two can...and I know you can make it back if i'm in danger."

Zen crossed his arms on his chest, letting out a low sound. This argument had gone in circles. He was torn because he didn't want to leave her alone, but at the same time, they could get back and forth quickly, "...what if one of us stays?"

"She hasn't let her guard down unless she's been alone with me this year," Lucy looked at them.

"One of us stays or neither of us go," Vander gave Lucy a hard look, his tone sharp. He wasn't backing down. He didn't trust what was going on, he'd woken up feeling like something was crawling under his skin.

Lucy bit her lip hard and then sighed, "...fine." she didn't like it, but she knew arguing about it any longer would be just frustrating, "but that means…"

Zen snorted, "That means Van stays. He can hide in your shadow without her knowing he's there." he gave Lucy a firm look, "you staying safe is what matters most to us."

The blonde looked between the two of them and then nodded before slumping her shoulders, "I know...I know." she gave a half hearted smile to the two.

"Plus...Jude is here...we're not taking chances," Vander grumbled as he drug her between the two of them and buried his face in her hair, "this week not counting...he was trying to kill you the last time you two were together."

Lucy let out a low hum, giving into the warmth of being between them. "Yes, dears."

Vander arched an eyebrow, "was that patronizing?"

"I think it was," Zen's lips quirked into a smirk, "you know what that means?"

"Penalty game?"

"Penalty game."

Lucy let out a screech as she tried to yank herself away from them as they started tickling her, "NO!" she dissolved into laughter, eventually giving up on trying to get away and attack back at them.

~)~)~)~)~

Zen sighed as he was 'dropped off' by Vander, nodding to the man before he slid away into the shadows to stay with Lucy. He took a breath and smiled as he stood next to Kaleb, "anything good happen yet?"

Kaleb shook his head, "no, not really." _"only you and Vander coming into the connection...him only briefly. What's going on?"_

 _"Vander's staying with Lucy...she wanted eyes outside, got one of those strange feelings that she's prone to."_ Zen frowned as he looked at the screen, "Hestor's not participating?"

"Ah, no, apparently the Princess wants to talk with him and Lucy while watching the last day off the ga…." Kaleb trailed off and he looked at Zen from the corner of his eye. The suspicion was there, it was easy to see.

 _"...well fuck."_

 _"We should go now…"_

 _"They've locked down the city, Kaleb. No one is allowed to be in the streets but the mages."_

 _"...fuck."_

Zen didn't need to look over to see or feel the panic raising in Kaleb. He'd seen the two mages mend the bridges that had been broken and listening to Lucy coo about how adorable it was, he had to admit he was proud of his brother for getting over his pride and actually working on things. _"Vander is with her. Possibly them."_

~)~)~)~)~)~

Vander slid through the shadows around Mercurius and pursed his lips at at few of the devices he found. He couldn't disable all of them but a few small, microscopic shadows ready to burst on command were injected carefully. He wasn't sure where the whispered thought came from, but if he could take the odd devices out at once, he would be happy.

When he finally returned to lucy, letting her know he was there in an age old way, he frowned that the two women were walking.

Hisui smiled softly, "If you're sure you want to see the experiment my scientists are working on…"

"I really do," Lucy smiled warmly, "I can just feel the magic starting to build...and it must be amazing if it's already building to the point I can feel it."

Hisui smiled brightly, "It is! I can't wait to show you!"

Lucy was slightly freaking out with how upbeat the woman was, how...excited she was over whatever was going on. She didnt' show it as they walked, but as the magical pressure grew, she shivered, reaching out through the bonds she had with Zen and Vander, feeling their calming presence, though Zen seemed angry, fuming.

When the large doors opened, lucy's eyes flew wide seeing the large lacrama with...mages floating in them. She took in the states of each, some off them impossible to tell with the glowing magic around them. When she saw Hestor, her mind freaked.

It was that instant Vander set the 'bombs' off, cracking the lacrama. When he finally felt Kaleb, he could feel his brother's worry and anger. _"Found your boyfriend…"_

Kaleb's snarl ripped through his mind and then all he could feel was agonizing fury that made him drop out of the shadows. Hisui was grinning, "Look at it...isn't it wonderful?"

"Hisui! Stop this!" Lucy looked at the other woman, "You could be killing them!"

The green haired woman looked at Lucy, "The only other way is the Zodiac keys."

Lucy felt her stomach drop as she stood there then turned as a few of the lacrama went black, pitch black, unable to see through and the massive gate started to make noises. "No! No!" Magic spun around her as her panic rose and keys materialized, or rather the spirits did, "STOP THIS! STOP THIS NOW!"

Vander could barely focus, between the fury coming from Kaleb and Lucy's panic it was all he could do to slam shadows out, breaking the last of the lacrama that were shining brightly. When they shattered into dust, he watched as the mages inside fell to the ground, unmoving.

Anger poured off Lucy as she saw this and the blonde rounded on Hisui screaming in fury as she lashed out with a fist, "YOU BITCH!"

Vander's shadows slammed the doors shut, just as he heard guards, locking it and then he was moving. He didn't know the other mages, but Hestor? Hell, this was bad. He knew CPR and mumbled, "this means nothing. Got it. I'm saving your life." He wanted so badly to help Lucy, but at the same time, he also knew that saving Hestor had to take a small priority and well...he grinned, looking up for a split second as he watched his mate go completely avenging angel on Hisui, even as the Princess pulled out a key. His eyes narrowed as a large snake curled out of nowhere.

"FUCK YOU!" Lucy let out a roar of anger as she looked at the spirit. She knew it wasn't the spirit's fault, but as her magic raged and the spirit came in between her and her 'prey' she got more and more angry, even when the Zodiac started to help her.

Vander blocked out the noises around him, keeping the doors closed, his shadows snapping to create shields in front of Lucy when needed, but that was instinct and he was working to get the man breathing on his own again.

Lucy slamming into him and away from Hestor made him let out a yell as he rolled, wrapping his arms around her to make sure she didn't take too much of the impact. He looked towards Hestor, letting out a sigh of Relief as the Mage took a breath and groaned. He could **feel** Zen and Kaleb on the way, knowing things would be fine.

He slowly stood, holding his arm around Lucy's waist, "it's fine, stardust, let the spirits do this." he held her, trying to keep her wriggling and kicking form still, "he's alive. He's back." he nuzzled her hair, "shh, he's okay. Everything will be fine."

Vander really wished that he hadn't said that as the door lit up as it whirred open fully. They heard Hisui's cry of triumph as it did so, but the two of them? Lucy and Vander stood there, looking as the gate opened. They slowly saw a large form start to come out. Vander couldn't help the words that came out, "Oh sh-" The rest of the cuss word unheard as a dragon's roar rang in the air.

~)~)~)~)~

Notes:

so yeah...Hisui's got a few ass whoopings coming...from various sources...and for those that asked...Here's Ophiucus.


	37. Dragons, snakes and Angels Oh, my

Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.

I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).

I own the Storyline. That's it. Apparently I have also adopted "Good Hestor".

I also own All Things "Bellum" in this Story. it's my original creation, including the characters within the country.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

"...that's a dragon," Lucy looked up at the massive creature.

"Uh...huh…" Vander just stared for a moment, "...we should do something…"

Lucy looked at the gate for a long moment, pursing her lips, "I have to close it."

"Your Spirits are currently fighting a big ass snake," Vander pointed out, shadows going out and snagging Hestor, carefully pillowing the man and dragging him to their position at the side of the massive area, "this is…"

"Really fucked up?" Lucy said, swallowing as she stood there.

"Hisui first?" Vander looked down at Lucy, arching an eyebrow.

The blonde looked at him for a moment and nodded, "her first..then…"

Both of them staggered as power slammed into the area, lucy letting out a choked sound as Vander held her up. It was much more oppressive than what had hit during the one small scale war they'd been apart of. Vander didn't seem to have any issue, and neither did Zen, but she felt like she was being suffocated.

Zen put a hand on Kaleb's shoulder, "calm. A bit."

Kaleb took a deep breath, growling, but when there was two gasps and one that had the rattling of breath, he snapped his eyes towards the sound. Part of him wanted to lash out at the green haired woman, but he moved towards Hestor, only the word 'no' chanting in his mind over and over.

Lucy watched him and bit her lip, letting out squeak as more roars filled the air, the light from the gate releasing more dragons that appeared in the skies, "...uh…"

Zen snorted as he walked to them, "couldn't keep out of trouble?" he gave Lucy a small smile and then arched an eyebrow at Vander, "wait...i forgot, Vander **is** trouble."

Vander grinned and shrugged, "yeah well…"

Kaleb felt a burning in his chest as he knelt, gently touching Hestor's face, "open your eyes for me...please?" when there was a lack of response, everyone felt his pain and fury, the only thing that seemed to temper it to him not lashing out was that Hestor was breathing.

Kek-t appeared and looked at Kaleb, "...do you love him?" her voice was soft as she stood there.

Kaleb looked up at the spirit, brow furrowing before he nodded, "I do."

"Answer each question truthfully," Kek-t looked at him, "Would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?"

Kaleb wondered what the female spirit was talking about, but nodded, "yes."

"Will you offer your teeth?" when he nodded, she continued, "your jaws?" she tilted her head, eyes boring into him, their dark depths sucking him him almost. When he nodded she murmured, "would you offer him your hunger?"

"Yes," Kaleb said in a whisper, still not fully understanding, but the words coming from deep inside him.

"Would you die for him?" she just watched Kaleb, eyes boring into his.

"Yes," Kaleb said without hesitation.

"Would you starve without him?"

The word came out firm, as Kaleb's eyes flared with power, "yes."

Kek-t stood there, wrapping her arms under her chest, as if she were looking into Kaleb's soul for an answer, "he won't last much longer…."

There was a swirl and one of the Brothers of Ma'at appeared, "would he survive…?"

Kek-t pursed her lips and looked at him, "I...maybe?"

"He's the first one that has not treated us as tools...we could…."

Kaleb snapped, "stop beating around the bush...I've...never felt so hurt when someone else is hurt."

Kek-t looked at Kaleb and then held out a hand, "we will take you to a place that is between time...to save him."

"How will I do that?" Kaleb looked between them.

Zen looked at the Spirits, "He'll...know, won't he?"

The male spirit nodded, "He'll know."

Kaleb snarled, "I'm not understanding this!"

Zen took a breath, "Go with them, follow your instincts. To save him, but only if you will give all that you are to him, Kaleb."

The mindbender looked up at Zen, "I decided I would the moment he gave me a second chance."

"Good, don't be long?" He arched an eyebrow at the spirits.

Both shrugged a bit, Kek-t looking like she was counting on her fingers and mumbling, "should be...like...fifteen minutes here?"

Zen grinned, "we'll hold the fort…"

"Hisui is mine," Kaleb said with a low, dark voice.

Kek-t chuckled, "Pretty sure that Hestor called her first..." the two men and spirits then swirled away, in wisps of black and green.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Kaleb barely looked around, he knew from the footage he'd seen this was some part of the Hall of two truths, but when he heard the cough from Hestor, his eyes snapped back to the celestial mage. He wasn't sure why the spirits and his own brother were so damn cryptic, or why those questions had been asked, "Hestor...Hes...open your eyes."

There was a cough as Kaleb shifted to get the man sat up against him, "Please open your eyes." He buried his face in the silvery hair, "please."

Hestor coughed again and shuddered, one hand weakly rising, "no energy."

Kaleb felt the movement, grabbing the hand and murmuring, "shh, they said I can save you."

"Dont push yourself, _guildmaster,_ " The nickname wasn't one of mocking any more, but Hestor teasing the man as he leaned against him, "Don't be a hero, yeah?"

"You're dying...your...I can feel...magic just...bleeding out of you, Hestor.." Kaleb held the other man, "I..." he didn't want to see the faint trickle of blood from the corner of the man's mouth, but it was hard to miss against his skin.

"You can't save everyone, Hero," the steel blue eyes slowly opened and Hestor smiled weakly as he shifted his head, "don't cry, don't look at me so..." he coughed, making a face in pain, "a smile suits a hero better, I think."

Kaleb pulled back a bit to look at the man, realizing how close to death he was, his thumb gently moved, wiping the blood from the corner of the Celestial mage's mouth, "I will save you." he could see the question on the other's eyes, "I give myself to you, all that I am, Hestor, freely." He gently drew the other into a kiss, murmuring, "now don't die on me."

The first wave of power seemed to open a lock in Kaleb that wrapped around Hestor and he felt the cracks of the two - not three like Cris thought - containers start to mend as light flowed between them. He smiled as he felt the other warm and his hands started to move, sliding his own clothes off as he deepened the kiss and let out a moan. For once, his mind seemed to have let go, being lost to his need and the urges that he'd chained down for over a year.

He slowly laid the other man down against the green fabric that the spirits had put them on, a recessed bed of some sort, his mind barely registered and carefully removed the other's clothing. He could see where the points in the other's magic was damaged, the massive amount making him angry, worried and more determined as he carefully hovered over the other man.

"Everything, Hestor, all that I am, completely," He murmured against the other's lips as his hands roamed, feeling trembling muscles. He absently let his hand curl away, sensing the bottle of oil more than anything and opened it.

Hestor let out a low moan into the kiss, shuddering as pain and warmth both wracked his body. The feel of Kaleb's fingers, the tingle of the oil had him arching up in just as much pleasure as pain as his body couldn't decide if it wanted to continue to make the other stop.

Neither of them knew how long it was before their bodies joined, but the backlash of the magic that exploded made both cry out and where they were ripple with the magic that was released.

~))~))~

"You know," Vander said as he stood on the edge of the castle roof where they are, "having Kaleb here would be really, really good to coordinate things…"

Zen snorted and then looked over his shoulder as Lucy went again for Hisui, screaming in rage. "You going to go help with the dragons? Get the Dragon Slayer's asses in Gear?"

"Yeah, you don't mind, right? You got Lucy?" Vander arched an eyebrow, "I mean...she might be thrown off, you know."

Wings snapped out as Zen pushed magic into them, "think I got it covered."

"We should probably be more worried...because...Dragons, but you're calm...and it's keeping me calm, wanna spill?" Vander arched an eyebrow.

Zen smirked and pointed to his wings, "do you remember what I said in Stella that Night? What you echoed?"

"Uh…" Vander pursed his lips, "oh...that we…" his eyes went to where Kaleb, Hestor and the spirits had been, a shocked look in his eyes, "no!" when Zen nodded, The shadowquip looked almost giddy, "damn...okay, that's a reason to be calm...I'm just gonna…" He nodded towards where he saw one of Laxus' Dragon attacks go off, "yanno...go help."

Zen nodded, "I'll stay here, until we get the door closed. Then come join. Remember, fifteen minutes."

"Yeah yeah, we'll try to not kill everything before he gets back," Vander grinned darkly and then swirled away in shadows.

Zen rolled his eyes and went back to watching Lucy fight, then smirked as the snake reared up, in an instant, he was at her side, wing up to take the impact, "Miss me?" He nuzzled her sweaty hair and moaned, "mm, sexy."

Lucy let out a whine, trying to hold onto her anger but Zen being so close was truly getting to her. She gave him a little huff, "yes, Missed you, big issues right now." She groaned as he pulled her close and licked her lips, "Other than that one...because that's a **big** issue I want to take my time on."

Zen kissed her and murmured, "Then knock the bitch out."

"Yes, Sir," Lucy purred against his lips and then turned as he let her go, leaping back into the fray against Hisui, trying to land a hit that would knock the woman out...because as much as she wanted to kill the green haired woman...it wasn't her right, not anymore….and really...who knew it was so damn hard to incapacitate someone?

~)~)~)~)~

"Has anyone seen Natsu!?" Laxus bellowed as he sent more magic towards a blue dragon, moving almost reflexively to grab Rowan and pull him out of the way off an attack.

Rowan snorted, not at all bothered as his hands moved, winding plants along the ground, "no, I don't think anyone has."

"Fucking fire prick!" Laxus snarled as he let out another attack, "and where the hell did these dragons come from?!"

Rowan rolled his eyes as he moved to the side, "we're going to have to talk about your anger issues again, aren't we?"

Laxus stumbled and stared at his mate, "Uh...no?" at the slowly arched eyebrow, laxus looked around, "...No, Master?"

Rowan smirked a bit and dipped in to kiss Laxus' cheek, "let it all out now, Thunder God...tonight? Your ass is mine." he saw the thrill shiver up the big man's spine and grinned. "And if you're really good?" He purred against Laxus' ear, "I'll let you be inside me."

That was all it took for Laxus to grin ferally and launch himself forward. Rowan smirked as he watched the slayer go.

~)~))~))~

Vander blinked as he heard the cheer from in the sky, stepping out of a shadow next to Cris, "...is that that idiot Natsu...on a dragon made of fire?"

Cris sighed as he sent out another roar and then turned to Vander, "yes. Where is kaleb! We could use the ability to coordinate better! And what was with that pain earlier!"

Vander sighed as he fell into battle, moving among the shadows and coming out behind small dragon things, slicing through them, "uh...well...not sure you really want to know."

"Vander!" Cris glared as he cut through one of the creatures, shooting off another stream of magic, watching as mist was left in its wake. He knew that something had happened but vander being this relaxed bothered him...especially with the dragons roaring and everything turned upside down.

Vander appeared behind him out of a shadow, blade slicing a head clean off, "Hisui was using Celestial mages as batteries, killed eleven, Hestor was barely living...Ancient Celestial Magic Bullshit?"

Cris turned and looked at his brother, arching an eyebrow as he looked at vander, "...this isn't a joke."

Vander shook his head, "nope, not a joke." He spun blade flashing out and he blinked when he saw a mage, "oh..uh…" when he heard a warning growl behind him, "oh...shit, Cris really?" he looked over his shoulder, seeing the same look that Emi had on her face when she'd first seen Gajeel, "look, after the battle? Yeah? Then you can uh...mate."

The dark haired and skinned maged blinked as she stood there, "what are you talking about?" her eyes narrowed as Cristoff stood over her and nuzzled her hair, "I'm about to hit him, I don't enjoy teasing."

Cristoff purred, "not teasing, you smell wonderful." He grinned down at her, "Cristoff Pradesh…"

"Risley...Law?"

The lunar slayer grinned, "stay with us."

Vander groaned, "Stars above…" he let his head fall back and hissed, "of course you'd find your mate in the middle of a fucking battle like this."

"Mate?" Risley frowned "this a joke?"

Vander smirked, "nah, fully real. Get this, sweet," He swung an arm over Risley's shoulder and took her chin in his hand so she looked at Cris, "See this big guy? All muscle, all sex on legs?"

Risley blinked slowly and nodded, "...uh...huh…" she wasn't blind and she couldn't help but lick her lips.

"You are his other half, the other part of his soul that he's been looking for since he was like six," Vander grinned, "and you're going to be so satisfied that you'll not be able to walk for a weeks."

The woman's face went a bit red, "well.." she coughed and snorted, "of course, chubby is better."

Cris purred as he wrapped an arm around Risley and nuzzled her hair, "much better."

Vander looked up, yelling at the sky, "okay! Any more cosmic shenanigans want to happen? Now's a good time!"

He knew he shouldn't have opened his mouth when he heard a feminine screaming and the wall next to him exploded. With a snarl, Wendy came out of the rubble naked and ran past the three of them with a battle cry, "Should have kept my mouth shut…"

~)~)~)~)~

Lucy let out a crow of success as she managed to punch Hisui and send her slamming into a wall. She watched as the green haired woman's head bounced off the wall a few times before she slumped and the large snake spirit disappeared. With a hmpf, she leaned over, snatching the key out of her hand and looking at it, "huh...I think this is Ophiuchus…."

"Well, good, you got a new key," Zen grinned and then nodded towards the door, "I think you're up."

Lucy looked at the Zodiac spirits and nodded before pointing, "let's get that closed!" she held her hand out to Zen and smiled, "help me?"

Zen grinned as he took her hand and then brought it up, kissing the inside of her wrist, "any time you ask." He watched as the spirits moved to close the door and felt the magical pressure start to build as it wanted out while it was closing. He drug her towards it, the two moving to what looked like a bar in a circle. His arms went around her as they got there, both their hands on the bar before he braced himself and then grunted as he started to twist it, hearing Lucy let out a scream of frustration over the magic that was swirling in the air.

The two let out a yell as they were pitched **towards** the bar and the door, magic slamming into them from behind. Zen twisted just enough that they didn't get crushed into the bar but the slamming of the huge doors was easy to hear, it resounded through the air.

Lucy slumped to her knees, hands still on the bar and groaned, "what is it with this world and crazy ass princesses?"

"It's something in the water."

Both of them turned, seeing Kaleb standing there, power radiating off of him and bright golden wings curled against his back. The mindbender was carrying Hestor and the mage's head was tucked against his neck. Lucy smiled as she almost could feel the vitality from the other Celestial mage and let out a sob of relief, "you did it! You saved him!"

She went to speak again as a roar resounded in the air, "...right...we...uh...we've got a dragon problem…"

Kaleb nodded as he let out a hum, "Take care of him? Zen and I should go join the battle."

Lucy went to open her mouth but rolled her eyes at the looks both gave her. With a groan, her head fell back, her tone only half whining, "Fine, I'll play nursemaid." she sighed, "Aries? Can we get some wool for him to be set on, please?"

The Ram gave a nod and smiled, murmuring a soft 'sorry' before wool was settled out and Lucy carefully made sure it was a decent shape before nodding to kaleb to put him down. "We'll...take care of the bodies….you two go...do badass overpowered mage things."

Zen chuckled as he leaned down, kissing her lightly, "stay safe." He smirked at Kaleb, "let's go...time to get your flight wings." he didn't give the mindbender too long to register it before he was dragging the man over the edge of the building wall and flying off.

Kaleb let out a startled sound, taking a moment before he at least got himself stable, _"you're an asshole."_

 _"Sink or swim, little brother, let's go."_

Notes:

yes, Kek-t quoted/paraphased a song. it's the Spoken Intro part of "You took the words right out of my mouth". I do not own any rights at all to the song. It came up while I was writing...and the words Fit.

For those of you that play FFXIV: Yes...Hestor Quotes...a very emotional Scene in the Heavensward Expansion.


	38. A Pound of Flesh

Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.

I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).

I own the Storyline. That's it. Apparently I have also adopted "Good Hestor".

I also own All Things "Bellum" in this Story. it's my original creation, including the characters within the country.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Lucy looked out over the city as she watched the dragons roar and storm through it. Her eyes were glassy as she sat on the edge of the wool bed that Hestor was resting on. Her hand often strayed to his neck, checking his pulse and sighing absently as she felt it strong beneath the skin. She wanted to be part of this fight, but she knew she was no match for a dragon. She knew of six dragon slayers that were there: Laxus, Natsu, Cris, Wendy and the Twin Dragon Slayers from Sabertooth. That just meant they had to deal with them. It seemed Natsu had 'tamed' the fire dragon and she was going to take it. That evened the odds out for them and she smiled as she saw gold flash in the distance before magic tore through the air and she saw rubble lift and then fall onto one of the dragons.

Despite everything, she was sad as she looked around where she was. Eleven dead Celestial Mages. Mages she had wanted to save and her heart ached. They hadn't been able to do anything for them and Lucy felt it weigh heavily on her mind. She glanced at the pink wool covered bodies again and brought a hand to her mouth as she felt bile rise in her throat. The blonde wasn't sure she'd ever get used to death and she let out a shuddering breath as she pushed the urge to throw up down.

Golden eyes drifted to the now tied up, yet still out cold, Hisui. Her brows furrowed and she half turned as the doors that lead to the interior of the castle burst open. The blonde woman stared at the guards that filed out and then to Aracadios. Lucy waited, to see what the man would do, but she could feel her spirits clamouring to be let out. She was feeling tired and weak, her outburst earlier, using all the Zodiacs for that few moments had taken its toll on her.

The Knight looked at her, "you are under ar-"

"I would chose your words carefully," Lucy spoke in an even and measured tone, causing the man to pause, "The Crown Princess Hisui has committed crimes that equate to eleven murders of Celestial Mages, attempted murder of no less than two Mages of White Sea." She motioned as celestial fire streamed across the sky again, slamming into a dragon and sending it to the ground, "and releasing seven dragons on the Innocent people of Crocus."

"You…" Aracadios opened and shut his mouth. He had expected yelling, screaming and fighting. Not a weary looking mage with haunted eyes.

Lucy's hand went to Hestor's neck again, checking his pulse and smiling faintly down at him, "stop and think, Knight. Her actions...will be judged by the celestial Realm, as soon as the archangels return." Golden eyes slowly lifted and looked at the man, "i'm forgiving, but this is too much...and she almost killed an archangel's mate. They're cruel when that happens. You should pray she lives."

"How are you so calm?" Aracadios watched the woman warily as he stood there, holding a hand up. He could feel power curling around the woman and it made him pause.

Lucy smiled softly as she sat there, head tilting slightly and she was a vision of innocence right then, "my two mates are out there fighting, two archangels are out there, six dragon slayers. There are only two choices for me as I make sure to keep someone I've come to see as a brother safe: Wrath, or Serenity. Which would you prefer?"

The golden eyes glinted dangerously as magic swirled around her, dust picking up from the ground around the ruined area and starting to shimmer before Loke and Leon appeared, "and I am never alone. Never without someone at my side."

"...I think...we prefer Serenity."

"Good choice, go back down that hallway, check on King Toma." her voice held a power in it and Celestial Fire streamed through the air slamming into a flying dragon and sending it across the sky and the Knight's Vision.

When they slowly retreated, the two spirits moved to close the door and then turned. They smiled as they saw Lucy's eyes closing and Aries there, helping her to curl against Hestor and covering them with a blanket. The two would stand guard and allow her to rest as the others continued the battle.

~)~)~)~)~)~

 _"You could give me some clues as to what I'm doing!"_

Zen grinned, tucking his wings in as he dove for a dragon, a glaive appearing in his hand as he sliced through a wing membrane, _"learning like this is almost as good as training, suck it up, Kaleb, follow your instincts so that you can get back to your mate."_

The Evening Star felt the resolve that rose from those words as he slammed into the dragon's side, slamming it away from a building and he landed on a fence, watching Kaleb let out a wrathfilled battle cry as his word and magic mingled, tearing into the creature. He knew it was semi-cruel, but it was a good way for Kaleb to learn. Training could be useful, but there was no time and they both knew it.

His first instinct hadn't been to leave Lucy, but he knew her spirits would be there. He smiled softly as he felt her dozing and felt the spirits that were out and close to her, watching over the two. It was the serenity she had that kept him from going back to the top of the castle. He looked over his shoulder as he heard a familiar voice call out and jumped off the fence, moving to accept the hug that Arman gave him.

"What is going on?" The ambassador gave Zen a firm look.

Zen shrugged slightly and then looked up as Kaleb was taking to the air, tearing into the dragon again with strikes of a now blazing sword, "Kaleb mated. You also need to get out of the city."

"I am not leaving until I know you are all safe," Arman's voice was firm.

Zen pulled back and looked at Arman, "We're as safe as we're going to be in the middle of a fight like this." He arched an eyebrow, "So...you need to go, Dad."

"Where is Lucy? And Hestor?" The man narrowed his eyes.

Zen knew his father was worried and often worried about others before he shook his head, ignoring the rage fueled Kaleb for a moment and managing to semi-manhandle his father towards the Consulate. The grounds were mostly untouched, thanks to Runes and enchantments and he knew it was a very safe place, but he still worried, "Safe."

The Archangel sighed as he heard Natsu's cackle and saw two dragons fighting in the air, "really Dad, just...go somewhere safer."

Arman didn't get a chance to rebuff his son before Zen was taking off with a snap of his wings and watched as his second eldest child slammed into the side of the dragon Kaleb was attacking. He was shocked as he saw the wings that Kaleb had, but he assumed it would be explained when things weren't so hectic.

~))~)~)~

Dragons, the dragon slayers had learned, were not as easy to take down as one made it sound, even given that their magic was 'designed' for it. It was well into the night and with the moon rising, Cris had gotten his second wind as mages moved through the city, putting out fires and helping where they could.

Things had been feeling almost hopeless as the smaller dragon like creatures had started overrunning the city, but the mages pressed through. Risley law had never seen something so brutal, though really, when her instincts had reached out with her magic and slammed it down on a few of them that had tried to get behind herself and her...mate...she'd given no quarter. Normally, killing wasn't something most Fiore mages did. She was panting and leaning against a wall that wasn't destroyed as a purple magic mist streamed down the street and then up towards the last dragon that was left.

A man in a long white coat walked down the street, ignoring the now melting creatures on the ground and Risley's eyes went wide. The man looked at her for a moment and grinned crookedly before looking up, "well...that's a tough fucker."

Cris instinctively put himself in between Risley and the maroon haired man. Part of the woman wanted to tell him she could take care of herself, but many knew this man. He was dangerous and she never wanted to get close to him, let alone within a few yards of him. She swallowed slightly and her hand went out, gently catching Cris' sleeve.

"What are you doing?" Cris watched the new man, feeling his dragon clamouring at what was a possible rival.

The man's eye slowly rolled towards the two, staring for a moment before he slowly looked back up, "...trying to figure out why nothing is working against that fucker mostly." he snorted at the growl from the lunar slayer, "Chill, dude, i'm not after her...I like 'em with a little more muscle."

" **Excuse you!"** Risley scowled at the man, eyes narrowing as her magic curled at her fingers.

The maroon haired man snorted, "Chill, Sugar Tits...I'm gay."

Risley blinked a few times and then turned red, "oh...well…"

Cris blinked and then snorted as the man continued, "though if you want to share big and ta-"

The maroon haired man slammed into the ground as Risley's eyes narrowed, "Mine!"

Cris grinned down at the woman and purred, "...by the Light... That's sexy."

Risley snorted and eyed Cris, "Mine."

The grin on the Lunar slayer's face grew as his eyes held a heated look, "and you are mine." he let out a growl as he drug the woman into a heated kiss that had her mewling.

"Gag!" The maroon haired man groaned as he lay there, grunting as the gravity around him got worse and he swore a few ribs were creaking, "fuck, lemme up!"

~)~)~)~)~))~

Lucy groaned as she was jolted awake. She heard Zen yelling through their bond and her head lolled as she focused and looked up, "..fuck my life."

All she saw was a golden backlit...dragon falling towards her. The woman let out a scream before Genbu swirled into existence, water flowing seemingly from the sky before making a funnel of sorts right towards the gate. They had been watching as the slayers and archangels had taken out five of the seven dragons, leaving this one, but it seemed the hide was far too hard to actually get pierced too deeply. They'd have to work on it.

He ignored Lucy's scream as she threw herself over Hestor, half wrapping around his head and he looked over in amusement as the dragon crashed down, the gate shattering at the impact. The two Frantic archangels gave him hope, even as the dead bodies of the dragons that were now littered around Crocus started to swirl away as the magic of the gate was fully broken.

"Down boys, they're fine," The Spirit arched an eyebrow as the two glowered at him and then rolled his eyes as he dropped the shield, watching them rush to the two Celestial mages. He crossed his arms on his chest, watching as they fussed over the two and then snorted as he saw shadows curl around and Vander checking on Lucy as well. "...this is almost adorable."

Lucy let out a whine as she clung to Zen and then managed to somehow cling to Vander as well, sniffling and taking comfort from them. They could both feel how mentally exhausted she was and her magic wasn't faring much better.

The Archangel looked at Genbu and the King of the North nodded before swirling away, leaving a blue wisp of magic in his wake. Zen let out a soft sigh as he buried his face in Lucy's hair, mumbling, "you know…"

Vander snorted, "Don't say it...she probably has just enough energy to punch you."

Kaleb had pulled Hestor to him, face buried in the silver blond hair as he tucked the other's head beneath his chin. The small groan had him smiling as he pressed a light kiss against the soft hair and murmured, "wake up, sleeping beauty."

Hestor's brow furrowed and he let out a low groan before he let out a shuddering breath. His mind slowly working as his eyes started to open, "I feel like i've been run over."

Vander looked over and grinned, "Got your world rocked that good, huh?"

Hestor let out an annoyed sound, _"...is there anyway i can get you to assign him really stupid jobs in the job system?"_

 _"We're getting Married, you'll have all the access you want."_ Kaleb let out a soft chuckle as he sat there, "Careful, Van…" He could clearly see the little cackling Chibi-Hestor within his mate's mind, made even funnier by the fact that it was Vander he had under his foot.

Zen looked to the side, "So...Hisui…"

Hestor groaned a bit and sighed, "need to rest more.." his lips quirked as he shifted a bit.

Lucy mumbled, looking at Hestor from where she was curled between Zen and Vander, "politely ask Kaleb to lend you power."

Hestor's mind slowly worked, eyes tracking left and right a bit before he nodded, "Right." he smiled softly, "Le-" he didn't get the sentence out as he felt the mindbender push magic into him. It was a rush, but at the same time, with his magical pathways raw from everything, it hurt. He let out a sound and his fist lashed out, slamming into Kaleb's stomach as he choked out, "gentle!"

Kaleb grunted at the impact and mumbled an apologetic 'sorry' that didn't sound too much like he was **that** sorry for anything other than making the other hit him. Hestor snorted as he took a moment, letting the magic settle into him and taking deep breaths.

The man didn't call on the keys just yet, taking a moment to feel the different magic that flowed through him, making sure that it wasn't going to overwhelm him and he smiled as his eyes eventually opened. He carefully held out his hands, ten keys falling into them from requip space and his voice was strong, but soft when he finally spoke, "I call upon the Celestial Realms, undo the ten locks, open the doors to the halls of two truths, let judgement come for those that are wicked."

Magic swirled around the five and then struck out at Hisui while the area around them changed. Hestor slowly looked around and licked his lips, "There's...more than just the spirits needed here."

Indeed, around them were many spirits, even as Hisui was on a large dias, still out cold. Everyone's eyes looked around, Lucy mumbling as she named the ones she knew, Kaleb and Zen both saying others. The mindbender frowned and looked at his brother, who simply tapped his head and shrugged. Zen just **knew** spirits by looking at them. It would make sense that Kaleb now had that knowledge as well.

It was three figures in robes that looked like the night sky that caught their eyes though. Two tall, broad ones and one slender and obviously feminine one. Power curled over them as silver and black platforms rose, each having a shrouded body on them. The female moved to each, the two larger figures following her and there was silence as each shroud was pulled back, the woman's voice soft, heart broken as she said each name, with an undertone of Fury, "Bero...Katja….Eliene…..Koeria….Celeste….Mikel….Amee….Castor...Jacques…" she let out a pained sound, "Sorano...Yukino…" tears fell from the hooded face as the woman collapsed, letting out a wail, "My children. So many of my children are dead now!"

The two figures slowly helped her up, holding her gently by each arm, they both leaned down, speaking softly in a language that it seemed no one understood before gold flashed beneath the woman's hood, "I want her dead, Orion! I have kept some of these so hidden for centuries! From all of you to rekindle the lost families!" her voice rose in a pitch of fury, "You will grant me my pound of flesh! we have abided by the agreement we will not directly interfere but we are done now!"

There was no mistaking who she was talking to as the Celestial Spirit King actually knelt, head bowed, "as you wish."

"And I want the culprit behind this," One of the males spoke, voice rich and deep, "we know it was one of yours, Orion, this may not have been the outcome that they were looking for…" The hood turned towards Hisui, golden eyes blazing from the shadowed hood, "because...I do not believe whoever it is would wish death upon the Summoners, it was human greed and ignorance...but **someone** wanted as many as possible in a place where…" He trailed off, a hand motioning towards the five mages that were debating on if they should talk. "They would be."

There was a scoff as Genbu walked up behind the five, "There's only one person that has ever made it a personal goal to mess with the Archangels, My Lady, My lords."

The other male spoke, voice cold, detached, as red eyes smouldered in the darkness, "Bring her to us. She will be judged as well."


	39. Universal Judgement

Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.

I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).

I own the Storyline. That's it. Apparently I have also adopted "Good Hestor".

I also own All Things "Bellum" in this Story. it's my original creation, including the characters within the country.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

The three figures stood there, features still unable to be really seen as they waited. The smaller of the three looking like she simply wanted to collapse. It was the hands of the larger two supporting her that were obviously grounding her and keeping her standing. Despite the fury that she radiated, the sadness was almost overwhelming.

When Cassiopeia slowly came forward through a set of doors, she looked around. There was first a curious look in her eyes, then fury as she looked towards Hestor, seeing how Kaleb was holding onto him and lastly, utter horror when she took in the bodies. Her hands went to her mouth and she shook her head.

The small figure stepped forward, "Cassiopeia, Sister of Orion, helper in the creation of Archangel Magic fit to be wielded by Humans." She seemed to stare at the spirit who was now shaking, "you are charged with gathering rare Celestial Mages that were led to slaughter by a greedy human, as well as interfering with The One Magic."

"no...I didn't mean for this-" Cassiopeia waved a hand, voice panicked, "I would never! I wanted what was best for the Archangels! You should know this by now!"

"You interfered with The One Magic's Plan for the Archangels and for Human hearts, Cassiopeia, not once, but twice, causing them to go extinct after the Holy war...and nearly again this time, now that the DNA has found compatible Celestial mages to bring the power out." The female continued to speak, pain and sorrow lacing the voice, "we can no longer allow this to go unpunished. We know what you did with the generation before, young star, placing a curse upon one of the cherished lines to not have offspring unless it was with one blooded of archangels. You are Lucky that she had interaction with one of the Blooded, or my displeasure would have been shown much earlier."

The redeyed male spoke, "That was a forbidden act."

"I…" The Spirit looked between the three, "Great Mother, Great Fathers…"

"Enough," The warm voiced male spoke, "the creation and separation of the realms and the pact we made…has kept our interaction very limited." He motioned towards the shrouded bodies, "of these Eleven, Eight were of the lost houses. The last of their Genetic line, Cassiopeia. We cannot recover those bloodlines now."

The spirit seemed to shrink under the perceived stare and looked down, murmuring, "I didn't...mean...it...I just...wanted...what was best-"

The icy voice cut the air, "What you thought was best. The One Magic was instilled for a reason, child!" he didn't seem to back down as the spirit curled in on herself a bit more, "what you have done was crossed the very laws of the Cosmos." He 'glanced' towards the Brothers and Sisters, all of whom looked among themselves and there was a faint sigh as Kek-t came forward.

"You nearly killed the one Mage in three generations that has enough power to summon The Hall of Two Truths, Cassiopeia. Until now, it has had to be a tribunal that is constantly refreshed when one Mage goes into Darkness. The Great Mother, The Great Fathers and the Hall of Two Truths demands recompense."

"Your key shall be destroyed," The Robed woman spoke again, "your status and named Stripped. You shall serve the void palace of Set until your crimes are made up for."

"My name...but-!"

"Your Name," The Ice cold voice spoke as the red eyed male looked down at the spirit, "You have no more use for it. A New Cassiopeia will be inducted. It is past due anyway."

Cassiopeia let out a yell, before a black orb surrounded her and then...with a sound that was..nothing and yet everything, she was gone.

"Now the Mortal."

~)~)~)~)~

Dean Kalperdan was dealing with a small crisis as the stars of the Constellation Cassiopeia seemed to dim to almost nothing, as if a void had taken over the area. The entire Academe was pouring through old texts, the Star readers in a flurry as everyone wanted to simply know what was going on.

The man stood as he held a book in his hands, reading the text over and over.

'It is said, that there are times when the spirits behind the stars are relieved of their duties. During this time, their stars in the sky dim, to next to nothing. Fear not, for this means one of two things: The Spirit stepped down, or they did something that Equates to High Treason in the Celestial Realms. This phenomenon is natural, for even Spirits, in their infinite lives, are not without fallacy.'

The man looked back at the sky, fingers on the text of the ancient book. The Author's first name long faced past the first letter. However, H. Filia was one, supposedly, one of the first Celestial Mages. He truly trusted the recounting, but at the same time dreaded what was happening.

~)~))~)~)~

Hisui slowly groaned as she woke and looked around, green eyes widening as she took in the scene around her, "what…"

Genbu spoke, "Hisui E Fiore, you are hereby charged with crimes of High Treason against the Celestial Realms."

The green eyes narrowed as she looked at the Spirit, "I do not know what you speak of."

The Spirit just slowly arched an eyebrow, "You are responsible for the deaths of Eleven Celestial Mages, abuse of Magical Artefacts that have caused at least five thousand deaths of Humans within the City of Crocus, The Killing of an Archangel's Mate." the male spirit would not sugar coat it, "The last reduced to attempted murder as the actions of the Blessed Human Vander Pradesh brought him back from Charon's fingers."

Hestor let out a small sound, eyes closing at the words and he curled into Kaleb a bit more, almost reflexively as he felt the pain from the mindbender. After a few pregnant moments of silence he murmured, "I'm here. I'm alive, Kaleb, you saved me, hero."

Kaleb snorted softly, "not a hero, just a man that would do anything for the one he loves."

"While, typically, you would be judged by the Hall of Two Truths, many saw these acts in progress, our hands tied due to Celestial law because, other than kidnapping, until this day, you did not harm them." Genbu stood there, "The Great Mother has called upon Ancient law, demanding Recompense."

"...what will that be?" Hisui drew herself up regally, refusing to look as terrified as she felt.

The cloaked woman spoke, "your physical Death, your soul tortured for all of eternity in the heart of a dying star. You cannot deny what you did, child, your soul belongs to me now, let your agony start." there was no sympathy in her voice even as a scream of terror and pain ripped out of Hisui's throat before a tarnished orb floated from her body and to the three. The woman didn't reach out, but the golden eyed male did, taking the orb and she nodded, "Judgement is concluded. Return them to the mortal realm."

~)~)~)~

When they could breathe again, the group of five was back on the roof of Mercurius, Lucy was shaking as she looked at the now still body of the once crown princess, "Stars…"

"Who...were they?" Kaleb said, tone even, but he refused to let Hestor move too much, almost afraid that the three would appear again.

Hestor let out a small huff as he pushed a bit to get breathing room, "The Great mother and the great Fathers."

At the confused sound, it was vander that spoke, "Mehturt, Ra and Set. The three gods of the Heavens."

Lucy let out a shuddering breath, "...is it...all over?"

Zen nodded as he sat there, "yes, just...rebuilding...and I suppose Dad will have some work to do here, especially with the crown princess dead...the country will need to...restructure."

Lucy curled up a bit more between Zen and Vander and just tried to stop the shaking of her body. She hadn't been able to move due to the power and emotions coming off the three beings and it scared her. She had felt serenity, but also anger, vengeance, so many emotions that she didn't ever wish to meet them again.

"Can we go to the consulate…? I need chocolate," Lucy whimpered after a few moments, getting soft chuckles.

Hestor smiled, "I second that...this is a chocolate moment."

~)~))~~)~)~

While they had all wanted to go back to Bosco, Cris being holed up and apparently mated had set things back a bit. They had to wait for an airship to be cleared by national security...unless they wished to take the trains. That was a very big 'no' from all off them. Vander could have taken them easily, but he didn't feel quite settled into his skin again after the meeting of the three beings in the Celestial realm.

He'd spent hours meditating, trying to figure out the change and shift in his magic, but it was always just out of grasp and it made him feel...strange. He didn't want to risk void jumping with someone only for it to go bad.

It had been a week and Kaleb was out in the back area of the consulate with Zen, working on his flying. Hestor and Lucy were curled up, the two truly having been through an ordeal. If he was a jealous man, he'd assume they were closer than he knew. However, the constant snaps at Kaleb and his brother being edgy had shot that down within the first two days. The two mages needed each other. It had taken five days for them to say why and it was Lucy helping Hestor with his magic. The change in him had his magic in a very uncontrollable state and he was worried.

Lucy explained that on top of what Hisui had done, his third origin had finally opened, so they had to deal with that as well. It was going to be a slow process, but Vander knew that it would work out.

"C'mon, do the chicken dance," Hestor called out, voice teasing as he leaned back into a pile of pillows set out for himself and Lucy.

Lucy snickered as she lay across Hestor, head nestled under his chin, "do it!"

Kaleb scowled as he looked over his shoulder at the two, "really you two? Really?"

they started humming the dreaded song, lips curling in shit eating grins as their arms came up and they half assedly did the motions.

Kaleb groaned as he let his head fall back when he saw Vander behind them actually doing the dance fully. He couldn't help but mumble, "...i regret some life choices...mostly giving them things to tease me about."

Zen smirked as he crossed his arms on his chest, "you get used to it, it balances out their souls, which will help you."

~)~))~~))~)~~

Arman pulled out folders and looked at them for a moment, smiling faintly. Kaleb had requested them and he knew that his son was not one to jump into things. It had taken a few hours of them explaining exactly what happened and then he realized that his son had probably been fighting the feelings for longer than he realized.

They'd all met Hestor a long time ago, the darkness to the man making him wary, but Arman had seen how the young man would claw out of that darkness when around his children, and Lucy. There was such a connection between the two Celestial Mages that he was almost in awe of it. Lucy was the Light, The Northern Star, Hestor was the dark blade hanging, ready to strike for justice if needed.

The ambassador sat there, realizing how dark of a life the man could have gone down, had he not found Lucy and become friends. Much was revealed during their friendship, things that were obviously well kept secrets by the man's mother that she had **never** intended to tell him. The folder in Arman's hand was proof enough for that. The contacts that he'd gone through...and then through other channels when he'd first seen Kaleb show interest had gotten back to him about the time that his son was trying to scramble to recover the emotional connection that he'd never severed.

While Kaleb had many resources, what Hestor's family, the Xings, had done when he'd contacted them about the two getting married had floored Arman. The man was given the deed to a parcel of land, just inside Stella about forty miles north of where Hestor had grown up, it had a small cottage...and a mine on it that contained both Stellarium and Lacrama. He could only wonder about the value as he worked on the paperwork for the wedding of the two. Such things were rarely given a value until they were gone into and the mine hadn't been touched in over three decades.

After a moment's pause, he mumbled, "...I should be afraid...Kaleb now has a source of Lacrama that he doesn't have to buy…"

~)~)~)~)~)~

The Family that was in Crocus was all gathered around the table, relaxing and Lucy pursed her lips, "...hey...has anyone seen Bixy since the big fight a few weeks ago?"

Kaleb frowned a bit shaking his head, "no, I haven't felt anything painful from him...pleasure only. I assume he's just trying to work off the edge that nearly dying created."

"Huh," Lucy hummed as she sat there, "he still normally checks in… maybe I should see if Virgo can track him down…"

Hestor snorted, "behave, let the man unwind."

"Boo!" Lucy pouted a bit as she put a bit of food in her mouth and mumbled, "we should be able to hear the girly shriek within a ten mile radius…"

Cris rolled his eyes and shook his head, looking at Risley, "welcome to the Family...Lucy's…"

Risley chuckled a bit, "I like her. She knows what she wants."

The blonde leaned forward a bit to look at the only other woman there, "oh, Stars do I know what I want...we should talk shop sometime." she paused, "You, Hes, me…"

Hestor chuckled softly, "we'll have to get some wine…"

Lucy nodded, leaning back, "how about in two days? Gives us plenty of time to decide on a wine." she cast a look at Zen and Vander, "girls only...well Girls and Hestor." Lucy grinned, "and there are some things that we really have to talk about…" Her brows moved up and down suggestively.

Hestor choked on a bite of food, scowling, "we're at the table. That can wait."

~)~))~~

Bickslow groaned as he slowly woke up. He was barely aware of where he was, but he let out a breath. He was sore, but in a good way and he slowly looked around before he saw a raised dragon on his arm and slowly blinked. When his fingers moved to gently trace it, his eyes went wide at the growling purr from next to him.

His head moved to the side and he stared at the man that was laying there, a grin on his lips, "ready for another round, huh?"

Bickslow saw the fangs first and his eyes went a bit wide, "dragon...slayer?"

"Mmhmm, you're my mate," The man grinned wider and his eye danced as he reached out, grabbing the boscan and yanking him down, "now...since you're ready for another round…"

Bickslow groaned into the kiss in pleasure. He knew the man, hadn't gotten close, ,but heard Laxus talk about the one known as Cobra quite a few times. He couldn't complain...past really not knowing one another, but hell, they could work on that...magic chose them to be together after all.

Notes:

so...we now know where bixy's been...LOL

and yes, welcome to kaleb's new life.

A lot of information, including showing how the real world was affected by what happened, Via the Dean and Academe.


	40. The Arbiter of Bellum

Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.

I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).

I own the Storyline. That's it. Apparently I have also adopted "Good Hestor".

I also own All Things "Bellum" in this Story. it's my original creation, including the characters within the country.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Farron was frustrated, not that he outwardly showed it, but the two Princes were not being as cordial as he expected...factor in the two sets of children and he just was glad that there was at least one quiet person in the room that was semi-involved.

"She was going to choose me," Prince Admentos said with a low and deadly voice, eyes narrowed at his brother.

"My wife would not have chosen you," Karanos spoke, voice firm and calm, "your temper is too volatile."

"We follow a God of War!" Admentos raised his voice.

In Three weeks, Farron had seen the brothers in varying stages of temperament, but today it was quite bad. There had been another 'protest' that Liljana had almost had to intervene in. her mere presence had quelled it as she stood at a window looking out, but tensions were higher and higher.

"We have asked for intervention from a very skilled man, which is what Roza would have wanted us to do," Karanos scowled slightly as he stared at his brother.

Admentos was normally very amicable towards Farron, but with him trying to find a way that the princes were supposed to be crowned for succession and a way to work around them, short of the 'eldest's Heir's husband or wife' which obviously was out of the question. At least until early in the hours of the day. "We don't even know if he can fight!"

"We are not subjecting him to a trial by combat, brother!" Karanos hissed.

It had been Liljana that had answered his question and giving him a startling reality. "Gentlemen." when both focused on him, Farron carefully put a book down, "while, typically it is the job of the First Prince or Princess by marriage to choose succession...there is an old law. One that took much time to find proof of."

He slid the book so that both could look at it, "Written during the founding of Bellum, when the Church of Thaulos still had complete control and appointed what is now Arbiter of the Throne, then a watchdog, now the one that, until the thrones are properly filled is acting sovereign...this person can chose." he took a breath, "as long as they are granted one Boon."

Both men looked to the soft looking woman, who was seated, as always, on a plush cushion between the two ornate thrones. It was obvious that they didn't want to ask the young woman, to put that weight on her shoulder, but...Farron could see the deep memories, where each had promised the former Princess that they would always keep the girl safe, protect her, cherish her. They were quite torn, realizing they hadn't been doing that and looked at the book.

"There must be a limit to the boon," Karanos spoke softly, "they wouldn't…"

Farron shook his head, "There are no restrictions on the Boon."

Krasomila spoke, "So...she could ask to...leave."

Liljana looked up, lips drawn in a thin line as she shook her head and looked away.

"She has to ask for it," Farron spoke firmly, "she cannot be made to say it."

Mataj sat there, looking at his drink. The young man hadn't said much during most of the proceedings but picked his glass up and slowly swirled it, "she won't speak her inner desires. We all know this...Lily's…" he sighed and glanced towards his cousin. After a moment, he shook his head. "Given up her dreams."

Liljana spoke softly, "I want peace. That is all I want."

"Choosing a successor would do that," Farron slowly walked over to her, giving her a soft smile and holding out his hand. He watched as she eyed the appendage warily before slowly reaching out to take it, "What other dreams do you have?"

"I…"

Karanos spoke softly, "Tell us, Lily...please. Tell Father and Uncle."

Farron slowly lead her towards the large table, keeping a firm hold on her overly warm hand so she didn't pull away.

The redhead looked at the six people and then gave a sad smile, "I...can't...say…"

Admentos spoke softly, "my niece, please…tell us your dreams. The ones from before you blooded your first blade."

Liljana stood there, her head bowed as she bit her lower lip. He knew this was risky, but at the same time, it may be their best way to finish this, and perhaps...to give the woman a set of wings. Farron gave her a small encouraging smile. In the month he'd been in Volja, the woman's soft demeanor had been a balm on his soul, unless she were angered, or pushed into a corner and then he recalled stories of Valkyrie that used fire to burn across battlefields. This woman personified that.

She looked at all six faces that were sitting at the table and then bit her lip, hard enough to draw blood. Her tongue darted out to lick over the coppery substance, "...I want to leave. I want out of bellum…" she let out a soft sob as she bit her lip again and murmured, "I'm sorry for being so selfish."

Demnos spoke softly, "Then, Cousin, chose the order, fly upon the currents of fire that Thaulos gave you...and chose."

"But...what...if I can't come and see you…"

Farron smiled softly, "I will have a handheld com delivered to the palace...then you can call anytime...anywhere you are...to speak with them."

She looked at Farron for a moment, hope in the dark orange eyes, then started when his hand came up and his thumb carefully wiped blood from beneath her lip, "You...would do that?"

Farron nodded, "If you wanted...I could show you the world."

Liljana looked at her family, seeing the encouraging looks and bit her lip, "Uncle…" she took a breath, drawing herself up a bit, "As Arbiter of Throne, I name thee King Apparent, Leader of Armies. Your tactical mind is brilliant...there are few that match you in combat within our borders."

Her lips curled into a soft smile, "Father, you are Fair and wise, I know that you, as Crowned King will be the wisest choice." she let out a small, watery smile, "and if Uncle gets out of hand, I know you can at least, half the time, best him in combat to stop him."

There were chuckles as the family looked at the girl and both princes bowed their heads. Karanos spoke, "we shall have the ceremony in Four days, at the dawn, send out announcements, so that as many that are able to come will."

~)~))~~)~)

Farron stood, holding the official documents that were signed and ready to be archived as he watched the large group move towards the balcony. The Sun had not yet come up, but there was a clamouring from below. People gathered, the announcement one that would ring through Bellum for ages.

The two families, minus Liljana moved, standing to each side of the platform. He wasn't sure the exact intricacies of this Ceremony, but he'd not had time to look into it. When the sun rose, a massive bell was rung and male voices, deep in a hymn rang through the air. He looked down at the crowd, watching as everyone went silent and the crowd parted.

While he had seen her on a daily basis, with the sun starting to shine over her, Farron could see the woman was truly beautiful. Her hair shone as it was down and much longer than he thought. The edges feathered around her, almost looking like a halo of fire and she wore ornate armor that was a beautiful almost Rose gold color as she took careful and calm steps with the chanting monks that surrounded her. They stopped halfway to the massive balcony and the woman held out her hand, fire curling up and around it before stairs started to form. The monks slowly stepped to the side as she walked up them.

Farron knew, no other being would be able to actually walk up them but this blessed woman. She stood on the edge of the wall and slowly looked out at the crowd. While there may have been anger and fear before, right now, Farron could feel the awe that was palpable in the air.

Liljana's voice rang out, flowing notes that melded with the chanting of the monks and she held her hands before her, folded in prayer. When the last note finished ringing in the air, she spoke, "Blessed People of Bellum. Thaolus shines upon you." she paused as the crowd said almost as one 'and upon you' and smiled faintly, "Through years of strife, our Princes have done their best to rule our land of great warriors, so that those that craft, create and grow are not harmed. Today, after years of searching through ancient texts and with the help of Ambassador Pradesh, of Bosco, I am able to announce the line of succession."

"A King Regent must be strong, he must be cunning and wise. He must know how and when to fight and when to withdraw. The Crowned King must also be strong, wise and know the hearts of the people. The Ambassador carefully helped deliberate these qualities over the past few weeks and so, as the Arbiter of the Throne, I present to you, King Regent Adementos, Crowned King Karanos." She stood there, even as the cheers almost deafened Farron and he watched as she stood, straight and regal, bathed in sunlight and lit up by it.

~)~))~)~)~~

Farron smiled in amusement as the redhead was leaning over the railing of the airship, pointing and letting out a happy sound of delight, "look! Look at those waters!"

He nodded "That's the Grass Sea."

"It's amazing!" Her eyes turned to Farron and they danced with Delight, "it's so...massive! The smell is-"

The man had to chuckle softly as she continued to go on about the Grass Sea. Boscans protected the Grass Sea, no matter clanborn or not. This woman seemed fascinated by it. Then again, there wasn't much for large bodies of water that she would have ever been able to see during her life and his features softened, "why don't we go to the consulate, then we can go to my Family home...it's right on the beach."

"Beach?" Liljana looked at him, "What's that?"

Farron let out a slight tut, "You'll see."

~)~))~)~

Liljana looked at Farron and huffed as she eyed the peach sand while standing on the porch, "I don't know…"

The man looked at her from where he was, a few feet into the sand and arched an eyebrow, "it's perfectly safe. It hasn't hurt me yet."

"Yes, but what is it made out of? What if-" She let out a squeal as he reached out and tugged her, pulling her into him and the sand. Orange eyes blinked as her toes wriggled a bit "it's…" she pursed her lips. "Soft and coarse at the same time."

Farron turned a bit and held out a hand, "water is right there."

He watched as she carefully picked her way across the sand and then stood at the edge of the water before sticking her foot in it. The woman let out a shocked sound and pulled back, "it's not cold…"

He could see her eyes curious and nodded, "Go on."

The woman bit her lip as she stood there then took a few steps back before running towards the water's edge and leaping up, letting out a sound as she splashed into the water. She came up a few moments later, hair stuck to her face and laughing, "This is amazing."

"It is," Farron walked to the water and crossed his arms on his chest, "This is only one thing to see in the world, Lily."

He blinked as she splashed water at him and narrowed his eyes a bit. With a smirk he waded into the water, splashing back. The sound of squealing and laughter was heard, enough that, half an hour later, the returning family didn't bother to do more than follow the sound, forgetting what their plans were.

Arman's brow arched a bit as he leaned against the railing, "mmm." his lips quirked, just into a small smile as he watched the two playing in the water. "I like this sight."

"There is swimming going on!" Lucy let out a squeal as she started running, striping down to her undergarments "MAKE WAY!"

Vander snorted as she launched herself into the water, "well, the more things change?"

Zen rolled his eyes as he watched and smirked at the shocked redhead that stared at Lucy, "this will either end very well, or very badly."

The two women stared at each other before Lucy grinned, "hey! I'm Lucy! Nice to meet you!"

Liljana blinked a few times and then squeaked before half hiding behind Farron in the water. The golden eyes danced as Lucy looked at Farron, "Faaaaaaaaaarron…."

"Lucy…" Farron tried to give her a stern look, "don't you dare…"

"Aquarius loves these water…" her grin got bigger as she looked at him.

"I said don't!" Farron scowled at the blonde.

Lucy shrugged, "you can say whatever you want…"

"You will leave her alone and no Aquarius right now, she couldn't handle it," He narrowed his eyes at the small blonde, "I mean it."

"I've got a dolphin."

Farron stared for a long moment, "of course you have a dolphin now…"

"What's a dolphin?" Liljana peeked out from behind Farron.

Lucy looked at her, "you don't know what one is?" her lips were wide "I can show you!"

Arman's eyes danced as he watched from the porch, lips curling into a slightly more wicked smile as each moment passed. Leave things to Lucy when it came to breaking the ice.

Liljana nodded, eyes dancing and wide, "please?"

Lucy let out a crow of delight and held her hand out, "Open! Gate of The Dolphin, Delphinus!"

There was the telltale sound of a celestial gate opening and then a high pitch series of noises. Farron looked almost exasperated, until he looked at Liljana and his features softened at her delight while she reached out, touching the spirit. He didn't pay attention to what the two women were talking about, but watched the different emotions curl over the redhead's features.

Eventually, his mind did re-engage as he heard his name, the blue eyes blinking.

"-oh, Farron said that he'd show me the world."

Vander, Kaleb and Cristoff stood at the porch and called out, "Shining, shimmering splendid! Tell me, Princess, now when did you last let your heart decide!"

Farron groaned, leave it to his brothers. Really. He cast a look at them and then froze a bit at the delighted and wicked smile on his father's lips. Oh, he was screwed.

Notes:

...just...i don't know why!

"A whole new world" just...fell into place for these two.


	41. Girl (and Guy) talks

Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.

I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).

I own the Storyline. That's it. Apparently I have also adopted "Good Hestor".

I also own All Things "Bellum" in this Story. it's my original creation, including the characters within the country.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Farron was glad his brothers had at least calmed down and while they were catching up, his eyes strayed over to the couches were the women and Hestor, oddly enough, were sitting. He arched an eyebrow, "have you actually made **any** headway?"

Kaleb scowled softly as he looked at his brother, "don't start."

"Oh, come on, he keeps looking over here at you," Farron arched an eyebrow, "there has to be something going on there.."

Vander grinned, "oh, there is and it's all sorts of loud." he chuckled.

Zen snorted in humor as he sipped his drink, "They're working on things." his lips quirked.

"So," Arman cut into the conversation, "who is she?"

Farron let out a breath, "a former princess from Bellum." he reached out, putting his hand over Vander's mouth the moment his brother took a breath, "no. don't."

The red eyes danced as Vander sat there, then licked the hand over his mouth, "aww, no fun."

Arman chuckled softly, "A bit protective, I thought you were actually going to get into a fight with Lucy."

Farron blushed a bit, "She's...mostly gentle." He shrugged slightly as he picked up his drink, eyes straying again, "Formerly a Holy warrior."

Zen tilted his head and then glanced at her again, "interesting."

"...don't," Farron scowled a bit, "i'm not being pushed into anything and you're not pushing her into anything. She's...essentially been a captive in the Royal Palace all her life." he gave them all a firm look, "There's nothing there…"

~))~)~)~

Risley grinned as she curled her legs up under her, "So...tell us more about yourself."

Lucy smiled as she put a hand to her chest, "I'll start, I'm Lucy, but you know that. I'm a Celestial summoner mage…" She grinned as she nodded towards the table, "the one that looks like sin in leather and the one with purple eyes are my mates."

Liljana's eyes went wide, "mates? What's that?"

"When two people love each other very m-" Hestor snorted back laughter as Lucy hit him in the face with a pillow. He grinned as he set the pillow in his lap, "okay, I'll be good...for a few minutes."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Hestor sipped his wine slowly and waved for Lucy to continue.

"Wait...which set of purple eyes? There are two of them…" Liljana looked at the table of men again.

"The one with the darker hair," Lucy grinned, "Stars, I love just digging my nails into those muscles."

"That's acceptable?" Liljana looked at Lucy for a moment, "they don't mind?"

Lucy shook her head, "no, why?"

The woman's cheeks flushed, "I thought it would be too forward to dig my nails into…" She trailed off as the entire group around her grinned, "oh, my."

Risley grinned as she leaned over, "nah, at least Cris doesn't mind it...and Boscans?"

"Pleasure is Pleasure." All three mates chimed at once, causing the men at the table to look over before Lucy's eyes narrowed and she did the 'I'm watching you' movement. She stared until they turned back.

"Stars, trust me…" her lips quirked, "Farron? Just dig right in." Lucy's golden eyes danced, "and his ass too, he's got these amazing dimples…"

"You've slept...with him?" Liljana looked towards the group, still blushing.

Lucy nodded, "well, yeah, i mean, before I was mated." she groaned, "I think the only one I've not managed to get into bed is Cris and Bix." she paused, "hey, does Cris do that thing, where they can like...hold you up at the small of your back with one hand while just…" lucy let out a small purr, "go to town with his tongue?"

Risley moaned softly, "oh, yes, it's amazing."

Lucy groaned as she slumped, "I mean, no complaints here, Van's just…" She let out a low, sexy growl, "Stars, man knows how to rile me up just enough and then...draw it out.."

~)~))~)~~

Arman shook his head, "She seems to fit right in with them."

Cris glanced over and smiled, "yes, even if i'm a bit questionable about their conversation…" he chuckled, "but...she seems to be fine with it."

Farron snorted softly as he sat there, "so why is Hestor there? Short of the fact that he's close to Lucy, I'd expect him here, with us."

"He's fine there," Kaleb shrugged, "he's close to them."

Farron slowly arched an eyebrow, "yes, but until now you've been attempting to get his attention at every corner. Even if you are working things out...?"

"I wouldn't call it just working things out…" Vander grinned as he leaned forward, "well…" his eyes danced, "let us tell you about our last few weeks…"

"Let's not…." Kaleb sighed, "can we not?"

Vander stared at Kaleb for a long moment, both of them being willful before Zen looked at Farron, "They mated."

Farron just stared, "what?"

~)~))~)~

Lucy purred as she settled back, "I mean...I gotta admit, I bet Dragon stamina is amazing.." her golden eyes danced, "But hell, got to love a pair of wings to just hold onto while you ride…"

Hestor chuckled and smirked into his drink, "makes balance less of an issue."

Liljana tilted her head, "Wings?"

Risley snorted, "yeah, they got themselves some archangels...and, you know...whatever Vander is."

"Sex god," Lucy grinned, "he prefers that title." The four laughed as Lucy reached out to refill their glasses, "but yeah, archangels...just...wow…"

Liljana tilted her head, "like Holy angels?" she sipped her wine, cheeks flushing a bit from the alcohol, "I used to look at the murals in the palace...wish one would come and...carry me away."

Hestor and Lucy looked at each other, grins splitting their faces, "oh, they put the 'arch' in archangel." the two said at the same time, eyes dancing.

~)~)~)~)~

Arman arched an eyebrow at the overly loud statement and then looked at his sons with amusement, "Interesting. When am I going to get grandbabies?"

Kaleb groaned, "Dad, Emi's given you one already...and she's got another two on the way. You don't need us to do that yet."

"I'd like an entire brood, before I get too old…"

Vander rolled his eyes, "oh, here we go…the grandbaby talk, again."

~))~)~)~~

"So...all I have to do," The redhead looked between the three, feeling the effects of the alcohol just a bit more than she realized. She waved her fingers, "is..ask if he's promised-"

"Totally not," Lucy said, downing her wine and filling her glass again, "we'd have known…" She leaned over and pointed, "Plus, no ring, no special jewelry."

"Speaking of," Hestor snorted, "Kaleb wants to go get some next week."

"Oh! I should talk Cris into it, not that this," Risley motioned to the mating mark that curled across her shoulder, "isn't enough…"

"Ooh, we can go talk to Vince and Sercha, see if they have anything unique," Lucy's eyes danced.

Hestor smirked, "well...the Xing family gave me a deed to a mine…."

"Oh, what kind of mine," Lucy breathed shallowly, "tell me it's a good mine."

Hestor refilled his glass, "Stellarium and Lacrama, together."

"Oh, hot damn! We need to get some of that, it'll make an amazing set!" Lucy let out a crow of joy, "Imagine it." She let out a squeal.

"I **suppose** I can see about getting you some," Hestor watched as Lucy looked to be vibrating with happiness.

"And it changes color in the light!" Lucy let out a squeal.

Liljana sat there and leaned towards Risely, "...is she alright?"

Risley grinned, "Excited, that shit's got like...stardust built in. ultimate high for them." she cleared her throat, "We've been derailed though…"

"Oh! Right," lucy blushed a bit as she sat there, "So anyway...he's not promised, stars, whoever gets him…" She purred, "he does this thing, with his sound magic…"

Hestor grinned broadly, "hits every pleasure nerve faster than you can imagine…"

"And right over the edge!" The two celestial mages grinned at one another, eyes dancing.

~)~))~)~)~

Farron shook his head, "let's step away from the grandchildren talk…" He paused and looked over at the group of 'mostly' women.

"Ooh," Cris grinned, "I remember that shit, man, you drove that set of twins up a wall in no time at all." he leaned forward, picking up a card and then sipping his drink, "I used to be jealous."

Vander grinned, "it's more skillful when you can do it without magic." He picked up one of the cookies on a plate and bit into it, "just saying."

"Not all of us are prodigies," Kaleb scowled, "and I'm not sure I want to half hear their conversation..." he growled a bit, "Feels like I'm being graded."

Zen smirked as he picked up his drink, sipping it, "get used to it. Lucy has drawn her into the fold...and it looks like sex is a common ground."

Vander chuckled, "and I don't think it's being graded, they're comparing notes...which is kind of funny to see you going a little green eyed there..."

~)~))~

"So...you said something about...ass dimples?" Liljana smiled a bit, eyes dancing.

"Yes," Lucy groaned as she sat back, "they're at just the right place that if you're grabbing his ass…"

"Your thumb fits right in it and you can get a good hold," Hestor smirked, "he also makes some of the most interesting sounds when you do that."

Lucy let out a giggle, "he **purrs** , I swear to the stars, he purrs, like a giant cat."

Hestor grinned broadly, "If you stroke it, he growls."

Liljana looked over at the table and licked her lips, "what about bites?"

The two Celestial mages grinned broadly at one another and then Lucy gently coaxed the redhead's attention back to them. Her voice lowered as all four leaned in, "if you bite him right on his nipple…"

Hestor grinned broadly, "and you're in the heat of passion…he will let out an amazing growl that will just send every nerve on fire."

~)~)~)~)~

Kaleb sat there and then looked over at the group, "okay, we're going home."

Zen chuckled softly as he watched his brother get up and walk to the group, "he's going to get hit."

Vander grinned, "Oh, yeah...but well…." he shrugged and grinned, "Tight pants don't let you not know what the situation is."

They watched as Kaleb took Hestor's drink from him before hefting the celestial mage up and over his shoulder with a low growl and walking towards the door.

Hestor scowled, bringing a fist down and onto Kaleb's ass, "This is not funny!" he let out a groan when the mindbender grabbed his ass, "oh...well…" he looked at the three, "see you ladies in a few days." his eyes danced as he smirked.

Liljana blinked slowly as she watched, "that was...just a bit sexy." her face flushed as she sat there, grinning sheepishly.

Risley grinned, "what isn't sexy about a man getting so riled up he goes all caveman on you? I mean...as long as he does make sure you're satisfied?"

Lucy shrugged, "totally fucking okay with that." she slumped back, dramatically putting a hand over her forehead, "oh, no, I'm being kidnapped. Please, good Sir, or Sirs, do not rip my clothing...oh, no.."

Risley chuckled as they sat there, "your Damsel voice needs more work."

The three women laughed and grinned at each other, Lucy snorting out, "I'm not even a wilting damsel, thank you."

The three sat there, dissolving into laughing as their glasses were set aside. The two mated women looked at Liljana, Lucy speaking, "So, really, how's sex and stuff in Bellum?"

Liljana smiled softly, not realizing the men were watching and listening in, "It depends?" She shrugged, "I mean, we have very respectable houses of pleasure, mostly used by the warriors after skirmishes." she tucked her hair back a bit, "I've not gone…"

"Oh, honey, don't tell me you're a virgin," Lucy leaned forward, looking concerned.

Liljana shook her head, "oh, no! I've not been for years. Part of my fourteen year rites were losing that after my first blooded blade!"

Risley leaned forward, "what was it like?"

The redhead smiled a bit and purred softly, "he had to beat me in combat, to show he was worthy of my bed." her eyes danced and then she laughed at the shocked looks on their faces, she grinned, "I wiped the sacrimonial chamber floor with him, and took what I wanted."

Both women let out soft cheers, Lucy laughing, "wow, I bet that was hot.." she purred, "all hot and sweaty…" her tongue darted out.

Liljana smiled just slightly, "he was kind of small…really small...but the rest of him was big." she shrugged, "...it was a bit...disappointing."

Both women shifted to either side of the redhead, hugging her and giving her consoling hugs. Lucy murmured, "Don't worry, you'll find there's plenty of big men here." She looked over her shoulder at the group, smirking, "and I'm sure Farron would love to help you find one."

Risley grinned, "or be one."

~)~)~)~)~

Notes:

Moral of the Story: never mix mates and alcohol. what little filter they had is now gone.


	42. Jewelry, Washing and Fire

Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.

I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).

I own the Storyline. That's it. Apparently I have also adopted "Good Hestor".

I also own All Things "Bellum" in this Story. it's my original creation, including the characters within the country.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Farron blinked as he walked out for his morning run, seeing the redhead sitting on the stairs leading off the porch with her head tilted towards the sun. her eyes were closed and she seemed serene. He watched her for a moment, just taking in how the light played over her and realized that he really was getting too invested too fast. Could someone fall in love in a month? He sighed inwardly. Yes, they could. They could fall in love in a day, that had happened with his father and mother. He closed his eyes to try and gather himself

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the shift of the woman's hair as she turned, "Ambassador, good morning."

He opened his eyes and smiled, "Farron is fine, Liljana. I'm not the only ambassador in the house."

She slowly blinked at him and nodded, "alright, Farron, feel free to call me Lily. I feel we are...close enough that you may do so." she blushed a bit as she stood, rolling to her feet.

"Are you always up this early?" Farron smiled, watching her as he stood there, "would you like to join me on a run?"

The woman smiled, "close, depends on the time of the year." She chuckled, "I rise with the sun and enjoy warm blankets when it goes down." the redhead tilted her head, "Ah, well, it has been awhile, but I should be able to keep up...perhaps, I don't trust this sand."

The two laughed and turned, farron starting to jog. The pace was slower than normal, at least until Lily found the proper way to run in the sand, then she smirked, slapped him on the ass and took off. Farron stumbled half a step and let out a growl as his eyes darkened a bit.

~)~))~)~)~

Coming back from the jog and seeing everyone that had stayed the night either swimming or sparring, save Lucy and Risley, who looked completely content to be curled up in blankets and dozing in the lounges should not have caught Farron off guard. It was natural in the house...even Lucy sleeping during these early morning sessions.

Lily tilted her head as she watched, "oh, is everyone up in the mornings?"

Farron shook his head, "Typically…"

She let out a soft laugh, "It seems the other girls are not good at waking up."

Zen looked over, arm going out and snapped his wings out, avoiding an attack, "there you two are, had Dad all sorts of worried."

Farron rolled his eyes, "she joined me for an early morning jog, nothing more, nothing else."

Behind him Lily pouted and then smiled, "Indeed, it was a good work out." the woman nodded towards the lounges "are they alright?"

Vander grinned, "yeah, we kept her up a bit late last night." He put his hands behind his head and stretched, "Plus you guys drank a lot...they'll need a bit of time to recover."

Lily tilted her head, "oh, that's too bad. The alcohol had burned out of my system after I took a shower last night."

Vander chuckled, "yeah...Lucy got a magic boost from the Holy Light..not so much any other part, like a bit of poison resistance."

Zen snorted, "That would have helped her." he looked towards the deck and chuckled as he saw Lucy curl a bit more into the blanket and her hand was out, flipping them all off, "ah, there's our sunshine!"

Vander let out a laugh as Zen moved over to the deck, tugging on the blanket a bit, there was a low growling and some hissing, but eventually, he managed to wrangle Lucy out of it. She wriggled and tried to grab the blanket for a few more moments before slumping in his hold and groaning.

"She is not a morning person?" Lily watched the interaction, blinking slowly.

Farron smiled, a fond and gentle smile, "No...she's very much a night person. It's like she belongs in the stars."

Vander grinned, "well, the spirits do call her the Star Maiden for a reason…"

Lily smiled warmly, "I have a question...we kept getting side tracked last night...what is 'mating'?"

Vander chuckled, "In this case? Our souls are magically connected, we're part of each other for all eternity." He grinned as Lucy shifted and then was suddenly curled around Zen, head under his chin. The archangel looked less than amused as he walked over, "...she's not letting go."

"So...is that...like dating?" Lily watched the three of them, as Vander managed to coax the blonde off the archangel.

Farron shook his head, "no, it's deeper than marriage...or rather...it's a marriage on a magical and soul level. Typically two halves of the same whole."

Lily blushed a bit, "That's...amazing….I couldn't...imagine a connection that deep..." her features looked wistful, "or how wonderful it might feel."

"It is," Farron watched the two and then looked at Lily, "...Lucy always has to have this thing with going big or going home...so she's got two."

The redhead pursed her lips, "That seems like too many halves."

Farron chuckled softly and smiled at the redhead, "yeah, but..it works for them."

~)~)~)~)~)

Hestor stared at the jewelry store, "we shouldn't have to take long. We're going in, we're looking for jewelry…"

Lucy scoffed as she looked at Hestor, "...it's a jewelry store. C'mon. Pfft."

Vander drawled as he crossed his arms "girls like shiny things, man...and Kaleb, because seriously…have you seen the shit he wears." He grinned. There was great pride when Kaleb pulled out all the stops and wore all the jewelry, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy giving his brother just a little bit of shit, "looks more like an elf than any other time."

Kaleb scowled at Vander, "is there any reason you're being more aggravating than normal today?"

Zen rolled his eyes as he looked at Lily, "...welcome to life around here."

The woman let out a soft giggle, "it's not bad...but...why is he being that way?"

"That's what brothers do to one another," Zen looked amused as he watched Lucy push the doors open and then turn, dragging Hestor inside.

"C'mon!" Lucy whined, "we need to pick out wedding bands for you two! You need something amazing to show you belong to Kaleb!"

A head slowly leaned around a corner, "...Kaleb, wedding?"

Kaleb looked at the two Celestial Mages as they started towards one of the displays, "yes, Sersha, wedding."

"Who?" The woman looked at the assembled group for a moment, eyeing each person not directly related to the Guildmaster Critically. It didn't take half a second for everyone to Point at Hestor as he looked at jewelry with Lucy, the two talking quietly and seemingly not paying that much attention.

It was times like this that Kaleb half wondered if Celestial Mages over fixated on things to simply avoid dealing with what was going on around them. He watched as both of them paused and slowly looked over their shoulders.

Hestor stared at the grinning woman for a long moment before letting out a startled sound as he was grabbed into a hug, "cracking ribs. She's cracking ribs!"

"AH! Married! Someone finally made this pain in the ass settle down! It's amazing and so are you." The woman grinned broadly as she grabbed Hestor's face and kissed him.

Hestor's hands looked like they didn't know what to do before they were put on the woman's shoulders and he carefully pushed her away, "yes. Right."

Lucy grinned, "we would have been in earlier...buuuuuut…" She elbowed hestor in the side, causing the man to groan.

Kaleb had to be honest, he had been wondering why this trip had been put off as long as it had, but as his mate pulled a bag out of requip space, he saw both Celestial mages' eyes dilate a bit before crystals were settled on the counter. Hestor took a moment, "these are…"

"Stellarium…" The woman's eyes were wide as she picked one up, "pure and uncut…" her eyes danced, "how did you get ahold of these?"

Lucy grinned broadly and then hmpfed as Hestor shot her a look, "fiiiiiiiine."

"It doesn't matter right now...the question is can you make a set of wedding bands with them."

The woman stood there and almost looked offended for half a second, "yes." her voice was firm as she stared at the crystals, "these are beautiful...five different shades of blue…" her eyes went wide, "does this one have gold threaded through silver?"

Lucy nodded "mmhmm, and I'm going to need a set for myself, Vander and Zen…"

"Vince is going to be so excited for all the news," The woman breathed as she continued to look over the shining stones. She then moved to pull out a tablet, "Alright, so...price. Let's look at what we want these set in. Kaleb looks best in gold or silver…"

Lucy grinned, "I'd like a mixed set, where mine are something dark red and gold together."

The woman let out a low sound, "Doable, but pricey…"

Vander grinned as he walked behind Lucy, "That's fine, what are we looking at?"

"Well, I mean...I've got enough Stellarium here for one set...getting more, if that's what you want…."

Lucy looked at Hestor and he narrowed his eyes, "it's fine…" Her lips curled into a grin, "Hestor owns a Stellarium mine...I'm sure we can all go and pick out the stones."

As Hestor was yet again set upon by the overly happy jewelry-make mage, Lucy's eyes danced, the little Chibi of herself in her head cackling in dark delight. Hestor looked uncomfortable with all the touching, but he was too busy with his own little innerself going after a small Lucy. Kaleb actually chuckled as he stood there, eyes dancing.

"You think this is amusing?" Hestor arched an eyebrow.

Kaleb smirked, "you're going to get as much jewelry as I am."

"The barnacle threw me under the bus for a discount on jewelry," Hestor pursed his lips as he finally managed to get away from the woman, seeing a shine in her eyes that didn't bode well for him. He was a smart man and when Lucy's eyes were like that, it normally meant he was getting roped into something he didn't want to do. Sersha looked almost over the moon as Hestor retreated next to Kaleb and while no one would admit it, it looked like the mage was almost ready to hide behind the other man.

~)~)~)~)~)~

Hestor groaned, finding himself falling face first into Kaleb's bed. His apartment had been moved, because truly, there was no reason to not have his things there. He did mourn the window seat he loved so much, but that was about it.

Kaleb watched the other man and chuckled as he sat on the bed, "it wasn't that bad."

Hestor opened one eye as he lay there,"I have never seen a woman so excited over a mine." the man lay there and mumbled, "...and we need to change some things."

Kaleb let out a breath, they had a bit of an argument the other day when Hestor had started putting things of his own out almost like he was marking the space - not that Kaleb was going to tell him that - his lips drew in a thin line, "like…?"

Hestor rolled onto his side, "your color scheme."

Yes, this was what he was dreading to have. The other man liked darker, richer colors. Most of his clothes deep imperial jades, reds and blues. "There is nothing wrong…"

"I don't like sleeping on ivory sheets."

Well, at least he got the color right and didn't call it white. Kaleb scowled, "I don't see what is wrong with them."

"They catch too much light," Hestor pursed his lips, "I can't relax enough to sleep."

Kaleb arched an eyebrow as he leaned over the Celestial mage and nipped his lower lip, "I think i've sufficiently tired you out that it hasn't mattered."

Hestor let out a low moan and his eyes closed before he smacked Kaleb in the stomach, "being tired from pleasure doesn't count."

Kaleb's lips drew into a thin line, "we're going to be co-masters of white sea…" he trailed off, "white is kind of…"

Hestor got a flat look on his face, "we're changing them or there will be no sex."

"Hes…" Kaleb groaned at how quickly this escalated, "it's just bedding…"

"I promise you…." The Celestial Mage's eyes flashed in warning.

Kaleb did what he could to keep the man from finishing that statement, kissed him, hard. The Mindbender knew it was a not the best choice to keep the argument from going further and went he was slapped in the stomach again, he groaned and leaned back, "...noted...but I don't like deep colors."

Hestor's nostrils flared as he stared at Kaleb, "bedding. What you have. Show me." he paused "...and I want one of the guest rooms then…" he gave the other a firm look, "I no longer have my window to read in. I demand a sanctuary from all this _white_."

It was a bit of an affair as the celestial mage looked through his bedding and Kaleb took it in as much stride as he could, even as he flinched when the man found a set of deep golden bedding at the very bottom and back of the linen cupboard. The two stared at each other and Hestor slowly raised his eyebrow, "this will be...sufficient."

Kaleb pursed his lips as he looked at the bedding strewn around and then back to the other man. "Sufficient?"

"The rest of the bedding goes _elsewhere_. This color can go on our bed."

There was that stubbornness there and Kaleb ground his teeth just slightly. They were arguing over **bedding** for Light's sake! Bedding! He was not going to get rid of every other set. "The rest of it will be cycled onto the bed, just like it is now."

~)~))~)~

Even with the announcement of Kaleb and Hestor getting married, there were still moments, like the current one, where everyone was trying to not laugh. To say the two men normally dressed on opposite sides off the saturation scale was an , however, it showed that they'd truly gotten into it.

The Guildmaster of White Sea's outfit was not the normally pristine white, but a beautiful pink that bordered on Red. Hestor's normally dark clothes were now a very beautiful light pastel green and his pants, normally black, were a dove gray.

"Wow…" Vander was trying to not laugh...too loudly, "what the hell happened…"

Hestor walked to sit at the bar, head held high, "do not ask."

"Nah, i really wanna know...because...you got kaleb in Pink."

Kaleb sat on the other side of Vander, "I wouldn't be in pink if someone hadn't put one of his new deep red shirts in the wash with my clothes."

"Well, I would have checked closer, had my clothing not miraculously gotten a bleaching agent put in them."

Kaleb scowled, "well if you hadn't emptied the linen closet…"

"Well if you had some decent colors other than white, or Ivory, it wouldn't be an issue."

"There is nothing wrong with having those."

Hestor leaned forward, eyes narrowing on kaleb, "There is when that's all you have."

Kaleb narrowed his eyes right back, "it's better than looking like some sort of gothic novel."

Vander sat there, slowly drinking from his cup and arching an eyebrow at the mage behind the counter. Both of them were trying to not laugh over how a rather easy to fix argument had dissolved into...what they and the guild, were seeing.

"At least my things had variety," Hestor scowled as he looked at Kaleb, not backing down as they sat there. They both were aware they were mated and they both knew they had issues to work through. He snorted slightly and smiled faintly before shaking his head, "...we're acting like children over bedding…"

Kaleb stared at Hestor and then ran a hand down his face, "this is where I point out that you started it."

Hestor slowly arched an eyebrow and Kaleb let out a breath, "continue. Please."

"...we'll...go look for some bedding we can agree on, during Lunch, how does that sound?" Kaleb didn't want to plead, he truly didn't, but this little fight over the color of sheets and a bedspread had just set them both off on a spiral.

Hestor looked annoyed for a moment, then sighed, rolling his eyes, "Fine...but really…"

Vander chuckled softly, "you two done...because that was like...really funny."

"And I'll have one of the rooms converted…" Kaleb spoke softly, "so you can have your dark space...and we'll see about...something like a window seat put in." Kaleb had known that Hestor had been testy and had missed the bay window. He'd seen the man stare at it more than a few times, but had been, like himself, completely committed to working on them as a couple now more than ever. They'd jumped the gun a bit thanks to the Celestial mage nearly dying...and had more than enough to still sort through and make right, but they'd find their way.

~)~)~)~)~)~

Farron watched as Emi and Lily stared at each other. The man was worried but the fact that Raven had looked at the redhead and squealed while holding out his hands had taken the edge off.

The redhead held the boy, letting him tug on her hair even as she and Emi never looked away from one another's features. She smiled faintly and slowly arched an eyebrow. It was obvious that whatever challenge his sister was silently issuing was not being backed down from.

"Oh, I like her," Emzadi grinned broadly and pat the woman on the shoulder, watching as she took it without even a stumble, both women however started when sparks and embers came from the contact.

Lily's eyes went wide as she seemed to panic, trying to put the boy down, though he was clinging to her, "nono, I can hurt you, little one, let go…"

"Relax," Emzadi smiled softly, "I'm the Solar Dragon Slayer...he's used to a bit of heat."

Darker orange eyes searched bright orange for a moment and the more slender of the two blushed a bit, "oh...I…"

"You're...not used to people touching are you?" Emzadi tilted her head and smiled, her hands over her stomach.

Lily shook her head and bit her lip, "no...as the Arbiter of the Throne and the Holy Fire Maiden of Thaulos…"

"Show me your fire," Emzadi's eyes danced as she made the woman stand up straight, knowing her son was not going to let go of the other woman.

Lily held out the hand that wasn't supporting the child and slowly the fire curled from her palm, swirling first white then red and finally almost rainbowing from a blue at her skin to the rich fire red through the swirls of magic.

Emzadi watched as she stood there, "...amazing.." Her eyes were locked on the flames, "this...isn't just...fire." She stared at it, "This is...Holy Magic…" The dragon slayer purred and hugged the redhead, "Mine! My kin!"

"Kin?! What is kin?!" Lily looked panicked as she was bear hugged by the tall blonde.

Lucy chuckled softly as she stood there, "in this case? A sister that will always be there for you…" she quirked her lips into a grin, "welcome to the family."


	43. Tender Moments, Private Spaces and Genes

Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.

I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).

I own the Storyline. That's it. Apparently I have also adopted "Good Hestor".

I also own All Things "Bellum" in this Story. it's my original creation, including the characters within the country.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Farron watched as Lily was playing with Raven. The boy seemed to like the redhead and she never denied the boy what he wanted, even if it semi-frustrated Gajeel. The former Holy Maiden seemed to giggle when the boy would latch onto a finger and chew on it. The woman had been talking with Emi nearly every day and while she had amazing capabilities to use her magic on grand scales, the smaller ones were what she needed to refine and the little dragon slayer child was perfect for it.

"She's a very beautiful young woman," Arman said as he stepped to stand next to Farron, watching the woman and child play in the sand. The woman's eyes still danced with so much delight at the smallest things.

"She is," Farron let out a small breath, making a slight face as the words slipped out, "Dad...there's...nothing there. Some flirting, yes, they're society is similar to ours." He shrugged.

Arman nodded a bit as he stood there, "They are. Their marriage rites are quite intense."

Farrons eyes snapped to his father and he narrowed them slowly, "dad…"

The Elder Pradesh smiled as he leaned against the railing, "she's good for you. I've never seen you be so defensive over someone, Farron." he smiled warmly and waved as the woman on the beach looked over and shyly waved before tucking her hair back behind one ear, "you may think you have no right, my son, but...what if it's what she chooses?"

Farron let out a breath through his nose as he watched the redhead as she spun her fingers, small motes of fire dancing around her and Raven, the little boy squealing in delight as he chased after them. Her feet moved as her hands did and he had to admit it looked almost like she was dancing, "After Kurino, after Lucy...I.."

"You weren't ready, Farron, you threw yourself into your work," Arman arched an eyebrow and then nodded towards the woman slightly, "don't think you're trapping her." he smiled softly, "she chose to leave, one memory that resonates every time she looks at you is when you said you'd show her the world, live up to that promise, Farron…"

Farron looked around for a moment and mumbled, "at least Vander's not here…" his exasperation grew when he heard a recorded track of the song in question play from one of the open room windows, "...nevermind."

Arman chuckled softly watching as the little boy let out a growl towards Farron and toddled towards them, "I think he wants his uncle."

Farron smiled and shook his head, "you're all against me." there was no heat in the words as he stepped off the porch and moved to the boy, picking him up and spinning a bit. He let out a chuckle as the boy squealed in joy and then looked down a bit as Lily stepped next to him. His features softened as he looked at her.

Arman watched the two, seeing how naturally the two interacted, how there was just a warmth between them and his eyes watching how the woman leaned in just a bit closer to him than needed to tickle the boy. There was a love for children in both of them and while they hadn't known each other long, he very well knew that it could only take a few hours to fall in love so deeply that you could see yourself with no one else.

~)~)~))~)~

Xally and Cris sat, looking over the print out for a few moments then at each other. Xally took a breath, "This…they're not?"

Cris shook his head, "no, Dad's not related to either of them."

Xally took a breath, "According to this...and what we got from the DNA that...was acquired from Lucy's spirits…" She leaned back and looked at her brother, "it's thirteen percent...which…"

Cris nodded as he looked over the paperwork again, "it's as if...Dad's her half-uncle."

"You think it's something to do with magic?" Xally looked at Cris, "the story makes me think it is, Cris…"

Cris snorted, "The fact that Dad both her parents share no DNA?" He arched an eyebrow, "I can only say it's magic at work, Xally." He let out a hum "but...that's fine, you know? I mean...we've got enough tests here to show that...it's an anomaly and has to be magically related, especially with what they learned...at the GMG." He wasn't going to say what he wanted to. He'd checked over the male Celestial Mage and had been stunned, for all the damage that was there and had been rebuilt inside the man...he shouldn't have been alive.

~)~))~)~)~

"Oh, come on! Kick his ass!" Lucy grinned, "c'mon Lily! Put yourself into this! Use your magic! He can take Emi's! He can take yours!"

The redhead rolled her eyes as she rolled out of the way of Farron's attack, "...is she always like this?"

Farron chuckled as he moved in, watching the woman twist and he feinted to the side, moving to grab the lithe woman's hand and twisting it behind her back as the two went down. "Yes. she's horrible for this sort of thing."

Lily let out a sound as she was pinned. She took a few breaths and let out a sound as she felt something skitter across her nerves, eyes going wide before she twisted and there was a small burst between the two, fire swirling around her as she scrambled away with wide eyes and a flush on her cheeks that wasn't all just from the sparring.

Farron grinned as he shifted to his feet, they'd been sparring for an hour now and Lucy had been egging them on to use magic, but he'd refrained for the most part. He wanted to see the woman's reaction to that and her eyes showed a depth to them and he moved to lunge forward, intent on grappling her again.

Lily let out a squeak as he dove at her and she concentrated for a split second, fire bursting under her feet and sending her into the air. She spun in the air, fire curling around her before it became whip like tendrils. She let out a startled sound as it wrapped around one of Farron's arms and he twisted it...and yanked. As she fell into him, panting and looking up into his eyes, her cheeks flushed deeply as she let out a small sound in the back of her throat.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Lucy started the chant, but Vander soon joined in, both of them grinning broadly.

"Your brother," Lily murmured, "is a terror. As is Lucy."

Farron panted as he stood there, not letting the redhead go and smirked, lips quirking, "this is nothing." he felt the pull and then leaned down, gently ghosting their lips together and shuddering at the feeling, eyes closing as he heard the low pleased sound come from the back of Lily's throat. They'd been dancing around this since they'd gone jogging that first time...and their morning jogs had truly becoming something akin to flirting. She never backed down from what he said, and he couldn't very well back down from the semi-playful swats..though, the sharp ones on his ass were what got his blood boiling more than anything.

Lily groaned softly and murmured, "show me Boscan Pleasure, Farron?"

Farron couldn't help the groan that bubbled into his throat and didn't feel ashamed of the breathy 'yes' that came from him as his free hand reached up, grabbing her hair and kissing her deeply.

Lucy let out a cheer and nudged Vander before nodding to the two. The Shadowquip's eyes were dancing and then he swirled away, shadows sliding up around the two and then depositing them in Farron's room upstairs. He came back and leaned against the railing, "so…"

Lucy leaned against him, grinning, "about time?"

Zen snorted from Lucy's other side, "It may lead to nothing, you know."

The blonde let out a whine as she looked at Zen, "I know...but…" her features softened as she played with a lock of her hair, "you can see it almost...just like with Hes and Kaleb." she blushed, "Only..you know...they've not been dancing around each other for **years** pretending to actually dislike one another."

When both laughed, she pushed off Vander and leaned against Zen, nuzzling his arm gently and letting out a content sound, "mmm, let's go home. I want to get hot and sweaty in a different way."

~)~)~)~)~)~

Hestor, Kaleb noticed, would take the missions with Lucy for keys without a thought. The two never fought over the keys, other than apparently, Hestor taking ones he thought that Lucy didn't **need**. It was rather endearing the more he looked at it. If the man thought that the keys were 'too dark' or the like, he'd take them and put them in a lock box until he felt ready to actually contact them. It had been one of those small arguments between them, but when they managed to get two of the keys that he had locked away, or contracted, he couldn't stop the blonde. It was as if he were looking out for Lucy and her Light. That was, now that he looked back, what had made him realize years ago that Hestor wasn't a bad person, just influenced by something else.

He carefully put the last of the trinkets into place, fingers slowly stroking the heavy, velvet star map, smoothing it out. The two had gone out three days prior, Sersha having drug the two off to the mine to get more 'materials' for what was being planned for wedding jewelry. He took a breath as he looked around. The room he'd had converted was a study, or it had been.

Kaleb hadn't truly believed Hestor about the bedding 'Issue' until he'd ended up in a late meeting and come back to find him tossing and turning. The man looking like he was trying to hide from the low light that was being reflected off of the light colored silk. The man had settled when he'd sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand through the silvery hair, but...now he understood a bit better. He'd been semi-reserved about getting rid of the lightest of the bedding, but the deep and rich golds that he'd replaced them with seemed to let the celestial mage rest a bit easier when he wasn't there.

A daybed had been put into the redesigned study, so that the man would have a place to nap in 'darkness' and he slowly looked around. He'd not really paid that much attention to how each bit of items were part of Hestor or his spirits. The small Stellan figures of the Southern Pantheon, midnight oyster shells from the ocean where he grew up and each had a Night Pearl in them. He remembered asking if the man was going to get something made for himself with them and had been taken aback by the look of Sacrilege on Hestor's face; the memory of his mother passing the two shells and pearls to him had flashed and the man's face had turned red when his mother had said _"when you find the one, use these to give her...or him...something special."_. He wondered what the man was planning with them and reached out to touch them, frowning as they felt...not the same.

He picked up one, rolling it in his fingers and making a face. The surface was rougher than it had been the last time he'd picked one up. He had to admit that they had a very silky feeling and that was why he'd been so curious about them. Kaleb took one last look around the room, it was truly darker than anything he would decorate, but as he took it all it, the entire room looked like it was a pocket in the night sky, with golden trinkets settled about like stars and realized how much it actually fit the man. He carefully adjusted one of the large pillows in the window seat of the bay window where he just knew his mate was going to be curled up any time he couldn't find him.

The Mindbender turned when he heard the door open and then wandered out of the study, arching an eyebrow as he saw a mud covered, yet grinning Hestor. "Welcome...home?"

The mage chuckled a bit and then carefully stripped in the small entrance way to not track mud everywhere, "indeed."

"What has you so happy?" Kaleb would almost say he was radiating happiness.

Hestor chuckled, "I may have gotten covered in mud…" his lips quirked into a slightly sadistic smile, "but Lucy went head first."

Kaleb chuckled, catching the scene of the two mages arguing, right before Lucy had tripped and slid down a small hill into what appeared to be a pond of mud. He knew that Hestor deliberately let him see it and he walked over, "well, let's get you cleaned up...I have a gift for you."

The celestial mage arched an eyebrow but let the man lead him to the bathroom. Kaleb chuckled as the man slipped into the shower and then moved to get some coffee, calling out, "are you hungry?"

Hestor's voice was half muffled by the running water, "not really, could go for a bit of a snack though!"

Kaleb carefully pulled out a tin of Stellan Honey Biscuits, which he had to admit he liked as much as Hestor did. There wasn't any stardust in them, thankfully, he mused because Hestor would absently nibble on them until the tin was gone. He heard the shower shut off and then put everything on a tray before walking out and to the newly designed space. He stood there, looking around for a long moment, hoping that the other would like it.

He could sense Hestor moving to get dressed and while the argument had been petty, the two had 'taken out' half of each other's wardrobes in the Laundry War. Replacing them had been an amusing trip, including him attempting to get the man into lighter colors. Hestor had eventually given into a shirt that matched the light lavender of his eyes and the mindbender always felt a bit of joy when the man wore the shirt.

"Kaleb?" Hestor called out, frowning as he dried his hair, having pulled on his pants and said lavender shirt but leaving it open.

"In the study." Kaleb grinned as he heard the soft steps and waited. When the door opened, he watched the man's features go from a tired joy of being home to delight "what do you think?"

Hestor slowly looked around, feeling his chest warm as he stood there and then slowly walked in, "...you did this...in three days?"

Kaleb smiled warmly as he put the tray down on the small table, "I did, you need your own little space, Hes." his features were soft.

The Celestial mage stood there for a moment and then strode to the blond, grabbing his shirt and yanking the man into a kiss roughly. He poured all of the delight, joy and the love into it that he could and Kaleb let out a low groan, feeling the other's mind opening to the feelings as well as the bond that was growing, slowly but surely between them.

He put his hands on the other's hips slowly walking them back until he felt the daybed against his legs and sat, drawing their lips apart and he grinned, "I take it you like it?"

Hestor smiled, it was a warm smile that lit his eyes up before he nodded, "I do..it's...amazing...perfect…" he leaned over, hands cupping Kaleb's face as he kissed him again, murmuring, "Thank you."

Kaleb relished in the feelings he was getting from the man, letting his arms wrap around the other man and pull him closer. He jolted a bit when he felt Hestor's fingers move and earrings slide into his lobes. He pulled back and arched an eyebrow.

 _"They look perfect on you."_ Hestor grinned, eyes dancing and Kaleb could see the dark pearl drop earrings in the other's eyes.

 _"Thank you,"_ Kaleb drew the other into another kiss, letting out a moan when Hestor shifted to straddle his lap. The two settled back a bit more on the daybed and the man shuddered at the next words that caressed his mind.

 _"I think this deserves a reward."_

~)~)~)~)~)~

Card Night had become a night that Zen, Vander and Kaleb both half dreaded and enjoyed as well. With Gajeel and Emzadi back, it seemed the 'girl' time in the living room was a big louder. Arman had 'confiscated' Raven and was settled with the boy against his chest.

"I'm just saying," they heard Emzadi speak, "we should retreat to the women's roo…" She trailed off and pursed her lips as she looked at Hestor, "...right."

Hestor rolled his eyes with a fond smile and shook his head, "it's fine, if you ladies want to, you're welcome to. I will just wander to the library for the evening."

"Oh, hell no," Emzadi grinned and rubbed her hands together, "time for a game."

Lucy paled a bit as she eyed the slayer, "...what are you plotting." she sipped her wine, feeling wariness rise in her.

"Truth or Dare," The Slayer grinned broadly, even as most of the 'living room' group groaned.

Lily pursed her lips, "what is this truth or dare?"

Emzadi let out a coo and nuzzled the redhead, "well, that's simple, we can either randomly ask people…or find a bottle to spin."

Lucy debated for a moment, "I think we could find an empty bottle…"

The Solar Dragon Slayer eyed Lucy, "someone is being cautious."

"Someone's pregnant and nosey," Lucy shot back, giving her a firm look.

Emzadi huffed as she looked at Lucy, "we get back, we're back a month and now we're all leaving. Of course I'm nosey."

Lucy chuckled, "it's mostly because of Bixy's birthday, which is next week, you know." Lucy wagged a finger at the other blonde woman.

Emzadi pursed her lips and then started counting on her fingers, "already? I swear I lost a month somewhere."

"Yeah, Enca," Lucy said flatly, "and you forgot to bring back my hot peppers. Where are Xally and Cris anyway? They said they had something important to talk about yesterday, but they've been completely and utterly off the Radar otherwise."

Hestor let out a hum, "not sure, barnacle." He paused as she yawned, "Tired, already?"

Lucy shrugged and sighed, "I've been tired off and on since July." she smiled, "My body just needs to recoup a bit. That's why I'm glad for the vacation away from everything. I'm too tempted to take jobs if I'm here…."

"That doesn't help if you're tired," Emzadi pursed her lips, nose twitching a bit, "especially if you're feeling tired."

Lucy waved a hand "I know...I know." she chuckled, "but...well we've been staying up late…" her eyes danced as she grinned.

"Oooooooooh, practicing huh?" Emzadi laughed softly, "I can't wait until I'm not the only one making Dad Happy."

Arman looked over, "Did I hear mention of grandbabies?"

"Dad!" All the men groaned at the same time.

Vander scowled over at the group, "would you stop, i don't want to hear the grandbaby talk. Again!"

Emzadi shrugged, "Sorry...not sorry."


	44. a Rose as it Slowly Opens

Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.

I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).

I own the Storyline. That's it. Apparently I have also adopted "Good Hestor".

I also own All Things "Bellum" in this Story. it's my original creation, including the characters within the country.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

There was a soft beat, almost like a heartbeat that filled the air and a man with silky, long black hair sat on a throne. His chin was propped up in one hand as he sat there, fingers idly curling over a book in his lap. With a low hum, he slowly stood, moving out of the large chamber and to what looked like a giant garden. He barely looked at the exsanguinated, gaunt corpses that were almost hidden within the depths of the rose vines.

The man stood for a moment, fingers again stroking the book he carried, "It is time." a dark glee glinted just slightly in the dark eyes as he took in the area around him. He didn't look behind him, feeling another man stopping behind him, "Let the plan for Face begin."

~)~)~)~))~

Laxus couldn't help but sigh as he watched his mate be, as far as he could call it, accosted by a flying Lucy. The woman had herself half wrapped around the tall redheaded mage as she squealed his name.

Rowan took it in stride and arched an eyebrow at the "Small" delegation from White Sea, "aphid removal, please?"

Lucy snorted and clung a bit more, "nope, no removal. We're here for Bixy's birthday…" her eyes danced as she pulled away, "Where is he?"

"With his mate, most likely," Rowan shrugged as he moved towards the table that Laxus was settled at, "early present, I'd wager." When Lucy finally released him, he leaned over, lightly kissing the slayer and leaning against his chair.

"Well...fine.." Lucy pouted a bit, "we brought all these gifts too." She let out a huff and flopped into a seat, "we'll wait. Not like we have a choice."

Laxus chuckled softly, "you don't. So where is everyone else?"

"Oh, they're all back at the house," Lucy shrugged a bit, "Raven's been grumpy...he's getting in more teeth, Farron's off showing his new _friend_ around a bit, Dad's-" she rolled her eyes at the arched eyebrow she got from Laxus, "finishing up work at the Consulate in Bosco, so he should be here in a few days...Cris is with Risley at Mermaid Heel, visiting like they do every few months so she can stay in touch with her friends..."

"Kaleb?" Laxus picked up his drink, "I'd like to get a spar in with him."

Lucy clicked her tongue and looked at Zen and Vander. Laxus could tell that they were discussing something silently. Lucy sighed and mumbled, "he's not coming, his mate was needed at the Citadel and he didn't want to come without him."

Laxus arched an eyebrow, "mate?" the man looked just a bit shocked.

Rowan grinned, "okay, I need details...how are he and Hestor doing?"

Laxus, Vander and Zen - the last to a very softer degree - groaned at the question. Lucy smirked, "they're getting there." she pulled out a folder and slid them across the table towards Rowan, eyes dancing, "they still fight, they still bicker, but...I mean…" She shrugged slightly, "they didn't...get to make things right before everything happened."

"Well good," Rowan picked up the folder and flipped through it, "They both deserve someone just as stubborn as they are. It seems to be what most guildmasters need" The green mage hummed, "I'll get this over to Max." He smiled and kissed Laxus' cheek, "Don't forget, you promised to help Yajima with your team over at 8Island."

"Mm, I won't," Laxus grinned as he watched the redhead walk away. Letting out a sigh as he looked at the mages, "but really…"

Lucy smiled as she curled up against Zen, "he's fine. Besides, you'll have plenty of people to spar with, if you really want."

~)~)~)~

Farron chuckled as he watched Lily, the woman smiling as she looked at various fruits in the market stall they were at. "See anything you like?"

The woman blinked up at him and blushed a bit, but her eyes danced with mischievousness, "well…"

The man shook his head and smiled warmly, "to eat tonight."

"I know something you could eat," Her voice was demure, but had an undertone that sent his blood on fire.

The man let out a hum and took a slow breath, "well, I do not mind doing that...but...I would think you would like to get some food in you first."

The next words out of her mouth, in that still demure tone made him choke, "I don't think I'm allowed to talk about that in public. You said it's not proper conversation in Fiore."

This woman, he swore, as he looked at the innocent face was more of a succubus than a Holy Warrior most days. He could also admit, the fact that she could school her features and say such lavacious things in a soft voice sent his blood rushing through his entire being and setting his body on fire. "Perhaps," he cleared his throat, "we should eat out…"

The woman smiled as she picked up a few pomegranates. She held it out to be bagged up and then took them after paying, "Oh? Is there a good place? That won't take too long about?"

The shopkeep had been watching the two with mild amusement, "well, my daughter and her friends like 8Island.."

Farron nodded, "i've heard good things, I'd almost forgotten about it, Thank you." He smiled at the man and then carefully put a hand on Lily's lower back, leading her away. When they got far enough away, he murmured, "Wicked woman."

Her face stayed the same calm and demure facade, "wicked holy woman."

~)~))~)~

Bickslow sighed as someone knocked on the door, the boscan pursing his lips and trying to decide if anyone was coming to visit. He was just finishing getting ready to go 8Island and chuckled as he saw Cobra dozing on the couch. Well, after the knock, he doubted the slayer was sleeping any more.

The Seith frowned as he opened the door, "Doronbolt."

The man there looked like shit, if Bickslow was going to be honest. He tilted his head a bit, watching the man and taking in the lines of stress and slowly moved aside. The man had made it so that he had 'possession' of Cobra, though it had taken Bickslow explaining Dragon Slayers and Mates to the council in a very uncomfortable to them conversation.

When he just came in, the Seith rolled his eyes, "Sure, fine, come in. not like I was doing anything."

Doronbolt looked down at Cobra, "wake up."

The former criminal let out a growl, "What do you want."

"Information," The man eyed the slayer warily.

Cobra sighed as he sat up and stared at the man, "You smell like you've been buried in ru-"

"Shut up. I need to know about Tartaros. I know that you know."

Cobra let out a low sound and when he looked at Bickslow he nodded, "Go on, I'll be fine, yeah?" he grinned, "you've got a promise to keep."

Bickslow chuckled as he walked over and gave the slayer a light kiss, "Be good. No melting stuff, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I melt it, I replace it ten times over," Cobra grinned as he looked up at bickslow, "...and I know...No hitting, killing or maiming the rune knight."

Doranbolt watched the two interact, lips draw into a thin line, even as Cobra sat there. The two were quiet until Bickslow closed the door behind him and then the slayer sneered, "you've got a lot of fucking balls."

"Shut up. The council was attacked. Everyone killed…" The man tried to not let his voice choke, "councilmen...Lahar…"

Cobra let out a breath through his nose and groaned, "ya sure it was them?"

"Yes, it was them. The creature made it very clear where he was from," mest crossed his arms over his chest, "I need answers."

Cobra leaned back, arm over the back of the couch. The slayer scoffed "and ya think because I was in a dark guild I'd know shit?"

The two stared at each other for a long moment, before the Rune knight spoke, "no, because Lahar thought you'd know."

"Fuckin' hell," he groaned and let his head fall back, "nine of 'em...demons from the books of Zeref." he rolled his head to the side, a feral grin on his lips, "yeah...that's about the terror most people have, right there."

Doronbolt turned, moving out of the home fairly quickly and Cobra groaned slightly. The slayer sat there and then eventually hefted himself to his feet, "Guess I better go play goodie two shoes and tell Bix's guild…"

~)~)~)~)~)

"Bix!" Farron grinned as he saw his brother, waving as he sat with Lily at a table.

Bickslow grinned as his babies flew around, setting plates on tables, "Fare!" he turned his grin on the woman, "wow...you snagged one, Bro."

Lily slowly blinked as she looked at Bickslow, "Brother?"

Farron nodded, "My brother."

The woman's lips curled into a devious smile, despite the rest of her features keeping that calm demeanor, "I do not think it is he that snagged me…" She quirked an eyebrow slightly, "I tend to catch him off guard more often than not."

Bickslow laughed as he stood there, "That so?"

"Yes, There have been multiple complaints for my actions," She brought her drink to her lips, "mostly about torn pants."

The Seith stared for a moment and then grinned widely, "oh, I like her, Fare." He looked at his brother and could see just a slight dust of a blush on his cheeks, "aww, big bro looks all cute like that."

Farron rolled his eyes, but gave his brother a faint smile, "we'll have two of the specials."

"Coming right up!" Bickslow chuckled as he walked back to the kitchen, "Freed! We need two specials, make 'em look good."

"I'm offended that you think I would not take proper time-"

"Freed, man, it's for my brother Farron and company." The Boscan rolled his eyes as he saw Ever and Freed both move to the window to look out and look to see who the ambassador was with.

"She's pretty," Ever spoke softly, watching the two, "and she's making him blush! How adorable." The Fairy Mage grinned at Bickslow, "you're going to tease him, aren't you?"

"Hell ya, gonna be a bratty little brother."

~)~))~)~

Lucy Leaned over the railing, pursing her lips, "wow...Hes might like to know that…"

Vander snorted softly, "you have musca out again?"

The blonde arched an eyebrow at him and then nodded "Yeah...Minerva...yanno, the chick that Hestor totally asswhooped at the games? Joined a dark guild."

The shadowquip let out a low whistle, "wow, talk about having a fucking issue, huh?"

"Well, not like anyone thinks we're strong," Lucy put her head on folded arms, watching Erza and Marakov, keeping her voice low. Her eyes tracked the guildhall again and she let out a low hum, "they're looking into something called E.N.D."

Vander watched her, knowing that she was concentrating on her spirit more than just idly looking around. He leaned back, sighing as they continued to wait for bickslow. He was bored, but going out to eat when he was able to get information on the going ons of Fiore since the games was something he was more interested in.

Zen looked towards the two, looking slightly amused, "you're both antsy."

Lucy looked over at Zen and smiled warmly before she leaned towards him, head tilted up, "completely. So much nervous energy." her eyes danced, "we may have to go to one of the locker rooms, lock the door and you two get to help me get rid of this energy."

Zen moved to tuck a bit of her hair back, "mm, half an hour?" he was testing the waters. Both men had noticed the last few weeks she was almost insatiable. They wagered that without someone with skill or stamina, something both had, she'd be wearing out people left and right.

Lucy puffed her cheeks out, "fine." she let out a giggle though as he leaned over and lightly kissed her.

The three were torn from their 'bubble' as two mages ran in, Jet and Droy, Lucy's mind provided, yelling about how something horrible happened loud enough that they heard it where they were sitting. Hearing that the magic council had been destroyed had all three rising to their feet. Kaleb had noted several times it would take a lot to take out the building and people with in.

When the world felt like it was rocked, Zen's wings snapped out before Vander was curling into shadows. Lucy grinned as she jumped over the railing and held up her hands, feeling the firm grip on both as Zen took flight towards the doors.

"This is crazy, you know that, right?"

Lucy let out a laugh, "Crazy and probably stupid."

Zen's lips quirked, "So...typical day for you."

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Lily smiled as she finished her food and then glanced towards the door. Her eyes flickering for a moment before she picked her drink up. She murmured, "what do you **hear** at the door?"

Farron frowned, movement stopped as her hand rested on his and she locked her eyes with his, shaking her head slightly. He let out a sound and put his free hand on hers. It took a moment and he frowned, "..nothing..it's like there's..nothing there, not even Etherno…"

Heavy steps filled the air, despite the chatter off the old man talking about how the Magic Council had been destroyed, the two mages obviously focusing without looking. A single sound came from the man and wind whipped through the mostly now empty restaurant, the walls exploding outwards. Lily let out a sound as she was yanked, the table they were at flipped up to give at least a bit of cover.

Her eyes hardened and she let out a low growl, fire licking at her fingertips. Though when she spoke, it was the same soft tone, "is this normal?"

Farron shook his head, "I'd wager not. Council Insurance would be far too expensive if it was."

They both heard sickening crunches and moved from their cover, Farrons eyes narrowing as he saw The Raijinshū on the ground and looking like they were having trouble moving. The two moved towards the man who had Yajima's neck in his hand, wind covering it and Lily's hand came out to her side, a tendril of fire snapping into existence.

"The Gates of Hell have Opened. Judgement is upon Humanity."

Those words made the woman lash out with the fire then slam into him, her free arm going to grab the old man as she pushed off with her feet. Lily didn't understand what the man meant, but her eyes were narrowed as she backed away slowly, keeping the old man firm in her grip, "None may judge humanity but the Gods themselves."

"That's one of the nine gates of Tartaros! Run!" Bickslow watched the woman as Farron helped him up.

Farron smirked, "She won't. Holy Warrior Maiden from Bellum." he was worried, he could hear Bickslow's ribs grinding in a very wrong way, the same from Evergreen and Freed; the old man, Yajima's breath was ragged in his throat, the blood pooling oddly. "We need to get you out of here."

"You think to pass judgement on me?"

Lily tilted her head a bit, flicking her wrist and the fire whip snapping again. Her lips quirked and she pointed up, "No, but I hear there is a thunder god here."

The man looked up, just as lightning came down. The huge bolt covering the body as the man let out a scream.

Laxus snorted softly, landing in a crouch with a crater forming at the impact, "A bit Dramatic."

The Holy Maiden smirked a bit, "I thought that was your thing?" she tilted her head, "afterall, you call yourself a god."

"Oh, chickie," Laxus grinned, there wasn't any sort of anger in it, but almost teasing, "it's a well deserved title."

Lily just stared at him, "tch. Closer to a Firebird than a chick." She took a few steps back as the man's cloak was cast off, revealing someone that wasn't human. She nodded once to Laxus as she continued the small steps back. It wasn't about her being able to deal with the creature or not; she was holding an injured person. Lily did, wager, however, that she most likely could not attack and protect the old man she was holding.

Orange eyes traced movements as the two started to fight, watching as the Slayer easily avoided attacks, his fists slamming into the creature over and over again. She tilted her head and hmpfed, "still no god."

When the creature finally went still after a massive crash of lightning encased fist from the slayer hit it, Lily relaxed just a bit. The woman bowed her head slightly before she set the man down, crouching to check over him. Her lips were drawn, "Bruised throat...he probably should see someone, swelling."

"I suppose I'll have to die once."

"Stop him! He's got...no he **is** a bomb!" Farron called out, only to have his eyes go wide at the dark grin on the creatures lips.

that was the only warning before a concussive force slammed through the air. The black particles that filled the air made her pupils constrict as she felt the fire in her rage right before Lily coughed. Flames flickering and spreading out from her fingers, curling around Farron, Yajima and the Raijinshū creating a barrier as she felt her vision swim. "Oh...this isn't good…"

The voice that filled the air as she watched the black mist start to curl up made dread fill her, "This is Mashou Ryuusi. They Destroy the Etherno in the atmosphere and pollute it.. It causes Magic Deficiency...Quite deadly in wizards."

The Fire user felt the mist bounce at the shield, popping and snapping as each particle was burnt. "tell me you know someone that can deal with these!"

Laxus narrowed his eyes and she saw the immediate particles start to be drawn into his lungs. "Dragon slayers have special lungs."

Lily gave a small nod, even as she felt light headed and held her hands straight up, concentrating. Fire slowly curled up her body and then rushed out wrapping around the particles and turning colors even as it spun like a tornado, drawing the air and dark mist into it. Not all of it was overtaken, but half, which she supposed was good, this wasn't something she'd ever tried. Then Lily's body seized and her eyes went wide as the flames snapped back to her. A scream silently tore from her as she felt the particles inside her and orange eyes rolled up in their sockets.

The amount of particles left in the air would need to be taken care of, but given the actions of the two, it wouldn't be as bad. Farron caught the woman as her muscles unlocked, holding her and frowning "we need to get them to your guild, Bix." she was ice cold...and that worried him to no end.

They all gave a nod as they stood there, looking around, "...I'll call Cris...he...hopefully can do something about this."

~)~)~)~)~

Notes:

have to be honest. I'm not happy with the last bit.

Something rankles me and I think i've stared at it for about 4 hours. It's to the point that I've given up. it's confusing, I hated the Tempster Fight to start, because...he came off as the biggest, most cheaty way to get Laxus and The Raijinshū out of the way to make a bigger bloody deal about how OP Natsu is at the end of the day. Maybe it's me, maybe I read too much into it, but really, at that point in the manga I was hoping for good story and my hope was dashed. Not to say the Arc is not a good arc, it is. has some of the better villians I've seen (Mard, Jackal, Seilah).

I'll be honest, this is probably going to be one of the harder arcs to write, because well...Pretty sure I've got enough Pradesh boys in Magnolia to rofflestomp them, but i'm trying to be good.


	45. Cubic Chaos

Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.

I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).

I own the Storyline. That's it. Apparently I have also adopted "Good Hestor".

I also own All Things "Bellum" in this Story. it's my original creation, including the characters within the country.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Cristoff stood and looked at the area of the town for a long moment. He could see the particles floating in the air and pursed his lips. They were dangerous, every instinct in him said so. They weren't multiplying, which was a plus and Wendy next to him looked nervous.

"Start by manipulating the wind to draw them out and above." He watched her firmly. She had so little training and it rankled him that she was let to get to this point. He understood that she hadn't benefited from the exchange due to being on Tenroujima, but the Lunar Slayer honestly found that Fiore not offering any formal training for guilded mages was so far from helpful than he could even say.

He'd eased the worst of Laxus' body, but Lily's body just resisted more. He figured it had to do something with her holy magic and he'd set Zen on helping her. It would be a slower process, yes, but it gave him a chance to work with Wendy, at least a little bit. He'd shown Zen what to do and knew his brother was capable. It had taken a few moments to realize that the resonation between his magic and hers would help purify whatever she'd taken in.

The two slowly walked through the streets, the elder slayer guiding the younger to gather up the particles to clear out the city bit by bit. His nose curled as he smelled brimstone and looked around. Yajima had told them all that it seemed like someone was targeting former magic council members and Zen said that the energy felt like a bastardized version of demonic energy, though he couldn't say exactly why he put it that way.

~)~)~)~

Cris stretched and sighed as he rolled his neck, walking into the infirmary. They'd offered their help and Lucy had looked more insulted than most when Natsu had rebuffed the offer of guarding councilmen. After a rather comical double one fingered salute the blonde had slunk to the infirmary and was sulking in a chair.

Rowan shook his head and snorted as he watched the blonde, "how long are you going to sulk?"

Golden eyes slowly shifted and lolled over to look at Rowan, "I can sulk a long time, why?" her lips quirked.

The redhead watched as Cris and Zen worked on healing the injuries that had come in before he sat down next to Lucy, "I know you want to help, we all do.." he paused, "but these Fiore Mages have this thought in their head that they can do it all on their own."

Risley snorted as she brought a tray of food into the room and hip checked Cris, "eat." she smiled softly and gave him a kiss, "c'mon, tall and sexy, eat for me. You and Zen have been doing a wonderful job here." The woman smiled as he started eating and let her hands run through his hair.

Lucy huffed a bit before whining, "because I feel restless." she grumbled softly and crossed her arms under her chest. "Zen's an archangel. We should fully be out there help-"

"I should be out there helping," said Archangel leveled her with a firm look.

The two stared at each other and Lucy groaned as she went limp in the chair, "I could help too."

Zen shook his head and then smiled as he walked over and crouched in front of her, "I know you can help. Right now, we're getting more and more injured mages because these mages refuse to stay within their limits."

"Laxus hasn't come back, nor Bixy and his team," Lucy pointed out and then looked around. "We're probably some of the best fighters here…" she grumbled, "I hate being idle."

"That cat...dog..thing broke your ankle before we figured out how to deal with him," Zen gave her a firm look, "And right now, Vander is out there…"

"...I know he is...that's why I want to get back out there," Lucy sighed, "Fairy Tail mages are going missing left and right because they're just running into this stuff." she waved a hand. "And I've got a weird feeling."

"I'm aware you have a weird feeling," Zen stood and looked around for a moment.

Rowan watched with avid amusement, "you could try putting a leash on her."

"That sounds like something that Virgo would want, not me," Lucy stood and stretched, "how goes the training anyway?"

"Laxus was easy, but Cris helped out there," Zen watched the prone redhead for a moment, "but her? It's quite complicated and we just managed to get Farron to go to the house to rest. Hopefully Raven will grab him for cuddling."

Lucy paused as she tilted her head and looked out the window, "uh...guys? What's that big ass thing in the sky?"

Rowan pursed his lips as he walked to the window, "a giant cube."

"A cube?" Lucy stood there for a moment then moved to stand next to Rowan. The two looked out the window quietly before Lucy spoke, "So big ass floating cube."

"Yup," Rowan nodded once, lips quirky.

"Giving off a totally creepy and dark vibe."

"Of course," The redhead watched the blonde from the corner off his eye.

Lucy licked her lips, "possibly big, badass wanna be demons inside?"

"Quite likely," the green made tilted his head, "Some plant life of some sort."

"Plants?"

"Plants."

"Odds you think we can kick ass and take names?" Lucy glanced up at Rowan smirking as she stood there.

"You or me?"

"Combined odds."

"Eight percent, give or take two percent."

Lucy snorted as she stood there, "This is totally a stupid idea...but..Bring it on."

"That is your realm of actions," Rowan smirked, even as the small blonde smacked him in the stomach. He leaned down "you need to do it harder."

Lucy scoffed, "save that for your dragon."

"Every night," Rowan smirked, "If you want, I can suggest some good leather straps."

Lucy waved a hand as they continued to look at the slow moving object, "nah, Vander just refitted the playroom, said something about you showing him a good shop that he always gets his stuff from. X-Frame is amazing."

Wendy looked over at the two, face bright red, "...are they…?"

"Always like that?" Zen arched an eyebrow, "sometimes. Mostly when thinking.." he scowled, "look, I know Cris has told you...and I've told you...you're using too much energy on a single healing spell."

"But...but…" Wendy bit her lip, "what if I'm not fast enough?"

"You think healing something in a shoddy way is going to save their lives?" Zen shook his head, "It doesn't. It only makes more healing in the long run, or lasting aches and pains."

"O..oh," The dragon slayer looked at her hands, frowning, "I hadn't...thought of that."

Everyone started as Lucy clapped her hands, "okay, it's settled." The blonde pointed at the window, "To the secret cube! Someone pull the lever!" as no one said anything and the silence drug on, Lucy let out a heavy sigh.

Zen smirked and then chuckled, "wrong lever." he paused, "why do we even have that lever?"

Lucy's eyes danced as her head snapped around, "you got the joke!"

"You've only watched that movie a thousand times," He quirked an eyebrow, "how would I not know it?" he paused, "wait...what were you referring to as 'lever'."

"Van's out, he'll be back in like...ten minutes...and I don't think most people here would appreciate if I pulled the lever I wanted to…" Lucy shrugged slightly, "and not sure it'll make your wings come out."

Wendy let out a squeak with wide eyes as she stared at the blonde, "wh...what?!"

Rowan groaned, "Did you really use that movie quote to talk about…"

"Yes. yes, I did," Lucy said, no shame in her voice, "I don't think anything else fit at the moment."

Cris looked at Risley, "this is why we have to cut her off from certain movies." he cast a look at Risley and then to Lucy, pursing his lips.

Risley chuckled and grinned, "yeah. Hey! You two! You done? If you don't stop, I'm going to be pulling a lever of my own."

"Yeah, I guess," Lucy shrugged, "okay, game plan...get onto the cube!" She turned and rolled her eyes at the various looks, "...what? It's a giant floating cube. With plants. I wanna go fight."

"Ever get the feeling," Drawled a deep voice from the doorway, "That she has issues with seriousness?"

Rowan smirked as he turned, "every day I've known her, Thunder God, but we've made a plan." He nodded out the window, "To the cube."

"How's flamefuck doing?" Laxus looked around the full infirmary, making a face. The man was still weak, feeling the effects of what he'd taken in, but with most of it cleared away, he was feeling a lot better.

Lucy let out a growl and pointed, "on his damn ass still, he's a dumbass, ran right into shit, a whole town got blown up-"

"A town?" Laxus narrowed his eyes, "What are we talking by way of casualties?"

Rowan pursed his lips, "you don't want to know." he walked towards Laxus and put a hand on the back of the slayer's neck, making him focus on him, "trust me, thunder god, you don't want to know." The green mage searched the slayer's eyes, "in twenty four hours this has dissolved into a massacre."

~)~)~)~)~

Hestor sat against a tree, head resting back and he sighed. The strange monoliths appearing, the demons appearing, it had created utter chaos. It also felt like Etherno was being drained and that affected him greatly.

The celestial mage was just starting to adjust to his third origin being opened and, much to the shock of his spirits, unlike what many Celestial Mages in the past, the man had an instinctive hard stop on using his magic. It was a small point of contention between himself and Kaleb because the man didn't draw on him unless he was out of a battle or had no choice.

His steel blue eyes opened and he looked out through the shield that Scotum had put up so he could get a few moments rest. He could hear the fighting and as he closed his eyes again he could feel Kaleb. It brought a small smile to his lips, knowing that the other was fighting hard Part of him wanted to stubbornly be out there fighting, but he was also a smart man and knew the best way was to stay where he was.

Hestor let out a hiss and he felt Kaleb in his head as Ophiuchus disappeared. He knew he didn't have enough energy to continue to have both the shield and the spirit out, not without drawing where something could be detrimental to the fight.

 _"Are you alright?"_ Kaleb's voice was worried and it made Hestor chuckle softly.

The mage slowly opened his eyes and looked out in the distance where he could see the last shimmer of where the large spirit had been _"fine, but the choice was that spirit or my shield."_

There was a long pause as he saw Kaleb's blade flash, the newer archangel obviously making sure he chose his words carefully, but the soft feeling of the mental voice curled across their link _"I trust your judgement. I just worried for a moment."_

 _"It's fine,"_ Hestor smiled as he sat there, slowly taking deep breaths and letting a hand rest on the ground, fingers curling as he stretched his magical senses skyward. It wasn't ideal, attempting to recharge in the middle of the day, but it would have to do. _"Stay safe?"_

 _"Always. I've got you to come back to."_

The Celestial mage smiled warmly as his head lolled to the side. In the last month, Kaleb hadn't taken the earrings he'd given him off and while they looked dark in his light hair, he loved that they matched his eyes now, having lightened a little bit over the month. _"Where ever you go, whatever you do, I'll be right here waiting for you."_ He paused and grinned, _"give or take fifty yards if something comes at me."_

~)~)~)~)~

Lucy shuddered as the group teleported into the cube, hands moving to rub at her arms and she muttered, "this place is creepy. LIke Creepier than Rowan when he gets excited about a new sex toy shop opening."

Rowan slowly turned his head, giving the blonde a flat look, "really?"

Lucy shrugged, "I was elven...you were like...fangirling. Open mindedness notwithstanding...it was creepy. You were fangirling."

Laxus snorted, "She's got a point, you do, you were head over heels for the one that opened in Oak town."

Rowan slowly looked at his Mate, arching an eyebrow and his eyes danced as the large blond actually cowed a bit. He waited and then smiled as the Large slayer mumbled, "Sorry."

The Green mage watched the other fondly, "well discuss punishment later for the teasing."

Wendy frowned as she watched the three, rubbing her own arms, "is she always like this?"

Vander looked down at the small dragon slayer, "nah, only when she's nervous."

Wendy nodded and took a breath, "well that's fine...let's go." She looked nervous, but put on a cheery face as they started walking slowly, "Afterall...what could go wrong."

"NO! Don't say-" Whatever Vander was going to say next was cut off as the 'floor' each of them was on opened up beneath them, sending them all tumbling down tubes. He let out a yell of frustration as he quickly formed a blade and slammed it into the side of the tube...then sputtered as a fluid splashed over his face, "what the heeeeeeell?!"

The Shadowquip coughed as he eventually stopped, looking up and groaning as he saw the 'entrance' was closed. He let out a hiss and mumbled, "Why? Why do people say that? Why has everyone in this damn world not learned you don't say that?" He reached out through the bond, frowning as it felt like a heavy blanket was over it. That wasn't good.

~)~)~)~

Rowan let out a grunt as he landed, twisting so he was on his feet. The man's eyes slowly glancing around before a dark grin curled on his lips. All he could see where rose bushes...well, exsanguinated corpses, but mostly rose bushes.

He pulled himself up and slowly approached one, letting his magic curl out. His eyes went wide and then danced as he let out a small, almost sadistic giggle. They were barely responding, but he was sure, with enough time, they would respond to him quite well. He rubbed his hands together and then moved to grab onto one of the vines, not bothered by the thorns that cut into his palms as he pushed his magic out.

~)~)~))~~

Laxus let out a grunt as he first fell down, then it seemed like the tunnel he was in curved. The slayer decided that he was going to have a 'class' on words and phrases to never say before going into a battle, during a battle or just in life in general. He saw an opening ahead of him and then grunted as he was almost spit out onto a hard marble floor. He took stock for a moment, slowly standing and looking around, "huh...someone needs interior design lessons. Place looks like shit…"

"Mard Greer takes offense at this statement."

The slayer slowly turned, arching an eyebrow, "a fuckin' pretty boy?" He tilted his head and grinned as he cracked his neck. He could just sense his mate on the edges of his consciousness and was more afraid at the utter giddiness the man was feeling at the moment than the tall, well dressed man in front of him. He brought a hand up and rubbed at his nose, "well, whatever." He took the other in and arched an eyebrow at the book he held, "...well fuck...that says E.N.D."

"Yes, it is the book off E.N.D…" Mard narrowed his eyes a bit at the large blond man, gauging him as he stood there.

Laxus let out a snort, "Right...I'm going to need to take that." The man didn't get to say anything else as the ground shattered and he was leaping back, lightning surrounding him before he was across the room, landing with a loud crash of thunder. "Not gonna make this easy. Fine. I need to blow off some aggression anyway."

"Do you have any clue to whom you are speaking?" The man slowly tilted his head to the side.

Laxus brought a hand up, sniffing and rubbing the side of his nose, "you're either Mard Greer or his bitch."

~)~)~)~)~

Zen's wings had snapped out, feathers hardening quickly and tearing through the tube he was in. he grunted as he landed out of it, a small crater as his magic lashed out. He was angry. He could just barely feel Vander and Lucy and any tugging on their link to go to either of them, no matter how much he pulled, gave no result. All he could feel around him was the strange twisted demonic energy and that set him on the defensive.

"OH WOW!" There was a high pitched voice and he looked at the...female?

He slowly rose to his feet and narrowed his eyes, "Where am I?"

The female giggled as she spun in place and Zen saw rabbit ears on top of her head. "You're in Lamy's lab!"

Zen let out a snarl at the word lab and his eyes adjusted to take in what was around him. Tubes, he could hear fluid bubbling and his eyes narrowed at the the body that was floating in the tube. One looked almost like that woman, Minvera. He stared at the rabbit eared female for a moment before narrowing his eyes, "you're a demon."

Lamy let out a squeal, her hands to her cheeks "that's so mea-AAAAAAH" her movements stopped as Zen's wings went, feathers glinting and cracking tubes, "NO! Stop! What are you-"

Zen didn't bother to waste time. He didn't like normal labs, but a demonic lab was something he was going to tear to the ground.

~)~)~)~)~

Lucy let out a groan as she landed on her ass. The blonde sitting there for a moment and mumbling, "...ow."

She let out a slight hiss as she stood and slowly looked around. She was in a strange hallway and her hand came up to pull her hair back, tying it out of her face as she took a moment to take stock. Reflexively, she reached out through her bonds before making a face as she felt as if she were attempting to go through tar to do so.

With a small growl, she yanked on her magic through the bond and yelped as the markings on her arms sparked, "...that's new… has to be...something here." she didn't like this. She slowly started down the hallway taking a deep breath as she let herself stay as calm as she could, even after shaking her head at the dizzy feeling that momentarily came over her.


	46. Alegria

Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.

I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).

I own the Storyline. That's it. Apparently I have also adopted "Good Hestor".

I also own All Things "Bellum" in this Story. it's my original creation, including the characters within the country.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Laxus grunted as he used his lightning to get away from the vines again. He had several cuts and his shirt was in tatters, coat thrown over by that strange throne. He vowed to recover it later but right now, it was a small bit of a liability. He'd taken it off the second time that one of the vines had snagged it and nearly gotten him.

He was getting annoyed more than anything, he'd gotten a few good hits in, but the man hadn't let go of that book. Gray eyes narrowed as he let out a growl and gathered lightning, streaming forward again, his eyes took an almost crazy look as he came out of lightning form, fist back to strike at the man.

The man took a step back, a dark glint in his eyes and just a small bit of a smile on his lips as vines suddenly sprung out beneath the Slayer. They wrapped around Laxus' body, thorns digging in and causing the man to roar in anger.

"Very pleasing," The man watched Laxus struggle against the vines, thorns cutting into the skin and blood starting to slowly make its way down in thick rivulets over the slayer's skin. "Mard Greer is Pleased with this look."

Laxus struggled and panted, snorting as he let his head dip forward. He took deep breaths, calming himself before his gray eyes slowly rolled up, staring at the demon from beneath his brow. The man's lips curled into a sneer, "This all you got, Pretty boy? My mate's better at this than you are…" he half purred, "Makes it a whole lot more fun too."

The demon's eyes narrowed, "We are done here." he turned and walked to the throne, sneering at the fur lined jacket before picking it up between two fingers and tossing it away. "You shall stay there until my roses have had their fill."

~)~)~)~)~

Vander hissed as he slid in and out of shadows, never going too deep. Every time he had since July, there was one void shade that seemed to come after him, it looked small, but it was faster than the others and let out a keening wail of hunger that he wasn't used to in the least bit.

The Shadowquip started as the wall exploded and a woman went flying past her, followed by another. He did a double take and arched an eyebrow as he saw long white hair. It took a second, but he barely recognized that the lighter haired of the two was Mirajane. Vander tilted his head as he crossed his arms on his chest, "Huh...not a bad catfight…"

"Hey uh, ladies?" Vander held a hand up, "Got a question!" The man dove out of the way as two attacks came at him, calling over his shoulder, "I was **not** going to get involved!" he kept moving as more came his way and rounded a corner. When there were no more attacks coming his way, he looked back around the corner, seeing the two going at it again. "Was just going to ask for directions...damn."

~)~)~)~)~)~

Wendy stared at a giant display, pupils constricting as she swallowed. This was not good and she didn't know how to stop this. She'd heard that the Master of White Sea was amazing with magical technology and she almost wondered if there was some way to get ahold of him.

The slayer heard dark laughter and dove into hiding. She wasn't afraid...per se. She knew, logically, that the demons within Tartaros were much stronger than she was. She needed to group up with one of the others and hope that Laxus had been right about others coming as they were cleared. She'd only come to be a healer in case this group needed it.

She bit down on her lip and put her hands over her head, trying to be as quiet as she could as she heard shuffling.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Rowan took a deep breath, still concentrating and he smiled as he felt Laxus. The smile soon fell as he realized he was feeling him through the vines and his eyes narrowed. He wasn't sure what the man was doing yet. He shook his head to clear it and then took a deep breath, focusing and putting one hand on another vine, fingers digging in.

His magic flared as he decided that he was done playing delicately to let whoever owned these not know...now he was out for pain. The man shivered and let out a soft and delighted sound...as a shriek seemed to fill the air. He murmured softly, "That's it, baby, writhe for me in pain."

~)~))~)~)~)~

Mard's eyes narrowed as he watched the vines start to shudder, "...how many ants have gotten in…."

Laxus grinned, feeling the tingle of familiar magic slide across his skin from the vines, "enough to kick your asses."

"We are done here," Mard swiped his hand, smirking as he murmured, "Alegria."

"What is that?" Laxus narrowed his eyes, struggling a bit more before a strange string of pink slammed across his mouth, then more impacted.

Mard's voice echoed through the Cube, "Alegria has been activated." he paused as he watched the red substance turn white, then narrowed his eyes, "It seems an ant has escaped. The one that destroys the blonde woman will be promoted to the empty spots in the Nine Gates."

~)~)~)~

Vander had heard the first whiz of something coming at him and dropped, when he heard more and half turned, he did the only safe thing he could do: Dropped into the shadows. He stayed there, just below the surface, sliding around the strange red substance and then getting confused when it turned white.

~)~)~)~)~)~

Zen's wings flashed out, cutting through the first strange attack, he moved, using the large cavern he was in to his advantage. He wove through the air, avoiding them and then grinned when four of them came at him at once...and the wall behind him opened up. He dove outside and back until he found the extent of their reach.

His eyes narrowed as he saw the color changing and then took a breath. He could see that the cube had changed and while he wanted to get back inside, he could feel the bond a bit better right now and he'd take a moment. Taking a quick flight around, he saw the transformed cube and his eyes narrowed. He knew he needed to go back inside and he banked, making his way back to where he'd come out from.

The moment he landed inside, he let out a hiss as again, the bond seemed to be half torn. His eyes narrowed as he let out a low growl. The announcement made him turn his head to the side. There was only one blonde he knew of that should be there and he felt the dread in him. He threw his senses out, moving towards where he could feel Lucy.

~)~)~))~)~)~)~

Lucy was crying as she looked at Aquarius. She could just barely feel Zen and Vander, knowing that whatever was going on with this Cube was making everything hard, right down to them being able to go to one another. "I...I can't do it!"

Aquarius sent another wave of water towards the demons, seeing the one get closer and closer, "You have to." She smiled softly down at the girl...no, Lucy was a young woman. At Times, the older Spirit still thought of the blonde as a girl that was growing.

"I don't want to!" Lucy let out a scream of pain as she felt her magic drop a bit more. Three origins and she wasn't sure why it was doing that.

The Water bearer spoke softly, hugging the blonde with one arm and murmuring as her hand rested on the blonde's stomach, "you need to...for these two."

The words rang in Lucy's mind and she looked up at the spirit, shaking her head. She could see that the spirit wasn't lying to her and she let out a cry that was both full of pain and full of joy at the same time. "I…"

"Do it, Lucy, for the future, don't…" Aquarius smiled warmly, "I know you can."

The blonde looked at Aquarius for a moment and then sniffled before she held the key out, "i'm sorry...i'm so sorry I'm not strong enough…"

The Spirit kissed the top of the blonde head of hair, "you are strong. You are your mother's daughter, you are the Star Maiden, do it."

Lucy let out a wail as she held out the key, "I summon...The Celestial Spirit King." the power that poured off her was the last of what she had, she knew it was, the last that her body would allow itself to spare. As the key broke, lucy's cry of anguish filled the air.

~))~)~)~

Zen groaned as he fought through the hallways, cutting through anything in his path. He could barely feel Lucy, he hated this cube and he would kill anything in his path. When the magic washed over the cube, as well as wail of anguish that rocked him to the core, he looked up. Seeing what was going on, he felt a bit of dread and the anguish that slammed into him as the bond between his mate, his brother and himself seemed to come back in full force, he staggered.

His eyes glowed and he focused on the bond, moving to follow it, only to have shadows curl up, "Van?"

There was a grunt before the two were both moving, swirling up out of the voids by a collapsed Lucy. Vander gathered her up, even as Demons seemed to come out of nowhere. The Shadowquip nodded, "burn them down." his eyes were dark, promising pain before the archangel was throwing himself into the battle. He absently traced the symbol that had appeared on her collarbone, "shit, stardust…what did you do to get this?"

He gently brushed her hair back and looked at Zen, they could hear fighting from all around them, from different points, "I'm going to get her to Dad and Farron!"

"Move it! You've got five minutes!" Zen called back, magic curling around him.

Vander nodded, shifting without a thought. He snarled at the void shade that was still insistent as hell, but he couldn't care much about that at the moment. He let out a breath as he came up in the middle of the room that they were in, starting when he saw Raven, "...hey kid."

The boy looked at him and then let out a squeal before holding his hands up. Vander smiled and leaned down, setting Lucy on the couch before kissing the boy on the forehead, "You be good."

Gajeel snorted softly, "I think it's his mom we gotta worry about. She's pacing and worried."

Vander looked at Gajeel, "get people together." he looked towards the window, seeing the strange, transformed cube list to the side, "can't let it hit the city."

Gajeel picked up the boy and nodded before he settled him against Lucy's side, watching the boy curl into her and nuzzle close with a soft purr. "Farron's outside. Emi's been throwing spells at it."

Vander stepped outside, watching as his sister, brother and Father sent out magic. They were sending wave after wave of attack at falling debris and he stepped up next to them, "don't strain yourself, Sis."

Emi arched an eyebrow, "what are you doing here?"

"Dropped off, Lucy, something happened. I'm going back...Zen's tearing shit up...they hurt her, bad." He gave a faint smile, "Knock it away from the city. Maybe out into the lake?"

Farron rolled his neck, "we'll have to get closer to do that."

Vander arched an eyebrow, "c'mon, you can do it." He gave a small grin to Farron, "I trust you. Raven's inside curled up against Lucy."

Farron went to say something, only to watch his brother disappear in a wisp of shadows, "Who's driving?"

Emzadi snorted a bit, "I'll do it." she grinned, "Time to recreate a bad Mad Max film!"

Farron watched as his sister moved away, paling, "please don't…"

~~)~))~)~)~)~

Vander paused as he heard, just barely, a laugh that he'd not heard in a long while. He leaned out of the hole that he'd come in by and stared as he watched Farron's hands extend and he could almost imagine the annoyed look on his features as the half crazed laugh from Emzadi filled the air.

"Well...she's in Mad Max mode…" He shook his head "think about that later." He turned and saw the demons that were slowly coming out of the woodwork. He let out a breath and then grinned, "Alright, time to dance...one of you has to know what happened to Stardust…" his eyes glinted dangerously as he dove forward, silently dipping in and out of the shadows to start cleaving through the low powered beings.

If anyone knew, he supposed it would be some of the stronger ones, taking out the weak ones would either make them appear, or clear things out enough that they'd be able to find one of the creatures that knew what had happened.

~)~)~))~

"Why are you not killing it?!" Vander glared at Zen, then to the demon that was restrained in some sort of holy seals, as far as he could figure.

Zen crossed his arms on his chest, "he is the leader…" He paused, a slightly awkward look on his face, "...Rowan...and he use similar magic..he...wants him." he paused, side eyeing the redhead "...and he may have information about what happened to Lucy"

Rowan was in a quiet, if visibly heated conversation with Laxus. Both men had looks of annoyance on their faces and it looked like Laxus was having a bit of an issue.

The dragon slayer growled and drew a hand down his face before looking between Rowan and the demon. "Let's talk about this later.." He growled at the redhead.

Rowan let out a low sound and blew a snort through his nose, "Fine, but it is going to be a **long** discussion."

Laxus looked slightly bemused, "They always are."

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

Hestor stood near Kaleb, arching an eyebrow as the mindbender seemed intent on the now defunct artefact and rolled his eyes, "it can't be that fascinating."

"They just fell apart…" Kaleb looked up from where he was crouching, inspecting a piece of the broken material.

"I'd guess they're old as fucking hell," He snorted, "old enough that the Steel Council didn't know about it." He arched an eyebrow slowly, "which poses a huge question."

Kaleb let out a grunt as he picked up a few more pieces, putting them into requip space for storage, "How is Fiore going to recover from something this big and this hidden?"

Hestor nodded a bit, "Indeed." he narrowed his eyes, "before you start pondering that. We're going home, you're taking a shower and we're soaking...you're covered in ichor." He leveled a look at Kaleb as the man opened his mouth, almost daring him to argue.

"...we have clean up to do here."

Hestor slowly arched his eyebrow just a slight bit more as his arms crossed over his chest, "there are thousands of troops here. They can clean up." when Kaleb opened his mouth, Hestor leaned forward, "I want our bed. With you in it." his voice dropped, "I felt the Ethernos in the air dropping...I can still feel where there are spots where there is no magic." his hand went out and he grabbed the collar on the breastplate the man wore, tugging him close, "I got a fresh honeycomb in a pot just before we left."

That Caught Kaleb's attention and he quirked an eyebrow, "...go on."

Hestor let out a hum, "we leave now...and you can play with it however you want."

Kaleb's eyes danced with delight as he leaned in, kissing the Celestial Mage, "Deal."

~)~)~)~)~

Notes:

So...after the Lucy Scene...the muses refused to touch more of the fighting.

Ta-da, big reveal...quite a few. Including Hestor learning how to Ply Kaleb into doing what he wants, if only a little bit.

Also: Imagine that. "let's knock the big thing out over the water...so it doesn't destroy half the town". So...Props to Vander there.

I changed a whole lot...and I'm feeling lIke I could have tried better...but...after the Aquarius/Lucy scene...I can't. that was...yeah, emotional for me to write.

Obviously...Fiore (as a country and King Toma himself...) are going to have a lot to answer for on the world stage...so we'll be seeing a whole lot of Farron and Arman.


	47. Dawn

Reviews are Nice; The pairings are NOT decided yet. I get people like Vander/Lucy, I like them too, they're adorable when she's sassy and keeps up with him, but...I really don't know if they will get together or if it will be a friendship...or how far this darkness is going to go.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Does.

I don't own the Pradesh Clan. Desna does (and thank you for them).

I own the Storyline. That's it. Apparently I have also adopted "Good Hestor".

I also own All Things "Bellum" in this Story. it's my original creation, including the characters within the country.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~

"You want to _what_?" Laxus looked at his mate with a look of confusion and utter exasperation.

Rowan rolled his eyes as he worked on dinner, flipping food in the pan as he seared the steak tips, "I want to adopt him."

"It's an It," Laxus scowled. Not even his mate in nothing but an apron and a pair of cargo shorts was going to distract him from this...though the way his mate looked was making it very tempting to find a way to distract the man from the conversation. Unfortunately, Rowan had used one of their Words to say that this was a conversation between equals and he wasn't going to be able to ply the green mage into play and sex very easily.

Rowan looked over his shoulder at Laxus, "Mard is male. I found that out from the roses." he leveled a look at the Slayer that had the other backing down a bit. "I know, it seems strange to want to do this." He let out a faint sigh, "but...I think it will benefit not just us, but myself and Fairy Tail."

"How?" Laxus pursed his lips as he put his head in his hands, confusion as to his mate's actions and words filling him.

The green mage was quiet for a few moments, putting the food on a plate and then setting it in front of the slayer as he sat at the kitchen island. The last thing put on the table was a salad. His own meal, a salad with the steak tips on it, was put on the counter as well. He took a breath and sat, looking across the island as they took a moment, "What if they're not really evil, Laxus?"

"He's a created form of life," Laxus pursed his lips, "he might not be able to be anything but evil."

Rowan let out a small, discontent sound, "we have his Book. we can let a team of rune mages look over it." he took a breath, "we don't know what is coming in the future, Laxus. White Sea taught me a lot, I grew up there, I want to pass on that knowledge in Fairy Tail...that's why we do the exchange, so mages can go back and forth, to learn and grow…"

The Slayer could just hear the almost pleading edge to the other man's voice and his dragon was whining. He was trying to stay as clear headed as he could as he looked at the man for a moment, "and this...deals with It...him, how?"

"What if we can rehabilitate him?" Rowan looked at Laxus and then reached out, moving to gently put a hand on his mate's hand, "what if we are able to actually do it?"

"How do you rehabilitate a demon, Rowan?" He tilted his head.

The Green mage smiled warmly, "believe it or not? Gardening, I think."

Laxus sat there for a long moment, slowly arching an eyebrow, "you can do that with Droy."

"Droy's a dumbass," Rowan arched an eyebrow back.

Laxus snorted and looked at his meal, he eyed the salad warily but shifted the bowl towards him, slowly taking a bite, "this is half an excuse to build a huge greenhouse, isn't it?"

Rowan opened his mouth and then shrugged, "little bit. I was going to ask for it for New Year's."

The Slayer Snorted as he looked across the island, " **if** , big if, you and rune mages can make sure he won't turn on Fairy Tail, or the people of Fiore...we can attempt to rehabilitate...one of Zeref's demons…" at the hopeful shining look in Rowan's eyes he groaned, "..and yes, you can have your greenhouse."

~)~)~)~)~

Zen watched as Lucy sat, Raven curled up in her lap and the woman smiled only a bit. He could feel the resounding pain through their bond and looked towards Vander, pursing his lips. They'd felt something similar during the event on top of Mercurius, but he wasn't sure what had happened.

It had been three days and Lucy seemed to have withdrawn. They could feel that she still loved them, but they weren't sure why she was attempting to do this all on her own. As much of the family as possible was coming to brunch, so hopefully something would come to light then.

Vander leaned against the door frame and curled his nose, wanting to know exactly what was going on. He didn't know what happened, but that mark on her collarbone meant something. He was waiting for Hestor to get back to him, the male celestial mage having been covered in honey when they'd called. The shadowquip had only missed half a beat before asking when they started 'food play' only to snicker at the blush across the man's cheeks.

Lucy smiled softly as the boy curled against her and both men looked on curious as the boy put his head against her stomach and let out a low growl. The woman giggled faintly, though there was still a haunted look in her eyes.

Vander stood there for a moment, watching the scene and then mumbled, "that's the same thing he does with Emi…"

Both men looked at one another, then back to the blonde woman. It had started a seed in their heads and they were wondering now. Slowly, they moved towards her and then lowered on either side of her. Zen debated as he lifted a hand then gently put it on his nephew's head, ruffling the dark hair, "What are you doing?"

The boy looked up and grinned at him, "marking!"

Lucy scowled a bit, "you don't need to mark me, Raven."

"Babies!"

Arman walked into the boy saying that and then nuzzling into the woman's stomach again. His brows went up, "babies?"

Vander groaned as he let his head rest against Lucy's shoulder, "here we go."

Lucy smiled as she realized the entire family was there, having arrived with Arman, "no, Raven's right...but that's not the way I wanted to...reveal it." she blushed a bit, then her features went haunted, "Aquarius told me...right before I summoned The Celestial King." her hand moved to rest on her stomach and she murmured, "and not using the Orion Key, but...at full power. That's how…" she trailed off, eyes getting a far off look in them.

Zen felt the pain again and then moved to wrap his arm around Lucy, murmuring, "Talk to us."

Lucy sniffled a bit, Arman moving over and crouching down, "Ganier and Layla talked about how it wasn't possible…"

"There is a way..." Lucy's voice was barely above a pained whisper, "..the price...was horrible." she looked at Arman, "I never want to do it again." tears started to slowly curl down her face as the sorrow overwhelmed her. The hand on her stomach moved out shakily and she pulled on her requip space, instead of the normal golden shimmer that came with her pulling one of her keys out, there was nothing, no magical signature as a broken key lay in her hand.

"oh, Lucy..." Arman looked at the young woman and then moved to pull her into his arms, letting her cry and smiling sadly to his sons. He could see that they wanted to comfort her, but it was obvious that a connection with someone that fully understood how close a summoner and a Spirit was the comfort that Lucy needed.

~)~)~)~)~

Lily stood and watched Farron talk to Toma, tilting her head a bit as she stared at the gentry around them. She didn't like this gathering, but she knew it was necessary. She had just recovered from what she'd done at 8Island and Farron, it seemed, didn't want to let her out of his sight. She mused that it was endearing and frustrating at the same time. She knew he didn't think of her as weak, but it was almost as if he was afraid she was going to fall back into that state of near death again.

The woman gave a small smile as a young man, a marquis, came up to her. She nodded her head, "Marquis Devuller, a pleasure."

The man smiled, it was a slimey smile that had a shiver run up and down her spine, "Princess Liljana." She watched him, keeping her calm facade in place as he took her hand and kissed it.

"I no longer go by that title, Marquis."

The man stood and looked at her. She supposed he wasn't bad on the eyes, if one liked dark hair and darker eyes. The fire in her gut didn't sense anything inherently 'evil' about him, but he was a Fiorian noble and she knew how they were: conniving and snakelike.

"I see," He gave her a light smile, "perhaps you might be interested in becoming a Marquessa?"

Lily stared at him, features showing nothing and she saw, just in the corner of her eye, Farron looking over with narrowed eyes. She'd almost wager that was the look of a man about to stake a claim, but she was certain the ambassador was far too reserved in public. "I am afraid that such a thing will not be possible, Marquis."

"And why not? I have not heard that you are with anyone, Lady Liljana."

She almost rolled her eyes as the man's eyes strayed downward again. What was it with these men seeing nothing more than physical attributes when it came to women? "That, Marquis, is clearly none of your business."

The man let out a low hum, "joining our two houses would be beneficial."

"So would putting a sword through your throat," She smiled as she stood there, voice soft.

The man started, "i'm sorry, what?"

Orange eyes slowly blinked, "Hmm? I didn't say anything."

The Marquis eyed her almost warily as he stood a bit straighter, "I am sure you did, Lady Liljana."

"You must have your hearing checked out, Marquis," She gave a small smile, features confirming nothing of what she had muttered.

"I believe you threatened my life, My Lady."

Lily's eyes widened just a little and she put a hand to her chest, "me? Why I would _never_ do that, Marquis." her lips twitched, "Unless you are attempting to strong arm me into something...then as a Holy Warrior of Bellum, I would have to react appropriately."

The woman smiled as she heard Farron and then felt a hand on her lower back, "Lady Liljana."

Lily smiled softly up at the Boscan, "Ambassador Pradesh, all is well?"

"Of course." The blue eyed man smiled warmly at her as his fingers slowly moved against the fabric of the back of her clothing.

The Marquis looked between the two, seeing the woman warm just slightly and cleared his throat, "I was just discussing, Ambassador, that I should like to Court Lady Liljana."

"Oh?" Farron looked at the man, keeping his hand just on the woman's back, fingers slowly stroking, "You are aware of the Courting Customs of Bellum, Marquis?"

The man frowned, "I cannot say I am, Ambassador."

Farron's eyes danced, "it normally includes a sword fight, in which the one being courted has the right to the challenger's life should they fail to win the duel." He paused, "Lady Liljana here is a champion of her people, well versed in swordplay and on the battlefields of Bellum." Farron would not admit to the glee he harbored as he saw the man go pale.

~)~))~)~)~

Kaleb started from his chair, the heavy wooden object scraping backwards and tipping over as he moved quickly around the desk. He had just finished making sure the requests were in the guild system when he'd felt the first thread of terror through his bond with Hestor.

"Master?" The scream of terror had Thane starting as Hestor shot straight up from where he was napping on a couch, hands digging into his hair and his breathing ragged, almost as if he were hyperventilating. He watched as pink started to bleed into the silver hair and his eyes went slightly wide. There had been no indication until that second that something was wrong with the Celestial mage.

 _"Thane, get Cris. now."_ The mindbendering archangel crouched in front of Hestor, hands moving to his face to try to get him to focus, "Hestor. Look at me."

When there was no response, he entered the man's mind, finding a jumble of images and pushed them aside, feeling cold as he saw the figure that the Celestial mage's mind called Charon. It was almost like he could feel those Icy hands on his own face. Things made a bit more sense now when Genbu had said that Hestor had been taking from Charon's fingers and he did all he could to push the memory down, working to draw Hestor out of his own mind. He knew the man was strong in many ways, but dying and being revived had taken its toll on the man. It was why Hestor didn't nap too far from him, so he could soothe these intermittent fits when they came.

Hestor suddenly took a gasping breath as his eyes cleared and he looked at Kaleb as he shook and let his mate remove his hands. He looked almost ashamed at the blood beneath his nails and groaned, "It happened again." his lips were in a firm line, "you've tampered it down so often…"

Kaleb nodded and murmured, "I know, for some reason, the memories surge. We will continue to blanket them to reduce the strain." he gently kissed the other man, "we'll get through this."

Hestor smiled faintly, "promise?"

"Promise."

"Save me from the wolf with the red roses?"

Kaleb felt ice go down his spine and leaned in, lightly kissing him, "always."

~)~)~)~)~

Notes:

Everyone will notice...that this is the "last Chapter" of Star of Bosco.

There is a reason for that. from here, the story is going to go in three very unique and different storylines.

Farron/Lily, Zen/Lucy/Vander and Kaleb/Hestor are all going to get stories that are going to become centric around their lives. There are a lot of things that weren't tied up here, but that is because those are going to actually going to be dealt with in separate ways.

Zen, Lucy and Vander are going to go into marriage and parenthood and the trials that come with that. As well as dealing with the Trauma of what Lucy lost while learning about Star Dress.

Kaleb and Hestor are obviously going to deal with something that was mentioned way back by Kek-t., getting married, Hestor dealing with becoming co-master of White Sea..there's a lot that will happen there.

Farron and Lily...well, they've got work to do as an Ambassador and a Holy Warrior Maiden in Fiore.

These are all massive storylines that will be worked on, most likely, Simulantiously (or as the muses decide to jump back and forth, they're going to have plenty to do to keep themselves happy).

To be honest, this is about where I had planned to "change over" to another "book/Title" because it's no longer just about Lucy, it's about the Trio.

Boscan Sky Will be the story of Lucy, Vander and Zen as they grow and adjust.

The Wolf With the Red Roses is going to be the story of Kaleb and Hestor.

Divine Fire will be Lily and Farron's journey.

All of the other characters in whatever location they are will show up, but in a way, this is going to make it so that things are not bouncing back and forth creating mild confusion.

All of the stories will be in the "Tales of the Boscan Sky" series ON AO3 for easy finding.


End file.
